Competitions of the Heart
by SolarGuardianChick
Summary: Draco returned to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year with the goal of finding out why Granger saved his life during the final battle and to figure out these feelings he has for her, but he finds he has more competition than expected. Not DH cmpat DMxHG
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: **Thank you for deciding to read my story. I do not own any characters associated with Harry Potter; they would all belong to JKR! Please read and review. Story is rated M for language and later chapters which could possibly contain strong sexual content.

**Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts**

The station was noisy and filled with people rushing to catch their train, but Hermione Granger stood in the station starring at the barrier that would lead her to Platform 9 ¾ where the scarlet Hogwarts Express train was waiting. She heard a small sigh from the person to her right, and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you sure you still want to do this?" She asked softly.

Harry Potter was gripping the handle of their luggage cart tightly, but when he felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder he loosened his hold. "Yes, Hermione, you are right; since the opportunity has arisen for us to finish our seventh year of school now that the war is over; we should take it." He let go of the cart to run a hand through his disheveled dark black hair. "Besides, I want to be where you are, so that means I have to go to Hogwarts, correct?"

She laughed as his green eyes twinkled at her; she knew that he was aware that Hermione was not going to pass up the chance to actually graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Harry, you do know me too well. I'm just so glad that Professor McGonagall and the school's governors decided to repeat last year, so that those of us who were not able to attend could graduate. I am going to have so much studying to do for my N.E.W.T.s; I'll drawl both of us up homework and study schedules after the first day of classes."

Harry chuckled at the excitement in her eyes; the sparkle in her golden brown eyes had been missing for months so seeing it return meant a great deal to Harry; he would follow her to Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter if it made her happy. "Yes, well, if we are going, we had better board the train."

She nodded and followed him as he pushed their cart through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and onto the magical platform 9 3/4. As soon as the two of them stepped through the barrier, they were blinded by the flashes of cameras snapping their pictures. Reporters began to blurt out questions, and Hermione started to feel herself overwhelmed as the media closed in around them; she felt Harry take her hand and pull her as he roughly pushed the cart through the reporters. He helped her up onto the train and turned to make sure their luggage was loaded. He jumped up onto the train and saw Hermione motioning him into a compartment. He quickly made his way to her and pulled the door shut behind him, smiling when he saw who was in the compartment with Hermione. "Hello, Neville, Luna." Harry said greeting his two friends.

"Hullo, Harry." Neville said standing up to shake his hand. "How are you?"

"So, so, you?" Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione who was starring out the window, watching the students board the train.

"Well, you know it's been a really rough past couple of months, but on a good note, the healers at St. Mungo's may have found a new treatment to try on my parents to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus curse that Lestrange used against them."

Hermione turned her head to look at Neville when she heard this. "Neville, that's wonderful. That's the best news I have heard in such a long time."

Luna nodded dreamily and reached over and linked her fingers with Neville's. "Yes, well, I had suggested they try brewing Harklorks wings but Neville's gran did not seem too keen on that suggestion."

"Harklorks?" Harry asked, but Neville shook his head to discourage Harry from asking too many questions.

Hermione smiled, happy to be with their friends again; she was also happy to see that Neville and Luna were together as a couple. "So, do any of you know who the Head Boy is going to be this year?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I wish it was me, so we were not separated. I owled McGonagall about it several times, but she has not responded, except to say she was considering the matter."

The compartment door burst open and Harry turned his eyes lighting up at the sight of the person standing in the entrance way. "Hello, Ginny." Hermione said, smiling at her red hair, freckle faced friend.

Ginny's smile had faded when she opened the door and saw Harry. "Hello, guys. I was just looking for a place to sit, but since this compartment is full. I'll go elsewhere." She abruptly turned and left.

"Shit." Harry said, getting up and taking after her. Hermione sighed; her heart aching for both of them and the pain she knew her friends were feeling.

Harry caught Ginny, by her arm, a few feet from the compartment; the door was left open so unfortunately, Hermione, Luna, and Neville had no choice but to overhear their confrontation. "Ginny, please, stop running the other way every time you see me." When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, he cupped her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Is the sight of me really so repulsive?"

She shook her head and choked out. "No, Harry; it's just with Ron gone now; I can't look at you and not think of him, think of how much I miss my big brother." She wiped the tears from her eyes that were forming. "I can't do this, please leave me alone." Harry stepped back from her and let her go; he turned to go back into the compartment and froze at who was leaning against the entrance way to their car smirking. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy grinned, his silver eyes dancing with amusement at Potter's obvious agony over his broken relationship with the Weasley girl. "Oh, nothing, Potter, it's just nice to see you lose at something once in a while. Maybe now that she's free, I'll have a go with that fiery little vixen."

Harry drew his wand and snarled. "You'll stay away from her, Malfoy. She's been through enough without you trying to use her."

Malfoy pulled out his wand, but he did not point it at Potter; instead, he twirled it between his two hands, still smirking. "Yes, well, I wouldn't want to bed your sloppy leftovers anyway, Potter."

Harry growled and went to launch himself at Malfoy, but Hermione was suddenly standing in the aisle between the two of them. "Harry, don't. He's just trying to goad you into fighting with him; he's not worth it. Come on, sit back down." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, yes, Potter, please by all means, hide behind the skirt of your little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

Hermione turned and glared at the tall, blond boy, who was at least half a foot taller than her. "Go to hell, Malfoy. Why are you even allowed to return this year?"

He appraised the girl, whose brown eyes were shining with fury at him; her cheeks were flushed with anger. "Because of my assistance to your side at the end of the war, I was given a full pardon and my record wiped clean."

"What?" Harry seethed. "If it wasn't for you, Dumbledore would not have been killed a year and a half ago."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Yes, well, as I said, full pardon. Anyway, I have to get going, there are many lovely young ladies I need to reacquaint myself with, possibly I'll track down that red head later." Draco quickly moved out the compartment before the hex Harry threw at him, hit him.

Hermione motioned for Harry to sit back down in the compartment. He moved in and took Hermione's seat next to the window. Luna watched his face, seeing the sadness filling it. "I wouldn't worry too much, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I said I wouldn't worry too much. Ginny is like my shoes." Luna said, her wide eyes barely lifting from the upside down copy of her father's paper the Quibbler she had in her lap.

"Ginny is like your shoes?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Yes, every year students hide my shoes, but in the end they all find their way back to me." Luna said finally raising her eyes to meet Harry's green ones.

He felt a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. "Luna, I wish that was true, but I do not think Ginny can live with Ron having died because he was standing at my side against Voldemort; she blames me even if she wont' say it."

Hermione's brown eyes darkened at the defeat she heard in Harry's voice. She knew his heart was broken over Ginny's decision that she couldn't start dating him again. Hermione understood that Ginny was still grieving the loss of her big brother, but Ron would not have wanted her to give up her relationship with Harry. "Yes, well, Harry, I've said this more times than I can count over the past nine months, but her reasons are rubbish. You would gladly have laid your life down for Ron, and he wanted to be by your side. He knew the risk he was taking, just as I did, and we both wanted to be at your side, fighting for what we believe in, fighting for everyone's freedom from Voldemort's oppression."

"Here, here." Neville said in agreement with Hermione. "She's right, Harry."

Harry nodded, still miserable. "I knew it was going to be hard seeing her again after not seeing her for six months, but I had no idea it would feel this horrible." He leaned his head against the window and sighed sadly.

Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. He did not turn to look at her, but she could see a small smile curve up his lips. She decided they needed to change topics. "So, do you think the castle will look any different with all the repairs that needed to be made from the final battle at Hogwarts?"

Neville nodded. "Gran told me she talked to an old friend, whose son was the head of the reconstruction project and the castle was rebuilt the same way with a few modifications specified by the Head Mistress. I guess they also put some additional architecture out around the grounds, some gazebos and a bench near Professor Dumbledore's grave."

"Wow, I can't wait to see it." Hermione said earnestly; she had missed school so much last year, when she had traveled with Harry and Ron destroying the Horcruxes. The final battle had come around Christmas time at Hogwarts; Voldemort and his followers had breached the castle grounds. The students had stood at the windows casting hexes and curses down at the Death Eaters, but Voldemort managed to blow open the castle doors and storm inside. The Order of the Phoenix was waiting inside and an incredible battle blazed. Hermione shivered as she remembered; Harry, her, and Ron had fought their way through the Death Eaters, until Harry had found himself face-to-face with Voldemort. Voldemort had cast the killing spell, Avada Kedavra, but Harry had dodged the attack. Ron, however, was not so lucky when Bellatrix Lestrange had thrown the same curse at him; Hermione blinked away the tears that always threatened when she remembered seeing his empty eyes as he lay on the floor. She had turned and killed Bellatrix herself, and she realized she had never felt one ounce of remorse for ending the life of the woman, who had taken the boy she loved as a brother and maybe even a little more than that away from her; Bellatrix had also been responsible for the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius in their fifth year.

"Hermione?" Neville asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, blushing realizing she had been in a daze and missed what ever Neville had said to her.

"I was just saying that whatever you did with your hair; it looks fantastic, not that it didn't before." Neville said.

"Oh, thank you. I went to spa in France over the summer; Harry took me to get me away from everything. They had this beauty treatment center and they put this spell on my curls so that they lay in soft ringlets and will never frizz again; once a year I just have to recast the spell." She said running her fingers through her long hair.

Harry reached over and tugged at one of her curls. "Shouldn't you be going?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, I am supposed to go meet the Head Boy and other prefects. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, I will. You won't be gone long, and I'll catch up with Neville and Luna, while you're gone."

Hermione returned his smile and said her goodbyes to her other two friends before heading down through the train and into the large compartment set aside for the Head Boy and Girl, along with the schools prefects. She opened the door and was shocked by who was inside. He turned and gave her a dashing smile; she smiled in return. "Blaise, I'm so glad you are the Head Boy. I was afraid when it wasn't Harry that it might have been Malfoy."

Blaise shook his head. "It should have been, Draco. But, after everything that happened, McGonagall decided not to give him the spot; I even argued with her about it, but she said I could take or leave the position but regardless of my decision, Draco would never fill the position. When I talked to him about it, Draco told me to stop being a git and take the position."

Hermione nodded and sat down across from him. "Wow, Malfoy not being a completely selfish prat, who would have imagined."

"Granger, you shouldn't talk about people, who you know nothing about." Draco said coldly, as he leaned against the door frame of their compartment, his arms crossed.

"Oh, I think I know a lot about you, Malfoy. You're a spoiled, malicious, self-absorbed ass." Hermione said glaring at the other boy.

Blaise glanced back and forth between his best friend and the pretty young witch; the tension between the two of them was so charged, he was afraid the compartment might explode. "Easy you two, Draco is a prefect this year, Hermione, so you two are going to have to get along."

"Hermione? Blaise, since when do you call this Mudblood by her first name." Draco asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend, whose dark skin seem to flush slightly at Draco's comment.

"Since, nine months ago, when this horrible war killed my mother and her latest husband, leaving me an orphan; suddenly, their ideals that got them killed didn't seem so important anymore." Blaise said finally, his voice quiet but firm.

Draco saw his friend was serious, so he shrugged and came to sit down next to him. "Well, don't expect me to go all soft on you, Granger. I still don't think you are good enough to lick the dirt off of my shoes."

"Rot in hell, Malfoy." Hermione hissed, but any further retort was cut off by the door opening and the rest of the prefects filing into the compartment, crowding onto the two seats. Hermione did not miss the look of loathing Malfoy gave her when someone bumped him causing him to lurch forward and his knee brushed against the bar skin of her exposed leg. She rolled her eyes and addressed the group, telling them that their first meeting would be tomorrow night where she would hand out schedules for everyone's rounds. She smiled when Blaise told them that he and her would take the first set of rounds tonight; he reminded them that being a prefect was a privilege and they should not abuse it by using their authority; she smirked as he said the last part giving his best friend a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye, but Malfoy merely yawned as if bored. The meeting was soon over and all of the prefects left except Malfoy, who seemed to be in no hurry to leave.

"Hermione are you going to stay here and hang out with us for the rest of the ride?" Blaise asked hopefully, ignoring the disgusted look Draco was giving him.

"No, sorry Blaise, I promised Harry that I would come back and sit with him as soon as our meeting was over." Hermione said rising and smoothing out her cream colored khaki skirt.

"Yes, after all, poor Potty can't be left alone for a few minutes, now can he?" Draco said viciously, examining his hands as if they were a fine piece of artwork.

Hermione scowled at him. "What would you know, Malfoy about what he's going through? Both of your parents are alive, and your dad is going to be released from prison in another three months, just in time for you to come home and have a happy Malfoy Christmas reunion, but Harry has lost everyone he loves but me, so yes, we do not like to be apart from one another for very long." Hermione scathed, before turning on her heel and storming out of the compartment.

Blaise looked at his friend, who was staring out the door Hermione had just left through. "You know, mate, you could try being a little nicer to her; she's been through a lot the past year."

"I don't care what she's been through; she irritates me with her know-it-all attitude and condescending mannerisms." Draco said, his eyes darkening.

Blaise laughed. "Sounds to me like perhaps you like her more than you let on."

Draco looked at Blaise horrified. "Don't ever insinuate that I would have any interest in a Mudblood ever again. The very thought makes me need to go to the loo and heave up my breakfast."

Blaise laughed and then teased. "Alright, buddy, I won't mention your crush on Hermione again."

Draco glared at his best friend, but the nasty response he wanted to give was interrupted by a group of girls coming into the compartment to flirt with the two of them. Draco tried to hide his annoyance at the flighty girls, who were obviously trying to win his affections, did they really think someone like him would be interested in such shallow, brainless bints. He scowled and decided to get up and go find someone to irritate, instead of being the one who was irritated.

He rose to his feet and pushed some dark haired girl off him, who had tried to wrap her arms around his neck. Blaise gave him a pleading look, but Draco chuckled. "You're Head Boy, you can deal with them." He quickly left the compartment and made his way down the train in the direction Granger had headed. His eyes narrowed when he came to the car where Potter's compartment was; he paused outside the compartment, the door was open a crack, so he was able to hear the conversation inside.

"Well, I hope Luna and Neville find the witch with the candy cart; I've got a major case of the munchies." Hermione said, patting her stomach.

Harry laughed and reached over to squeeze her nonexistent fat. "Yes, well, you could use an entire cart of candy; you're still way too thin."

She smiled. "I thought boys like girls that were stick thin."

"No, we like a girl with a little meat on her bones so there is something to keep us warm when we hold her at night." Harry said seriously, knowing his best friend was really self-conscious about her physical appearance.

Hermione laughed as Draco tried not to gag at the conversation. He wondered if Potter and Granger were dating now that the Weasel was dead and his sister wanted nothing to do with Potter. Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts. "Harry, are you going to be okay with me staying in the Head's dormitory? Because, if you don't think you will be, I'll give up the position and stay in the Gryffindor girls' dorms."

Harry reached and arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him, so that her head was laying on his shoulder. "I told you not to worry about it. I'll just come sleep over when I miss you too much."

Hermione laughed. "And, where will I stay if you're sleeping in my bed?"

"Why the couch of course? Unless you want to go snuggle up with Zabini." Harry teased.

Hermione laughed again. "No, Blaise is just a friend, besides I think he's seeing that Greengrass girl. You know most of those purebloods would never ever consider dating a muggleborn witch, like me."

Draco decided this was the perfect time to interject himself into their conversation. He flung open the door and glared down at the two of them in their intimate sitting position, with Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder as his hand absentmindedly stroked her long brown curls. "How right you are, Granger; no self-respecting pureblood would taint his good name by associating with filth like you."

"Malfoy, why don't you sod off?" Harry asked with disgust at having their conversation interrupted by his least favorite person.

"Yes, Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do than eavesdropping and interrupting our personal conversations?" Hermione asked annoyed.

Draco grinned at his success in getting under her skin. He plopped down on the bench across from the two them, smiling maliciously. "Actually, I think when you're talking about my best mate, I think it does concern me, so let me lay it out for you Granger, you may be Head Girl and share a dormitory with Blaise, but you will not attempt to flirt with him in any way shape or form because if you do, you'll deal with me, Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You arrogant, prat, do you really think I am afraid of you?"

"You should be." Draco said rising and leaving the compartment, irate that she had dared to laugh at him.

"What a toad!" Hermione screeched when she heard Malfoy slam out of their car. Harry comforted her, nodding in agreement. He had really hoped that Malfoy would not be there for their last year of school, but apparently, nothing ever went the way they planned. He settled back into his seat to take a nap for the rest of the trip; he grinned when Hermione pulled away from him and opened a very large book to read for the rest of the trip. He dozed off and did not stir even when Luna and Neville returned with their treats.

**---------------**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review.

**Sneak Peek of the next chapter:**

_Draco Malfoy, like everyone else had watched this exchange between Hermione and the newcomer, but he was the only one who seemed bothered by it. He leaned over to Blaise. "Did you know anything about this guy?" Draco asked his best friend, who was also watching the new guy at the Gryffindor table. _

_Blaise shook his head. "No, this is news to me, but he and Hermione seem awful chummy don't they?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

**A/N: **I guess I should mention: this story is not DH compliant at all (obviously). Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first chapter; here is the second chapter; I hope you enjoy it.

-Ownership of all things HP related belong to JKR-

**Chapter 2: Living Arrangements**

Hermione smiled as she watched the nervous first years climb into the boats to ride across the lake to the castle, with Hagrid guiding them. Blaise was standing at her side laughing at some poor little boy who had tripped and fallen into the lake face first, but Hagrid picked him up and deposited him into a boat. Hermione elbowed Blaise. "Zabini, come on now, no laughing at the scared little kids."

He grinned at Hermione and rubbed his side where she had elbowed him. "Easy with those bony elbows, Granger."

She smiled and took the arm he offered as they walked back to catch the last coach up to the castle, which was looming before them. Her smile faltered at the sight of the Thestral pulling their coach. Blaise sensing her change in mood gently patted her hand. "It's okay, Hermione. I think most of us can see them now with everything that has happened."

She nodded and allowed him to help her into their coach. She was shocked to see Draco Malfoy sitting in their carriage, the last carriage was supposed to be reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?'

"Gee, Granger, everyone keeps saying how smart you are, but obviously you can't be the smartest witch our age if you can't even figure out that I'm riding in a coach." He said smirking at her displeasure of having to ride in the coach with him.

Blaise sat down and glanced at his best friend. "Why didn't you take another coach?"

"Well there were only two other coaches left when I got off the train. One had Potty and Longbottom, so that one was definitely out; the other one had Parkinson in it, also not an acceptable choice, so I decided to ride with you, mate. I didn't realize we'd have to share this nice coach with filth like her." Draco said nodding his head towards Hermione.

Hermione glared at him. "What's the matter, Drakie-poo, are you and your girlfriend having problems?"

"What goes on between Parkinson and I is none of your business, Mudblood." Draco snarled.

"Enough, you two." Blaise said rubbing his temples. "You're both giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Blaise." Hermione murmured.

The rest of the carriage ride was endured through silence, and Hermione could not wait to get out of the carriage and away from the hateful stare Draco Malfoy was giving her. She knew he wouldn't do anything with Blaise there because even though he was his best friend, Blaise would not allow Draco to hurt the Head Girl in his presence.

The carriage ride finally ended and Hermione shrugged on her black robes and flew out of the carriage and into the castle. She was relieved to see Harry waiting inside with her; his eyes narrowed when Blaise and Draco entered together. "Malfoy rode in your carriage?" When Hermione merely nodded, he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her towards the Great Hall. "Don't worry, Hermione, if Malfoy keeps giving you a hard time, I'll take care of him."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I appreciate your chivalry Harry, but I can take care of myself. " He led her to the Gryffindor table and sat them down between Neville and Dean Thomas. Dean nodded at them and reached over and gave Hermione a hug, when she sat next to him.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy sat at his usual spot in the center of the Slytherin table, trying to ignore Pansy Parkinson as she whined about him not riding with her on the train or on the carriage ride to the castle. He wondered when the stupid slag would realize he had just been using her for the past couple of years when he needed a quick fuck to relieve the tension he felt. He wondered further how Parkinson would react to knowing it wasn't her face he saw when he was screwing her the past few months; of course, Draco would not admit to anyone who he fantasized about, even though Blaise already suspected who Draco fancied. Draco glanced across the room and his eyes fell on the object of his sleepless nights; the girl who had haunted his dreams for the past nine months, Hermione Granger. She was hugging that Half-Blood, Dean Thomas, who had the gall to kiss her cheek. Draco scowled down at the table in front of him; he was still angry at himself for not being able to shake his thoughts of her he had since the night she had saved his life at the end of the war, during the last battle. She had thrown him out of the way of a curse, taking the hit herself; Draco's resentment of her had died that night, when he thought she was dying in his arms. She had looked fragile yet so beautiful as he held her, but then out of no where, Potter appeared, having apparently killed the Dark Lord and scooped Hermione up in his arms, just like that she was gone, and when she woke, Potter was her hero; she had no idea that Draco had turned and killed the wizard who had harmed her. He had not been able to stop thinking about her ever since, even though today was the first time he had seen her since that day, except for in the media; pictures of her were everywhere, haunting him.

Professor McGonagall's voice cut into his thoughts, causing him to realize the sorting of the first years was already over; he turned to look at the Deputy Headmistress with a sneer. He could not stand his old Transfiguration professor, possibly because she had been the head of Gryffindor or more likely because she had denied him the spot as Head Boy, which he deserved and had counted on to use to get closer to Granger. "Welcome back students to another year of Hogwarts. As most of you are aware, this year has no precedent because this is the first year that we have repeated a school year due to the school having to close down last year at Christmas time. We have all suffered loss and heartache from the war, but here we are, all of us, rising above the despair and beginning new chapters of our lives." Professor McGonagall collected herself as her voice broke slightly at the end of her last comment and began to speak again. "This year our Head Boy will be Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor will be our Head Girl." Professor McGonagall paused while the two students stood and accepted the thunderous applause their fellow students gave them, when the clapping and cheers died down, allowing Blaise and Hermione to be seated again, the Head Mistress continued. "Also, this year, we have something Hogwarts has never seen before a seventh year transfer student."

At this news the whole hall began whispering, students rarely transferred magical schools and transferring for the last year of schooling was unheard of. "Wow, who do you think it is?" Dean asked Hermione, who shrugged.

"I would like you all to meet Lancelot Delancy, a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy." Professor McGonagall announced, point towards the entrance way to the Great Hall, where a remarkably handsome boy, with shoulder length, light brown, pulled back into a pony tail stood smiling; his blue eyes shining at one girl in particular who had not even realized she had risen to her feet.

The student body which had been clapping in welcoming the new student and all grew silent as Hermione Granger, their new Head Girl, rose to her feet and met the new boy halfway in the middle of the hall. "Lance?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, Mi, it's me." He laughed when she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and then pulled back and smiled down at her, causing her to finally realize everyone in the hall was watching them. She blushed a deep crimson, but Lance grabbed her hand and led her back to her seat, sitting down between her and Dean.

Professor McGonagall was smiling amused. "I was going to ask you Mr. Delancy which house you would like to be a part of for this year, but obviously, you've already made your selection."

"Yes, my apologies, I would be honored if the great house of Gryffindor would welcome me into their ranks." When he was greeted with a welcoming applause from the table, he smiled and nodded, ignoring the girls whining from the other tables that he would not be joining their house. He reached behind Hermione and smacked Harry on the back. "Hey Harry, how have you been?"

Harry smiled, pleased at Lancelot's arrival at Hogwarts. "I'm hanging in there. I must say Lance, I'm shocked to see you here but glad you came."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you both about it when the meal is over." Lance said, winking at Hermione before turning his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy, like everyone else had watched this exchange between Hermione and the newcomer, but he was the only one who seemed bothered by it. He leaned over to Blaise. "Did you know anything about this guy?" Draco asked his best friend, who was also watching the new guy at the Gryffindor table.

Blaise shook his head. "No, this is news to me, but he and Hermione seem awful chummy don't they?"

Theodore Nott leaned over from Blaise's other side and hissed. "You two are idiots, don't you pay attention to anything outside of your own little world." When they both looked ready to hex him for insulting them, he continued. "Didn't you recognize his name?" When the shook their heads, he sighed. "Lancelot Delancy is France's own little war hero. He comes from a very powerful pureblood family over there, and he was one of the main people who stopped Voldemort from gaining power in France; he's their version of Harry Potter."

"I think he's positively dreamy, and if he's a pureblood, he won't be associating with that ugly, frizzy headed Mudblood for long." Pansy said, practically drooling while she stared at Lance.

Draco wanted to smack Pansy, but instead he found himself verbally agreeing with her. "Yes, Pansy's right, he'll come to his senses and realize purebloods don't associate with Mudbloods."

Blaise chuckled. "You're both nuts, didn't you see the way they looked at each other when they saw one another; he isn't going to be getting tired of her any time soon, and if I was a guessing man, I'd say at least one of Mr. Delancy's reasons for transferring schools has to do with that beautiful, intelligent muggleborn witch he is currently smiling at."

Draco quickly averted his angry gaze from Blaise to the other table, where Delancy was smiling at Granger, who was blushing at whatever he was saying to her. "Since, when did she become beautiful, Blaise?" Draco asked in a low hiss.

"She always has been, even more so now that she's used some spell to soften her curls, but I couldn't say anything for fear of being hexed by my step-father; now, with the war being over, I can be honest about what I think of muggleborns, without worrying about my family or the Dark Lord hexing me into the next life." Blaise said shrugging, as he started piling the food that had magically appeared onto his plate. "And, now, that I am free to be honest, I'm going to make a play for Hermione Granger, and it looks like I have more competition than I originally suspected, but no matter, I'm still going to do everything I can to win over Hermione."

Everyone sitting around Blaise, who had heard what he said, felt their mouths drop open in shock. Draco was the only one whose mouth did not drop; instead, it twisted into a sneer. "A Mudblood? You're going to woo a fucking Mudblood."

Blaise slammed his fork down on the table. "No, Draco, I am not going to woo a _fucking_ Mudblood; I am going to try to win the affection of the smartest, most ambitious, fun witch I have ever had the pleasure of spending time with not to mention she's probably the prettiest witch in our class, and if you would open your eyes you'd realize it too, but that's okay, keep denying she's attractive and treating her like crap, less competition for me."

Draco continued to glare at his best friend; he was disgusted with him and himself. What was wrong with all of them? She was just Granger, yet she had every guy around her falling all over themselves, well Draco was not going to be one of them, to hell with his silly crush if he could even call it that; she was not even good enough to be in the same room with him the heir to the Malfoy family fortune and name. He was vaguely aware that he heard the Head Mistress calling his name. He looked to Blaise for clarification. "What did she just say?"

"She wants you, Potter, and Delancy to stay after everyone leaves, along with Hermione and myself." Blaise said finishing off his pastry.

Draco watched as the students filed out of the room and the five of them were left in the room. He could now hear Hermione giggling at something Potter and Delancy were saying to her. He watched as Potter rose to his feet and helped Granger up, before lacing his fingers through hers. Draco also did not miss the dark look that crossed Delancy's face at the sight of their joined hands; Draco smirked he knew that look; it was jealousy. Draco rose to his feet and followed Blaise up to the head table. Professor McGonagall was conferring with Professor Flitwick, who was now the Deputy Head Master. She turned and came around the table to the five students.

"I wanted to inform all of you that you will be having a special living arrangement this year; the five of you will each have your own private room connected to a shared common room; Hermione with you being the only girl, you will have a private bath; the boys will share another bathroom." She saw everyone's eyes widened in shock. "This is normally a benefit only extended to the Head Boy and Girl, but due to recent events the governors and I have considered each requested submitted by you or members of your immediate family and have agreed you need more privacy than other students." When every one of them nodded mutely, she smiled. "Good, now I expect you all to get a long and not abuse this privilege. The entrance way to the common room is behind the portrait of the hippogriff in the east wing on the fifth floor; the password is firewhiskey. That will be all."

The five of them turned to walk out, Hermione and Harry were bring up the rear, as Blaise and Draco introduced themselves to Lancelot. Harry still had his fingers laced with Hermione's as he said. "I think I can finally relax about this school year."

She laughed. "Why is that?"

He squeezed her hand. "Because, I lied earlier about being okay, with not having you in the Gryffindor dorms with me."

She laughed and leaned into him as he put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay; I wasn't okay with it either, and if McGonagall had not done this: I was going to go to her first thing in the morning and demand she move you in with me or I was going to quit."

"Don't you two ever stop fawning all over one another?" Draco growled.

Lancelot turned around and looked at the two of them, frowning. "I thought you said you weren't dating."

Hermione smiled at the other boy. "Lance, we aren't a couple; I explained that to you. Harry is my very best friend, the closest thing to a brother I have."

Lance nodded, but Draco was not about to be ignored. "I don't know why you care Lance; she's nothing but a filthy Mudblood anyway."

Draco did not know what happened as he felt himself go flying onto the cold floor. He looked up and saw Blaise had pushed Lancelot to the other side of the hall away from Draco; Blaise's wand was at Lance's throat. "Back off Delancy, or you'll have detention."

"And, he doesn't get detention from saying that about Hermione?" Lance spat, enraged.

Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing at the sight of Malfoy being knocked to his butt; Lance looked at them bewildered. Hermione waved her hand as she caught her breath. "Lance, don't worry about it; he isn't worth it. He's been calling me that since second year; it really doesn't phase me anymore." She turned to Malfoy who had risen to his feet and was glaring at her. "Really, Malfoy, you need to come up with better and more original insults."

Harry pulled her hand and the two of them walked past the three other boys and continued on their way. Blaise eased off of Lance and watched him stalk away after Harry and Hermione. Blaise chuckled as Draco gingerly touched his bruised jaw. "Well this is going to be interesting."

"What's that Blaise?" Draco asked annoyed at the humor in his friend's voice.

"Well, it's just that four guys, all of who are interested in the same girl get to live with her in a confined space for a year." Blaise said sticking his hands in his pockets and following the other three.

"What do you mean four guys, Blaise? I hate Granger." Draco snarled following his friend, who was only laughing louder at his denial. He and Blaise finally found the portrait they were looking for and told the hippogriff the password, sighing with relief when the portrait swung open.

Blaise whistled at their surroundings; a very large room, with four couches and a recliner, all covered with soft beige suede were in the center. A glass coffee table with a tray of sweets was placed in the center of them; in front of the furniture was a large fireplace, where a warm fire was already crackling. Off to one side was a round table with five chairs and beside the table was a small book shelf filled with novels. Draco glanced around and saw that there were five rooms, two had Slytherin banners hanging above their doors and the other three had Gryffindor banners; Draco noticed that one of the Slytherin and one of the Gryffindor banners had a symbol indicating it was for the Head Boy and Girl respectively; the room for the Head Girl was on the opposite side of the room from the other four. Draco moved across the room and up the short flight of stairs to his room and smiled; it was a very spacious single suite; he walked to the back of it and saw there was another door; he pushed it open and saw a huge bathroom, with a pool sized tub, along with four showers and three toilets.

He saw Blaise stick his head in the bathroom. "This is pretty sweet."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yes, Zabini, I do have to agree; this is exceptionally nice." He turned and went back into his room and saw that his luggage was already here. He began to unpack his cloths and school books when he heard a squeal from the common room; he moved to his door and pushed it open, revealing a red faced, Hermione sitting on the couch with Delancy.

"Lance, I am just so glad you are here; although, I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather. I really do hope he gets better." She said laying a reassuring hand on his knee.

He nodded; his smile fading. "Yes, well, I hope he gets better too, but my mother wanted to be close by to him, and I did as well; Hogwarts is much closer to his home in Scotland than France is, and I didn't really want to go back to Beauxbatons."

"Why not? You told me you loved the academy." Hermione asked genuinely interested in his reasons for transferring.

"Well, I told you about everything that happened in France during the war, and well, I was so tired of people whispering about me and the media hounding me; I needed a break, so my parents respected my request and let me transfer to Hogwarts." Lance said shrugging.

"You're going to have all of the boys here thinking you are slightly loony, giving up all of those Veelas." Hermione teased.

A smile tugged at Lance's lips as he placed a hand over Hermione's hand which was resting on his knee. "Yes, well, I'm sure any boy or man would understand that after I met you this summer, not even a Veela could turn my attention away from you."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the other boy as he silently came out of his room and began to descend the steps towards the pair; he stopped when he heard Hermione's reply as she pulled her hand off Delancy's knee and away from the hand he had placed over hers. "Lance, I know we had a great time together this summer, and I really am attracted to you, but I've told you I am still grieving for the death of the first boy I loved."

"That was the Ron, you told me about, yes?" Lance said, frowning.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ron Weasley was my best friend, and the first boy I ever loved; he was killed last Christmas during the final battle."

Lance reached over and touched Hermione's cheek. "I'm sure, this Ron would want you to be happy and not spend your life grieving."

"Yes, he would, but I still am not ready yet." Hermione said moving away from Lance's hand; she started to rise, but Lance grabbed her wrist.

"Delancy for a pureblood, you're rather dense, which could be why you and Scar-head get along so well, but I think Granger is telling you to bugger off; she isn't interested in your sorry arse." Draco drawled as he moved down into the living room and sat down on the couch next to theirs.

Lance's eyes darkened as he let go of Hermione's wrist. He stood to his feet and drew his wand. "You have no idea who you are messing with, Draco." Lance hissed.

Draco looked up at him with his piercing silver orbs. "No, Delancy, I know exactly who you are; you're the one who is underestimating his opponent. Now, go away, I need to talk to the Head Girl." Draco said waving his hand, dismissing Lance as if he was a servant.

Lance growled, pointing his wand at the other boy's chest. "You may come from the most powerful wizarding family here, Malfoy, but I am not one of these lackeys who cower in your presence; I too come from a powerful family and will not tolerate you treating me like a common servant, like a house elf."

"Yes, well, if you won't give Granger and me a chance to talk here than I will have to take her somewhere else where we can have a private chat." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her to her feet. He pushed her in front of him and up the stairs and into his room. Draco quickly locked his door with a flick of his wand. He turned to Hermione was glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Oh, calm down, Granger, if you keep scowling at me like that your face will stay stuck in that awful expression." When she showed no signs of changing her demeanor, Draco sighed and sat down on his bed. He motioned for her to take a seat at the chair by his desk. She finally dropped her arms and sat down, causing him to smirk. "Thank you, but I am still waiting."

"Waiting? For what?" Hermione sputtered.

"For my thank you for saving you from that overbearing boy down there, who was forcing his attentions on you." Draco said annoyed that she even had to ask.

"Oh Malfoy, get over yourself. Lance is my friend; he has feelings for me, and although, sometimes they make me uncomfortable, I know he would never force his 'attentions' as you referred to them on me." Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Feelings? What feelings?" Draco snapped.

Hermione laughed. "I know this may be hard for a pureblood bigot such as you to fathom, but Lance would like to date me, seriously. He's even asked my father's permission to court me, once I am ready to date again."

"He asked a muggle for permission to pursue his Mudblood daughter?" Draco was dumbfounded; this was an unexpected development.

Hermione's face flushed with anger. "Yes, well, I know that talking to a muggle may seem loathsome to you, but Lance is very serious in his pursuit of me, which is why sometimes it makes me uncomfortable. Anyway, Malfoy, my personal life is none of your business, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco was momentarily stunned, but his perfectly chiseled face shielded his emotions from Hermione's intense gaze; he had years of practice when it came to hiding what he was feeling. "I wanted to know why." He said softly.

"Why what?" Hermione asked, now thoroughly confused by the boy in front of her.

"Why did you save me?" Draco asked, his eyes locking with hers.

"Oh, that." Hermione said softly.

"Yes, _that_; I want to know why you saved me Mudblood, it isn't like we can stand one another." Draco said, crossing his arms.

Hermione's eyes hardened by the use of the offensive word, used for belittling muggleborn witches and wizards; she tried to take a few breaths to calm herself but lost the battle and exploded on the blond haired boy she was staring at. "You know what Malfoy, I have no idea what I was thinking. I must have gone a bit daft for a few minutes that night, thinking that …"

"Thinking what?" Draco said rising to his feet and staring down at her.

"Never mind, I'll never tell you." Hermione said rising to her feet and glaring up at the boy who towered over her. She spun on her heel and waved her wand at his door to unlock it as she stormed down the steps.

"Dammit!" Draco swore flopping down on his bed, rubbing his eyes with frustration; she brought out the worst in him because right now he wanted to storm after her and throw her over his knee and paddle her backside, like he would if she was a misbehaving child. "You are the most infuriating witch I know, Granger; how in the hell am I supposed to live with you like this for a year." Draco growled rolling over and closing his eyes, hoping tonight he may be able to sleep without dreaming about her, without seeing her broken, bloody body in his arms, with out seeing her brown eyes begging him to save her.

**-------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review; I appreciate all feedback. If you don't have a account, leave a review with your E-mail and I will email a response to any questions or comments you may have.

**S.P. at Chapter 3:**

"Well, will you be cool if I can convince Hermione to give me a chance?" Blaise asked tentatively.

Draco sat up and frowned at his best friend. "If I said no, would it make a difference in your pursuits?"

Blaise shook his head, giving his friend a small smile. "No, Draco, honestly, it won't."


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**A/N: ** JKR owns everything…sigh…

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

Draco sat bolt upright in his bed; someone was screaming; they sounded as if they were being boiled alive. Draco threw the covers off his bed and flung open his door; his eyes adjusted to the private common room as the embers of the fireplace were the only source of light. He saw a figure coming storming out of the dorm on the other side of the room and his throat closed from the sight. Hermione was running across the common room wearing nothing but a thin, white tank top and very short white cotton shorts. Draco watched as she bolted up the steps to the room that bore the other Gryffindor banner and burst inside. He quickly moved down his steps and up the steps to Harry's room; he vaguely realized that Blaise and Lance were following him.

Hermione saw Harry thrashing around on the bed; she felt tears coming to her eyes as she knelt down by his bed and gently placed her hand on his forehead; she tried to calm him. "Harry, shh, I'm here; it's okay. You're safe; he can't hurt you anymore."

"Ron, RON! NO!" Harry started to sob in his sleep, and Hermione started to sob as well; she threw herself on her friend's body which was still tossing, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Hermione, oh god, Hermione, so much blood, please don't die, please don't leave me. I can't live without you." Harry was whimpering, and Hermione hugged him tighter.

"Harry, I'm right here; I'll never leave, never." Hermione promised, her tears spilling onto her friends chest that her face was pressed against. "Please, Harry, wake up, come back to me."

The three other boys watched spellbound by the sight in front of them; neither Blaise or Draco like Harry, but they knew he was as tough as any bloke came, seeing him dreaming like this, broken and tormented was disturbing. They watched as Harry's mutterings stopped and his breathing steadied, and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. His green eyes glanced down at the brown head of hair in front of his face; he reached his arm up and stroked Hermione's soft brown hair. "Hermione." He croaked.

She pulled her arms away from him and sat up, smiling down at him; she reached up and wiped away her tears. "I'm right here."

"Yes, we're all bloody here, Potter. For god sakes, who the hell can sleep with you screaming like a fucking banshee?" Draco spat, irritated at being awoken from his wonderful dream of having two Veelas fighting trying to seduce him to come and watch this over emotional scene between Granger and Potter.

Hermione rose to her feet; her body quaking with anger. "Get out, all of you; you have no business being here, now get the hell out!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione…" Lance said reaching for her, but she shook her head.

"Go away, now, before I hex all three of you." She said, her brown eyes were flashing with a dangerous glint.

"Okay, Hermione, we're leaving." Blaise said soothingly, trying to get her to calm down; he gestured for Lance to move, and then he pulled Draco out with him.

Draco could not resist yelling over his shoulder. "Don't wet the bed because you're so scared, Potty!"

"ARGH!" Hermione screamed and waved her wand, causing Harry's door to slam and lock.

She turned back to see her friend sitting up in his bed, smiling at her sadly. "Well, McGonagall just had to put Malfoy in here with us, so now the whole school can know that the great, war hero, Harry Potter, screams and cries in his sleep."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to him and gently touched his face. "Screw Malfoy, and anyone else who could possibly make fun of you for having nightmares after everything you've been through."

He nodded and yawned. "Will you stay with me?"

She nodded and he lay down on the bed; she climbed in beside him, feeling safe as he folded the blankets over her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his head resting just above hers. "Harry, I'll always stay with you; I want you to know that you'll never be alone. I will never ever leave you."

He squeezed his arms around her more tightly. "I know; it's the thought that keeps me going." They both lay there awake and thinking; Harry sighed and asked. "What did I say while Malfoy was there to hear?"

"You were screaming Ron's name, and then you were begging me not to die, not to leave you." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Did you start using a new shampoo?"

She laughed, at his choice of topic changes. "Yes, actually, it's one I created myself."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not surprised; you kept playing with that potions kit the past two weeks after we returned from France as if there was nothing better to do in the world." When he heard her giggle, he smiled, but then his smile faded. "Hermione, why do you think Lance is here at Hogwarts?"

She sighed; she had been wondering when they would have this conversation. "He says it's because his mum has moved to his grandfather's estate here in Scotland because his grandfather has become seriously ill and needs to have someone live with him."

"You don't believe him though, do you?" Harry said reaching around till he found her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"No, I don't." She took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of security she felt with her and Harry's hands joined. "Harry, I think he came here for me, and I'm not sure how I feel about that." Hermione did not add that earlier today Lance had scared her when he had grabbed her wrist when she tried to leave because that would mean having to tell Harry that she actually had let Malfoy push her into his room because in the moment; she had felt safer with Malfoy than Lance.

He kissed the top of her head, deciding to keep his opinions on the French boy to himself. "Hermione, you know you are free to date. Ron would not want you putting your life on hold; he would want you embracing every opportunity to feel happiness."

Hermione laughed. "Harry Potter, you lying git; Ron Weasley will probably haunt every guy I try to date for the next ten years."

Harry laughed at this as well. "You're probably right; he always got jealous when other guys even looked at you. He's probably over in Lance's room right now, knocking his books off his desk."

Hermione smiled. "I miss him, so much. I just feel this hole inside me, as if a small part of my soul was ripped out and this life I always imagined happening is never going to be realized."

Harry gently turned her over so they were looking at one another. "I know; I feel the same way, but I also know that somehow, together, you and I will find a way to muddle through this hurt and be able to move on with our lives."

"Do you really think you'll be able to move on from Ginny? It isn't like with Ron, where he's dead and there is no way for us to be together."

Harry's green eyes became sad as he sighed. "I don't know; it is just going to take time to figure out the answer to that question. There is part of me that wants to woo her and win her back, but then there is the other part of me that knows I need to respect her wishes and listen to her when she says she'll never be able to look at me again without thinking of her brother, without blaming me for his death."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow. "Well, we just came back to Hogwarts, for the first time since the battle and being here without Ron, has both of us feeling uneasy and raw with the pain of remembering all of the good times the three of us had together here."

Harry turned and laid flat on his back, starring at the ceiling. "Yes, I've felt that way all night, even though I tried to mask it; I'm hoping it passes."

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Harry, I don't know if it will ever pass, but I do believe it will lessen, and we'll make more memories this year."

"Good memories? Because right now, the thought of living in close quarters with Malfoy all year is making it a little hard to imagine this year being a positive experience." Harry said bitterly, remembering his rival seeing him vulnerable just a few minutes ago.

Hermione smiled down at him. "Well, look at it this way, if Malfoy spreads rumors about you screaming and crying in your sleep; you can just lie to everyone and say it was a ruse to get me in your bed, and when people question me about it; I'll say that you gave me the most mind blowing sex of my life."

Harry burst out laughing; he couldn't stop himself; he laughed until his sides ached, and when he finally stopped laughing, Hermione slapped his chest. "I'm sorry, Hermione but to hear your innocent mouth say such things."

Hermione tried to act indignant at his laughter, but then she chuckled herself. "Fine, you're right, but still, if you need me to tell a little white lie to cover for you; I'll do it, gladly."

He pulled her down so her head was resting on his chest. "I'll think about it, now let's get some sleep."

She yawned in agreement. "Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

"Well they will be now that I have this thought of us having mind blowing sex to work with." Harry teased and then yelped when she pinched his arm. He hugged her tighter to him and fell asleep; his dreams free of nightmares and filled with the faint scent of mangos and coconuts and long red hairs framing a beautiful face of freckles.

Draco sat in the common room for another hour after Granger had thrown them out of Boy Wonder's room. He conjured a log and threw it on the fire; he was wrestling with his demons and tonight the demon's name was jealousy. He was jealous of Harry Potter, for the first time in his life. He knew that everyone had thought he had been jealous of Harry during their first six years of school, but he hadn't. Draco Malfoy had everything any boy could want; he had two parents who lived to make sure his life was a success, those parents, namely his mother, loved him dearly. He had a slew of mates to spend his time with; he got top marks in all of his classes, with Granger being the only one who was able to surpass him in that department. He also had girls tripping over themselves to be next in line with him. He lived a charm life, getting everything he had ever wanted; he had even wanted at first to please his father by serving the Dark Lord, but then, as his sixth year had passed; that had changed, and when he made the decision to switch sides and help the Order of the Phoenix, after he had finally escaped the Death Eater's base of operations, he felt fulfilled as if his life was finally serving a higher purpose than his own selfish desires. He almost felt complete, except for these nagging thoughts of that stupid Mudblood up there in Potter's room. He was not sure why he fantasized about her or why he could not stop his thoughts of her, but no one except his parents had ever been willing to die for him, and she had almost died to save him. He needed to know why, maybe if he found the answer these annoying thoughts and this attraction to her would abate and disappear. He sighed; he knew that his father would never approve of these thoughts and feelings because he had tried talking to him about them the last time he visited him in prison and his father threatened to disown him; Draco had not been back to see his father in eight months.

"Mate, why are you still up?" Blaise asked stumbling out of his room.

"I could ask you the same question." Draco said lazily, stretching out on the couch and folding his hands behind his head.

Blaise lay down on the other couch and stared at the ceiling. "I couldn't sleep. I just keep seeing Potter in my head when I closed my eyes. I really don't like him, you know; I always thought he was a little bit full of himself, but seeing another guy break down like that, even in his dreams it's disturbing." When Draco was quiet and did not respond to what Blaise had said, Blaise continued talking. "Do you think those two are lying and they are actually together?"

"Who?" Draco asked, playing dumb.

"Hermione and Potter; they really seem more familiar with each other this year, more so than in the past; they are always touching each other in some way, holding hands, walking with their arms around one another." Blaise said jealousy laced throughout his words.

"I have no idea, nor do I want to think about it. They are probably up there fucking the hell of one another and I could care less." Draco replied, his tone even and indifferent, the polar opposite of the range of emotions raging inside him at the thought of Granger and Potter, together intimately.

Blaise sat up. "Wow, I guess I was wrong. I thought you had a thing for Granger."

Draco did not rise from his reclined position; he stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "Zabini, how long have you known me?"

"All our lives."

"And, in all of that time, have I ever given any indication that I would soil my name or birth status by consorting with the likes of a Mudblood." Draco said coolly.

Blaise shook his head. "No, mate, that you have not; your disgust for anyone that is not of pureblood has always rang through clearly; I just thought with what happened at the end of the war, at the last battle that you may have changed your opinion."

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "You think Granger saving my life changes anything? I'm a Malfoy, and we do not mingle in any way with Mudbloods, and I assure you, Blaise that will never change."

"Well, will you be cool if I can convince Hermione to give me a chance?" Blaise asked tentatively.

Draco sat up and frowned at his best friend. "If I said no, would it make a difference in your pursuits?"

Blaise shook his head, giving his friend a small smile. "No, Draco, honestly, it won't."

Draco shrugged. "Blaise with your mother and her latest husband's deaths; you inherited a fortune, next to me, you are the most eligible bachelor in the entire country, probably one of the top five in all of Europe. If you want to be a total idiot and ruin your status by associating with a Mudblood, then by all means be my guest, just don't be surprised when others within our social circle start comparing you to the Weasley family and referring to you as a blood traitor."

Blaise did not say anything for a few minutes then said. "Well, I see your point, but I think Hermione may be the one girl worth throwing it all away for." He rose to his feet and muttered good night to his best friend and went to his room.

Draco sighed and rose to his feet as well; he glared at Potter's closed door and swore because he actually agreed with Blaise; if a bloke was going to throw away his social status and good name, then Hermione was the witch worth losing everything over; that thought was why he had not seen his father for eight months. He reflected back to Hermione's comment earlier in the day about the Malfoy Christmas family reunion; it was more likely going to be the start of the next war, when Lucius Malfoy realized his only son was still harboring feelings for a Mudblood.

Draco sighed, perhaps he would be over her by then, but he doubted it; he still had an image of her scantily clothed in her little white shirt and shorts: maybe this infatuation was just hormones. Tomorrow, he was going to go get a new, nice pureblood girlfriend and shag her until he forgot that Granger even existed.

**---------------**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review so I know whether to continue this story or not. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed the story thus far!

**Preview of Chapter 4**

_Draco retorted snidely. "Why don't you give into all of your admirers like that dolt Delancy?"_

_Hermione sighed. "Because, I'm in love with someone else."_

_Draco felt his chest tightening at her words and he rubbed his hand across it, alarmed by the sensation. "Who?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Hating Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling owns everything. **

**Chapter 4: Hating Draco Malfoy**

Hermione crept out of Harry's room, closing the door behind her; she smiled at the sound of his snoring; the sound reminded her of Crookshanks purring. She quickly made her way across the common room and up into her own room; she waved her wand to make her bed, which was in disarray from her jumping out of it last night, and then went into her private bathroom. She turned on the shower so the water would heat and then stripped off her cloths and climbed into the shower. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water soaking her skin, pushing away the morning chills. She lathered up her hair with the shampoo she had made; after about twenty minutes, she felt ready to face the day. She slipped on a knee length black skirt and then proceeded to button up her white blouse; she carefully knotted her red and yellow Gryffindor tie under the collar of her shirt, before pulling over a black knit vest. She then slid on her black school robes, affectionately patting her House patch, before grabbing her satchel of books and heading down to the common room; she smiled at who was waiting for her.

"Hello Dobby!" Hermione said sitting the books down on the coffee table.

The little house elf's wide eyes, pooled with tears as he threw himself at her legs hugging her. "Dobby is so happy that Miss Hermione is back at Hogwarts."

Hermione reached down and patted his back. "I'm so glad to be back too, Dobby. Did you come to visit Harry and me this morning?"

He nodded. "Dobby asked for Dobby to be the one to clean and take care of your rooms."

"Well it's about time to see you taking care of me again." Malfoy said, glaring at the little elf that had once been his family's personal house elf, until Harry had tricked Draco's father Lucius into giving the elf cloths and freeing Dobby from the Malfoy family.

"Oh no, Dobby is upset that Miss Hermione and Harry Potter must shares a room with the young master; he is not a nice boy." Dobby said, his bottom lip trembling.

Hermione knelt down so she was almost eye level with Dobby; she reached out and took his little hand in hers. "Dobby, Mr. Malfoy is just like any other student in this school; you do not have to be afraid of him or take any abuse from him; you remember that you are a free elf, here of your own accord." She turned and gave Malfoy a scathing look for frightening Dobby, before turning back to the elf. "And, if Mr. Malfoy does anything to upset you or terrorize you in anyway, I want you to tell me or the Head Mistress, okay?"

Dobby nodded. "Well Miss Hermione, Dobby has to get back to the kitchen and help with breakfast. Tell Harry Potter, sir, Dobby will see him soon." He snapped his finger and disappeared.

Hermione rose to her feet and moved to the recliner; she pulled out a book and started reading, ignoring Malfoy who had sat down on the couch opposite her and was staring at her. Malfoy cleared his throat after several minutes, but when she did not raise her eyes to look at him; he opened his own text book, deciding two could play this game of pretending the other one was not in the room. The minutes ticked by, and he had finally decided to breech the silence, when he heard a deep laugh from behind him. He turned and glared at Delancy.

"Mi, still the early riser I see." Lance said walking over and kissing her cheek as she looked up at him before he turned to sit on the couch next to her chair.

Hermione smiled and closed her book. "Yes, well, I have already read my books, but I thought it would not hurt to start rereading them, and I can get a lot of reading done early in the morning before everyone wakes up." She said sticking the Transfiguration book she had been reading back into her satchel.

Draco snorted. "You mean you didn't want to stay and cuddle with Potter this morning?"

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. "What Harry and I do is none of your concern, Malfoy."

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall would feel the same way when she found out you spent the entire night in a male student's bedroom." Draco said threateningly.

"She already knows that we usually sleep together every night." Hermione said, lowering her face, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"What?" Lance and Draco asked at the same time.

"I owled her after I received my notice that I was Head Girl and Harry had not been made Head Boy. Harry had already asked her to consider letting us stay together regardless that he was not Head Boy, but she had not said yes, so I wrote her a detail letter explaining that Harry and I could no longer fall asleep without being near one another, that after everything that had happened the only way to suppress the nightmares, short of becoming addicts of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, was to let us fall asleep together; she agreed with me." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, so you always fall asleep together?" Lance asked sadly.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his. "Yes, but, Lance, I swear we are just sleeping; he's my comfort just as I am his; please understand."

Lance nodded; his sandy brown hair was loose today and hanging around his shoulders. "I'm trying Hermione, no let me rephrase that: I do understand; I guess I'm just jealous."

"Jealous, of Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, because he gets to be the one that comforts you and receive your comfort." Lance said honestly, as he tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I think I'm going to be sick if you turn the charm up any more, Delancy." Draco said rising to his feet.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Lance said dangerously.

"Oh, give it a rest you two." Hermione said tiredly. Before either boy could say anything to her, she had stood and turned, with a smile towards the boys' rooms. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry made his way down the stairs and straightened his school robes. "Good morning yourself, gorgeous. Ready for breakfast?" Harry said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Of course. Lance, are you coming?" Hermione said picking up her satchel.

Lance nodded, "Yeah, let me grab my books."

Harry turned to Draco, who was staring at him and Hermione with contempt. "Uh, look, Malfoy about last night, if you could not mention what you saw…"

"Stuff it, Potter; if you think I'll pass up the chance to humiliate you out of the goodness of my heart, you are sorely mistaken." Draco said, his grey eyes gleaming.

"Well, no one would make that mistake would they, Malfoy?" Hermione raged. "Because, you would have to have heart first for any goodness to come out of it."

Draco sneered at her. "Oh, don't worry Granger, I'll make sure the whole school knows what a tart you really are too, warming Potter's bed last night."

Hermione's face paled, but Harry was the one who responded. "You're a bastard, Malfoy. I swear if you do anything to damage Hermione's reputation, I will personally be the one that curses you into your next lifetime." Harry's green eyes flashed as he stepped away from Hermione's side towards the other boy, who was now slightly taller than him.

Blaise came down in the common room. "Enough. Draco, I don't care what you tell the school about Potter, but you will not do anything to soil the reputation of the Head Girl."

Draco snorted and flopped back down on the couch, muttering. Lance reappeared with his books, and Hermione motioned for Harry and Lance to follow her; she turned at the portrait and said. "Blaise, thanks. You're really are a sweetheart; you should probably find better friends, ones more like you."

Blaise smiled and nodded, before turning to Draco. "What the hell has gotten into you? She saved your life and to repay her you threaten to go tell the entire school that she's a _tart_. Honestly, Draco, no one would believe Hermione Granger was a tart; she's as chaste as a saint."

Draco smirked. "You really do have it bad, Zabini. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone she's a whore until I have proof that she is sleeping around, so if you want to go shag her later and let me know, that will make it easier on me, I won't have to snoop for dirt on her."

Blaise's dark eyes flickered with anger. "Draco, you're my best mate, but I swear, if you keep pushing me, I'm going to add my name to the list of people that have punched you in the face."

Draco's smirk fell, when he realized Blaise was serious. 'Don't threaten me, Blaise."

The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Blaise sighed. "Let's go to breakfast before class; we're going to have classes with all of the seventh years now."

Draco nodded, deciding he did not want to fight with his best friend over Granger or any other girl, at least not now anyway. "Yes, well, that's how it goes in seventh year, since not everyone makes it into every N.E.W.T. course."

The two grabbed their books and headed out of their dormitory. Draco groaned when they stepped outside and ran right into Pansy Parkinson and her cronies. She latched herself onto Draco's arm the whole way to the Great Hall, ignoring his attempts to remove his arm from her grasp. Blaise was laughing at Draco the whole time, as they made their way through the crowd to the center of the Slytherin table; Draco knew asking for his best friend's assistance with the situation would be pointless because in Blaise's eyes this was payback for deserting him on the train the day before.

Pansy finally let go of him, so he sat down and reached for some food. He was just taking a bite of his eggs when he heard a commotion from the Gryffindor table. He looked over to see a bunch of girls squealing like pigs, as they hovered over Lance. He smirked as he saw that Hermione was barely paying the crowd any attention as she ate her breakfast and conversed with Potter and Longbottom; obviously, Delancy was more into Granger than she was into him.

Hermione sighed as one of the girls trying to get Lance's attention accidentally bumped into her causing her orange juice to slosh out onto the table. Harry, who was sitting beside her gave her a small smile and waved his wand to clean up the mess. Hermione smiled at her best friend, appreciative of his help. "So, it looks like part of your fan club is now smitten with Lance?"

Harry chuckled, nodding towards the group of giggling schoolgirls. "He can have them, all of them."

Neville shook his head, looking across the table at his friends. "I'm so glad Luna is not like this; I would never be interested seriously in a girl who acted like that."

Hermione nodded. "Neville, I really do like Luna; I'm glad you two are so happy together."

Neville smiled, his eyes seemed to slightly glaze over as he let his thoughts drift to his girlfriend. "She really is something. Everyone thinks she is dim because of how she talks, but really she's quite brilliant."

Before Harry or Hermione could respond, Seamus Finnigan swore loudly. "Watch what the hell you're doing you stupid cow!" He said to a girl who was trying to spoon feed Lance and had knock over a bowl of oatmeal onto the book he was looking at.

Lance's winced and then pleaded with the girls. "Girls, can you _please_ go sit down somewhere else, before my friends here get angry with me." The girls all started to pout and made their way either down the table or to their own House tables. "I'm sorry, Seamus."

Seamus shook his head. "It's not really your fault mate; you're the new meat around here for those vultures." Seamus turned to smile at Hermione who was laughing at his comparison. "Did that tickle your funny bone, Hermione?"

She nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "Yes, Seamus, it did. We didn't get a chance to talk last night. How was your summer?"

He sighed. "It was alright; my mum was still worried about letting me go anywhere since a lot of the Death Eaters were still on the loose, but Dean and I did get to hang out a few times; we made some small trips here and there. What about you? I was worried after you and Harry stopped by for dinner back in May and then I didn't see you again until yesterday." He paused to clean up the oatmeal from his book with a flick of his wand. "Honestly, you two, my mum was driving me barmy wanting me to keep inviting you over for dinner or tea. I kept saying to her 'Mum, he's Harry Bloody Potter, everyone in the whole damn world wants to have dinner and tea with him."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at this, knowing Seamus's mother was just trying to make up for her doubts about Harry back during their fifth year, when the Daily Prophet and the Minster of Magic at the time were leading people to believe that Harry and Professor Dumbledore were insane and fabricating Voldemort's return. Hermione stopped laughing and took a sip of her orange juice before addressing her friend again. "Harry and I did do a lot of traveling; we tried to keep on the move. The Minister of Magic thought it would be best to keep us safe as the Ministry hunted down the remaining Death Eaters, who refused to turn themselves in."

"Yeah, we went to Italy and Germany for a couple of weeks, France for almost a month, before coming home the last two weeks before school." Harry added.

"Bloody hell, and here I was cramped up in boring old Ireland." Seamus said dejectedly.

"Is that where you met, Lance?" Dean Thomas finally said, after sitting quietly beside Seamus during the entire exchange.

Lance nodded. "Yes, I actually stumbled across Harry and Hermione quite unexpectedly on their second day in France. They were trying to hide from the public eye and so was I; we ended up hiding out together over the next four weeks." He smiled affectionately at Hermione, who gave him a small smile in return.

"Interesting, you'll have to tell us the whole story." Seamus said before taking a bite out of his apple. "But, it will have to wait until tonight because it's time to get to class."

Hermione nodded and rose to her feet. "We will; Harry and I are planning on spending some time in the Gryffindor common room tonight, and Lance, I was hoping you'd join us."

Lance took Hermione's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Of course, you've told me such wonderful things about all of your House mates that I cannot wait to get to know everyone."

Hermione smiled and walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry, Lance, Dean, and Seamus. She glanced over her shoulder when she felt someone's eyes on her and rolled her eyes at the death glare Draco Malfoy was giving her. She wondered if he would ever grow up.

Draco slammed his empty glass down on the table; he rose to his feet and motioned for Blaise to follow him. He couldn't stomach eating anything else after watching that pretty boy Delancy kiss Granger's hand. Blaise rose to his feet as did Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe; the four of them were used to following Draco's lead, even when it got them into trouble.

The five of them made their way to their first class of the year, Transfiguration. Draco slid into the desk beside Granger and Potter, allowing Blaise to take the seat closest to the inseparable duo. He felt his irritation growing as Potter put his arm behind Granger's chair. Before he could stop himself, he heard himself saying. "So, Potter, you're not going to lose it in the middle of class and start crying and screaming again like you did last night? Going to need your Mudblood nursemaid to calm you down again while you cry out for your dead Weasel?"

At this news everyone in the class turned and stared at Harry, who had managed to remain very calm. The Slytherins, except for Blaise, had started snickering especially when Malfoy did an impression of Harry's arms flailing. Harry took a breath but before he could say anything; Hermione laughed over the jeers of her least favorite classmates. "Oh really, Malfoy, and here I thought you had some brains in that ugly head of yours. Really, you're supposed to have this reputation as a Hogwarts biggest playboy, but you can't even recognize when another guy is trying to land a girl."

Harry turned and gaped at Hermione before whispering. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

She winked at her best friend. "Really, I thought you would realize that Harry was just pretending to have a bad dream that way so he had an excuse to cuddle with me in his bed." She kept her voice and wide smile even.

Draco's mouth fell open at her lie, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well, why would I ever think that any guy would want to cuddle with you?"

Lance was laughing, which caused Draco to glare at him. "Because, Malfoy, she's gorgeous, hell Witch Weekly named her in the top fifty prettiest witches under the age of twenty."

Hermione turned and flashed Lance a smile, but Draco wasn't done with his tormenting. "Oh please, that sell out rag is run by a bunch of dirty Mudbloods, so of course they would put the Mudblood side kick of the Boy Who Lived on their list."

Harry, who had reached his limit of Malfoy insulting Hermione, had reached for his wand, but he never got to use it.

"Enough, Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for your foul mouth." A voice said from the back of the room; they turned to see the new Transfiguration professor, Professor Knightlen, a middle aged wizard, with a kind face, but sharp hazel eyes, under his dark brown hair. He motioned for everyone to take their seats so the lesson could begin.

Draco shot daggers at Hermione, who pretended as if he wasn't in the room. In fact, she ignored him and his insults for the rest of the day, which only caused his mood to darken further.

Hermione was utterly exhausted when she, Harry, and Lance finally filed into their private dormitory, after spending the last two hours in the Gryffindor common room. Her first day had been hectic to say the least; she had three classes, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, which she had decided to start taking again, along with Harry; they both wanted to spend more time with Hagrid this year. After classes, she had wolfed down her dinner so that she had time to get to the meeting with the prefects; she was grateful that Blaise was such a helpful, Head Boy; he assisted with scheduling the rounds and keeping Malfoy in line during the meeting as well. After the meeting with the prefects; she went to the library for a couple of hours, finishing her homework for the week in the three classes she had that day and reading ahead for the next week for all of her classes. At quarter till nine, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, giving the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who commented on how pretty Hermione looked as she passed by. Hermione had enjoyed spending time with her House mates, but she felt the ache of missing Ron the entire time, and she finally relaxed when after about half an hour Harry, who was sitting next to her, had reached over and taken her hand in his. Now, that their visit was over and they were back to their dorm; she was ready to crawl up on the couch with a book and read for a little bit before bed, but when she saw the sight in front of her in the private common room; she knew that was not going to happen.

"What is all of this?" Harry asked alarmed as he glanced around the room at the five large bags overflowing with mail.

"It's the post Potter, surely you recognize mail, when you see it." Malfoy snapped.

"I wondered what she was going to do with it all." Hermione whispered quietly.

"What was that, Granger? Didn't quite catch your mutterings."

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Harry and I have been receiving bags of mail almost everyday since the end of the war, and when the post did not come today at lunch, I had wondered what McGonagall had done with it all, but it makes sense that she would arrange to bring it all here." She glanced at the bags and saw each of the private dorm's five occupants had their own bags.

Harry groaned and then smiled at his best friend. "Hermione, would you?" When she raised an eyebrow, he added in a sickly sweet voice. "Please?"

She waved her hand dismissing his question. "Yes, of course, go to bed."

"Wonderful. I'll leave the door unlocked, see you in a bit; I'm going to get a shower and read that Quidditch book you bought me." Harry said planting a kiss on her temple.

She nodded and saw Lance yawning. "Are you going to bed?"

He nodded using his wand to levitate his sack of letters. "Yeah, I'll probably read some of this before bed. See you in the morning, Mi." He leaned over and kissed her other temple. "Sweet dreams." He whispered into her ear before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione casually asked the brooding, blond sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"He was called to the Slytherin dormitory, apparently there was an argument and it required the attention of the Head Boy." Draco replied coolly, remaining where he was watching her as she summoned her and Potter's sacks of mail over to the couch across from him and sat down. She began pulling out envelopes one by one and glancing at them before arranging them into different stacks. "Where am I supposed to sort my mail now that you're hogging the whole table?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Hermione glanced up from the letter in her hand and waved her wand at the table, causing it to grow to twice its size. "There, now you should have plenty of room." She said absently.

Draco smirked; he was impressed at how well she had mastered silent spells, but he would never tell her that. He summoned his bag of mail to his side and began to sort through it too. After about twenty minutes, he growled. "This is ridiculous there has to be someway for them to stop this garbage from coming to my attention."

Hermione sat back from the stack of mail she was reading. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm tired of having to sort through all of this shit; they are either death threats or marriage proposals, neither of which I want to have to deal with." Draco scathed waving his wands so that one of the stacks of mail went flying into the fire place.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'm not getting death threats, but I agree the marriage proposals are annoying."

"You're getting marriage proposals too?" Draco asked surprised.

She nodded. "You don't have to act so surprised, just because my very existence offends you…"

"Yes, yes, so you keep saying there are so many other male wizards who can't wait to snog you to death." Draco retorted snidely. "Why don't you give into all of your admirers like that dolt Delancy?"

Hermione sighed. "Because, I'm in love with someone else."

Draco felt his chest tightening at her words and he rubbed his hand across it, alarmed by the sensation. "Who?"

"Ron." Hermione said desperately focusing her attention on the letter in her hand, trying to hold back the tears she felt coming, tears she did not want Malfoy to see, tears he had no right to see.

Draco set the letter in his hand down; he had not expected that to be her answer; he honestly thought she would say Potter or maybe even Delancy's name. He knew she had some school girl crush on the Weasel, but it was news to Draco that she had loved the red headed git, and now every bloke who wanted her attentions had to compete with a ghost, who died a hero in her eyes. "He's dead, Granger; you can't just shut yourself off to the rest of the world because the Weasel is cold and rotting in his grave. You didn't even get a chance to see if you really loved him in a romantic way since he died before you two actually dated. You may have dated him and discovered you really didn't love him that way at all or he may have finally realized he was gay and didn't want to be with you, but now we'll never know."

"You just have to be a bastard, don't you?" Hermione said rising to her feet. "You just couldn't bring yourself to say something nice. Of course not, what the hell am I thinking; you're Draco Fucking Malfoy, the world's biggest arsehole." She started to walk away, but Draco rose to his feet and stood between her and her dorm.

"Such language coming out of your mouth, Granger; you'll have to give yourself detention. And, the only reason you are mad is because I'm right and you know it; you are using Weasley as an excuse to cut yourself off, to keep your little muddy heart safe from being broken again." Draco said softly as he moved closer to her, until he was standing only centimeters from her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him.

"You don't know anything." Hermione whispered fiercely; her heart thudding as Malfoy leaned over her, not touching her physically but she felt trapped by his intense gaze as he looked down at her.

"I'm a smart man, Granger. I know a lot of things, and even though you'll never admit it to me; I'm right about this and you know in your heart it's true." Draco said smoothly, as he searched the brown pools of her eyes, soaking in the emotions they were betraying to him.

"Damn Crabbe!" Blaise said storming into the common room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his best friend leaning over Hermione as if he was about to pull her into his arms and kiss her. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I was just telling the Mudblood that it is time to stop mourning a certain dead, Weasel that the world is better off without another Weasley anyway." Draco said breaking his gaze with Hermione to step back and smile at his best friend.

Hermione pushed past him and ran up the stairs into her room, slamming the door shut. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed; she hated Draco Malfoy; she had always despised him but now she hated him, not for the cruel derogatory words he threw her way those she was used to and expected, she hated him for being right and hated him for making her heart beat faster when he stood that close to her and looked at her with such intensity.

**----------------**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading PLEASE review. **

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!!**

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

"When I first heard this, I of course scoffed at the news because Blaise is a Slytherin and pureblood, surely he was in jest, but just now, I saw something that made me reconsider my original opinion."

Theo and Crabbe both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Draco leaned forward, his silver eyes dancing. "What did you see, Daph?"

"I just saw Blaise kiss Hermione Granger." Daphne hissed, her normally beautiful features contorting.


	5. Chapter 5: Killers & Kisses

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter; I just own this fic, which I have become slightly addicted to writing…

Anyway, review people if you want me to keep posting it on here. Good or Bad, I need to know your thoughts!!!

**Chapter 5: Killers & Kisses**

Harry was reading over a few pieces of mail that Hermione had left for him; he knew she had sat at his desk last night sorting through it until the wee hours of the morning; she had been upset about something but kept whatever it was to herself; Harry was not worried; she would tell him about what was bothering her soon enough, when she was ready to talk about it. He smiled when he saw Lance come down into the common room. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure, where's Mi?" Lance said looking around.

"There was apparently some issue with a student that required her attention, and since Blaise handled a crisis that came up last night; she took this one so he could sleep in; she said she would meet us at breakfast." Harry said rising to his feet and stuffing the letters in his bag.

Lance followed Harry as they headed to the Great Hall; he cleared his throat. "Harry, I know Mi told you about what I said to her at the end of your stay in France." When Harry nodded, Lance continued. "I have already asked her father's permission to pursue her, but I wanted yours as well Harry."

Harry did not look at the other boy; he smiled as he glanced down at the floor; he had been wondering when Lance would talk to him about Hermione. "I can't give you my permission."

"What?" Lance sputtered surprised.

"Hermione is her own woman; she makes her own decisions; if she decides she wants to date you, I'll support her; if she decides she doesn't, I'll support her in that too." Harry replied.

"So you won't even put in a good word for me?" Lance asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "Lance, you are practically a celebrity; Hermione already sees you as a friend; you do not need anymore than that, but you do need to give her time and space."

"So, you're telling me to back off." Lance said angrily.

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

Lance was about to retort when a pop sounded in front of them and a house elf appeared. "Is this the Dobby that you and Mi are always talking about?" Lance asked.

"Certainly, Kreacher is not annoying Dobby. Kreacher is the loyal servant of Master Potter." Kreacher said glaring at Lance.

Harry chuckled with amusement at Kreacher's ire at a pureblood; Kreacher's attitude had changed a lot in the past year, after Death Eater's had breached Harry's home at Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher had almost been killed by his beloved Bellatrix Lestrange, who he used to worship. Hermione had saved Kreacher's life with Ron and Harry's help, after that Kreacher served Harry and his friends faithfully. Harry and Ron had even started to tease Hermione that she was the new object of Kreacher's affections; Harry felt a slight pang at the thought that he would never tease Hermione about Kreacher's crush with Ron again. "Hello, Kreacher, what can I do for you today?"

Kreacher bowed his ancient body in respect. "Mistress Granger had summoned me to take care of a few things; she had also suggested I stop by and see you before leaving to see if you needed me to bring you anything from home before I come back tomorrow."

Harry was intrigued; Hermione had summoned Kreacher and not told him, and then sent Kreacher to him wanting him to know Kreacher was summoned without knowing the reason, he chuckled; she was up to something. "Actually, yes, could you pick me some Tiger lilies from the greenhouse and put them in a nice vase? I want to surprise Hermione with them."

Kreacher nodded smiling. "Kreacher gladly will get pretty flowers for Mistress Hermione. She should have such lovely things. Kreacher will sneaks them into her room during class tomorrow if Master Harry says that's acceptable."

Harry smiled. "Great idea Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Lance was watching Harry amused. "You aren't dating her, but you're making sure she has a bunch of flowers that do not even grow on our continent?"

"Yes, well they do, they grow in the greenhouse at our home." Harry replied continuing his trek to the Great Hall. "Hermione loves Tiger lilies, and I know she needs some cheering up, so Tiger lilies it is."

"I'll have to remember Tiger lilies for future reference."

Harry nodded and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall; he scanned the center table for his best friend and saw her talking with Ginny. "Damn." He muttered, but he knew he could not keep avoiding Ginny forever; she had gone up to her dorm last night when he, Lance, and Hermione had visited the Gryffindor common room and seeing her walk away from him had hurt like hell. He moved to the other side of the table and sat down across from the two girls. "Good morning Ginny, Hermione." Harry said picking up the plate that appeared in front of him and some toast; he pretended that he did not see Ginny staring at him.

"Uh, um, morning, Harry." Ginny said quietly aware that most of the Gryffindor table was watching them interact, wondering if Ginny would flee from her former boyfriend again.

Hermione could tell that Ginny was about to bolt, but she wanted her to stay; more than anything, Hermione wanted to mend the relationship between Harry and Ginny. "Harry, did Kreacher find you?"

Harry glanced up at his best friend with a bemused smile. "Why yes, Hermione, Kreacher did find me; I must say I was quite shocked to see my house elf wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, especially since last time I saw him he was trying to stop Sirius's mother's portrait from calling you names."

Hermione laughed. "I won't tell you right now, even if you ask, so don't."

Harry shook his, chuckling. "I thought as much."

"How is Kreacher?" Ginny asked, finding her voice again.

"He's very sweet, not at all the Kreacher you remember." Hermione responded, when Harry had finally looked Ginny in the eye and frozen, unable to answer her simple question.

Ginny nervously flicked a lock of her long red hair over her shoulder. "Well, that is definitely and improvement then."

Harry snorted, remembering how awful Kreacher had been and the role Kreacher had played in Sirius's death, but Harry had long since forgiven the house-elf. "Yes, improvement is putting it mildly. I think he fancies Hermione."

Hermione blushed and stuck out her tongue at Harry. Ginny giggled, which caused her and Harry's eyes to lock for a few moments before she blushed and looked away. Ginny glanced up at Lance, who had not said anything since he and Harry had sat down. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Lance reached across the table and took Ginny's hand, then proceeded to lean across the table so he could raise it to his lips. "Lancelot Delancy, but you Miss Weasley may call me, Lance."

Harry shoved a piece of toast in his mouth to keep from hexing Delancy. Hermione noticed the reaction, as well as Ginny's blushing cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Lance." Ginny murmured, when she saw the anger in Harry's eyes; she pulled her hand back and rose to her feet. "I had better be getting to class, have a good day everyone."

Hermione rose and hugged the other girl. "Ginny, think about what I said, please?"

"I will." Ginny said hugging her best girlfriend tightly in return. "I'll see you later."

Hermione stepped back from Ginny and watched her leave before sitting back down. Harry was chewing on a piece of bacon, giving her an inquisitive look. "Well, spill, now before I am forced to hex my best friend."

"Patience. I'll tell you everything, later." Hermione teased, winking at Harry who was frowning at her.

Harry grumbled but finished his breakfast, while Hermione took the time to read yesterday's Daily Prophet. She smiled when she reached the sports page. "Harry, did you hear, the Ministry has given the okay for Quidditch season to start next week?"

"Good, I read the letter Wood sent me that you left out; he said he was hoping they gave the okay; he was getting antsy to play again."

"Who is Wood?" Lance asked.

"Oliver Wood; he is a former student here, a member of Gryffindor, who was captain of the Quidditch team and now is a professional keeper." Harry said pushing his plate away.

"Wow, professional keeper, that's impressive." Lance said sitting down his finished glass of pumpkin juice.

"He's a lot more than a professional keeper for some silly game; he's brave and loyal, a good friend." Hermione huffed standing up, grabbing her bag and heading out of the Great Hall.

Harry laughed and got up to follow her; Lance quickly picked up his own satchel and grabbed Harry's elbow, stopping him from exiting the hall. "What's Hermione upset about?"

Harry smiled. "Hermione has always had a small crush on Oliver, much like every other girl our year in Gryffindor, and she hates how girls fawn over him now that he's a professional Quidditch player. She thinks they should like Oliver for his brains and personality."

"Does she still have feelings for this Oliver Wood?" Lance said his brow furrowing.

Harry shrugged. "Feelings, I'm not sure about; it was just a crush, which I do believe it is quite possible she still harbors; we did spend some time with him after we returned from France; he helped her work with her potions kit I bought her; they get along very well."

Lance swore and muttered something about too many men after his girl, but before he could ask Harry anything else a voice cut across him. "Really, Lance, you shouldn't worry yourself so much over Granger." Pansy Parkinson purred coming up beside Lance and attaching herself to his arm.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lance said trying unsuccessfully to detach himself from Pansy's clinging arms.

"I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson; I come from a very well known and respected pureblood family here in England; I was hoping we could become friends." She said coyly, taking the tip of her finger and running it along his jaw line.

Lance shivered with revulsion. "Yes, well, my friends don't normally hold onto me in such a manner."

Pansy smiled, but Draco cut off her reply. "Well, Delancy, seems you've already moved on from Granger, looks like your tastes have at least improved to the point that you're going after purebloods."

Lance snarled at Draco and turned to Harry for support, but he saw Harry had stopped and was starring out the window. "What the hell?" Harry said out loud to no one in particular. "I warned him to leave her out of it, bugger."

"Harry?" Lance said, alarmed by the look on Harry's face. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. Go to class without me." Harry said before turning and running down the hall.

Lance was still trying to detach himself from Pansy, who was dragging him towards their classroom. Draco moved to the window and glanced down at the scene that had upset Potter. He swore, no wonder Potter was upset; Granger was standing in front of the castle with the Head Mistress arguing with the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley. Draco turned and quickly strode after Potter; Percy Weasley being here could only spell trouble.

Hermione rubbed her arms as the cool morning breeze caused goose pimples to appear; she was irritated that the Minister of Magic felt the need to show up unannounced and take her away from her second day of classes; she could not afford to miss the first day of Arithmancy. She scowled at what Percy was saying and cut him off. "So, what you're saying Percy is that to catch who ever this serial killer is you want me to use myself as bait?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, Hermione, who ever the perpetrator is; he has an obsession with you; he leaves messages directed to you at every crime scene, so far we've been able to keep the connections between these two murders from the media so far, but the story is going to leak any day and when it does, the horrific details are going to cause a panic."

"Minister, this is ridiculous, asking a young girl to put her life in jeopardy in such a manner; surely with the resources the Ministry of Magic has at its disposal your team of Aurors could catch the person by some other means."

"We could, but it will take more time and more time could mean more young witches lives." Percy said coldly; he did not like how Professor McGonagall still talked to him like he was one of her students. Percy Weasley had been the former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour's right hand man, and when Scrimgeour had been killed by Voldemort's followers during the war, Percy had to turned to the Order of the Phoenix and with the help of Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his father, Arthur Weasley they had taken down the corrupted Ministry officials; Percy had used his role in saving the Ministry as well as Ron's death to his advantage during the election and ended up beating out his opponent by a landslide, even though he was the youngest Minister in the history of the Ministry of Magic.

"Percy, I told you two days ago when you came to our house, the answer is NO! You will not use Hermione to catch this killer in anyway, just to save face with the public." Harry roared as he approached the group.

Draco Malfoy was standing just inside the partial open castle door able to hear everything; he glanced around to make sure the custodian Filch and his pesky cat, Ms Norris were not lurking anywhere. He felt his brow furrow at Potter's words; what killer?

Percy glared at his dead brother's best friend; he despised Harry Potter because he was the only person in the whole country that Percy could not lord his position over; the entire magical populous worshipped Harry with an almost religious like devotion; one word from Harry would kill Percy's career, especially since he had used Ron's friendship with Harry to garner the sympathy vote. Percy pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Harry, please, be reasonable, I am not doing this to save face, but to save lives."

"Bollocks!" Harry yelled, his green eyes flashing and his face becoming red with anger. "Don't expect me to believe one word that comes out of the mouth of the man who was not standing beside his family at the last battle, who used his brother's death to win a fucking political office, even though he had not talked to him in over two years!"

"Mr. Potter, you will not use that language in my presence." Professor McGonagall scolded, although personally she agreed with him.

"Harry." Hermione said gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't Harry me to calm me down, Hermione. I won't calm down." He moved away from Hermione and stood almost nose to nose with Percy. "Listen to me very carefully, Percy, Hermione is the most important thing in the world to me; she will not be placed in danger in anyway, and if you push me on this, I'll push back."

Percy took a step back from the younger wizard, hiding his contempt for the Boy-Who-Lived. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you have always been the reasonable one; this killer has to be stopped, please consider what I've said to you." With a nod at the three of them, Percy turned and walked away so that he could get the hell off of Hogwarts' grounds and apparate back to the Ministry.

"Harry, maybe he has a point." Hermione said quietly.

"No, he has no bloody point!" Harry said grabbing Hermione by the shoulders. "You will not do this because if it isn't this nut job today it will be another loon tomorrow trying to bait you out to get to you; you can't let them do that."

"I agree with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. You are safest here; it is not your fault that someone is out there killing young witches to try and lure you out. Minister Weasley has an entire staff of Aurors who are more than capable of finding this killer; you will stay here and continue your studies. Now, if you both hurry, you won't be late for your first class." The Head Mistress said; her voice firm and her eyes steely, leaving no room for argument.

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her toward the castle. Draco Malfoy quickly moved from his position behind the doors and up the steps towards his Arithmancy class. He mulled over what he had learned and found he was annoyed that Theo had been right; he did not pay enough attention to what was going on around him. There was a serial killer lurking out there, which the Ministry was covering up because the killer's true target was Hermione. Malfoy scowled as he slid into his seat; this was disturbing news.

Blaise leaned over. "Everything alright?"

"I'll tell you later." Draco whispered as Hermione came into class and took her seat at the front of the room, directly in front of Draco. He stared at her long brown curly hair; she really had done something different with it; it hadn't been overly bushy since their fourth year, but now, her hair with its soft ringlets would be the envy of any witch. He leaned up and tugged a strand of it and smirked when she turned around to glare at him.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nothing, just wondering where you hid the bushy bird's nest that used to adorn your head." Draco said his smirk widening.

"Is that some ass backwards way of complimenting me, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, irritated by his smirk; every time he looked at her with it she wanted to slap it off his face; in the past seven years she had felt that way a lot.

"Never." Draco said softly; his smirk slipping to a disappointed frown as the professor entered and she turned back around to take notes. He rubbed his two fingers together that had touched her hair; it was soft, very soft; he decided he would run his fingers through it again soon.

Pansy Parkinson was a witch who was used to getting her own way; she had been spoiled by her parents ever since she was a baby and given everything she had desired, and now, there was something she wanted she could not have, and she was furious at the situation. She was glaring at the handsome wizard sitting in front of her in the Slytherin common room, with her arms crossed and her lips curled downwards in a small pout as she conveyed her displeasure at what he was telling her. "Come on, Drakie-poo, you know that the two of us belong together. We come from two of the most important pureblood families in England."

Draco scoffed at this which caused her to stop her rant. "Don't compare your family to mine Pansy; the Parkinson family is nothing when compared to the Malfoys. And, if you cannot be happy with our current arrangement, bugger off and bother some other bloke because I have other things on my mind."

Pansy burst into tears, swore at him a few times, and then ran to her dorm. Theo, who was sitting in a recliner nearby reading the Daily Prophet, snickered. "Really, Draco, it amazes me how you keep treating her that way and she just keeps coming back for more."

Draco sighed and reached for his cup of tea. "I wish she wouldn't keep coming back, maybe she's some kind of masochist."

"You mean you don't know yet?" Theo asked, his mouth quirking slightly.

"Oh, ha ha, Nott. Believe me, I've never experimented in that way with Parkinson, with Pansy as with every slag it's always just a quick shag; I have never wanted to experiment with her and fulfill any sick fantasies she may have; I would have to care about the witch I was with to worry about her pleasure instead of my own." Draco said, feeling ill at the thought of any twisted sexual acts that Pansy might concoct; he shuddered.

Theo was cut off from responding, by Crabbe who slouched on to the couch next to Draco. "Damn Zabini."

"What did Blaise do?" Draco asked taking another sip of his tea, which he had spiked with some firewhiskey to calm his nerves, all day he had been dwelling on the thought of some sociopath out there trying to kill Granger and he felt completely unsettled; he wasn't used to worrying about a girl, especially one he wasn't even sure if he liked.

"He gave me a week's detention for turning that second year green." Crabbe huffed. "He didn't even see the humor of it being our house colors. I think this Head Boy position has caused Zabini to become a wee bit uptight."

Theo and Draco laughed, which only caused Crabbe to grouse more. The boys were still picking on Crabbe, when Daphne Greengrass entered the common room and came to sit down beside Theo. She cleared her throat and the boys stopped their conversation, irked at her interruption. "Yes, Daphne?" Draco asked.

"Well, boys, since you are all friends with Blaise. I was wondering if you could clarify something for me." She said, fixing her skirt and then straightening her shoulders, so her long blond hair fell down her back.

"Perhaps." Nott responded carefully; he and the other two were no fools, the girls in their house were a bunch of vipers; that particular characteristic was why they had been sorted into Slytherin, so they knew to always be cautious when one of the minxes wanted information.

"As you well know, Blaise and I broke up about a week ago, well let me rephrase that; he broke up with me; I was perfectly fine with our relationship. Now, I have heard rumors that at dinner the other evening he had made remarks to the effect that he intends on pursuing that filthy little Mudblood, Hermione Granger." She paused for a moment, straightening her already perfectly neat skirt and then continued. "When I first heard this, I of course scoffed at the news because Blaise is a Slytherin and pureblood, surely he was in jest, but just now, I saw something that made me reconsider my original opinion."

Theo and Crabbe both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Draco leaned forward, his silver eyes dancing. "What did you see, Daph?"

"I just saw Blaise kiss Hermione Granger." Daphne hissed, her normally beautiful features contorting, making her usual beautiful face sinister.

Draco slouched back into the couch as if gut punched: Hermione and Blaise kissing; it couldn't be; she had just told him last night that she wasn't ready to date. Without a word to the other three, Draco rose to his feet and stormed out of their common room on the way to the common room he shared with the other four; he was going to get to the bottom of this and if he ran into any first years along the way he may just give them detention to make himself feel better.

**--------------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone for reading, and a HUGE thank you for anyone who reviewed the last chapter or added the story to their alert list. Please Please PLEASE review!!

**Next Chapter Sneak Preview!**

"_Well, I could make love to you, right now on this couch and then you would know it's a fact." Draco said leaning in so that their noses almost touched; his silver eyes gleaming with desire._

_Hermione gulped; she felt her whole body tingling. "Oh, stop talking rubbish, you would never touch a muggleborn witch, you've made that very clear."_

"_What if I made an exception for you, Granger? No one would ever have to know; we are the only two still awake." He said_

**And I may just hold the next chapter hostage for a while unless I get some more reviews. Yes, reduced to begging, pitiful, I know….sigh. **


	6. Chapter 6: Civilized Conversation

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter; everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their story alert list.

**Chapter 6: Civilized Conversation**

Draco exploded into the private common room and found Lance and Harry playing wizards chess on the coffee table; Lance was frowning, so Draco surmised he was losing. He stormed up the steps to Blaise's room, but he found the room empty. However, his gaze flickered to a picture on his friend's desk; Blaise was in the picture with Granger standing in front of a fountain, the two animated people in the magical photo were splashing water on each other and grinning like idiots. Draco scowled at the knowledge that Blaise had been with Granger over the summer and had neglected to tell him. He turned and stalked out of his friend's room and down into the common room. "Potter, where's Granger?" Draco barked.

Harry moved his knight and laughed as it destroyed Lance's castle, causing Lance to say some French words that Harry had never heard before but assumed were not the type of words to use in polite society. He glanced up and saw Malfoy was standing there with his arms crossed, obviously still waiting for an answer. Harry yawned and looked at Lance, who was also ignoring Malfoy by staring at the chessboard in front of him. "Your move, Lance."

Lance looked up at Harry, who was smiling. "Oh, stuff it Potter, Hermione warned me not to play you; she said after six years of playing with your mate, Ron that you were almost as unbeatable was he was."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, she's right; I don't think I ever beat Ron."

"Oye, I don't give a hippogriff's arse about your damn chess record with the Weasel. Where is Granger?" Draco growled.

"Harry, do you hear something?" Lance asked giving Harry a smirk.

"Why, no, Lance, I don't think I do. Well, actually, that's a lie, I hear something that sounds similar to Crookshanks hacking up a hairball, but perhaps it is just my imagination." Harry said grinning back at Lance.

Draco's patience had reached his limit, and just as he was ready to pull out his wand and throw an unforgivable curse at Potter, the door to the common room swung open and Hermione walked in, followed by Blaise, both of them were smiling, which only served to further irritate Draco. "Zabini, Granger, where the hell have the two of you been?"

Blaise looked at his best friend, shocked at the venom in his question. "Uh, we were doing rounds with two of the new, fifth year prefects, who had asked us to and then we stopped and had a small chat about a few things."

"What's it any of your business anyway, Malfoy? You have no right to question where we are or what we are doing, go play mum to someone else." Hermione said, looking in the corner of the room where there was more bags of mail; she noticed that Harry's was missing. She turned around to her best friend, who had diverted his attention back to his chess game. "Harry, did you actually go through your own mail?"

"Don't sound so shocked, love, I know you're exhausted, you were up until almost two last night sorting through the rubbish." Harry murmured, his eyes gleaming at the chess board; he was about to win.

Malfoy was glowering at Hermione; he had that urge to throttle her again; he hated when she ignored him. Blaise noticed his friend's posture and thought he had better intervene. "Draco, mate, what's wrong?"

"WRONG?" Draco bellowed. "I'll tell you what's sodding wrong, you two snogging in the hallways that's what wrong!"

A dead silence fell over the room, with the exception of Lance's queen piece that was attacking Harry's bishop. Blaise cleared his throat, pulling at his Slytherin tie nervously. "Well, Draco, if we were _snogging in the hallways_ I don't see how that is any of your business."

Harry and Lance were both staring at Hermione; Harry had his eyebrows raised in amusement, and Lance looked like he was choking on one of his chess pieces. She sighed. "It isn't what you guys think; Blaise and I had finished our rounds, and I was talking to him about some things; the conversation became rather emotional for me, and Blaise gave me a very sweet, innocent kiss when I was done with what I was telling him."

Harry nodded and turned back to the chess board; if Zabini was able to offer Hermione some comfort, Harry was okay with it. He instructed his queen to take Lance's queen and triumphantly cried. "Checkmate!"

"What the hell? How did you get checkmate?" Lance asked, his eyes widening; he had never lost as wizards chess before. When Harry merely laughed, Lance turned to Hermione and smiled. "You were right, Mi; Harry is an ace at this game." Then after a moments pause, he added in a softer voice. "And, if Blaise was able to offer you some support, even if it was a kiss, which I won't lie makes me want to go over there and punch him in the face, I think it's a good thing."

"A good thing? A good thing?" Draco scathed.

"Yes, Malfoy, a good thing. Did you develop some rare disease where you are forced to repeat every thing?" Lance said picking up his poor battered chess pieces.

Hermione walked over to where Lance had risen from his seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, Lance."

He grinned. "Hey, I won't lie; I'm jealous as hell at the thought of some other guy touching his lips to yours, but I know that I don't have any claim to you, at least not _yet._"

She smiled and pulled back to look at her best friend, who was now leaning back against the couch; he patted the spot next to him, so she sat down next to him and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head before asking her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am now." She said, finally relaxing for the first time since the confrontation with Percy this morning, which is what she had been talking to Blaise about; she needed someone who was not so emotionally involved to give her a clear picture. Blaise said in all honesty, Harry was right; she should stay put and let the Ministry continue to investigate the murders. When she had started to cry about feeling responsible for the witches' deaths, he had lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips, which had surprised her so much that she had stopped crying and even let him kiss her again.

Blaise was watching Hermione's face, and he wondered if she was still thinking about their second kiss because he was, but his reflection was interrupted by Draco's dorm room door slamming shut. "Shit." Blaise said softly. "Excuse me everyone."

They nodded as Blaise jogged up the steps and burst through Draco's door. "Do you think Malfoy's gay? And, he's really jealous of you kissing Blaise." Harry asked, laughing.

Hermione and Lance laughed too, but Hermione shook her head. "No, as juicy as that tidbit of gossip would be, I really just think that Malfoy can't stand to see his best mate consort with a muggleborn witch."

Lance snorted. "What a prat, well guys, I'm going to grab my mail and get some shut eye. See you in the morning."

"Night, mate, I'll rematch you tomorrow." Harry said, as he stroked Hermione's long hair soothingly; he knew she had a rough day after Percy's visit; he still was furious with him for upsetting her.

"You're on." Lance said, leaving after Hermione had bid him good night.

"So you kissed Zabini, huh?" Harry asked poking Hermione in the rib.

She laughed. "Well, technically, he kissed me."

"Yeah, well, now Malfoy will probably turn him into a rat and feed him to Crookshanks for kissing you, so you won't have to worry about it anymore." Harry joked.

Hermione shot a trouble glance at Draco's door and wondered what the two of them were saying to one another. She hoped Draco refrained from being the usual insufferable git he was and left Blaise alone; they had not done anything wrong by kissing.

"How in the bloody hell can you kiss her?" Draco asked throwing his hands up in the air. "And you let your ex-girlfriend see you."

"So, Daphne was the one who came running and told on me." Blaise murmured, the pieces finally coming together; he had wondered how Draco had found out so quickly.

"Who cares who told me? I thought you were kidding the past couple of days, but obviously not." Draco said flopping down on his bed.

"Draco, mate, what's really going on? I've messed around with muggleborn witches before." Blaise said quietly sitting down on the chair at Draco's desk.

Yes, but you were always discreet before, and now you are practically walking around waving a bloody banner saying that you are dying to shag Granger." Draco hissed.

"Again, you are out of line; I am not trying to shag Granger; I want a real chance with her." Blaise said rising to his feet and going into the bathroom. "So deal with it." He said as he closed the door.

Draco had brooded in his room for more than an hour after Blaise had left, before he pulled himself off his bed and finished the Arithmancy essay they had been assigned that day. He felt restless, so he decided to go take a shower; he went into the bathroom and was relieved that it was empty; he had no desire to see any of the three men he shared the private bath with; he undid his green and silver tie and threw it on the floor; he quickly unbuttoned his white dress shirt and then pulled off his pants and boxers before climbing into the shower; he turned the heat up as far as he could go hoping to ease the tension in his body. After scrubbing himself thoroughly, he came out of the shower and grabbed the towel which had magically appeared beside his pile of discarded clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his cloths before dumping them in the laundry bin for the house elves to pick up. He moved to his room and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and then a pair of black, loose fitting sweat pants. He was now wide awake, so he decided to go down the common room and sort through his mail. He was surprised to see Granger sitting in the common room. He observed her wearing her little white shorts and thin white tank, as she separated the mail into piles, every now and then she would see an envelope and shake her head, a small smile touching her soft pink lips; Draco's gaze lingered on her lips, wandering how they would feel against his own. He watched as she reached up and pulled a loose strand of her hair out of her face, and he remembered touching her hair earlier and how soft it had felt. He moved down the steps, silently until he was leaning over the couch above her shoulder. "Couldn't sleep, Granger?"

Hermione jumped at the feel of Malfoy's warm breath against her cheek. "Malfoy, I know you want to kill me, but really, I didn't think it would be by giving me a heart attack."

He smiled and moved around the couch and sat down next to her. "Who said I wanted to kill you?"

"You do, practically every day with the way you treat me." She replied, opening the letter in her hand. She glared at the piece of parchment, disgusted by its contents. She balled it up and threw it in the fire. "Ugh, I can't believe the things people will write to someone they've never even met."

"More marriage proposals?" Draco asked summoning his bag of mail to his side.

"No." Hermione said blushing.

Draco noticed her tinted cheeks and smiled. "Oh, a proposal for something else then I take it, perhaps some young wizard trying to get in your knickers?"

"Don't be crass, Malfoy, I get enough of that in some of these letters." She said opening another letter, which was from some wizard telling her of all the things he could do to her body to make her feel good. She crumbled that one up as well. "I asked the Ministry to stop my post except for mail from people I knew, but they said they presently could not accommodate me."

"I asked the same thing." Draco said throwing a slew of his letters into the fire without even opening them.

"Percy made me feel guilty for even asking; he told me that there were a lot of witches and wizards suffering after the war, and I should not be using my position as a friend of Harry to stop my post. I felt so silly and selfish." Hermione said, hanging her head so that her face was hidden by her hair.

Draco reached over and tucked her hair behind her shoulder. "You are a lot of things, Granger, but selfish isn't one of them." When she looked up at him surprised at his gesture and words, he turned back to his mail.

Hermione stared at the blond boy sitting beside her for a few moments; she took in how handsome he really was, with his sculpted muscles; she had heard Pansy telling some of the girls that Draco had taken to running and doing chin ups with his broom dangling him fifty feet above the ground, after his Quidditch practices. His blond hair, which he had let grow a little bit and now it hung right at the base of his head, was still wet from his shower, but it was not slicked back the way he normally wore it to class, so it was falling around his eyes, hiding them from her. He turned from his mail and locked his eyes with her, so she looked away and murmured. "You do realize this is the most civilized conversation we've ever had with one another."

He chuckled; he had been about to embarrass her for staring at him, but he decided to let it pass. He wanted to keep talking to her and sitting close to her like this; their knees were almost touching. "Yes, well, if you are going to be snogging my best mate, I suppose we need to find a way to be civil; otherwise, Blaise may never speak to me again."

"Why does it upset you so much that he kissed me?" Hermione asked turning to look at him again.

Draco debated on how to answer her; he bought himself a few seconds by throwing more letters in the fire. He turned his attention back to her finally, trying not to stumble over his words as he stared in her eyes; for some reason, her eyes made it hard for him to focus on what he wanted to say. "I believe I was the one who originally asked the question 'why' and you did not answer me, so I will not answer you until you give me my answer first."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the stack of letters in front of her. "You are so juvenile."

"All part of my charm." Draco joked, even though he was disappointed she was not going to push the issue so that he might finally get an answer to his question.

"Yes, well, rumors of your charm are far reaching." Hermione said, snorting.

"Oh, do tell." Draco said opening up a letter from one of his family's business associates; he smiled at its contents; he liked getting good news.

"Well, it seemed no matter where I went these past few months; some witch or other was talking about Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortune, who was already taking over a big part of the family business and considered to be the most eligible bachelor in the entire magical world." Hermione said, smiling at her post as she continued. "I had to keep hearing how handsome you were and how you had a reputation of being such a great…" She broke off appalled at what she had almost said.

Draco, who knew what his reputation was, laughed at her embarrassment; she really was quite innocent and naïve. "Yes, Granger, I know I have a reputation of being a great lover, you don't have to be embarrassed to talk facts with me."

"That is an opinion not a fact." Hermione said, irritated that he was laughing at her and further irritated at herself for blushing like a little girl.

"Well, I could make love to you, right now on this couch and then you would know it's a fact." Draco said leaning in so that their noses almost touched; his silver eyes gleaming with desire.

Hermione gulped; she felt her whole body tingling. "Oh, stop talking rubbish, you would never touch a muggleborn witch, you've made that very clear."

"What if I made an exception for you, Granger? No one would ever have to know; we are the only two still awake." He said, soaking in the smell of her, the fruity scent made him want to drown himself in her brown locks; he realized as he stared in her coco eyes that he did want to make love to her; he wanted to kiss her soft blush colored lips and take off those thin night clothes she was wearing and feel her body pressed against his. He wanted to taste every part of her, and before he could stop himself, he reached up and ran a finger down the side of her face and over the lips he so desperately wanted to kiss.

Hermione yelped and jumped up from the couch. "I don't know what you are playing at Malfoy, but it isn't funny. If this is some way of trying to come between my friendship with Blaise and whatever else he and I may be starting, then you are even more of a heartless bastard than I originally thought." She waved her wand so that the rest of her mail flew into her dorm room, and she turned and went up the steps to Harry's room.

Draco swore and flopped back on the couch; he was losing his mind and all over a muggleborn witch, who he had done nothing but fight with for the past seven years. He needed another shower; this time it would be a cold one, a really cold one.

In Harry's room, under the safety of her best friend's arms; Hermione raised a finger to her lips where Draco's own finger had just been; she wondered if the shock she had felt jolt her system at his touch was anything more than surprise at her worst enemy touching her suddenly or if this feeling of unease she had at his touch was something more, and she tried to drown out the small voice asking her why Malfoy had used the term 'make love' instead of 'shag.' She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, praying Malfoy would not be in her dreams tormenting her with his fiery touch.

**------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the sixth chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far; the next chapter will not be posted until my review hunger is satiated!!!

Again, huge hugs and thanks go out to those of you who have reviewed the story already, please review this chapter as well!!

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

_Draco knew what she wanted, so he turned around and smirked at her. "More than friends?" He leaned in close to her, their faces only inches apart. "What do you propose?"_

"_You find us a place where we won't be interrupted and I'll show you." She said tugging at the front of his robes, before getting up_

**Now, if you want to see what happens, you know what you must do!! **


	7. Ch 7: Suspicions of Suspicious Behavior

**A/N: **A round of hugs and thanks go out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; and another round of hugs and thanks goes out to everyone who has added the story to their favorites and alert list. (If I was passing out rounds of shots, we should all start to feel a wee bit tipsy at this point or at least I would, I'm a lightweight)

-I do not own Harry Potter- JK does!!

**Chapter 7: Suspicions of Suspicious Behavior**

Draco sat in Potions the next day, glaring at Professor Slughorn; he sorely missed Professor Snape as the teacher for his favorite subject, but he knew that Professor Snape preferred teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts; this idiot did nothing but fawn all over Potter, Granger, Blaise, and now Delancy. Slughorn's apparent infatuation with Delancy was what was really irritating Draco; Draco did not like the French transfer student one bit. Delancy was currently sitting on Hermione's left side, flirting with her as she worked on their assigned potion. Draco smirked with some satisfaction that she seemed to be irritated by the prat's advances.

He watched as she excused herself and went to the supply closet; he was going to follow her, but he noticed that Blaise beat him to it. "Dammit." Draco swore softly; he turned to see Daphne standing beside him. "Yes, Daph?"

"So, I take it he is smearing his good name then?" She asked coolly, nodding towards the supply closet.

Draco pursed his lips. "You need to ask him, Daphne. I am not getting shoved in the middle; he's my best mate, and you are my friend."

She nodded and sat down on the stool that Draco had been using before he stood to work on his potion. She took the tip of her finger and ran it down his back, weaving it back and forth. "Yes, well, now that Blaise and I really are over, perhaps you and I could become more than friends."

Draco knew what she wanted, so he turned around and smirked at her. "More than friends?" He leaned in close to her, their faces only inches apart. "What do you propose?"

"You find us a place where we won't be interrupted and I'll show you." She said tugging at the front of his robes, before getting up and moving back to her table with Pansy, who was glaring at both of them.

Draco smiled and turned back to his potion; he grunted when Blaise came back with a smile on his face. "Do you think you could try to be less obvious?"

Blaise's smile just grew. "I could try, but then, I would probably not get anywhere, just like Delancy, who can't seem to take a hint. Of course she hasn't really said she wants to date me, and just now when I tried to kiss her again she didn't let me, but hey, at least she doesn't flinch around me the way she does when Delancy tries to touch her."

Draco's interest was perked. "Oh, Granger doesn't reciprocate his affections?"

"Nope, she was muttering about him when I went back into the cabinet. She said she likes him well enough as a friend, but ever since she met him, he won't leave her alone."

Draco turned his attention towards where the three were sitting, and he found that Delancy was staring at their table, more specifically he was looking at Blaise with hatred. "Mate, you may want to watch your step with that one; apparently, he feels you are treading on his territory."

Blaise merely snorted and ignored Draco's comment. They finished their potions and turned them in; Draco put away his books, sighing with relief that he was done for the day; he told his friends to go on to the Slytherin common room without him; he wanted to go get some fresh air. He maneuvered through the throngs of students and out the front doors; he started to walk down to the lake and enjoyed the warm afternoon sun on his face. He sat his satchel down on the grass and climbed up to lay down on a big boulder, with his hands behind his head. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. He swore when he heard someone approaching; he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. "Go away." He said to who ever it was.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." Hermione said, blushing and turning to go the other way; she didn't know why she had followed him outside anyway; she had wanted to ask him about last night, and she was debating telling him the answer to his question about why she had saved his life, especially now that she really wanted to know why it bothered him so much that Blaise had kissed her.

"What the hell do you want, Granger?" Draco said not moving at all.

"Nothing, I guess." She said, continuing to walk away from him, but she did not want to go in the castle; she did not really want to deal with Lance or Blaise for that matter; she liked them both as friends, and she had enjoyed the kiss with Blaise the night before, but she was not sure yet if she wanted to date either one of them. She made her way towards Hagrid's hut, and she smiled when Fang came trotting away from the hut and up to her. "Hello boy, at least you're always happy to see me."

"Granger, you've sunk to an all new low, if that hideous dog is the only thing that is happy to see you." Draco said coming up behind her.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone." Hermione said straightening up from petting Fang; she turned to face him, holding her satchel behind her, gripping onto it tightly so that he couldn't see the way her hands had started to shake when she heard his voice.

Draco looked at her for a moment, deciding somehow she managed to look beautiful even in their dull school robes; as the afternoon sun caused her brown curly locks to have almost honey colored sheen as they blew in the breeze. He reached down to pet Fang, who much to Hermione's surprise came right to Draco. "Don't look so shocked Granger, animals and small children love me."

Hermione snorted and started to walk past him, back towards the lake. She felt him walking beside her, so she glibly asked. "Are you stalking me now?"

Draco chuckled. "Hardly, you already have enough of those around this castle and outside of this castle.

Hermione stopped and twirled towards him, grabbing a hold of the front of his school robes. "How did you find out?"

Draco glanced down at where she had a hold of his robes and brushed her hands off him. "Don't presume to be allowed to touch me, Mudblood." He walked back over and leaned against the boulder he had been laying on earlier. "I overheard your conversation with our new Minister."

Hermione, who had been so outraged at his comment about touching him, did not even register what he was saying. She stormed over to him, scowling. "How dare I touch you? How dare you touch me the way you did last night?" She glared at him for several moments and then his last statement registered. "Oh, and don't go eves dropping on conversations that are none of your business." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back around, slamming her against his chest, as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her to him.

Draco did not know why he stopped her except that the fire in her eyes when she was angry was turning him on, and being a Malfoy, he could not let her have the last word. "I will touch you whenever I want to touch you." He said starring down at her, his head automatically dipping closer to her upturned face; he felt the same overwhelming desire he had last night to press his lips to hers.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy." Harry's cold voice said, stopping Draco from lowering his mouth to Hermione's.

She yanked her arm free and quickly moved out of his arms and to Harry's side; he put an arm around her, glaring at Malfoy for a moment before steering her towards the castle. Draco watched them go; he swore a few times when he heard Hermione's voice floating back to him as she told Potter what had happened with them was nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy. Draco decided to go find Daphne. He needed something more than a cold shower this time around to calm not only his desire for Granger but the burning anger he felt at her telling Potter that them almost kissing was nothing.

Draco had just entered the castle doors, when a voice cut him off from his mission. "Stay away from Hermione."

Draco spun around, expecting to see Potter, but he was even further irritated at seeing Delancy standing in the shadows, glowering at him. "Oh shove off, Delancy. You've got no claim on Granger."

Lance moved forward, his blue eyes were icy with malice and his voice was just as cold. "Make no mistake, Malfoy, from the moment I met Hermione, I knew she would be mine, and she will be once she gets through her grief. She may kiss a boy like your friend Blaise here or there, but in the end she'll be mine."

Draco looked Delancy square in the eye and smirked. "Well, well, you wouldn't be issuing this warning if you didn't think I was a threat to your little plan. And, let me tell you something, Delancy, make no mistake, if I want Granger, she'll be mine and if she's mine, I'll protect her from anyone who would threaten her." Draco turned and stalked off; he had to go talk to Theo and then he was going to seek out one person he thought he would never willingly want to have a conversation with, Potter.

Hermione walked into her room, and she smiled at the sight of the beautiful Tiger lilies. She stuck her tiny nose into them and inhaled deeply; she saw a little note beside the flowers, scribbled in Kreacher's handwriting, letting her know the things she had asked of him were taken care of and if she needed anything at all to summon him. Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote out a thank you note; when she was finished with the note, she went across the common room and into Harry's room. She heard him singing in the shower and laughed; she pulled Hedwig out of her cage and gave her a treat. "Please deliver this message to Kreacher for me as quickly as you can."

Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately and flew out of Harry's room and out through the window in the common room that magically opened as she approached it. Hermione lay down on Harry's bed and flipped through his Quidditch book absently; she never did care much for the sport; although, she did enjoy going and rooting for her friends. She sighed, thinking of Ron: how much he loved the game and how nervous he would always get before every match. She sat up and stared at the picture on Harry's desk of the three of them, taken during their fourth year, before Voldemort was resurrected and their three lives had been forever altered.

"I always liked that picture because even though things were not perfect back then; we were a lot more carefree." Harry said softly, breaking into her thoughts as he walked back into his room in a pair of jeans and gray t-shirt.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes, well, I was just thinking of how much he loved Quidditch."

Harry nodded. "It will be hard playing on the team this year without him." Harry paused for a moment, and Hermione could tell he was wrestling with his thoughts. He continued changing the subject slightly. "Do you think Ginny will still go out for the Gryffindor team?"

Hermione stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, she loves the game almost as much as you do, and she is coming around Harry, just be patient."

He pulled his best friend in and gave her a hug. "Did you like your flowers?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Hermione said, pulling back after giving him one final squeeze. "And, since it is just the two of us, I'll tell you why Kreacher was here the other day."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to have my good buddy Professor Slughorn make me some Veritaserum to get the truth out of you." Harry teased, sitting down on his bed.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Harry, I had Kreacher take some money to go and buy extra protection charms for Grimmauld Place and for my parents' house. With this killer out there, I did not want to take any chances, even though we put up other protection spells; I'm afraid for them. I could never forgive myself if something happened to them."

Harry reached over and squeezed her arm, reassuringly. "I figured it was something along those lines; I was going to ask you about it yesterday, but well, with the big excitement over your kiss."

"Oh shush, it didn't mean anything." Hermione said dismissively.

"Well, then you need to tell Blaise that, so he doesn't start pinning after you the way Lance does." Harry retorted.

Hermione glanced at her best friend, and she knew he was right. "Okay, Blaise and I are scheduled to do rounds tonight; I will talk to him and see where he wants our friendship to go and see if he is patient enough to give me time to sort through my grief and feelings for Ron. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Good." He watched as she rose to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd get a shower and change my clothes and then head to the library. I'm really glad that the dress code for us seventh years is not so strict." Hermione said as she stretched. "I'll see you down at dinner. Oh, and Harry, there is one more thing I asked Kreacher to get, something to aid you with your current love life issues."

Harry nodded and laid back on his bed, knowing she would not tell him what the 'one more thing' was even if he asked; Hermione had his brain running a million kilometers a minute with her comment that Ginny was coming around. He wanted to be with the girl he loved more than anything, and he could wait for her, as long as it took.

Theo was sitting in the library scowling at the book in front of him; he sighed when he saw Draco enter the library. He recognized the expression on his friend's face; he was on a mission and would not be deterred, even for the five hundred lines Theo had to finish for Potions. Draco stopped in front of his table and nodded at him before sitting down. Theo sighed again. "What can I do for you this afternoon, Draco?"

"Delancy just threatened me in a manner of speaking, and even though I know I could easily hex him back to France; I want to know who I'm dealing with that has the gall to threaten a Malfoy." Draco replied, his grey eyes shining an almost blue color in the sun light coming in through the library windows.

"He threatened you?" Theo asked rhetorically because he knew his friend would not lie to him; he pursed his lips for a moment as his brow furrowed. "Well, I'll tell you everything I know about Delancy, but it mostly what I have read in the paper."

Draco nodded; he knew Theo would know; his tall, thin classmate was a wealth of information and could store it better than the library. Granger was probably the only person who could store information that well; Draco halted his thoughts. He could not think of her right now; he needed to focus on what Theo had to tell him. "Go a head, what ever you know is more than I know, mate."

Theo nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Well as I said the other night, Delancy comes from a powerful pureblood family in France; his family's wealth is some what of a mystery; it's been passed down through the ages, with none of the heirs ever owning a business or even working, yet their vault at Gringotts in Paris is supposedly always full and always receiving more funds than what are withdrawn." Theo paused letting his friend absorb the information.

Draco felt his mind working in overtime at what Theo had just told him. "So, where in the hell does he get his galleons?"

Theo shook his head. "I don't know mate, but honestly, I do not think it's on the level."

"Well it certainly sounds a bit dodgy." Draco added; this just furthered his suspicions of the bloke. "Tell me more about his family."

"His father is French, born and raised. His mother was raised her in Scotland, as far as I know both of his parents are only children as is Lance." Theo said shrugging, not sure why this information was so important to Draco, but he knew Draco was a Malfoy and would not tolerate threats, so perhaps he planned on using the information to his own advantage in getting revenge against Delancy.

"Well, that explains how he speaks English so fluently; he is very good at masking his French heritage." Draco observed.

Theo nodded in agreement; he had noticed the same thing during their classes together. "Draco, don't you think it's suspicious that Delancy transferred here for his seventh year instead of finishing out his studies at Beauxbatons? After all, he only missed a few months of classes last year while fighting Voldemort's French followers, and Beauxbatons was not closed as Hogwarts was either."

Draco smirked; Theo was fishing for any information Draco may have on the boy. "I think he's just suspicious in general, mate. But, I did overhear him in the common room telling Granger that he was here because his mum's dad was really sick."

"Really? His grandfather is sick…" Theo broke off his statement and frowned, deep in thought.

"What's wrong Theo?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Delancy's maternal granddad is fairly well known; he used to serve on the Wizengamot, so if he was ill the Daily Prophet would have an article, even if it was a small one or the gossip rags would have mentioned it, but I have not heard a word about an illness."

"Interesting." Draco rose to his feet. "Thanks mate, sorry for interrupting your studies."

Theo laughed. "Draco Malfoy, you are never sorry, for anything."

Draco laughed in return. "True, but did I at least sound genuine?"

Theo just shook his head. "Not at all, mate, not at all."

Draco chuckled as he walked away from his friend and headed for the common room; he needed to get his Eagle-owl, Zeus and send out a few letters to some associates. He would also owl his mother and see if she knew anything about the Delancy family, and then he would talk to Potter, even though the thought of conversing with his rival was nauseating. He was deep in thought over what Theo had told him that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into someone, causing the other person to fall backwards onto their bum.

"Dammit, Malfoy, watch where you're going!" Hermione spat, as she lay sprawled on the floor in front of him.

Draco took in the witch's appearance and smiled; she had changed out of her school robes since she was done with class and was wearing a white jumper and a knee length khaki shirt; her hair was still wet and pulled up with a clip at the base of her neck, with her wet curls cascading over the clip. He thought she looked incredible, so he held out a hand to help her up. She glared at him, but took it. He quickly yanked her up to her feet, pulling her towards him as he did so; he looked down at her. "Maybe you should watch where you're going Granger." He said softly.

Hermione felt like the hand he was still holding was on fire; she wanted him to let her go, this tingly sensation made her uneasy. "Let me go, Malfoy." She said quietly, trying to pull her hand away.

He reluctantly let go of her hand, but he did not unlock his eyes from hers and huskily said. "I'll let you go, for now, Granger." He brushed past her, not looking back even though he could feel her eyes boring into his back.

Hermione watched him go; she felt so confused and by Draco Malfoy of all people; she needed to clear her head, so she continued to the library; her sanctuary. She soon drowned herself in her homework and text books, but she could not shake the tingle that still lingered on the hand that Malfoy had held.

**-------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts, especially if you want to see Chapter 8 posted.

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"You're beautiful." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Hermione lowered her eyes. "Don't joke now, Malfoy, I'm being serious."

He reached one of his pale fingers over and hooked it under her chin, lifting her face and forcing her to look at him. "So am I."


	8. Chapter 8: Common Ground

**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and set it to their favorites or alerts. Hugs to all of you!

** I own nothing, except for this story idea; JK owns everything else.**

**Chapter 8: Common Ground**

The witch made her way down the muggle street she lived on, pulling her jacket around her more tightly to block the September night's chill; she still enjoyed living among muggles since for her first eleven years of her life she had lived among muggles, and all of her relatives were muggles. She smiled as she thought about the day Professor Dumbledore had come to her home and told her parents she was going to be attending Hogwarts. She flipped her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and climbed up the steps to her building. She was humming to herself because the wizard she had liked for quite sometime finally asked her to dinner tomorrow night. She stuck the key in the door and felt someone grab her from behind; she tried to scream but she inhaled a smell that she recognized as chloroform and everything went black.

He carried her up the steps to her apartment, using her key to unlock the door. He placed her on her couch and proceeded to use his wand to set up charms and enchantments that would keep her muggle neighbors from knowing anything was wrong or hearing what would happen after she woke up. He proceeded to use his wand to alter her bedroom to his liking; she did look similar to Hermione Granger; she was the closest to her that he had found yet: muggle born, only six years older, and brown hair, too bad it wasn't curly, well he could fix that. He waved his wand and watched as her hair went from straight to soft curly ringlets. 

About half an hour later, the witch shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs out of her brain; she felt sick to her stomach as she awoke on her bed and looked around. The room was lit with candle light and there were white rose pedals everywhere. She tried to sit up and realized she was tied to the bed by some type of magical connection. "HELP!" She screamed terrified.

A deep chuckle paused her screams. "No one can hear you Hermione; I've enchanted the entire apartment. It's just you and me."

The girl's eyes went wide; he was mad. "I'm not Hermione, you've made a mistake. Please let me go."

He walked over to her and stroked her face. "Shh, love, you don't have to be afraid; we're together, just as I always knew we would be." He ran his fingers over her lips and smiled as she shivered with revulsion at his touch. 

"Please, please let me go." She begged as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione, you love me and I love you." He said soothingly to the now hysterical witch, who had seen the large knife in his hands as he ran it across her stomach, tearing the fabric of her blouse. He climbed up on the bed next her and she closed her eyes, praying that whatever he would do; he would do it quickly.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for dinner and smiled when Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor House ghost glided through the wall in front of her. "Why, hello, Miss Granger, on your way to dinner?"

Hermione nodded as she walked beside the transparent figure. "Yes, I was just up in the library doing some school work, and I nearly lost track of the time." The two chatted until they reached the Great Hall and Nick left Hermione to go visit with some of the other Gryffindor students. Hermione made her way to Harry, whose eyes had settled on her the second she entered. "Sorry, I'm late." She mumbled sitting down next to him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned by how tired she looked. 

She nodded slightly and proceeded to fill her plate with food, and she smiled when Harry handed her a glass of milk. "Thanks, Harry." She felt some of the tension knotting her body release when Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"I know something's wrong, but I will let you tell me when you're ready." He whispered softly as he pulled away.

She smiled at him and decided to change the subject. "Where's Lance?"

"Not sure, he said something about having to talk to a few professors about assignments before dinner." Harry said shrugging and handing Neville the pastry he was reaching for; Neville smiled and nodded in thanks. 

"Oh." Hermione responded; she was about to ask Harry something else when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and the quiet dinner conversations among the hall came to a halt as everyone turned to see the Minister of Magic, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, striding towards the head table, where the Headmistress and the professors sat, their faces showing they were just as surprised as the students at the interruption.

Professor McGonagall came around the head table and stood, whispering with the three of them; her face turned pale and ashen. She walked back up to the podium and addressed the student body. "Students, you will need to return to your dormitories early tonight, and there will be no one allowed in the halls once you've returned, except for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Prefects please lead the students back to their dormitories, Mr. Zabini, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter, please stay in your seats. The house elves will bring food to each of the common rooms for those of you who did not get a chance to finish eating."

Draco rose to his feet, hating being a prefect for the first time because he would not be able to linger and find out what had happened, knowing that the Minister's presence along with his two top Aurors was not a good sign. He growled at the Slytherin underclassmen as he ushered them out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room and dorms were located. 

Harry stood with his arm protectively around Hermione, as Blaise made his way over to them. "What do you think is going on, another murder perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head to indicate she did not know and then buried her face into Harry's shoulder; Harry tightened his grip on his friend. "Shh, Hermione, no matter what they say to us, we'll face it together." He felt her nod into his shoulder and patted her back reassuringly.

When all of the students had left the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall bustled over to the three of them; her face was grim. "Follow me to my office, you three." She turned and strode out of the Great Hall, leading all six of them. 

Percy walked ahead of the two Aurors and was practically tramping on Professor McGonagall's heels. Harry whispered to Tonks, who was walking right in front of them. "It's bad, isn't it?"

She nodded but did not turn and answer her friend; she knew Percy would have her head for speaking to Harry out of turn. Professor McGonagall barked the password to her office at the gargoyle and they quickly made their way up the cement spiral steps and into the large office. The Headmistress conjured enough chairs to accommodate everyone and sat down behind her desk. "Mr. Zabini, I am not sure if you are aware of the two murders that have taken place…"

"Not to cut you off, Professor McGonagall but Hermione has already confided in me about the serial killer." Blaise interjected.

"Well, okay, then that saves the explanation and I will let the Minister tell you why he is here with his two head Aurors." Minerva said, sitting back in her chair. Harry thought she looked tired; he saw her gaze flicker to the wall and knew she was looking at Professor Dumbledore's portrait for support. 

Percy cleared his throat. "There has been another murder, a young witch, she was about five years older than the three of you. Her name was Julia Murphy."

Hermione started to cry and put her head in her hands; Harry rubbed her back reassuringly. "Go a head, Percy, obviously there is more to tell us; otherwise, you would not have asked Professor McGonagall to put the students in their dorms or brought the Head Boy in on the discussion."

Percy wanted to reach over and strangle Harry, but he restrained himself. "Yes, Potter, there is more. We believed the killer is the same, but he did something different this time, something he did not do to the other victims, a variation in his pattern that has us alarmed." 

Harry felt his heart stopping at the disgust in Percy's tone; he glanced at Hermione, who had finally pulled her head out of her hands and was staring at Ron's older brother with apprehension. "What changed in his pattern, Percy?"

Percy's eyes were sad as they settled on Hermione; he may hate Harry, but he admired Hermione; she was bright and beautiful, if his younger brother had not died, he would have fully supported a union between the two. "He raped the victim this time, after he had cast a spell to curl her hair like yours and transformed her room into one similar to your room here at Hogwarts."

Hermione's head started to spin, and she would have passed out and fallen to the floor if Harry had not grabbed of her arm, squeezing it tightly. The pressure of Harry's hand caused her head to stop swimming, but she could not talk. She looked at Harry, who nodded understanding she needed him to speak for her. He looked at Percy. "What was the message this time?"

Kingsley spoke; his voice weary. "Harry, the message was: My sweet Hermione, you'll taste my love soon enough, not even Hogwarts can keep you from me."

Blaise swore, which caused Professor McGonagall's eyes to narrow at him, and Harry pulled Hermione, who was now shaking like a leaf, off her chair and onto his lap, where he hugged her to him, not caring what the others in the room thought. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear for a few minutes, before finally speaking. "Do you have any leads?"

Tonks shook her head sadly; she loved Harry and Hermione, seeing Hermione this upset was breaking her heart and knew how impetuous Harry was and feared he may do something rash if the killer was not caught soon. "No, Harry, we have not had any of our leads pan out."

Percy adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "Harry, you and Hermione should be aware that the press has gotten a hold of the story and the Daily Prophet will be publishing the story about all three murders in tomorrow's morning edition."

At this news, Hermione nestled her head further into Harry's shoulder as Harry said. "Well, that was inevitable."

"Yes, well, I think in light of this latest murder Hermione should reconsider what we talked about yesterday morning." Percy said, his eyes cold as they met Harry's green ones which were furious.

"I don't believe Miss Granger will be going anywhere, Mr. Weasley as I believe she told you yesterday." A voice said from behind the group, and everyone, even Hermione turned to look at the magical portrait of Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, but as they gazed Minister Weasley they had a stern, steely quality to them as they focused on the Minster of Magic. 

Harry smirked and nodded at his mentor and friend, glad he had his support. Percy sputtered, but Professor McGonagall found her voice. "Professor Dumbledore is quite right; Miss Granger will not be going anywhere, and if she does it certainly will not be to put herself in harms way by trying to lure out a psychopath." She rose from her seat. "Minister Weasley, Ms Tonks, and Mr. Shacklebolt, I appreciate you making the trip up here, but I am going to ask you to kindly leave now and do your search of the grounds, as I speak to these three students alone. I will be sure to implement the additional security measures you spoke to me about in your last letter, Minister."

Tonks and Shacklebolt rose to their feet, as Percy lagged in his chair for a moment, glaring at the Headmistress before finally rising and leading the other three out of the office. Harry was still stroking Hermione's hair. "Don't worry, Hermione, I promise you that no one will harm you."

"Exactly my thoughts, Mr. Potter; I would like for you and Mr. Zabini to keep an extra eye on Miss Granger until this monster is caught." Professor McGonagall said looking at the two boys.

Hermione finally turned her head, her eyes red from crying; she wiped at them furiously. "Professor, I stood with Harry and faced Death Eaters right here on the grounds of this school; I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Professor McGonagall smiled at her favorite student. "Hermione, I by no means meant to imply that you were not capable of defending yourself; I just want extra security, if the roles were reversed and Harry was in danger, wouldn't you stick to him like glue?"

Hermione conceded the point and nodded; she had done that exact same thing several times over the past seven years that she and Harry had been friends. "Yes, I would. Is it okay if we go back to our rooms now?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and the three of them rose to their feet; Harry holding Hermione close as they walked through the corridors on their way to their common room. No one spoke, until they reached the portrait of the hippogriff and Blaise gave the password and the three of them walked inside to find a pacing Draco Malfoy. He saw Hermione's red eyes and shaking shoulders. "What happened?"

Harry and Blaise were both about to tell him to mind his own business, but Hermione pulled away from a surprised Harry and went over to Malfoy. "There was another murder."

Draco took her by the elbow and sat her on the couch before barking. "Dobby!"

There was a pop and Dobby appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Dobby has brought the tea and biscuits for Miss Hermione like young master requested."

Harry was awestruck at the scene in front of him; Malfoy was asking Dobby to bring Hermione tea. "Thanks Dobby." Harry said when he found his voice.

"Dobby is glad to do anything to help the pretty friend of Harry Potter, Miss Hermione is a good friend to Dobby as well making me such nice socks a few years back." Dobby said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Blaise looked at Hermione. "You knit?"

Hermione nodded weakly and mumbled. "Long story." She took the cup of tea that Malfoy was pushing into her hands. "Thanks." She said weakly to Malfoy, who was now sitting beside her.

He nodded as he sat facing her; his brow furrowed with worry. "Tell me, everything."

"How the hell do you know Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation with our idiot Minister." Draco replied absently. "Now, Granger, tell me."

"There was another victim; she was muggle born like me with hair my color and this time…he…he…" Her hands started shaking so much the tea began to slop out of the cup and all over the saucer it was setting on. 

Draco pulled the cup out of her hands, and to Harry and Blaise's amazement, he pulled her into his arms as she broke down. He turned to the two of them. "He what? Why is she this upset? What happened?"

Blaise took a deep breath before responding to his best friend. "This time the fucker raped the poor girl before he butchered her and he left a message saying he could get to Hermione even here at Hogwarts."

Draco instinctively pulled Hermione closer to him; he could feel her tears soaking through his black polo shirt. He ran his hand over her soft hair before whispering in her ear. "Listen to me, Granger, this guy is a bloody monster and you are in no way responsible for what he is doing, and he will never get close to you; you are safe here the three of us will protect you, so stop whimpering like you aren't the toughest, smartest witch our age."

Hermione jerked back and looked up in his silver eyes, which softened as they looked in her tormented ones. "Malfoy…"

Draco pulled back from Hermione and turned to Potter. "Potter, you should probably take her up to her room and make sure she gets a shower before she goes to bed." He rose to his feet and pulled a numb Hermione to her feet and pushed her towards Harry, who was giving his rival a strange look before taking his best friend by the crook of her arm and steering her up the steps and into her room.

Blaise sat down on the couch opposite of where Draco was standing and appraised his best friend. "You lied to me." Blaise said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked confused; his mind was going wild with what Hermione had just told him, along with everything else he had learned today; she was in more danger than he had originally thought.

"I said you lied to me; you said you did not fancy Granger, but you more than fancy her; I think you're in love with her." Blaise accused. 

Draco sank down on the couch and looked at his oldest friend, before smirking. "Then I guess I didn't lie if I said I didn't fancy her and as you claim I more than fancy her."

Blaise actually chuckled. "Fair enough, mate, but this is one girl I'm not backing down from; you'll have competition for her heart."

Draco shook his head. "I know, but right now, I'm not worried about that we have to stop this nutter."

"I agree, Malfoy. The most important thing is Hermione's safety and the only way to ensure her safety is to figure out who is committing these murders." Harry said coming down the steps. When Malfoy glanced up at Hermione's room, Harry added. "She's soaking in the tub right now, whatever you said to her seemed to snap her out of her daze." 

Draco nodded as Harry sat on the last free couch, so the three boys were face each other. Draco glanced at the other two before saying. "I have an idea of who may be behind the crimes even if he is not committing them directly."

Blaise and Harry both stared at him shocked. "Who?"

"Lancelot Delancy."

Before Harry or Blaise could respond to Draco's statement, the door to the common room swung open and Lance walked into the room grinning sheepishly. "I just got yelled at by some petite little fifth year telling me no one was allowed in the halls; it isn't even curfew yet. What's going on?"

Draco smoothly answered. "Well, Delancy if you weren't off somewhere, doing Merlin knows what, you would have been at dinner when the Minister of Magic arrived with some shocking news for the Headmistress."

"What news?" Lance asked sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

Harry stared hard at Malfoy for a minute, and for the first time in their lives a moment of understanding passed between them; they shared the common ground of wanting to protect Hermione. "Well, Lance, apparently there is some lunatic out there killing witches who is obsessed with Hermione. They came to tell us because it is hitting the news tomorrow." Harry said, shaking his head sadly.

"Wow, do they have any idea who it is?" Lance asked casually.

Harry shrugged as Blaise responded. "They have some ideas, but so far nothing solid." 

"Well, how is Hermione?" Lance said glancing up at her door.

"She's tired and upset. How the hell do you think she is?" Draco hissed.

"Well, maybe I should go check on her." Lance said getting to his feet, but Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"No, let her be; she needs some alone time you can talk to her later." Harry said keeping his voice friendly. He normally would never believe a word that came out of Malfoy's mouth, but he always felt that something was off with Lance, and if Draco could even be remotely right with his suspicion then Harry had to keep appearances up; he could not risk setting Delancy off if he was the killer or involved with these murders in some way.

Lance nodded and looked over in the corner at the latest bags of mail. "Well, I have to get to work on finishing the essays the professors were helping me with tonight and go through all of that mail. I'll see you three in the morning." He grabbed some biscuits from the tray on the coffee table and waved his wand at his mail so it flew up the stairs and into his room. 

"Yeah, have a good night, Lance." Harry said giving him a small smile. 

Draco and Blaise merely nodded and when his door shut. Draco whispered. "We can't talk about this here; tomorrow meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner."

Blaise nodded and rose to his feet and yawned. "I'm going to go do rounds with the prefects since Hermione is not in any shape to do rounds tonight."

After Blaise left, Harry and Malfoy sat there starring at each other for several minutes, before Harry broke the silence. "If you hurt her in anyway, if this is a game to you, I want you to know I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What are you babbling about Scar-head?" Draco drawled as he lounged on the couch.

"What ever is going on with you and Hermione, she's vulnerable right now, don't take advantage of it." Harry warned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Potter, but if something were going on, are you saying you'd have no problem with it?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course not, I'd tell her she had lost her bloody mind and then remind her of all of the horrible things you have done to her and her friends over the years, which would be enough to convince her to stop walking down this path."

"Very well, but Potter nothing is going on." 

"I'm a man too Malfoy, I know that look; you've been giving it to her since we've returned to Hogwarts." Harry said rising from his seat and going up the steps to Hermione's room.

When Harry had shut the door to the Head Girl's dorm, Draco lay down on his back staring at the ceiling. He was still there thinking two hours later when Hermione crept out of her room. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled; tonight she was wearing lavender night gown that fell right above her knees. "Granger, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She smiled and sat down on the couch beside the one he was laying on, summoning over her bag of mail. "Yes, well, I couldn't sleep and Harry is already snoring, so I decided to get through this mail so that it doesn't get backed up."

He nodded, sitting up and summoning his bag of post over as well. "We need to stop meeting like this." He joked.

She smiled and enlarged the table with a tap of her wand. "Yes, well you just enjoy my company so much; I mean the prince of purebloods just loves hanging out with the maiden of muggleborns."

Draco snorted. "The maiden of muggleborns?" When she merely shrugged in response, he added. "Well, I definitely am a prince, there is no disputing that."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, the remarkably ego inflated prince, who if he isn't careful his pretty pureblood head is going to explode right off his shoulders."

"Oh, don't worry about that Granger; I'm actually quite humble for as wonderful as I truly am." Draco teased, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He was so glad to see her finally relax; he had been going crazy while he waited for them to return from the Headmistress's office. He felt more at ease now that she was here, and he could see for himself that she was safe.

"Oh yes, because humble is the first word everyone thinks of when they think of Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, raising her eyes from her mail to meet his briefly before looking back at her mail. She threw several letters in the fire and watched as the flames ate through the parchment. "Malfoy, what's going with you?"

He raised his head from his own stack of mail and smiled at her, feigning ignorance. "What ever do you mean, Granger?"

"You are not dumb Malfoy, and you do not play it well." She said softly returning his smile.

She had no idea what that smile did to Draco; he had the overwhelming desire to climb onto her couch with her and kiss her until she forgot about everything, the post, school, and most of all the bugger out there killing innocent witches because he was obsessed with Granger, but instead of physically assaulting her with his mouth, he smirked and said. "I believe you just complimented me."

She laughed, causing her smile to widen and Draco to have to shift his sitting position to accommodate the desire that was starting to filter into parts of his body that could make this situation quite embarrassing for him. Hermione threw more of her mail into the fire, completely oblivious to Malfoy's suffering. "Never." She said parroting back his comment from two days ago to him.

He laughed and got up from his seat and moved over to sit next to her; he took the letter out of her hand and set it on the table. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, tugging on one of her curls gently; he smiled at her before softly saying. "I don't know what's happening, but I find myself wanting to be nice to you, Granger. So stop complaining okay?"

She reached up and touched her hair where he had just tugged on one of her curls; when she realized what she had just done she lowered her hand. Hermione looked away from him blushing; she felt silly for reacting this way to simple touches. "I wasn't complaining. It would be nice if we could get along, not insult each other so much." She turned back to look at him; her blush turning a darker shade of crimson as their eyes met. "I mean what did we fight to destroy Voldemort for if not to try and bring some harmony between purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborn witches and wizards."

Draco studied her face; he thought she never looked lovelier than she did in this moment blushing in the firelight, talking about peace within the magical world. "You're beautiful." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Hermione lowered her eyes. "Don't joke now, Malfoy, I'm being serious."

He reached one of his pale fingers over and hooked it under her chin, lifting her face and forcing her to look at him. "So am I." He wanted to kiss her, but he knew Potter was right; she was too vulnerable and when he did kiss her; he wanted it to be right, perfect. He removed his finger from under her chin and leaned back on the couch away from her. "And, I wish I could say that I fought for the same reasons you did, but I fought along with you and Potter because I wanted to free my parents and I from the monster who threatened to kill us day after day who made us do horrible, soul ripping things. I knew the only way my family would survive and thrive would be to destroy Voldemort."

"So you find me attractive but I'm still nothing but a lowly _Mudblood_ to you, only worthy of polite conversation and kindness behind closed doors where no Slytherin save Blaise would see you treating me nicely." Hermione spat, getting ready to stand up.

Draco sat up quickly and wrapped her tiny wrist in his hand. "You don't know everything, Granger. There are reasons for the way I treat you publicly."

She shook her hand free. "There is no reason for your cruelty no matter how you justify it to yourself, so do me a favor: don't be nice to me in private if you can't be nice to me in front of all of your friends." She ran into her room and slammed the door. 

Draco growled and looked at his mail, swearing. He waved the stack of letters he had not sorted through back into the sack and up into his room. At his door, he turned and glanced at Granger's door, shaking his head sadly because she was right there is no excuse for the way he treats her, except his own fear of his father's reaction and how his pureblood friends and business associates would react to him if he told them 'oh, yeah, mates by the way, I'm fairly certain I'm in love with Granger, the maiden of muggleborns, just thought I'd tell you.' He sighed and closed the door to his room; he was getting really tired of cold showers and seeing her look at him with eyes of disgust; he was tired of looking at himself in the mirror and feeling nothing but disgust at his own cowardice.

**------------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, please review: I will not update unless I get reviews (evil perhaps I know, but I am unable to help it). 

I accept anonymous reviews, so if you do not have an account you can still submit a review (if you leave an Email then I will respond and if you want me to send you an Email to let you know when I've updated make sure to let me know).

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

_The whole hall began to buzz with the news that Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood, professional Quidditch player for the newly formed Quidditch Team the London Lions were dating. When the news reached the Slytherin table, Draco squeezed his glass until it shattered in his hands. She had been lying this whole time; she already had a boyfriend; she was no better than the rest of the girls their age._

**If you want to know what's going to happen next: you MUST review! **

**Muah! **

**SGC**


	9. Ch 9: The Repercussions of Breaking News

**A/N: **Wow, everyone, you have blown me away with your overwhelming support for this story, so I hurried up to get the next chapter ready today. I hope everyone enjoys it!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favs and alert list. Hugs all around!!

-I do not own Harry Potter-JK does!-

**Chapter 9: The Repercussions of Breaking News**

Hermione held her breath as she walked with Harry into the Great Hall for lunch; she knew at this point that everyone would have seen the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet with the breaking story of the murders. Harry squeezed her hand as a hush fell over the crowd as every student and faculty member looked at Hermione; she felt her cheeks turning a bright shade of red, but Harry quickly led her to her seat. She understood how he had felt all these years as people whispered about her, some even being rude enough to point; she had a new appreciation for her best friend having to grow up with the title of the Boy Who Lived. 

"Hermione, don't let it get to you." Harry whispered fiercely. 

She nodded and sat down next to him; she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders tightly. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Ginny Weasley demanded. 

Hermione lowered her head, avoiding her friend's eyes. "Because, Ginny, you've had enough to deal with in the past ten months the last thing I wanted was for you to worry about me."

Ginny's eyes pooled with tears, but she held them at bay as she scolded her friend. "Hermione Granger, you are the closest thing to a real sister I have, so don't you ever think for one minute that you are doing me a favor by hiding this kind of thing from me."

Hermione's head snapped up; Ginny had sounded an awful lot like her mother Molly Weasley for a moment. Hermione smiled; she felt better knowing Ginny was on her side; she should have told her she thought guiltily. "Okay, I won't keep anything from you anymore, promise."

"Good." Ginny said smiling and grabbing a plate and putting some food on it. She casually asked. "So, Harry when are Quidditch tryouts?"

Harry grinned when Hermione nudged his side. "Next Friday, Ginny, I was going to hang up a sign in the Gryffindor common room today."

"Okay, great. I can't wait to kick some Slytherin ass this year." Ginny said, smiling at Harry, unaware her expression had just caused his heart to skip several beats.

"Well said, Ginny." Dean said coming to sit across from the three of them. He turned to Hermione and gently said to his classmate, who was obviously still a bundle of nerves. "Hermione, don't worry, you have to know that everyone of us in Gryffindor is behind you and will protect you."

Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears as Seamus added sitting down next to Dean. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, Dean, you're going to make her cry and then Harry will have to hex you and so will I for making the prettiest girl in our year turn into an emotional puddle of goo."

Hermione laughed as another voice joined the conversation. "Hey, now, who is the prettiest girl in your year, Seamus Finnigan?" Lavender Brown asked, with a raised eyebrow, as she sat down on Dean's other side. 

"Uh." Seamus said afraid to say anything else, but Lavender laughed. 

"Relax, Seamus. I'm just teasing." She turned to Hermione and smiled at the girl she had come to respect a great deal in the past seven years. "Now, don't cry Hermione, but Dean is right. We are all here for you."

Hermione did start to cry then, and Harry and Ginny both comforted her; while across the Great Hall, Draco watched with narrowed eyes, annoyed at his inability to be the one comforting Granger while she was upset. He overhead Pansy make some snippy comment about hoping the killer did get a hold of the little Mudblood and cut her up the way he had his other victims, but before Draco could say anything the owls descended on the Great Hall with the post. Draco slouched back in his seat, knowing his mail would be waiting in his room. He wondered if after last night if he and Granger would still go through their mail together or not, but he was shocked out of his thoughts as several owls dropped post in front of Hermione; one of the owls left a long white box. 

Hermione opened the top letter surprised that her post was being delivered to her in the Great Hall; the first letter was from Percy.

_Hermione:_

_Due to the recent tragic events surrounding the deaths of several muggleborn witches, the Ministry of Magic has reconsidered your request and will now be filtering all of your mail. We still have your original list of contacts of whose post should be allowed through. If this list needs updated, please notify us of any additions or subtractions to the list. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

"Well, it looks like you will have a lot more free time to sort my mail now." Harry teased as she showed him the letter. She rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed, although secretly hoping she would help with his post; he hated sorting through the bloody stuff. 

She opened up another letter it was from Remus Lupin; he had been best friends with Harry's dad, James when they were at Hogwarts, and in Harry and Hermione's third year he had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; the two of them had become quite attached to him then, and the attachment had strengthened during the war with Voldemort since Lupin was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione smiled as she read his letter; she respected and treasured the man as a second father.

_Hermione:_

_Tonks told me everything about this latest murder; I know you have to be terrified. But, I implore you not to blame yourself for these murders or to leave Hogwarts. Harry and Professor McGonagall are right; you need to stay put, nothing is more important than your safety. Tonks is taking this case personally and working diligently alongside Kingsley to bring this monster into custody, have faith. _

_If you need anything, please owl me. Tonks and I will always be here for you. I can't wait to see you at our wedding in December._

_Fondest Regards,_

_Lupin_

_PS: Tonks says in response to your last owl that she still wants to be called Tonks after the wedding. _

"See, he said I'm right." Harry said reading over her shoulder.

"Don't let it go to your head, Harry." Hermione teased, there was only one letter left and it was attached to the white box. She pulled off the letter and opened it, smiling at who it was from.

_My dearest Hermione:_

_In all honesty, I debated sending you a howler to yell at you since I am utterly furious with you for not telling me about any of this, but I decided that would not be prudent. So instead, today when I have practice I plan on viciously throwing the Quaffle at some of my teammates' heads (kidding of course, well mildly) to release my anger at the thought of someone being out there wishing you harm and at you for being the brilliant, stubborn witch you are and trying to bear this burden primarily alone. Thank god for Harry! I'm so glad he is there with you; it is the only thing that is keeping me from crawling out of my skin with worry; I would have left London and been there today, if Professor McGonagall would have let me, but she denied my request for a visit and said I can see you at Hogsmeade in two weeks._

_So, since I could not get up to visit you today, and I had no way of breaking into your greenhouse to get your favorite flowers; please accept this humble token of my affection and know my thoughts are with you, and McGonagall or no McGonagall, I will be at Hogwarts in minutes if you need me._

_I'll talk to you soon. Try and floo me this weekend; I'll be home Saturday night._

_All my love,_

_Oliver_

Harry did not make a comment after this letter; he just smiled as Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and opened the white box revealing a dozen, long stemmed red roses, which were enchanted to open and close slowly as if they were blooming. She picked them and inhaled their scent. "Oh Oliver." She said softly. 

"OLIVER!" Lavender squealed. "As in Oliver Wood?"

The whole female population turned at Lavender's squealing, which in turned caused the male students to see what had captured the girls' attention, so once again, everyone was staring at Hermione, who was blushing furiously. Lavender snatched the letter off the table and scanned it. She turned to Hermione and shook an accusing finger. "You've been dating Oliver Wood this whole time and haven't told anyone!"

The whole hall began to buzz with the news that Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood, professional Quidditch player for the newly formed Quidditch Team the London Lions were dating. When the news reached the Slytherin table, Draco squeezed his glass until it shattered in his hands. She had been lying this whole time; she already had a boyfriend; she was no better than the rest of the girls their age.

The seventh years were sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for Professor Snape to come into the room. Draco was relieved that his favorite professor had been cleared of all charges against him once the truth of what had happened in the tower the night of Dumbledore's death at come out. Potter had even testified on Snape's behalf, telling the Wizengamot that Professor Dumbledore was already dying and had requested Snape to kill him in order to save Malfoy and maintain Snape's cover within Voldemort's inner circle. Draco turned his attention to Hermione, who had just entered the classroom behind Potter; she looked worn and for a few moments his annoyance at the gossip in the Great Hall was forgotten. He did not take his eyes off her as she and Potter took their seats about two rows up from him and Blaise, who was looking at her sadly. 

Lavender and Parvati came and sat down behind Harry and Hermione. Parvati tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and purred at Hermione as she asked. "Come on, Hermione you have to tell us, is Oliver a good kisser?"

Hermione turned scarlet; she wanted to crawl under the table and die; she could feel, Lance, Blaise, and Draco's eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned around and glared at her two housemates. "Honestly, you two, I do not discuss my kisses with anyone."

"So you admit you kissed him?" Lavender squealed. "I'm so jealous. Oliver Wood one of the best looking boys to ever pass through the school and now he's a famous Quidditch player."

Hermione scowled and before she could stop herself; she felt the words tumbling out of her mouth. "He is so much more than a Quidditch player; he is a loyal friend, who is always there for the people he cares about, and he is the sweetest boy I have ever had the pleasure of spending time with, not to mention he is incredibly smart and can talk to you about any subject for hours." 

"Well as delightful as we all find that information Miss Granger, please shut up now so I can begin my class unless you think that your love life is more important than learning to defend yourself against the dark arts." Professor Snape said as he strode through the classroom; his black robes trailing behind him. 

"No, sir, of course not." Hermione said quietly, feeling humiliated at her professor over hearing their conversation, not to mention her ardent proclamation of Oliver's best qualities would only make it seem like the rumor was true. Hermione sighed and gave Harry a weak smile when he patted her hand reassuringly. 

Draco was glaring at his text book; he had hoped she would deny the rumor but instead she defended Wood as if she was in love with him. The thought of her in love with Oliver Wood made Draco's blood boil; he could handle her affections for the Weasel, after all what kind of competition was a dead man. He also knew that Hermione was smart enough to eventually realize her romantic feelings for Weasley had been a crush that was never realized and probably would not work out had he lived; she was too smart for the Weasel in Draco's opinion, but Oliver Wood was another story; he had everything going for him and Draco knew that Hermione like every girl their year was attracted to the Quidditch Player, except she was not attracted to him because he was a Quidditch Player, which is probably one of the many reasons Wood desired her.

He had honestly believed Blaise was his only real competition since Granger did not seem to fancy Delancy, and he knew that she and Potter were only friends, but Wood was going to complicate things, especially now that she was furious with him after their talk last night. He sighed and cursed under his breath, earning him a glance from his best mate. He shook his head and Blaise turned his attention back to the head of their house, who had started his lecture. 

The class could not end soon enough for Harry and Hermione; apparently, Snape's disdain for Harry had apparently not abated even with the revelation of his affection for Harry's deceased mother, which had been revealed to Harry when he viewed a hidden memory Dumbledore had arranged for him to see in a pensive as he had searched for the Horcruxes. Snape constantly nitpicked every spell Harry and Hermione suggested to use against different curses and hexes, making embarrassing remarks about Harry, causing the Slytherins present to snicker. By the time class was over, Harry was in a fowl mood. He stuffed his text book back in his satchel and snatched Hermione's hand dragging her out of the room behind him before the gossip vultures could start on her again; they had tried to bug her the whole way through class about Oliver and the killer, until Professor Snape had snapped and taken fifteen points from Gryffindor. 

Hermione was happy she did not have class again until Astronomy that night; the events of the past twenty-four hours were weighing. She let Harry lead her back to their private common room and when they finally reached it, she sunk down onto one of the couches. "What an awful past few hours, I could strangle Lavender."

Harry nodded darkly. "If I help you strangle Lavender will you help me strangle Snape?"

Hermione laughed and rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Deal." She giggled as he finally relaxed and sunk onto the recliner. "Well, I am going to floo Oliver and see if he is home; I need to let him know that all of Hogwarts thinks we are dating, just in case someone leaks the silly rumor to the press."

Harry chuckled. "Well, better them gossiping about you and Oliver than badgering you about the serial killer."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Amazing how skewed their priorities are; who I am dating is better gossip than the deaths of three innocent witches." Hermione shook off her school robes and straightened her hair, which caused Harry to snigger at her. "Oh shush, Harry Potter before I hex you." She walked over to the floo and picked up a handful of the green powder and called out the address of Oliver's flat in London; she stuck her head and shoulders through and called. "Oliver, are you home?"

Oliver, who had just come home from Quidditch practice dropped his gear and rushed to the fire place, brushing at his wet, short, dark reddish-brown hair trying to smooth it down because he had just dried it with a towel after his shower. "Hermione?" He asked amazed. "I wasn't expecting you to floo until the weekend."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said popping back out of the fireplace, embarrassed. 

She still felt nervous about her friendship with Oliver; they had gone to school together for her first three years and fought beside each other during the last battle. But their real friendship had started after the battle, Oliver had been injured in the last battle as well, and his bed had been in the room across the hall from Hermione's. Once he was able to get up from his bed; he had come to visit her in her room every day, and when he was released before her; he had come back and spent several hours with her every day until she was released. After her release; they had written to each other almost every day; he had even come to visit her and Harry several times at Grimmauld Place, before they had left to travel around Europe during the summer. 

When she had returned from France, he had come to see her the first day she was home, and they had hung out every day until she left for school. Oliver had helped her start to feel whole again as she mustered through the grief of losing Ron, and she valued their relationship. She thought back to the last night before she left for Hogwarts, when she and Oliver had finished brewing her the last of her shampoos. They had walked out into the back yard of Grimmauld Palace which Hermione had bewitched to be fifty times larger than what it actually was; they walked through the greenhouse together talking about the various plants. She smiled as she remembered fussing over the Tiger lilies; he had remembered they were her favorite today when he wrote to her. When she had stood up from smelling the Tiger lilies, Oliver was standing right beside her and she had to tilt her head back to smile up at him; enjoying the way his warm brown eyes made her feel as she looked into them. He had gently placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down and kissed her lips, softly. She thought she would melt in that moment, but what he said next was what made her truly melt. He had pulled away even though she would have left him keep kissing her and told her that he knew she was not ready to date yet, but he would be waiting for her when she was ready to move on, no matter how long it took.

She sunk into the couch, dejected that he had not been happy to see her. Harry was watching his friend, not sure of what had happened with Oliver, but she was obviously upset; he was about to ask her what Oliver had said, when Wood stepped out of their fireplace at the same time that Blaise, Draco, and Lance walked into the common room. 

Everyone was stunned at Oliver Wood's unexpected arrival in their common room, but he did not seem to notice as his eyes fell on Hermione who was still sitting on the couch staring up at him. He quickly dusted the floo powder off himself and moved the few feet between them, grabbed her hand yanking her up from the couch, and pulled her into his arms murmuring. "You silly, witch, why did you disappear like that?"

She nestled her head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Other than Harry, Oliver was the one person who made her feel safe; she ignored the voice that reminded her last night that Malfoy had the same effect on her. "I'm sorry, I thought I was interrupting you and that you didn't want to see me."

He laughed and reached up to stroke her hair. "You should know better, love. I am always happy to see you."

She lifted her head, and he took a step back from her, but he put both of his hands on her hips, keeping her close. "I know; I just felt so nervous; it's the first time I've flooed you since…"

He chuckled as her cheeks tinted pink as she remembered their kiss. "You felt nervous. How do you think I felt not hearing from you the past four days and then I see in the paper that you've been keeping something this big from me?"

"Wood! What the hell are you doing here?" Draco barked moving into the common room, coming to stand by the couple; he was ready to explode at the sight of the other boy's hands on Granger's waist. He was clenching his hands into fists to keep from grabbing a hold of Wood and throwing him back into the fireplace he had emerged from. 

"I came to see Hermione." Oliver responded glaring at the younger, wizard who was a few inches taller than him. "Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy."

"Actually, he's a prefect and I'm the Head Boy, so rogue visitors in the school is our business." Blaise interjected coming to stand next to Draco; he was scowling at the older wizard as well.

Hermione could tell Oliver was getting angry, so she lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. "You could get in trouble for being here, Oliver."

He shook his head and smiled down at Hermione. "No, the reason I didn't immediately pop through the floo after you popped back out of mine was because I stuck my head in the Headmistresses office and received permission to come. She said I could only come directly here with you to this private common room, but I can't be seen with you anywhere else."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "That is the best news I've received all day."

He hugged her back and ignored the looks of death the two Slytherins and the other boy he did not recognize were giving him. He released her and turned to shake Harry's hand. "Harry, so good to see you, mate. Why don't the three of us go to you or Hermione's room and catch up, you can tell me all about all this serial killer business?"

Harry nodded, excited to see his former captain and friend. Hermione was not the only one who had come to value Wood's friendship since the end of the war. Harry and Oliver had become good friends too; they corresponded through post and floo ever since Voldemort's defeat. Hermione took Oliver's hand and led him up to her room, with Harry following behind. He turned for a moment and smirked at the other three boys before following his friends inside; he loved seeing Malfoy and Zabini put in their place, and well, he never really thought Delancy was a good match for Hermione in the first place.

Draco scowled at Hermione's closed door and turned and stomped into his room, slamming his own door in frustration; he was going to paddle Granger's little bum when he finally got her alone again. He could not believe she had led everyone to believe that she was single and not ready to date, when it was obvious she was in love with Oliver Wood and the way they were all over each other they had to be dating; his mind was waging a mental war with itself over the events of the past few days; he never took Hermione for a liar, so perhaps she wasn't dating the git yet; but from the looks of things, Oliver was well ahead of the rest of the competition for Hermione's heart.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!! Please review!

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

He reached his hand up and brushed away the tears from her cheeks and the hair away from her face. "Granger, what the hell has happened to you? You did not use to be such a mess."

Hermione could not answer his question because her head was spinning and her heart was beating erratically at him laying this close to her, touching her in such an intimate way on her bed of all places. 

**By now you know the drill, I'm evil so if you want to know what happens you MUST review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Seven to Eight

A/N: Okay, my review hunger has been satiated, so I'm updating

**A/N: **Okay, my review hunger has been satiated, so I'm updating. Hehe…

Seriously, I really appreciate everyone's reviews and am grateful for them. Also, I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story enough to add it to their favs and alerts list.

-I do not own Harry Potter-JK does.

**Chapter 10: Seven to Eight**

Draco had changed into casual black slacks and a button down grey shirt, which caused his eyes to stand out, not that they already did not catch the attention of every person to look at him. He always thought they were his most striking feature. He put some gel in his hand and slicked his hair back; he always wore it that way in public. He left his room and went down into the common room to wait for Blaise for dinner; he was surprised to see Granger sitting by herself absentmindedly petting that hideous pet cat of hers.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He scathed as he came to stand in front of her, crossing his arms to keep from giving into his previous urge to paddle her.

"He's in Harry's room; Harry wanted to talk to him about something that he didn't want me to hear." She said shrugging and then looked up at Malfoy, who was glaring at her with contempt. "And, I know what you think and you're wrong. He is not my boyfriend, nor have we been dating this entire time. I did not lie to you."

He was stunned that she had read him so well. He sunk down into the recliner and continued to glare at her still not pacified. "What do I care who you date, Mudblood?"

She sighed; her shoulders sinking as Crookshanks jumped off the couch, giving Malfoy a dark look before trotting up to Hermione's room. Hermione watched her pet disappear before turning her attention back to the disgruntled boy in front of her. "Well, at least you are listening to me for a change."

"What are you babbling about now?" Draco asked irritated. He didn't care that her and Wood were not officially dating; it was the way she looked at the older boy with such adoration that was gnawing at his gut.

"I asked you last night to treat me the same in public and private and now you are." She said quietly tapping her wand against the coffee table.

Draco watched her, his annoyance slipping at how sad she looked; he preferred her laughing like she was last night before he had blown it with his stupid pureblood arrogance and pride. "Granger, why are you so sad? Isn't this how you wanted me to treat you?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, you idiot, this is not what I want; I want you to be a man and stand up for what's right instead of worrying how all of your rich, spoiled pureblood friends would react to you being friends with a muggleborn witch. I want to be able to walk up to you in the hallway and have a decent conversation with you, without having to worry if you are going to insult me or degrade me."

Draco was stunned for a moment; she wanted them to be friends, but there was a problem with that; he didn't want to be her friend, well not only her friend; he wanted to be the man that could walk over to her scoop her up in his arms and snog her silly, until he carried her into his bed where they would make love until neither one of them could move. His frustration was getting the better of him, and he was starting to get annoyed enough with her superior, goody goody attitude to tell her just what he wanted, when Blaise unknowingly cut him off.

"Hermione, are you and Oliver Wood really dating?" Blaise questioned as he bound down the steps from his room.

Hermione turned in her seat to look at Blaise, who walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled and shook her head, as she took one of Blaise's hands in her own. "No, Blaise. Oliver and I have become very good friends since the end of the war, next to Harry and Ginny, he is probably my best friend." She paused and looked Blaise in the eye; her smile suddenly dropping as her brow furrowed. "But, I have to be honest with you Blaise, Oliver and I have talked about dating, but when we talked about it I wasn't ready to date anyone or at least that's what I thought."

"And now are you ready to date?" Blaise asked; his heart sinking because he knew if she was that Oliver would be her first choice; he knew when he saw them together that they shared a special connection. Hermione looked at Oliver in a way she had never looked at him.

Hermione sighed for a moment thinking about the question. "I think so, but I am not sure if I am ready to get in a serious relationship with anyone. I think I may like to start slow, date casually, if that makes any sense."

Before Blaise could say anything in response, Harry and Oliver emerged from Harry's room. Draco did not miss the way Hermione smiled when Oliver's eyes landed on her. Draco momentarily considered hexing the older boy, but then decided he would not win any points with Granger, but then again he would feel better. He watched as she rose to her feet and stood in front of Oliver, who had moved down off the steps. Draco felt he was going to be ill, when Wood took both of Hermione's hands in his and pressed them to his lips.

"Oliver." Hermione began.

He let go of her hands and pressed two fingers over her mouth to silence her. "You don't need to say anything. It has been an emotional week; I'll floo you Saturday night, and we will see each other again in two weeks at Hogsmeade."

"But there is something I have to tell you." Hermione insisted.

Oliver grinned and reached down to brush a strand of hair out of her face, at this gesture Draco really did pull out his wand, but no one was paying attention to him. "Hermione, I know what it is you're thinking, but I want you to take a little more time now that you're ready to make some decisions; I want you to be sure of any decision you make." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "And, please be safe, keep Harry and Ginny close to you at all times."

She stepped back and nodded. "I will, I promise." She was about to say something else when he dropped his lips to hers, giving her a brief kiss.

"I'll talk to you Saturday, love." He turned nodded goodbye to the others and flooed back to his flat.

Hermione stood in the center of the room unaware of everyone staring at her as she pressed her fingers to her lips where Oliver's had just been. Draco jumped up and walked over to her. "Hey, Granger, snap out of it; at least act like you've been kissed before." He hissed as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head to clear away the cobwebs Oliver's kiss had left and was about to say something to Malfoy, but he had grabbed Blaise and was storming out of the common room. She shrugged at Harry, who was smiling at her with a furrowed brow; she thought his conflicting expressions were adorable. "Knut for your thoughts, Harry." She said coming over to link her arm with his as they got ready to leave the common room.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to have Oliver visit more often." Hermione blushed at this, so Harry continued talking finally saying what he was really thinking about that was causing his forehead to wrinkle. "And, I was wondering where Lance is."

"Oh, he told me he would meet us at dinner; he said he had some things to take care. He left about ten minutes before you and Oliver came out of your room. What were you talking about anyway?" Hermione asked, curious; her best friend did not normally cut her out of conversations.

"Quidditch, among other things." Harry said grinning wickedly; he was not about to tell her he had spent most of the time making it clear to Oliver that if he pursued a relationship with Hermione and hurt her in anyway that Harry would personally transfigure him into a bug and squish him; he liked Oliver, but no one was allowed to hurt his best friend.

"Well, then I'm glad you left me out of the conversation." Hermione said laughing, knowing he was only telling her a partial truth; she strongly suspected he was playing the role of big brother, even though he was almost a year younger.

The two best friends entered the Great Hall and took their seats among their housemates; Hermione was relieved to see that everyone had moved on to some new piece of gossip about two fifth year Hufflepuffs who had been caught snogging in the library earlier in the evening, apparently they were also missing various articles of clothing by the time they had been found between the book shelves. Hermione was listening to Lavender retell the tale of gossip, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She lifted her head to see Draco Malfoy watching her; his expression sour. She was tired of this same old routine of him always glaring at her until she looked away, so she decided to do something that might get him to knock it off; she winked at him and threw him a flirtatious smile.

Draco smirked when she winked at him and he returned the gesture; he finally let his gaze drop from the Gryffindor table and went about filling his plate. He failed to notice that Pansy and Daphne had both caught the silent exchange between him and Granger and neither of the Slytherin girls were happy to see the boy they both wanted winking at the filthy Mudblood, Gryffindor witch.

Daphne leaned over to Pansy and hissed. "We need to do something about this."

Pansy nodded and her head diverted to the Great Hall entrance way where Lance Delancy had just entered, ignoring all of the girls who were calling to him; he marched over and sat down on the free seat next to Hermione, which Ginny had just vacated to go talk to Luna. Pansy narrowed her eyes at the look of longing that Delancy was giving Granger and she turned to Daphne with an evil glint in her eyes. "I think I know someone who may help us resolve the situation."

Theo, who had overheard their exchange, looked up from his meal at the two of them. "What are you two up to now?"

Daphne flashed Theo a brilliant smile. "Nothing, Theo, just girl stuff."

He nodded completely unconvinced of their innocence and turned to talk to Blaise who was absently pushing his food around his plate. "What's wrong, mate?"

Blaise shrugged and muttered. "Nothing, just thinking how I'm going to convince Hermione that Oliver Wood is the world's biggest prat and she really should date me instead of him."

Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "Blaise, you are still seriously going to go after her?"

"They aren't dating, so there is still a chance. She said she wasn't ready for anything serious." Blaise said still not looking up from the mess of peas and potatoes he had made on his plate.

Draco scowled at his best friend. "Blaise, for the love of Morgana, you are not this pathetic. You are the heir to the Zabini fortune and name." When Blaise still continued to push his soggy peas around the plate, Draco became further agitated by his best friend's pitiful behavior. "Dammit Blaise, she's just a fucking Mudblood; stop letting her get to you like this." When the words were out of his mouth, Draco paused and wondered who he was really trying to convince, Blaise or himself.

Blaise finally looked up, giving Draco a dark look; he knew his best mate was just saying what he knew their friends wanted to hear. He glanced across the room; his eyes narrowing as he saw Hermione flinch as Delancy put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, sure, Draco, you're right she isn't anything special."

Draco had not expected him to agree so quickly, but before he could say anything else. Pansy interjected herself into their conversation. "Well, it's about sodding time you woke up Blaise; you really were making a fool of yourself. Thank Merlin you came to your senses before you did something ridiculous like actually date her publicly; it is bad enough you kissed her and were seen."

Draco and Blaise both glared at Pansy, which did not escape her attention, she had suspected for some time that Draco's animosity towards the Mudblood was an act. But Blaise was the one who spoke; his voice had a hard edge to it. "Pansy, obviously, your small little brain does not recognize sarcasm when you hear it."

"So you aren't giving up on the Mudblood?" Pansy asked harshly, angered by his insult.

"No, not yet." Blaise said shrugging and picking up a carrot and biting into it ferociously; Draco wondered if he was pretending it was Pansy's head or Wood's.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry glaring at Delancy, who was arguing with Hermione about something. Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Hermione start to tear up at what ever the git was saying to her; he saw Potter lean across Granger and put his finger in Delancy's face. Draco noticed that Delancy did not seem to back down and was now saying something to Potter. Draco watched as Granger jumped up and ran from the Great Hall, causing heads to turn in her direction.

Draco glanced around his table; apparently, none of the other Slytherins had noticed the Head Girl's abrupt departure, not even Blaise who was still devouring his poor carrot with a vengeance. Draco stood and excused himself, bending down to whisper in Blaise's ear. "Don't forget to grab Potter and meet me where we discussed after the meal."

Blaise nodded and went back to eating and shrugged when Theo asked why Draco was leaving before he had dessert. Draco quickly made his way through the halls, dodging a water balloon that Peeves tried to drop on his head, swearing at the annoying poltergeist. He barked the password at the hippogriff in the portrait and hastily went inside; he heard her up in her room crying. He made his way up her stairs and pushed open the slightly ajar door; she was curled up in the fetal position in the center of her bed facing the wall, hugging her pillow to her as she sobbed into it. Draco felt his irritation with her from her reaction to Wood fade away as he watched her cry; he moved to the edge of her bed and sat down.

Hermione had heard someone enter, assuming it to be Harry, even though he told her he had a meeting of some sorts after dinner, but when the person sat on her bed; she could smell the overwhelming scent of leather mixed with cloves and knew it was Malfoy, no one else could make two common scents smell so deliciously expensive. "What are you doing in my room, Malfoy?"

He sighed and lay down on his back next to her, folding his hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. "Granger, if you're always this rude to the men who come into your bedroom, it's no wonder you're still a virgin."

"Go away." Hermione said starting to cry again. "I can't deal with you saying mean things right now."

Draco rolled over so he was facing her back, watching her slender shoulders shake as she cried. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her over so she was lying on her back, staring up at him with red, swollen eyes. Draco felt something shatter inside him at the sight of her looking so sad, so defeated. He reached his hand up and brushed away the tears from her cheeks and the hair away from her face. "Granger, what the hell has happened to you? You did not use to be such a mess."

Hermione could not answer his question because her head was spinning and her heart was beating erratically at him laying this close to her, touching her in such an intimate way on her bed of all places. She propped herself up on her elbow and frowned at him. "Who said I was a virgin?"

Draco laughed, which caused her cheeks to redden with embarrassment. He reached over and tweaked her nose. "I did and stop being embarrassed; you shouldn't be ashamed that you aren't a stupid slag like most of the girls in our year."

"Is that what you think of all of them?" Hermione asked smoothing the comforter on the bed avoiding looking in his eyes because they made her voice quiver.

He smiled at her aware that she was avoiding his eyes. "Yes."

She raised her eyes finally meeting his. "So why do you sleep with all of them?"

"All of them? Blood hell Granger, how many women do you think I've bedded?" He asked amused.

"I, I, don't know. Fifty?" She responded meekly.

Draco started to laugh and rolled over onto his stomach so that his side was pressed against her; he grinned into her comforter as she smacked his back. He rolled over onto his back and smiled up at her. "Four. I've been with four girls in that way. Shall I name them for you?"

She shook her head. "No, it really isn't any of my business."

"So how many guys have you kissed?" Draco asked, deciding he wanted to see her blush again and like clock work her cheeks flushed with heat.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Hermione huffed as she lowered her gaze; she had no idea why she wasn't demanding he get off her bed and out of her room, but for some reason despite the flock of Cornish Pixies that had taken up residence in her stomach, she felt at ease with him here with her.

He chuckled. "How about I guess? Two."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Seven."

"Seven?" He asked unable to hide his surprise. "Who?"

She glared at him, irritated that he obviously had thought she would not have kissed so many boys. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, then I'm going to guess." Draco said playfully; his eyes full of mirth, when she snorted he just chuckled. "Seven guys, right? I mean they all were guys."

"Yes." She spat, rolling her eyes.

"Well now this isn't going to be as fun." He said winking at her, which only made her roll her eyes again. "Krum was the first boy you kissed, right?"

"No."

"So you didn't kiss him or he wasn't the first?"

"He wasn't the first." She said sighing.

"Oh, was Potter your first?" He asked in a disgusted voice.

She chuckled at his tone. "No, I've never kissed Harry at least not a real kiss like what we're talking about."

"Thank God, I'd have to take back the compliment about you being beautiful then." When she blushed and lowered her eyes, he continued as if he had not said anything out of the ordinary. "Okay then some muggle, whose name I do not know."

"Elec McConnell. He lives next door to my parents; I've had a crush on him since I was five. He's two years older than me." Hermione said dreamily as she envisioned the face of her older next door neighbor.

"Ugh. Okay, so first it was this blighter McConnell and then the Bulgarian Bludger."

"His name is Viktor." Hermione hissed.

Draco chuckled and tweaked her nose again. "Okay, Viktor." He smiled when she rubbed her nose. "Then perhaps McLaggen after Slughorn's party?"

"That's disgusting." Hermione said making a gagging nose.

Draco was about to continue when he heard Delancy down in the common room calling for Hermione. He was close enough to her to feel her tense at hearing Delancy's voice. "Granger, listen to me. We're going to walk out of here, fighting about who has to go take care of an issue. Grab your satchel and follow me out; I'll take care of Delancy, once we get outside, go the library and wait there for, Potter."

She looked at him confused as he jumped off her bed, straightening his clothes. She took the hand he offered and straightened her outfit as well. "Why?"

"Just trust me." He hissed and started for the door, relieved when she grabbed her satchel and followed him. "Now, listen Granger." He said as they opened her door. "I don't like asking for your help anymore than you like helping me, but the student said he would only deal with the Head Girl so hurry it along; I've got better things to do than stand here and waste time arguing with you."

She scowled at him. "I'm coming Malfoy, stop being such a prat."

Lance stepped in front of them. "I want to finish our discussion, Hermione."

Draco stepped in front of Hermione so he was between her and Lance. "Look Delancy, you can have your little lovey dovey chat with Granger later; she has Heads' business to take care of now." He shouldered past Lance and grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her along with him and out the portrait.

Once they were outside and the portrait had swung shut, Hermione shook her arm free. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

"Potter will tell you everything, just stay in the library away from Delancy." He said and walked off in the other direction leaving Hermione completely perplexed; she had a feeling Draco Malfoy was trying to protect her, but she had no idea why. And, she had no idea why she wished they were still laying on her bed continuing their conversation, and furthermore, why was it that every time he touched any part of her body it seemed to tingle for a long time later; she rubbed the arm he had just held as she walked towards the library, sighing over the enigma that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco stopped when he rounded the corner, and then after a few moments, he stuck his head back around the corner to watch her retreating figure. He felt a smile tugging at his lips, as he thought of the flirtatious conversation they had shared only a few minutes ago. Draco let out a soft sigh when she was out of his sight; he was disappointed their conversation was interrupted but then again he reasoned with himself, it gave him an excuse to continue the discussion later. He smirked as he made his way through the castle to the seventh floor; he was hoping in the very near future to increase that list of boys Granger had kissed from seven to eight.

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reading, please review.

**Preview of Chapter 11:**

He bounded down the steps into the dungeon; he vaguely realized that Malfoy was running right beside him. They rounded a corner and saw Hermione lying on the floor, in a motionless heap.

**Now all of you who are veterans of this story no by now, I'm an evil little witch and won't update without plenty of reviews…hehe…**


	11. Chapter 11: Granger's in Danger

A/N: First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story

**A/N: **First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story! You guys are awesome; you have no idea how much your reviews inspire me, so please keep them coming.

Also, thanks goes out to everyone who has enjoyed this story enough to add it to their alerts and favs list.

-I do not own Harry Potter, JK owns all-

**Chapter 11: Granger's in Danger**

Blaise and Harry were leaning against the wall of the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located on the seventh floor both boys were annoyed at being kept waiting; Draco saw them glaring at one another and picked up his pace. "Hurry; I don't want anyone to see us."

"Hurry? You're the one who's late." Harry grumbled.

Draco ignored him as the door appeared before him and he pushed it opened and walked in to find the room set up similar to their common room, with three couches facing each other in front of a fire place, a coffee table between them with a tea and dessert tray.

"This is what you required?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow. "It's pretty bland, mate."

"I needed a place to talk to the two of you without anyone else overhearing us; this will suffice for that." Draco said sitting down on one of the couches; he reached for one of the desserts since he didn't get a chance to eat any at dinner. He frowned, wondering if Hermione had managed to eat anything; he would just summon Dobby from the kitchen with food for her later if he found out she had not eaten. He actually chuckled out loud when he realized he could not stop thinking about her and his thoughts were now centered around taking care of her, maybe this was what it was like to love someone; if he loved her, he still was not sure what he felt sometimes. Half of the time, he wanted to strangle her and the rest of the time he wanted to be with her on every level of intimacy that life had to offer a man and woman; his thoughts were interrupted by Potter's voice.

"What are you chuckling about?" Harry asked annoyed; he was starting to think coming here was a big mistake. He detested Malfoy and began to wonder if this whole meeting was some sort of trap or joke for the two Slytherins; he should have told Hermione where he was going.

"Sorry, just thinking about something else, but that's not why we are all here. Granger is in danger, and even though I'm not her biggest fan..." Draco paused while Harry and Blaise both snorted; he ignored them and continued. "I don't want to see her get hurt by whoever this nutter is out there killing witches; no witch, Mudblood or not deserves to be raped and murdered in such gruesome manner."

Harry and Blaise both nodded, but Harry was the one who spoke, anxious to get right to the point of why he had agreed to be in the Room of Requirement alone, with two Slytherins. "So what makes you think Lance is some how involved with these murders?"

"Several reasons, Potter, but as I said before, I'm not sure if he is the killer or involved some way, but I have suspicions. The other day when you and Granger walked away from me outside…"

"You mean when you physically accosted my best friend and tried to force yourself on her." Harry snarled, and Blaise's head snapped up, his eyes flashing.

"Not exactly what happened but yes that incident; when I came inside the castle, Delancy was waiting in the shadows and he threatened me." Draco said as he brushed the crumbs of his dessert off his pants.

"He probably saw you harassing Hermione and told you to bugger off, which I think I may go shake his hand for it, now that you've told me." Harry said beginning to rise to his feet; he could not believe he had listened to Malfoy about Lance, whose company he actually enjoyed, well except when he was trying to pressure Hermione into a relationship.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'd agree with him except he wasn't threatening me because he was worried about Hermione's well being; he was talking about her like he owned her, as if she were his property like a man obsessed, if you will, and since he threatened me, I did some digging. His grandfather isn't sick, Potter, not even a touch of the flu." Draco said triumphantly.

"Merlin." Harry breathed, rising to his feet to pace. "Then, he lied but that still doesn't make him the killer." Blaise and Draco realized Harry wasn't talking to them but was thinking out loud, so they remained quiet while he continued. "But he is awful possessive of Hermione; I mean the whole time we were in France he kept trying to push her and push her, and well her being so sweet and innocent she doesn't even realize guys see her that way, but they do and he certainly does..."

Draco was listening to Potter's little tirade with irritation and he wanted clarification on what Potter was babbling about, so he finally interrupted the other boy's verbal musings. "What do you mean he tried to push her this summer? Push her how?"

Harry stopped pacing and sat back down looking Malfoy in the eye. "We met up with Lance right after we arrived in France, well on the second day. We were at the spa in Paris the first day." He stopped again his mind working. "Shit, I wonder if us meeting Lance was even a coincidence now."

Blaise finally spoke up. "You think it's possible he deliberately ran into you in France?"

Harry nodded slowly as he thought over the month he and Hermione had spent in France with Lance. "Well, now, yeah, I mean we weren't staying in a big city; Hermione, well, she wanted some place quiet after visiting all the major cities in Italy, so we stayed in a small town in central France, Saint-Benoit-du-Sault."

"Never heard of it." Draco said bored with the unnecessary details Potter felt the need to give them.

"Exactly, I mean it's not a place wizards go to, in fact I doubt other than us and Delancy that there was another wizard in the whole village." Harry said; his green eyes becoming troubled at the thought that Lance was stalking Hermione, but he still was having a hard time believing Lance to be the type of vile human being who would kill and rape innocent witches; Draco's theory just did not feel right to Harry, but if Lance's reasons for transferring to Hogwarts was not on the up and up, who knew what else he could be hiding.

"And, Delancy is a pureblood." Blaise stated, realizing where Potter was going with his theory. "So there is no way he would want to spend time, let alone a month in a muggle village with no magic; hell, he wouldn't even know how to survive."

Harry nodded and Draco swore before directing Potter back to the question he wanted answered. "You still haven't answered my question, how did he push her?"

Harry glared at Malfoy; he didn't like the other boy demanding answers from him, especially answers about Hermione; he had half a notion to tell the pureblood prat to stuff it but decided that it was in Hermione's best interest that he tell Malfoy what he knows about Lance, at least for now. "After we had been there for a week, he asked her to go for a walk with him, and he kissed her."

"I don't see how that's being pushy." Blaise mumbled wondering if Harry thought he had been pushy with Hermione the other night when he had kissed her.

"Well it wasn't, but he didn't stop at just one; he kept kissing her as if he was trying to force some sort of reaction from her. She was so scared she pushed him away and ran back to me." Harry's eyes darkened as he replayed the memory in his mind. "I went out to hex him, but he was sitting dejected on the curb; he apologized and Hermione forgave him, and he didn't touch her again after that, at least not forcefully; he'd kiss her cheek and stuff, but he started talking about being in love with her, wanting to be with her. He even went and met with her father and asked for his blessing to pursue a relationship with his daughter."

"And, Hermione has never led him on?" Draco questioned.

"She told him from day one that she was still grieving the death of her first love, but I think she was using that as an excuse, not that she doesn't still grieve for Ron, but I think her and I will grieve for our best friend until we are dead, and she's liked Oliver for quite a while, not as long as he's liked her mind you, but I think he may have been part of the reason she hasn't returned Delancy's advances." Harry broke off when both boys growled.

"Stay on point, Potter." Draco hissed, annoyed at hearing him say that Granger liked Wood; he was going to hex that insufferable prat the next time he dared to floo into their common room; the thought of hexing Wood pacified Draco's rising temper immensely.

"Anyway, I think Hermione feels there is something off about Lance as well, but she hasn't said anything to me about it. I know she gets irritated by his advances; I told him if he backed off she might be more receptive." Both Blaise and Draco muttered something that Harry didn't catch, but he pretended not to hear them and continued. "I just don't think we have enough to accuse him of anything, but he was absent during the time period when the killings took place the other night. I do think I should let Tonks know that we have some concerns about his behavior, maybe have her do some digging into his past for us."

"My cousin? Why? She works under our idiot Minister." Draco said sneering at Potter's foolish suggestion.

"Yes, but she and Hermione are close; she'll be discrete." Harry said rising to his feet. "Well, I say we all keep an eye on him and try not to let him alone with Hermione; I'll say something to her about it as well; she may have more insight on all of this speculation anyway. She normally does." Harry started towards the door, but stopped when Malfoy called his name. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"She's in the library; I told her to wait there for you." Draco said enjoying the frown that creased Potter's brow at the knowledge that Draco had been speaking to his best friend.

Harry nodded and exited the room, and Blaise turned to Draco. "You went after her didn't you?"

Draco, who was in the process of pouring himself a cup of tea, nodded as he concentrated on not spilling the hot liquid on himself. "I was afraid Delancy would go after her; I don't care if there isn't enough evidence, I don't trust the wanker."

Blaise nodded before asking a question he was dying to know the answer to, "So have you kissed her?"

"What?" Draco asked as he sat back against the couch with his tea in hand.

"Did you kiss Hermione?"

"No. Not planning on it either; she's a Mudblood."

Blaise chuckled at Draco's continued façade of indifference with regards to Hermione. "Well, it's good to be one up on you for a change or two if you count the fact that I technically kissed her twice."

"Sod off Zabini." Draco growled; he was not in the mood to talk about his feelings for Granger or his desire to kiss her because he was still trying to sort through them. He was still mulling over the situation with the killer and Delancy; he was not convinced he was the killer, but he had to follow his hunch that something was off with the fellow. "Blaise, we need to discreetly ask our professors to see if any of them can vouch for Delancy's whereabouts the other night."

Blaise nodded as he rubbed his face; dark stubble was beginning to sprout across his cheeks and chin. "Alright, mate, we'll figure something out about that. Do you really think Delancy is a serial killer?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances especially since we are sharing living quarters with him."

"How do you think Hermione will take the news that we suspect Lance to be the killer?" Blaise asked.

"No idea, but I guess since Potter is telling her now, we'll know soon enough." Draco said rising to his feet; he glanced at the clock in the room. "Shit, we'd better get a move on it and go back and get our stuff for Astronomy." Blaise nodded and followed his best friend out of the magical room.

Hermione had finished all of her homework earlier in the day, and she glanced at her watch and realized it was time for Astronomy; she couldn't wait for Harry any longer. She reasoned that he would meet her up in the tower anyway, so she put her Care of Magical Creatures book back in her bag and made her way out of the library. She was almost to the Astronomy tower, when she heard someone calling her name; she sighed and turned to face him. "Lance, I don't want to fight anymore or hear anymore of your lectures."

"I don't either, Mi. That's what I wanted to say back in the common room earlier before that spoiled prat yanked you off like you were a common servant. I was a total ass earlier, and I'm really sorry for yelling at you for flooing that Wood chap and letting him into our common room." Lance said earnestly, even though he was slightly out of breath still from running after her.

She smiled at him; he infuriated her some times with his over zealous affections, but she knew he cared about her. She did consider him her friend a good one at that, so she just shook her head deciding to let bygones be bygones. "He did yank me out of there like one of his house elves. I didn't even realize it. I must be losing my touch, if I'm letting Malfoy drag me about."

Lance chuckled and held out his hand. "Friends again?"

Hermione laughed as she shook his hand. "Of course; you are forgiven, sir."

The two of them walked up the steps together, and at the top, Lance turned to her and smiled sadly. "Mi, I want you to know; I'm going to back off. This Wood fellow seems like a nice fellow, so if you fancy him…"

"Lance…" He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"I just want you to be happy, so I will support you, ok?" He said his blue eyes twinkling.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Lance, thank you; you have no idea how much this means to me."

He hugged her tightly. "I would never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I was jealous earlier, but I was also really worried about you sticking your head through the floo, anyone could have been waiting in his flat to grab you."

She pulled back and nodded her head in agreement; Lance did make a very valid point. She and Oliver had been the subject of several wizard tabloid articles, so it would stand to reason the killer would know about their friendship and try to set a trap for her. She made a mental note to send Oliver an owl suggesting he put up additional wards and protective charms and spells around his flat. She would never forgive herself if he was harmed because of their friendship.

They were the first ones to reach the Astronomy tower, so they began to do their assignment. Hermione vaguely heard the rest of the class coming in, but she paid them no attention as she rapidly filled out her star chart. She finished and walked over to hand it to Professor Sinistra, enjoying the smile of admiration her professor gave her for getting her work done so quickly and so precisely. Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way over to Lance, who was she noticed was almost done with his chart. After he finished, she smiled up at him as she asked, "Do you want to sneak down the kitchens with me and get a bite of food?"

He ran a hand through his hair long brown locks. "Yeah, that sounds great. And, afterwards I have a favor to ask."

She stuck her hand in the crook of his arm when he offered it to her. "What's that?"

"I'm going to tell you that I lied to you and I need you not to be mad." Lance said as they descended the steps of the tower; he was pleasantly surprised when Hermione did not demand answers immediately but merely nodded in acceptance of his request.

Harry, who had arrived late to the class because he had scoured the library for his best friend, saw her leave with Lance, and he was furious, at himself. He was supposed to be watching her and making sure she wasn't left alone with Lance, and now, she left with him going to Merlin knows where. He caught Zabini and Malfoy's eyes as well; they had seen the pair leave together, and the pair had obviously been on good terms, which alarmed them because Granger would be more trusting of him then. "Bugger." Harry muttered out loud, before turning back to his chart hoping to finish it as soon as possible.

Hermione laughed as Lance told her stories from Beauxbatons, while they made their way through the hallways. Lance grinned down at her after her giggles subsided. "Seriously, you didn't think that being a male and going to school with Veelas was all fun and games?"

"Well, actually, I thought it was every man's fantasy to be surrounded by them." Hermione replied honestly.

Lance shook his head; his eyes full of mirth. "Hell no, those damn creatures have caused more than one boy who didn't take his anti-Veela potion or cast the necessary charm to offset their alluring qualities to fail a test or accidentally fall down a flight of stairs because he could not pay attention to anything but them."

"So how many flights of stairs did you tumble down, Mr. Delancy?" Hermione teased.

He grinned down at her enjoying this light banter they were sharing. "Only two, both times in my first year and both times it hurt like hell."

Hermione started to laugh at the thought of the graceful male beside her tumbling down a flight of stairs because he was drooling over a girl. He poked her in the ribs to get her to stop laughing at him. She finally stopped and caught her breath as she realized they were at the entrance to the kitchens; she led Lance inside and smiled when she saw Dobby not far off. "Dobby!" She said waving to the tiny house elf.

He trotted over to her a big smile on his face. "Dobby is so happy to see you Miss Hermione."

She beamed down at him. "Dobby, I'm happy to see you too; this is my friend Lance Delancy, Lance this is Dobby a very good friend of mine."

Lance bent down and extended his hand to Dobby, who looked at the boy with surprise before shaking his hand. Lance smiled at Dobby as he spoke. "Dobby, it is so nice to finally meet you, both Hermione and Harry have told me many things about you."

Dobby's big eyes shone with pride at the knowledge that Harry Potter was speaking of him to others. "Dobby is also happy to meet Lance Delancy, sir. What can Dobby help you with this evening?"

"I did not really get a chance to eat at dinner Dobby, and we were hoping to get a sandwich or some other form of snack to hold us over until morning." Hermione said as Lance rose to his feet.

"Dobby will get you your foods." Dobby said as he trotted back into the kitchens and spoke to a couple of the house elves.

Hermione and Lance were surprised when only moments later they were handed two trays over flowing with sandwiches and desserts. They thanked Dobby and the other house elves and made their way out of the kitchen. Lance turned to Hermione. "So, do you know a place we can go and speak privately other than our common room? I do not mind Harry being privy to our conversation but I'd rather not have the other two gits rooming with us know what I am going to tell you."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "I know just the place; it's called the Room of Requirement, and you don't have to worry, no one will find us there."

Two hours later, Draco, Blaise, and Harry all sat nervously in the common room; the silence was deafening. They had sorted through their mail and finished their homework and now with nothing to work on to occupy their worried minds; they were all getting jittery. Harry swore and got up from the couch and walked over to lean against the mantle above the fire.

The portrait cracked open and three heads shot to the door, and Draco felt his body tense when he realized Delancy was alone. He rose to his feet; his gray eyes were hard as he roughly asked. "Where the hell is Granger, Delancy?"

Lance glanced up at them; he was surprised. "She isn't back yet?"

"No, what the hell did you do to her?" Blaise said rising to his feet and taking a few steps towards the other boy.

"Nothing, I swear. We left the tower and went down to the kitchen because Mi was hungry; I had to tell her some things, so then we went to this special room that changes into what ever you need it to be and ate together and talked for an hour. I went to the library after we finished talking to finish some homework and she went to do rounds." Lance said annoyed at the accusations Malfoy and Zabini were throwing at him.

"I don't believe you." Draco hissed. "You're nothing but a liar Delancy."

"Yeah, well it takes one to know one doesn't it Malfoy." Lance retorted; his blue eyes flashing with anger. "You can believe anything you want about me, but I love Mi and would never hurt her, not for all the money in Gringotts."

Harry, who had been watching Lance carefully, interjected himself into their argument before a duel broke out. "Well, we have to find her, I have a feeling she's in trouble." Harry dashed up to his room and pulled out a faded piece of parchment; he tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He felt his lips twitch as the message from his father and this three friends appeared on the parchment and then watched as the floor plan of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds appeared on the Marauders Map and the tiny dots of the occupants of Hogwarts began to move about; he quickly scanned the map looking for Hermione Granger and found her dot, unmoving in the dungeon. "Bloody, hell what is she doing down there." He pointed his wand at the parchment again and said. "Mischief managed." He turned and ran down into the common room. "She's in the dungeons, not to far from the Potions classroom."

Harry dashed out of the portrait, and the other three were on his heels. He felt his heart constricting; he knew he never should have let her leave; he should have taken an incomplete on his Astronomy homework. He was not entirely convinced of Malfoy's idea that Lance was the killer, but he also did not trust the guy now that he knew he was lying about his grandfather. He bounded down the steps into the dungeon; he vaguely realized that Malfoy was running right beside him. They rounded a corner and saw Hermione lying on the floor, in a motionless heap.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, dropping down beside her; he saw she was breathing and thanked God. He scooped her up in his arms and proceeded up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

Draco was still kneeling on the floor, where Potter had picked up Granger's body; he was shaking, his fists were clenched. He picked up her satchel, and that's when he noticed the singe marks. She had been hit with a curse or some form of hex; he saw that Delancy had already followed Potter, and Blaise was standing there watching him. Draco rose to his feet. "She was attacked." He said quietly to his best friend.

Blaise followed Draco, swearing, "Who? Delancy?"

"I don't know; he was the last one that we know of to see her." Draco said as he and Blaise made their way to the hospital wing. Draco held her satchel to him tightly; he was furious with himself for not protecting her, but he would make it up to her by finding who did this to her and making them suffer and if she was not okay after this attack, perhaps he would kill them for hurting her just as he killed the Death Eater who had almost killed her during the last battle.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review.

**Next Chapter:**

She started to feel light headed and felt her knees buckle, but Lance quickly grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms, holding her like bride; he carried her up the stairs to her room without giving Malfoy another look.

**And, another hint at what's to come: the attacker's identity is revealed, but if you want to know what happens, you know what you need to do…REVIEW!! Hehe.**

**Hugs!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Love's Kiss

A/N: Thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added this story to their favs and alerts list(s)

**A/N: **Thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added this story to their favs and alerts list(s)!! Sends out tons of Hugs!!

Also, several people mentioned being confused about the attacker; I hope this chapter clarifies everything!! If it doesn't shoot me a review or PM; if you don't have a account, go a head and leave an E-mail with your review and I will E-mail you!

Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter-JK does!-

**Chapter 12: First Love's Kiss**

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes, wondering why her head felt like an overweight hippogriff was sitting on it. She saw Harry asleep on a chair next to her; his appearance completely disheveled. "Harry." She croaked; her throat unusually sore and dry.

His eyes shot open, and he immediately stood and moved to sit on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his. "How do you feel?"

"Awful, what happened?" Hermione said softly, still trying to find her voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Harry said gently as he rubbed his thumb over the hand of hers that he was holding. "We found you collapsed in the dungeon." Harry's voice started to shake and he looked away from his friend blinking back tears.

Hermione sat up on the bed, wincing at the throbbing pain all through her body. She wrapped her free arm around Harry's neck and pulled him towards her; he quickly let go of her other hand and hugged her with both arms. She murmured into his neck. "I promised you that I would never leave you."

He did not stop the tears as they fell down his face and into her hair. "I know, but when I saw you lying on the floor. I thought I had lost you; I could not think clearly, but when I realized you were still breathing, still alive…"

"Shh, I am right here." She said crying at the anguish in her best friend's voice.

The clearing of someone's throat caused the two friends to pull apart from one another; they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them; her expression grim. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

"My whole body aches, professor." Hermione answered truthfully.

She nodded and adjusted her glasses before saying anything else. "Did Mr. Potter tell you what the curse was you were hit with?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he did not have a chance to yet; I just woke up a few moments ago."

"You were hit with the curse of _Primoris Diligo Basium, _better known as the curse of your first love's kiss." The headmistress stated.

"That doesn't sound like much of a curse." Hermione said shaking her head. "Was it a joke?"

"A joke? Certainly not." Professor McGonagall said harshly. "Who ever cursed you meant to do you great harm, Miss Granger."

"How so? I don't understand what does the curse do." Hermione asked looking back and forth from Harry to her beloved professor.

Harry took her hand in his again. "Hermione, the curse places a deep sleeping spell on you that can only be lifted by the kiss of the first boy you loved."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So who ever did this thought Ron was my first love and had hoped I would never wake up because he is dead."

The both nodded at her astute observation, but Harry was the one who cleared his throat a small smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you want to know how you're awake then?"

Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione's reply. "There is time for that later, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, I need to know everything you remember before you were attacked."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes for a moment to let her thoughts drift back over the last thing she remembered before waking up in the Hospital Wing. "I was doing unscheduled rounds, so I was alone; Lance had offered to come with me, but I knew he needed to finish an essay due today so I stubbornly made him go to the library; I had covered all of the castle but the dungeons." She paused for a moment as she remembered walking through the deserted halls. "I did not see anything suspicious while on my rounds, but I did have a feeling I was being watched."

"Watched?" Professor McGonagall asked alarmed.

"Yes, as if someone was following me and watching me, but I looked and saw no one else." Hermione responded, slightly annoyed at having her thoughts interrupted. Both Harry and Professor McGonagall smiled at her irritation; they knew how she hated to be interrupted when she was thinking. Hermione pulled at her bottom lip collecting her thoughts again. "When I made my way into the dungeon, I had just rounded a corner when I heard a high pitched feminine voice cry out an incantation I was not familiar with and then, nothing, everything was dark."

"Feminine?" Harry and Professor McGonagall both questioned.

"Yes, it was definitely a girl who attacked me." Hermione said firmly.

"Very well, Miss Granger, when you feel up to it, you can go back to your common room. Good night, you two." Professor McGonagall said turning and exiting the room.

Hermione sighed and gave Harry a weak smile. "Do you think you could help me back to the common room?"

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "Of course." He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her to his chest and proceeded to carry her out of the hospital wing.

Draco was sitting on one of the couches in the living room staring at Granger's satchel, which he had carried up here about five hours ago, after they had taken her to Madam Pomfrey. He ignored the two other boys in the room with him because if he started to speak to either one of them there was a good chance someone would end up dead. Blaise cleared his throat but Draco pretended not to hear the gesture of truce. He was furious with his best friend; when the three of them had been kicked out of the Hospital Wing, he had grabbed a hold of Delancy and slammed him into the wall with his wand at his throat demanding he tell him what he did to Granger. Lance had snarled his innocence to Draco, but he still did not believe him, and Blaise had forcefully pulled Draco off of Delancy, which was why Draco was not speaking with Lance; his neck was still sore from where Blaise had grabbed him. He swiveled to face the portrait when it opened and let out the breath he did not even realize he was holding as Potter entered carrying Granger in his arms.

"Oh Hermione, thank Merlin." Lance said rising to his feet and rushing to his two friends.

"Get away from her, Delancy." Draco growled.

Hermione raised her head off of Harry's shoulder and gave Malfoy a confused look. "What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" She said as Harry stopped in the center of the room, with Lance now standing beside them.

"He's the reason you are currently unable to walk and have to be carried by Potty like an infant." Draco retorted his eyes shooting daggers at the tall French boy.

Lance shook his head his jaw clenched in anger. "Malfoy, I'm not going through this with you anymore; I had nothing to do with what happened to Hermione; I would never hurt her."

Hermione pushed on Harry to set her down and he reluctantly complied; she placed an arm on Lance's shoulder. "What do you mean you aren't _going through this anymore_? Has he been suggesting that you had something to do with my attack?" When Lance nodded, she turned to look at Malfoy; her brown eyes were flashing dangerously. "What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? I know earlier tonight you were trying to save me from having another confrontation with Lance, but really, he is a good friend to me and would never hurt me. The entire idea is absurd."

Lance smiled down at her appreciatively, while Draco glared at them both. "Bloody hell, Granger, you don't know everything."

"I never said I did." She spat. "I just know Lance, that's all." She turned to the boy they were currently fighting about and gave him a tired smile. "Lance, would you mind helping me to my room; I'd like to talk to you and Harry both."

He nodded and let her wrap her arm around his waist as he put one over her shoulders. Draco stood in front of them blocking their way. "You're going to listen to me Granger; this guy isn't on the up and up."

Lance let go of Hermione and took a step towards Malfoy; his hands curling into fists. "You know Malfoy, you've been making remarks like that all night. Why don't you just go a head and say what it is that makes you think I'm not on the _up and up_?"

Malfoy sneered at the other boy, who was eye level with him. "I don't know Delancy, why don't you tell me how your grandfather is doing?"

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Lance said taking another step towards the tall blond boy, but his advance was stopped by Hermione's hand grabbing at his arm.

"I'm talking about how you told Granger your grandfather is sick and that's why you're here at Hogwarts, but really he is fine not even a smidgen of a cold." Malfoy said a triumphant smirk on his face as Lance's mouth fell open in surprise.

Before Lance could respond, Hermione interrupted their argument. "I already know his grandfather isn't really sick; you're a little late for secret revelations Malfoy. Lance told me everything before I went on rounds and was attacked, and just so you and I are clear, I trust Lance, with my life, so bugger off and leave him alone." Her voice was high and angry until she finished yelling at the other boy. She started to feel light headed and felt her knees buckle, but Lance quickly grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms, holding her like bride; he carried her up the stairs to her room without giving Malfoy another look.

Harry went to follow them but was stopped by Malfoy grabbing a hold of his robe. "You're not telling me you trust him too?"

Harry shook off Malfoy's hand and narrowed his eyes. "For years you have been nothing but a royal prick to me and my best friends, don't you dare think you have a right to question who it is I trust because let me tell you something you remarkably arrogant, spoiled Slytherin, I still despise you for all of the hurt you have caused us over the years; you've made plenty of false accusations in the past; I'll make my own mind up about Lance."

Draco watched as Harry grabbed Hermione's satchel and strode up into her room and roughly pulled the door shut. Draco swore loudly and kicked the coffee table, causing the items sitting on top of it to go flying all over the couches. He turned to Blaise, who was standing back behind one of the couches, giving his friend the space he needed to unleash his anger. "Dammit Blaise, I'm not wrong about this guy; he is keeping something from everyone."

Blaise ran a hand over his head; the feel of his recently shaved head relaxed him for some odd reason, but the gesture also gave him a moment to decide whether he should be honest with his best mate or lie and tell him what he wanted to hear; he decided to be honest there were no lies between he and Draco. "I agree with you, something is a bit off about him, but even if he is keeping something from everyone, it does not mean he is a danger to Hermione or anyone else. He could have a reasonable explanation."

Draco glared at his friend for a moment before waving his wand to clean up the mess he made; he stared at the coffee table as he spoke. "You make a good point, Blaise. I guess I just wanted to be her hero for a change." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he turned and went into his room and shut the door.

Blaise stood still as a board in the common room; he was stunned. Blaise had known Draco his whole life and never had he heard him make such a heartfelt statement about a girl before. He sunk into the couch to consider what he should do; he liked Hermione a lot. She was not only beautiful and smart, but her heart was pure and loving. He wanted a chance with her, but his best friend was obviously in love with her; he shook his head. "Sorry Draco, normally, I'd bow out because I had no real feelings for the girl, but that isn't the case here; you are not the only one who is falling for her." Blaise rose to his feet and spared a glance at Hermione's door before heading to bed for a couple hours of sleep before class in the morning.

In the Slytherin common room a few hours later, Pansy Parkinson emerged from her dorm to find Daphne's younger sister, sitting the common room staring at the dying embers of a fire. She was about to ask her what she was doing, when Daphne came bursting into the common room, swearing up a storm. "What's wrong Daphne?" Pansy asked irritated at not having the common room to herself.

"She's fine! That's what's wrong! Apparently, we miss calculated." Daphne hissed.

"Whose fine? What the hell are you talking about?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"She's talking about the Mudblood Princess of Gryffindor that she hexed last night." Astoria said softly.

"Cursed, Astoria, I cursed her, I didn't hex her." She said sneering at her little sister, whom she normally avoided at school because she did not want her little sister cutting into her social circle; she knew her little sister was ruthlessly ambitious.

"Yes, what ever you say, sister dearest. I told you it would not work; there was no way that ugly red-headed boy was her first love." Astoria bit back; she could not stand her older sister. Daphne was the only girl in their house that was as pretty as Astoria, which was understandable since they were sisters. However, Astoria had never been bothered by Daphne shunning her until now because now, Draco Malfoy was single, and Daphne's refusal to let her sister spend time with her and her friends was hindering Astoria's plan of landing herself in the position as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her sister's expression; she knew she was plotting something in that devious brain of hers, but what it was she was not sure. "I wonder who it was then."

"Back the bloody hell up, you two. You're telling me Daphne cursed Granger last night?" Pansy asked her eyes widening in shock; she had apparently greatly underestimated her friend; a mistake Pansy would never make again in the future.

"Yes, Pans, but you can't tell anyone." Daphne said as she sunk down into the couch.

"No problem; I have no reason to tell anyone; what did you do to her?" Pansy asked intrigued.

"I cast the curse of the first love's kiss on her." Daphne responded, checking her finger nails to make sure each was still perfectly filed and none of her silver polish had chipped.

"What does that do? I've never heard of it before." Pansy questioned.

"The person the curse is placed upon falls into a deep sleep, unable to be woken, except by their first love's kiss." Astoria said calmly, folding her hands into her lap.

"Well, if her first love had been that blood traitor buffoon than your plan would have been brilliant." Pansy said with admiration.

"Yes, well, he wasn't so now I have to come up with something else to get rid of her; I will not tolerate an ugly muddy being my competition." Daphne hissed; her eyes flashing with her irritation at her failure.

"Yes, well calm down, Daph; you and I will put our heads together; I agree that a Mudblood catching my Draco's attention is completely unacceptable." Pansy said taking a seat across from the two Greengrass sisters.

"He isn't yours." Daphne grumbled. "At least not anymore."

Pansy narrowed her eyes, but Astoria was the one who spoke. "What do you mean, Draco's attention?"

"Ugh, did I stutter, Astoria?" Pansy said bored with the younger girl's presence.

"So, this was about Draco? I thought you were doing this because of Blaise?" Astoria said turning to face her sister.

"Yes, well, both, I guess, right now, Draco more than Blaise; I want my turn with him now that he is done with Pans." Daphne said throwing a smirk towards her classmate;

"Draco and I will never be done." Pansy stated as if it was an obvious fact that her friend had overlooked.

The two seventh years began to argue as Astoria tuned them out; she did not like the idea of having additional competition other than the two girls currently raising their voices loud enough to wake their entire house from their slumber. Astoria would have to take care of the problem of the little muddy bint, if her sister and Pansy did not remedy the problem soon. Astoria was determined to land Draco Malfoy; she would be the next woman to wear the title of Lady Malfoy and no one would undermine her ambitions, not her older sister or Pansy, and certainly not a Mudblood.

Hermione awoke still feeling stiff and sore from the curse her unknown assailant had thrown at her last night. Harry stirred beside her but he did not wake up; she was careful to slip out from under his arm without waking him. She silently made her way to her private bathroom and turned on the shower. She yawned as she shed her clothes and stepped underneath the scalding hot water, letting its heat ease her soreness. She rolled her head, neck, and shoulders under the stream of warm water. She grabbed her shampoo and lathered her hair, enjoying the sweet scent filling her nose and then applied conditioner of the same scent. She took her soap and lathered up her body washing away the feeling of sleep; she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around her hair and another for her body. She sighed feeling much more awake and alert, despite only a few hours of non-curse induced sleep. She dried her hair and decided to pull it up today in a high pony tail. She slipped into her school uniform and robes, before going out to her room and shaking Harry lightly to tell him to start to wake up; she smiled when he mumbled something about skipping class and rolled back over on her bed.

She chuckled as she opened the door to her room; she knew he would get up because after last night he would probably not let her go anywhere without him for the rest of the school term; he still had another half hour he could sleep and would not move out of bed one second before that half hour was up. She walked down to the common room and was surprised to see Malfoy asleep on one of the couches clutching his wand tightly in his hand. She looked down at him as his chest lifted and fell with each breath he took; his hair was covering part of his face, and his shirt had come unbuttoned revealing his toned torso. She kneeled down beside him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Malfoy." She said quietly.

Draco opened his eyes to see the girl he had just been dreaming about looking at him, only now she had all of her clothes on, very disappointing. "Uh, Granger, what the bloody hell? I was trying to sleep."

She shook her head at his crankiness all boys were the same in the morning, grouchy. "I could tell."

He rolled over on his side and looked at her. "Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because I want to talk to you." She replied. "I want you to leave Lance alone, stop accusing him of hurting me."

"No. I will not leave him alone and you need to stop being so naïve; you don't know that he was not the one who hurt you." Draco said irritated at her continued defense of the git; he was starting to wonder if she did have feelings for Delancy.

"Yes, I do; it was a girl's voice I heard throwing the curse, not a male's." She flicked his forehead with her finger. "Which means, Malfoy, it wasn't, Lance."

Draco rubbed his forehead while scowling at her. "Fine, Lance didn't curse you, but how can you trust a guy who has lied to you?"

Hermione sighed and sat up on the couch, pushing his legs back to give her some room. "Because, he explained it to me, and don't ask because I'm not going to give you his reasons. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you, but since you two don't seem to be getting along so well right now, I wouldn't hold my breath for him handing you an explanation any time soon."

Draco sat upright on the couch, pulling his legs out from behind Hermione and slid down until he was right next to her. "You aren't going to listen to me no matter what I say right now, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not."

He swore and glared down at the coffee table. "Fine, I won't say anything to Lance anymore, but I will still be keeping an eye on him."

"That's your choice, Malfoy." She was quiet for a minute watching him searing a hole in the table with his eyes. "Why are you so worried about protecting me anyway?"

Draco felt a small smile creep over his face, and he turned to look at her; their faces were not that far apart; he could see the curiosity in her eyes and the anticipation of his answer in her held breath. He leaned in closer, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. "So, we are back to the question of 'why' again?"

She rolled her eyes at him knowing he was not going to answer her. "Yes, we are, and no, I am still not going to answer your question."

He let out a chuckle, "Okay, but I'm not the one with the insatiable curiosity; you'll cave in and tell me because you won't be able to live with not knowing."

She smiled at him and shook her head, but then she felt a twinge as the muscles of her neck tightened. "Ow." She said reaching up to try and rub her neck.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked alarmed at the look of pain that suddenly crossed her beautiful face; he hated that expression; it brought back too many horrible memories of the night she had almost died in his arms.

"It's my neck; I've been really sore since I woke up in the Hospital Wing last night." Hermione said still trying to massage out the pain.

"Stop, let me." He gently took pulled her hand down away from her neck and turned her so she was facing away from him. He pushed her pony tail around her shoulder and skillfully used his strong hands to massage her neck and shoulders. He smiled when she let out a soft rumble of enjoyment. He stared at the neck he was rubbing and before he could stop himself; he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the base of her neck.

Hermione felt his soft warm lips press to her neck and she shivered as she pulled away and spun around to look at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco smirked at her; he saw how she had shivered at his touch, right now she was completely covered in goose pimples. "Don't you muggles kiss your injuries to make them better?"

"Well there's an old wives' tale about it…" Hermione said uncertainly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Old wives' tale? I have no idea what that is, but those of us raised around magic were taught from an early age that a kiss to an injury has strong magical healing qualities." Draco said smiling at her enjoying the look of confusion at his words.

"You're kidding, right?" Hermione said tilting her head as if trying to find a better angle to appraise him from to see if he was indeed fabricating the story he had just told her.

He laughed at her and tugged at her pony tail, which was still hanging over her shoulder. "No, I am not kidding. A kiss is a very powerful thing in magic, surely you, Miss Bookworm know this."

Hermione frowned at him; she hated when people called her a bookworm. "Yes, kisses do have many powerful qualities; in fact kisses hold such strong magic that they can often break curses and spells. There are even legends of maidens with pure hearts being able to tame a wild dragon with just one kiss."

Draco's smile widened; he knew one maiden that could tame his inner dragon with just one kiss. "Very good Granger, if I could give you points, well no, that's a lie I would never willingly give points to Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed and gave his shoulder a push. "Actually the curse I was put under last night was one of those requiring a kiss to wake me from it."

Draco froze for fear that the curse was _Verus Diligo Basium_, the curse of True Love's Kiss or the fairytale kiss as it was commonly referred to by the younger generation of wizards and witches. He knew if that was the curse cast and she was awake then the competition for her heart was over and he had lost. He gulped and asked, "What curse was it?"

"_Primoris Diligo Basium, _first love's kiss or something like that." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

"Wait a minute, then how are you awake since you claim Weasley was your first love? Who kissed you to wake you up?" Draco asked his eyes widening by the revelation that Hermione's first love was not dead after all.

"I did." Harry said grinning at his best friend and a scowling Draco Malfoy has he made his way down the steps from her room. He walked over and held out his hand and pulled her up and kissed her forehead. "I'm Hermione's first love, just as she is mine."

**A/N: **Thank you for reading I hope you liked this latest chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Oh, and for the Latin, I have no idea if it was grammatically correct or anything; it just sounded good to me, sorry if it's way off!!

Sorry for everyone who thought it was the killer's ID coming out in this chapter; we won't find out who that is for a while…sorry again!!

**Next Chapter:**

I'm always hostile with you Granger." Draco said but the edge had left his voice; he was secretly pleased that she had noticed he was angry and was upset by it. "I mean you would probably have one of those heart attacks you were talking about the other night if I suddenly was nice to you and kissed your ass the way Delancy does."

Hermione started to laugh, which caused Draco to stop walking and turn around to look at her; she gave him a smile and shook her head. "So you're jealous, is that it?"

**And, if you want to know Draco's response to her question…you must review: I think 20 reviews will suffice for me to update again…hugs!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lance's Secret

A/N: A great big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and for those of you who didn't review you should thank th

**A/N: ** A great big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and for those of you who didn't review you should thank them too; they are the reason you are getting another chapter so quickly). Also, thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites lists.

-I do not own Harry Potter-JK does-

**Chapter 13: Lance's Secret**

Draco Malfoy decided today was one of the worst days he had experienced since the end of the war. He had barely gotten any sleep, since he had waited up to find out how Granger was, and then when she finally did come back to the common room at four in the morning, the two of them had gotten into a fight about Delancy of all people. To make matters worse, she had let Delancy carry her into her bedroom with Potter following behind. Draco scowled down at his lunch; he was most upset about Potter's little news bulletin this morning of being Granger's first love. To make matters worse, Potter had taken the bloody time to go into detail with him about how he loved Hermione since first year, but by the time their forth year had come around he had realized they were only meant to be good friends, the love turning into a sibling type of love. Hermione had beamed at Scar-head the entire time he was talking, and then to add to Draco's immense anger; she had given her side. She told Draco she had a crush on Harry since she first saw him in the train compartment on their way to Hogwarts while looking for Neville's toad; Draco had made a mental note at this point in the story to go curse Longbottom for being indirectly responsible for introducing Granger to Potter. Hermione did not realize while she told Draco that she came to love Harry, even though she was too young to realize that her feelings were love at the time, because he has such a kind heart and was so brave. Her smile as she told Draco that it wasn't until last night when Harry had told her he was the one who woke her did everything click into place and her mind and heart finally wrap themselves around the truth that: Harry Potter was her first love. She had gone on to say that even though she no longer loved him in that manner; she could not be happier that her best friend was her first love. Neither of them noticed that Draco's otherwise creamy pale complexion had turned a faint shade of green as they left the common room and both of them certainly did not know he immediately went and heaved in the loo.

Feeling much the same as he had this morning, Draco thought he would regurgitate the potatoes he had just eaten for lunch as he glanced across the Great Hall and saw her laughing with Potty; she looked so happy and carefree. Hell, she had probably forgot all about him kissing her neck this morning, but Draco was not so lucky, all morning while he had stared at her in class he had remembered the feel of her skin against his lips and he hungered for more; she was like some damn drug in his system, causing him to crave her presence.

Blaise was watching his best mate's scowling at the Gryffindor table and knew what he was thinking; Blaise was feeling the same way, jealous that Potter had been the first boy to win his way into Granger's heart and now he got to hold her every night, even though they claimed to only be friends. Actually, Blaise believed Hermione and Harry, but it didn't help quell his envy of the other boy. He knew they no longer harbored feelings towards each other in a romantic aspect; hell, anyone in a fifty kilometer radius could tell that Potter was head over heels in love with the fiery little Weasley chit. Blaise noted Draco seemed to have temporarily forgotten this fact. "Draco, mate, you aren't going to make Potter suddenly combust by glaring at his head."

Draco turned and frowned at Blaise; he had told Blaise about what Potter had revealed and both boys had sworn and called Potter various vulgar names this morning while eating breakfast in their common room, after his incident in the loo he was not up for seeing Granger with Potter any sooner than necessary. "Yeah, I know Blaise, one can always hope his stupid, scarred head would suddenly pop off his shoulders."

Pansy was listening and watching Draco's behavior with a small frown; his obsession with the Mudblood was becoming alarming. She decided to take matters into her hands immediately. "Draco, Blaise, I can tell you two are both stressed from the pressure of having to live with those horrible Gryffindors." When they both turned and gave her a dark look, she merely smiled and continued in a louder voice so that the rest of their friends started to listen to her conversation. "I know you are allowed to have guests, so why not have some of us over tonight and hang out, perhaps get some firewhiskey and have a party."

"I don't know, Pansy." Blaise said hesitantly; the last thing he wanted was for the Slytherins to cause trouble and him and Draco to lose their comfy private room set up, not to mention he would lose his spot as Head Boy.

Daphne, who suspected what Pansy was up to joined the conversation, knowing Blaise as well as she did; she knew what he was afraid would happen. "Oh Blaise, don't worry, we promise to be on our best behavior, really. After all, you are the Head Boy, and everyone in Slytherin is proud of that, so we would never do anything to endanger your position." Daphne said giving her ex a charming smile; she saw him soften.

Pansy noticed the softening as well, so she gave him her most sincere look. "Daphne is right, Blaise. We certainly do not like you and Draco's other three roommates, but we would only hurt the two of you if we started a fight with them; after all, Potter and Granger are saints in the eyes of the Headmistress."

Blaise nodded and turned to Draco, who shrugged. Blaise mulled over it for a little bit, and he decided a relaxing night with his housemates sounded like fun; it was Friday and the start of the first weekend; he and Draco both needed to relax. "Sounds good, Pans. You guys come over around eight after dinner tonight and we'll have our Slytherin party."

Pansy and Daphne both smiled sweetly at Blaise and Draco, while secretly shaking hands under the table with one another; they were one step closer to making sure the Mudblood realized she had no place coming after a Slytherin.

A little ways down the table, Astoria Greengrass had eavesdropped on their conversation and vowed to herself to find a way to get invited to the party tonight. She glanced at Draco and saw that he had returned his attention to the Gryffindor table and was frowning at the Mudblood as Potter took her hand and led her away, with that deliciously handsome, blood traitor Delancy not far behind. Astoria knew she had to act fast if she was going to ensure her place at his side, but first she needed to get Daphne alone to obtain her invitation to tonight's festivities.

Harry was laughing at Lance's impersonation of Professor Snape as they made their way out of the castle and walked down towards the lake; Lance was making his robes billow about him obnoxiously as he pretended to insult Harry for being born better looking than Professor Snape and Hermione for having the gumption to dare be a brilliant muggleborn witch, by the end of his impersonation the three of them were laughing so hard they could barely walk.

Last night, Hermione had not told Harry why she trusted Lance completely, but Lance had promised to tell Harry everything today, so now that they were done with classes for the week; Harry was taking them somewhere private to hold Lance to his word. The air was a little crisp as the fall breeze caused ripples to appear on the lake. Hermione pulled her books out of her satchel and transfigured the satchel into a nice big blanket for the three of them to sit on.

Lance and Harry plopped down on the blanket and Hermione sat between the two of them in the center; she smiled at the way they automatically left no other place except between them a gesture of protection which she appreciated. She smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand; she knew he was still very upset about last night, even if he was hiding it from her. "Lance, why don't you tell Harry what you told me last night?" She suggested to her other friend to break the tension.

Lance nodded at her and gave Harry a small smile. "Harry, first, I want to apologize for not being upfront with you from the beginning." When Harry nodded, Lance continued. "My grandfather isn't sick and hopefully the old coot isn't sick for a long time to come, but I needed an excuse to give everyone for why I transferred to Hogwarts since a seventh year transfer is unheard of and would attract attention. You see the Delancy family has an age old secret; I am going to tell you as I told Hermione, but before I do, I need your word that you will never tell anyone else."

Harry looked at Hermione who gave him an encouraging look, so he knew it was safe to give his word. "You have it, Lance, whatever you say to me now I'll take to the grave."

Lance gave Harry a grateful smile and began his story. "A long time ago after the time of Merlin and before the time the Ministries of Magic were forming around the world, chaos reigned in the magical realm because the muggle world was afraid of the magical world and would hunt wizards down, not that most of the time they could actually kill them, but they tried and sometimes they did succeed. On one such occasion was when some French muggles on the outskirts of what is now Paris managed to kill a witch by the name of Elsa Bains; she was a well known healer and beloved by many wizards and witches, so her death was taken harshly by many, especially her son, Fredric Bains. Fredric and a group of wizards banned together to protect their fellow witches and wizards from the out of control muggles; they did quite well too. They called themselves, the Knights of Merlin, and as time passed, they not only defended witches and wizards from muggles who would do them harm but also from dark witches and wizards who would use their magic for evil purposes."

"The Knights of Merlin? I thought they were merely a legend and never did exist." Harry said confused.

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry; I was confused too, Harry. I thought they were only a legend, but they are real."

Lance smiled at Hermione and Harry. "Oh, yes, they were and still are quite real. In fact, Harry, you know some members of the Knighthood."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see the group is very select with who they let join; it does not matter a member's blood status, but the condition of his heart, so only those strong in magic and possessing a good soul are eligible." Lance began, but he was cut off by Harry.

"How do you tell if someone has a good soul? Wouldn't it be easy to fake it?" Harry asked deeply intrigued.

Lance shook his head; he was glad Harry was curious and that he could finally tell his friend everything; he had hated keeping secrets from him. "No, the test is ancient; Merlin himself developed it back when he was selecting his apprentices."

"Merlin developed it? Wow, you didn't tell me that, Lance, that's incredible." Hermione said her brown eyes lighting up with the new knowledge she had just obtained.

Both boys snickered at her overexcitement at the new knowledge, and she gave them both a slap on the shoulder. Lance rubbing his shoulder went on with what he had to say. "So, potential members are given the test without their knowledge, if they pass they are then led to a private place told about the Knights of Merlin, and given the choice of if they want to join or not."

"If they refuse what happens? I mean they know about the Knights then?" Harry asked sitting forward a little as he waited for Lance to answer.

Lance chuckled at this friend's expression; he had reacted the same way when his father had told him of the knights. "No, if they refuse, then the memory of what was told to them is wiped from their mind. But, most do not refuse, for you see, typically to become a knight your father has to be one. You see the original founder: Fredric Bains was my ancestor; he had his grandson change his name to Delancy to protect him and his family from persecution, every Delancy male has been a Knight of Merlin and leader of the group. My grandfather, Aldric Delancy is the current head of the Knights. "

"So it's only males?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione.

"Yes, only males." Lance responded also looking at Hermione.

Hermione had crossed her arms and frowned. "And, I told him it was the most sexist thing I have ever heard; perhaps I should start my own secret group the Witches of Morgana or something like that and hang up a sign on the door saying: no wizards allowed you."

Both boys laughed and Lance dodged a small stick she picked up and chucked at his head. "Sorry, Mi, it's just the way it has always been, and I do not ever see it changing, but I openly support you starting your own secret society."

She rolled her eyes at both boys who were grinning at her. "Oh, quit teasing, just continue."

"Well, you see Harry, a lot of times the Knights are perceived by other witches and wizards as muggle lovers, blood traitors, or any other pureblood derogatory rubbish, in my family's case we are viewed as blood traitors, as is the case of the friends you have who belong."

"The Weasleys." Harry whispered.

"Yes, all the Wesley men, except for Percy are Knights; your mate Ron probably would have been inducted had he not…." Lance broke off and glanced at Hermione; he did not want to upset her and Harry, but she smiled encouragingly at him so he continued. "Had he not died, he surely would have become a Knight of Merlin."

"Dumbledore was one too, Harry." Hermione said softly, reaching over to take her best friend's hand again.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, looking out across the lake, watching as out in the center a fish jumped up and flopped back down into the water. He looked down at the blanket as he finally spoke. "I wish I could be one too; I know I have vanquished Voldemort, but hell, there is still evil out there, and it is still coming after those I love; I would gladly be a Knight to protect others from hatred and evil."

Lance smiled and looked at Hermione who nodded. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way Harry, for you see; I forgot to mention one other member of the Knights, who you are familiar with."

Harry looked up at the other boy confused. "Who?"

"James Potter, while he lived, valiantly served as a Knight of Merlin, as his son, it is your birthright to be a Knight should you chose to accept the position." Lance said smiling at the emotion he saw welling up in his friend's eyes.

Harry nodded mutely and wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Hermione pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Harry pulled back from Hermione and shook the hand Lance offered. "So what do I have to do now?"

"Tonight, I have already made arrangements after speaking with Hermione last night, to take you to our secret location here in England for a swearing in ceremony; there will actually be a couple other new members being sworn in along side you." Lance responded his face positively aglow at the knowledge that his friend would stand beside him as a Knight.

"You see, Harry, after speaking with me and telling me the truth, I assured Lance you would want to join the Knights, which is why I sent him to make arrangements after we talked that's why he really wasn't with me on rounds, and Professor McGonagall knew where he was since she was using his floo; she knew about the Knights of Merlin because Professor Dumbledore had confided in her." Hermione said patting her best friend's hand soothingly; she knew Harry had been furious that she was alone and wanted him to stop being upset with Lance because he had left her.

Lance grimaced at Hermione's words and sheepishly said. "I messed up Harry, you see I've been assigned by the Knights to come to Hogwarts to protect Hermione and you."

"What?" Harry asked his green eyes becoming the size of saucers with this news. "You're here to protect Hermione and me?"

Lance nodded his face had lost its smile and was now very grave. "You see Harry, what your Ministry here has not put together or rather your prat of a Minster refuses to acknowledge is that these murders have been happening for a while almost a year ever since Voldemort's downfall; the first five were in France, but he did not leave Hermione's name, which is why no one has made the connection, but the crime scenes are too similar for it not to be the same killer."

"More dead witches?" Harry murmured casting a concerned glance at Hermione; he was terrified for her already and this latest news only heightened his worry.

"Yes, but you see that's why they sent me here because we feel the killer is in fact from France, and the Knights are hoping I may recognize him or at least be able to pick him out of the crowd if he gets too close." Lance said looking back and forth between his two friends.

"So it was no accident us meeting you?" Harry asked confirming his earlier suspicions.

"No it was planned, as were my advances on Hermione." Lance said blushing at the last confession.

"Why did you have to pretend to be interested in her?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione, who he could tell had already heard this part of the story as well.

"Well, I'm not pretending to be interested in her; I really do like her, but I normally would never be such a prat and come on so strong. The Knights had thought perhaps if I over did my advances then the killer might be jealous enough to come forward to attack me, but it hasn't worked, so we're backing off that plan."

"Do you think the killer is here at Hogwarts?" Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand tightly.

"We don't know, but if he isn't, he thinks he can get to her here, so we have to be more careful. We aren't even sure if it is just one wizard, but regardless one or a hundred wizards, we will keep Hermione safe." Lance said firmly.

"Agreed, so when do I leave for my initiation?" Harry said, changing the subject since he noticed Hermione had paled considerably.

"Tonight after dinner about quarter till eight." Lance said giving Harry an appreciative smile for the topic change; he did not want to upset Hermione either.

"Well, that works out perfectly then because Hermione and I are going to visit with Hagrid tonight before dinner and catch up." Harry said lying back so that his head rested in Hermione's lap.

"Great while you two are doing that, I'm going to take a nice long nap." Lance said yawning.

Hermione absentmindedly stroked Harry's dark hair which was starting to get longer and a little shaggy. "Lance, who else is being sworn in tonight?"

He gave her a big smile, knowing she would be pleased by the names. "Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood."

Draco had stood at one of the castle windows and watched the three of them out by the lake; he frowned at the way they were getting along, obviously Potter was going to be an ass and ignore everything Malfoy had told him about Delancy. Draco growled and grabbed his broom that was sitting beside him; he was going to go do some flying and perhaps get a bit of a workout in, anything to alleviate this anger and frustration he felt with Granger. He started to make his way down to the castle doors, when he heard Professor Snape call his name.

"Draco, a moment of your time, please." Professor Snape hissed as he walked past him and opened a door to an empty classroom.

Draco sighed and followed him into the classroom. "What is it now?"

"A little respect Draco; you may be in a bad mood, but that's no reason to disrespect a teacher and the head of your House." Professor Snape said his dark eyes boring into his student's sullen ones.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, slightly embarrassed for treating his favorite teacher and the man who had saved his life at the end of his sixth year so shitty; his irritation with a certain Mudblood was not Severus's fault.

"Apology accepted." Snape said quietly appraising his favorite pupil. "So, your father did not lie in his letter, you are obsessing over Miss Granger."

Draco knew it was not a question, but he was now very angry at the thought that his father had someone sent word to Severus about the conversation the two of them had had eight months ago about Draco being unable to stop thinking about Hermione. "My thoughts towards Granger are not anymore your business than they are his." Draco said turning to walk out of the classroom; he was stopped by his professor's hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Draco. I just wanted to offer you any support I can; I already owled your father back and told him that he would be a fool not to recognize that Hermione Granger, regardless of her birth is the brightest witch her age, hell possibly any age. I told him she is not the frizzy hair little girl anymore and has blossomed into a beautiful young witch, who would look very good on the arm of any wizard, even a Malfoy. I also suggest he takes this time in prison to reflect on his out of date beliefs." Professor Snape said, letting go of Draco's arm and then straightened his own robes.

"You did? You said all of that to my father?" Draco asked shocked.

Snape nodded and looked out the window, slightly embarrassed by the conversation now. "If you are serious in your intentions towards her, I will not try to dissuade you. I may not care for Miss Granger, myself, but that could be because she spends so much time with Mr. Potter." When Draco snorted at this, Snape graced him with a small smile before continuing. "But, she would be one of the few witches who is your equal and would offer you the type of challenging and fulfilling relationship you deserve."

Draco nodded his head in thanks and without another word his professor walked out of the classroom, leaving Draco to ponder over their conversation. Draco smiled for the first time today since he kissed Granger's neck; Professor Snape would be a very good ally to have because his father did respect Severus, so perhaps, he could work on convincing Lucius to give a relationship between Draco and Hermione a chance. Draco knew it was a slim chance that Lucius would ever see reason when it came to purebloods and muggleborns being involved, but a chance was still a chance, so Draco would take it and call on his professor to help him when the time arose.

Draco grabbed his broom again and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch as he was walking out the gates; he saw Granger coming up the steps with Potter and Delancy behind her. "Got your watch dogs with you, Granger?" He bit out frostily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blond Slytherin and turned to smile at the other two, who had both pulled out her wands. "You two, put those away. I'm going to walk Malfoy to the Quidditch Pitch, wait here for me."

"Mi, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Lance said giving Malfoy a dark look.

"Well, it's a good thing she didn't ask you, Delancy." Draco snarled, annoyed that Delancy was once again trying to keep him away from Granger.

Hermione walked back down the steps to where Lance was and laid a hand on his arm. "If you stand here by the steps, you can see the whole way down to the Pitch, well almost, and nothing will happen; I have my wand and I'm more alert."

Harry nodded and he and Lance watched Hermione and Malfoy walk away. "He's a git." Lance growled softly.

"Yeah, but you know Hermione, she wants everyone to get along now that the war is over." Harry said trying to cover his own disgruntlement at Hermione trusting the arrogant prat he despised.

Hermione walked quietly with Malfoy for several minutes until she was sure they were out of Harry and Lance's hearing range. "I want you to stop."

"Stop what?" Draco asked turning to glare at her; he was still angry at her touching Lance's arm a few minutes ago.

"I want you to stop being mad. I have no idea why you're mad at me today; I haven't done anything to you for you to be this overly hostile to me." Hermione said looking down at the ground and ignoring the glare Malfoy was giving her.

"I'm always hostile with you Granger." Draco said but the edge had left his voice; he was secretly pleased that she had noticed he was angry and was upset by it. "I mean you would probably have one of those heart attacks you were talking about the other night if I suddenly was nice to you and kissed your ass the way Delancy does."

Hermione started to laugh, which caused Draco to stop walking and turn around to look at her; she gave him a smile and shook her head. "So you're jealous, is that it?"

"Jealous, what the hell do I have to be jealous of? It isn't like I want you or anything Mudblood." Draco said now furious that she had guessed his feeling so accurately and then had the gall to laugh at him, no one laughed at Draco Malfoy.

Her smile fell and the hurt was apparent in her eyes. "I see. Well then, I will no longer disgrace you with my presence. See you around Malfoy." She turned and walked away from him.

Draco swore at himself and quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "You are the most infuriating witch, I know." He growled at her as she glared up at him.

She shook her arm free and crossed her arms. "I'm infuriating? I'm not the one constantly calling people by vile degrading names just because of who their parents were; I'm not the one who can't appreciate another trying to be their friend, despite the fact that I have every reason to hate you."

He sucked in a deep breath to keep from grabbing a hold of her and shaking her. "No, you're the one who likes to play games with people Granger. You're the one who lets Potter sleep in her bed, while kissing Blaise in the hallway. You're the one who has Oliver Wood dangling by a string and Delancy waiting in the wings. You're the one you can't answer one fucking little question about why in the hell you saved my life, so that you keep me dangling as well. And, I'm bloody sick of it!" Draco yelled; his gray eyes now sparkling silver as the wind caught his hair and blew it across his face.

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it, mentally counting backwards from ten but she only reached five until her temper won out. "Well, as I see it, Malfoy, my personal relationship with all of the above mentioned men is none of your damn business. And as for keeping you dangling by not answering your question, I don't see why in the hell it matters anyway; you could care less about me, so why do my motives for saving your miserable life matter to you anyway?" When he opened his mouth to reply, she shoved him away from her. "You know what, I don't care why you care. I have to go; Harry and I have plans. Enjoy your bloody flying." She said and stormed off.

This time he did not follow her; he turned now completely irritated at himself for losing his temper and ruining what little rapport they had established. He reached the pitch and quickly kicked off on his broom flying as fast as he could, hoping the wind rushing against his body would cool his anger. He glanced back at the castle and saw she had reached her friends and was shaking her head at them as she stormed up the stairs; he saw the two boys turn in his direction; he turned and flew the other way. Draco did not doubt that Potter would take complete advantage her annoyance with him and convince Granger to never speak to him again. He did a few loops and then evened out his broom; he actually did not blame Potter because if had sisters or any real girl friends who actually were nice girls, he would probably tell them to stay away from a guy who constantly insults them and makes them want to cry. "Fuck!" He said out loud to no one. "How am I supposed to fix this now?" He flew some more, dodging and weaving as if he was avoiding bludgers; his thoughts remained on Granger and fixing the mess he had made of everything.

Draco heard someone calling his name and swore when he saw Daphne Greengrass standing at the entrance to the pitch, waving her arms wildly. He landed a few feet from her, but he did not get off his broom. She walked over to him and stroked the tip of his broom suggestively. "I was hoping you might take me for a ride. I don't like flying by myself."

He smirked at her; she was so obvious. Draco wondered why she just didn't come right out and say she wanted him to fly her somewhere and shag her. He wanted to just blow her off, but he knew that a scorned Slytherin girl was a force to be reckoned with; he already had Pansy to cope with, so he took another approach. "Daph, perhaps, some other time, I've really got to practice some more while I have daylight, not to mention I have to get in pull ups and a run yet."

Daphne smiled at him covering the irritation she felt at being turned down; damn these boys and their obsession with Quidditch. "Of course Draco, but I expect you to make it up to me later."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Of course, I'll see you at the party tonight." He kicked off on his broom again and flew to the other side of the pitch away from Daphne.

Daphne watched him fly away a scowl settling on to her pretty face as she turned and headed back to the castle. She had just walked inside the doors when her younger sister's voice cut into her thoughts. "You know it's pathetic the way you go chasing after him like some bitch in heat."

Daphne whirled around and forcefully grabbed Astoria's arm. "Shut your mouth, Astoria before I hex that pretty little face of yours."

Astoria shook her sister's grip off and crossed her arms. "I'm coming to that party with you tonight."

Daphne laughed at her little sister; she obviously was delusional. "No, you're not."

"Okay, fine, but if I don't go to the party; I'm going straight to the Headmistress and telling her who really cursed the Mudblood." Astoria said coolly.

Daphne's confident smile fell from her face and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just informing you of what will happen if I don't get what I want." Astoria said glaring right back at her sister.

"Find, we're leaving at seven fifty be ready to walk up with us." Daphne said her face red with anger at being blackmailed by her younger sister; she turned and strode down the steps to the Slytherin common room.

Astoria chuckled and walked out the castle doors turning to look down at the Quidditch Pitch where she could see Draco darting about like a Snitch; a cruel smile touched her lips as she watched the older boy, who she was determined to make her own. Astoria had every intention of succeeding where her sister had failed in seducing Draco, and tonight would be the first of many nights she planned on sharing his bed.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading; please review and give me some feedback.

**Next Chapter: **

"How dare you talk to her that way, Mudblood? You aren't even good enough to breathe the same air as a pureblood." Daphne said rising to her feet from the arm of the recliner where she had been trying to feed Draco pieces of fruit, much to his annoyance. "Isn't that right, Draco?"

**Well it looks like Draco's on the hot seat again…so if you want to know what goes down at the Slytherin party…you're going to have to review!!**

**Hugs!!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Room Full of Snakes

**A/N: **First, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers; I really do love you!! Also, thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts list and favs list after I posted the last chapter.

Now for the apologies I owe to everyone: I had hoped to post this chapter Saturday, but I was exhausted from the trip I took the day before, so I didn't get to posting it until today, sorry. Also, I just realized the asterisks I was using to separate the sections of each chapter, do not show when uploaded, and I never previewed my chapters after they were waved in Word format, so I apologize immensely for any confusion the lack of section breaks in the first twelve chapters caused; I think I have fixed the problem, so hopefully, it makes reading the story easier.

-JK still owns all things related to our beloved Harry Potter-

**Chapter 14: A Room Full of Snakes**

Harry sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table feeling awful; she was trying to pretend not to be worried or upset, but he knew she was experiencing both of those emotions. He turned to Lance, who was watching her with equal concern on her, other side. "Lance, are you sure we can't change the night?"

Lance shook his head regretfully. "No, Harry, I'm sorry." He turned to Hermione and placed a hand over hers. "Mi, why don't you go to the Gryffindor tower until we return, when Neville comes in you'll know its safe to go back to our common room or better yet we'll come with him and walk you back ourselves."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

Hermione smiled at both boys, loving them so much for trying to protect her. "Okay, I'll talk to Ginny."

"Talk to me about what?" Ginny asked sitting down across from Hermione; she flashed a smile at Lance and Harry, who felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met.

"Well, Blaise just informed us that he and Draco are hosting a Slytherin party in our common room tonight for some of their mates, and Lance and I have to be somewhere…"Harry said, but Ginny finished his thought for him.

"So that leaves Hermione to the mercy of the Slytherins." Ginny said shaking her head. "Hermione, why don't you just come up to Gryffindor's common room tonight?"

Hermione smiled at the pretty red head who was a sister to her in so many ways. "That's exactly what Harry and Lance suggested."

Ginny turned and smiled at the two boys. "Well, I guess it is true what they say about great minds thinking alike."

Everyone laughed at this and Hermione's tension at the thought of being faced with a room full of Slytherins vanished. She glanced up and saw Draco watching her with a furrowed brow; she frowned at him before turning her attention back to her friends; she was not going to play this game with him anymore; she was tired of the mixed signals he was sending her. One minute he was massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck and then only a few hours later he is calling her a Mudblood.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Neville asked as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Oh, Neville, sorry, no, I was lost in thought for a moment." She said smiling at her dear friend.

"I got word just a few minutes ago that tomorrow I can make a special trip to St. Mungos to see my parents; the treatment is working and they are starting to come around and be lucid." Neville said his face beaming with a brilliant smile.

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand a big smile on her face as she felt tears of happiness building up in the corners of her eyes. "Neville that's wonderful."

"Yes, I agree." Seamus said from the other side of Harry. "We should have our own party in your common room, Harry tomorrow night to celebrate Neville's good news."

"That's a fantastic idea." Hermione said beaming. "Neville make sure to invite Luna."

"Yes, she isn't a Gryffindor but I suppose she is as close as one can come to being a Lion without actually belonging to our house." Dean mused from the other side of Lance.

Lavender slid down the table so she was sitting beside Ginny. "Did I hear someone say the word _party_?"

Lance laughed and winked at her. "Why yes, Lavender tomorrow night our common room, say seven-thirty?"

"Count us in." Parvati said from the other side of Lavender.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear; the foul mood she had been in since Draco's horrible treatment of her and Blaise's news of a Slytherin party was completely forgotten at the thought that tomorrow night she would be relaxing and having a wonderful time with her housemates. She leaned across the table and told the girls they would make plans for the party tonight. She glanced over at Harry who was talking to the guys about Hermione's attack; she briefly wondered how Oliver would take the news when Harry told him tonight, since she had not had the chance all day because he was at Quidditch practice when she had been free.

Ginny noticed Hermione's distraction and reached across the table and squeezed her best friend's arm. "Hermione don't worry Professor McGonagall will figure out who attacked you."

Hermione shook her head. "I know I wasn't thinking about that I was actually wondering how Oliver is going to react to the news. He already had so much on his plate right now as starting keeper for the Lions and fretting over these murders."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Well knowing how intense Wood can be, I would not want to be either this serial killer or the girl who attacked you if he gets to them before the Ministry."

Everyone heard what Ginny said and laughed; they started talking about Harry's third year as Seeker when they won the House Cup, and Ginny made sure to steer the conversation further from Hermione's attack and the murders. The youngest Weasley was fiercely protective of her best friend and wanted her to relax and enjoy her weekend; she smiled when Parvati brought the conversation back to the party and the guys jumped in with their ideas. Ginny glanced up and caught Harry's eye and smiled when he winked at her; she knew he was aware of her changing the topic of conversation to protect Hermione, and Ginny felt the familiar pang she always had when she realized just how connected her and Harry truly were, perhaps it was time she followed Hermione's advice and her heart back to the boy, who had always had it.

--

Harry held Hermione close, not wanting to leave her, but Ginny gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he let her go. He turned to Ginny and smiled down at her; other than Hermione, she was the only one in the world that could comfort him with just a touch. "She'll be fine, Harry; I promise to be with her all night until you come for her later."

He nodded and before he could stop himself he pulled her in for a hug, deeply inhaling her scent that he had missed so much the past nine months. "Ginny, you be careful too; I could not bear the thought of anything happening to you."

At first she stiffened in his arms, but then she relaxed and hugged him back. "I will." She pulled back out of his arms and wrapped an arm around Hermione, who had just finished hugging Lance. "After all, no one throws a bat bogey hex like me."

"Bat bogey hex?" Lance asked intrigued.

"I'll show it to you, oi, Malfoy care to be my test subject?" Ginny said throwing a smirk at the blond boy who was sitting in the common room recliner glaring at the four of them over his broom which he was polishing.

"Stuff it Weasley." Draco scathed at the youngest Weasley, who had actually used that hex on him a couple years ago much to his embarrassment.

She laughed along with the other three, but she did not tease the boy further, since he looked ready to murder someone. "Cripes, he's a little bit testy."

Lance shook his head. "No more than usual." He smiled at the girls. "Remember, Mi, wait for us to come for you."

She nodded and smiled at her two friends. "I will. I promise. Now go."

The boys turned and left the common room causing Ginny to turn to Hermione. "Just where are they going?"

"Ginny, I can't be the one to tell you; that's up to Harry and Lance." Hermione said honestly.

"Hermione, you don't have to feel like we are chasing you out tonight." Blaise said coming down from his room looking dapper in casual black slacks and a shiny green button down shirt.

"Wow, Zabini, you clean up rather nicely." Ginny said eyeing the older boy.

Blaise's dark cheeks seemed to flush with color which caused both the girls to laugh. "No, Blaise, it's alright. Ginny and I are meeting some of the girls from our house in the Gryffindor common room tonight to plan our party for tomorrow night that we are having here."

"What?" Draco said picking up his broom and polish set, preparing to clean up for the party now that Potter and Delancy were gone; he secretly had hoped Granger would stick around tonight; it would be nice to have her attention without Potter and Delancy around.

"Well, since you and Blaise are having your friends over tonight; Harry and I are having ours over tomorrow night." Hermione said raising an eyebrow at him challenging him to argue with her about it.

Blaise cut off any argument before it could start. "Fair enough, Hermione."

"Great, let's go Ginny." Hermione said linking her arm with her best friend and the two of them practically skipped out of the common room.

"She's quite cheerful isn't she?" Blaise mused watching Hermione bounce out of the common room. "You would never know she was viciously attacked just last night."

Draco shrugged and took his broom and cleaning kit to his room; he knew he only had a few minutes till their friends started to arrive, but he decided to get a shower anyway. He was trying not to let Granger's seemingly indifference to him ruin his night; he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower enjoying the feel of the warm water. He quickly washed his hair and body before turning off the shower and drying himself off. He grabbed a pair of gray slacks and a black jumper and threw them on over his black silk boxers. He glanced at his hair in the mirror and took his wand, giving his platinum locks a slight trim so that it was shorter in the back but still longer in the front so it hung in his eyes a little bit. He glanced in the mirror and grinned. "Draco Malfoy you are one sexy dragon, too bad the only girl you want to notice you is not going to be here tonight." He sighed and made his way out to the common room, where Blaise was still the only one present.

"Nice hair cut." Blaise commented on Draco's new hair style.

"Yeah, well I thought it might be time for a change." Draco muttered grabbing one of the bottles of firewhiskey that had appeared on the table in their common room.

Before Blaise could respond there was a knock at the portrait, so he trotted over and opened the door grinning at his friends. He smiled as he watched them file in, and he could not hide his surprise when Astoria Greengrass followed her sister into the common room. "Astoria, I did not expect you tonight."

Astoria gave Blaise a big smile; she knew he was Draco's best friend so winning him over would be a bonus in her plan to snag Draco. "Well, Blaise, I just had to see where Hogwarts was hiding Slytherins' two most eligible bachelors."

Blaise smiled and gestured for her to go into the common room as he waited for everyone to enter through the portrait; he noticed Daphne had turned and glared at her sister. Blaise wondered how Astoria had convinced her older sister to let her come; he knew from dating Daphne for almost a year that she resented her younger sister. He grinned when Goyle was the last one through. "Alright people, let's get this party started." Blaise flicked his wrists and some music began to magically play.

--

Harry watched as Arthur Weasley tried to hide the tears in his eyes as he tapped his wand to Harry's wrist and a golden tattoo of a Time-Turner with the letters 'K' and 'M' one letter in each half of hourglass appeared. Harry watched as the finished tattoo glowed and then vanished. Harry was the last to receive his tattoo of the three new inductees, and he turned and smiled at Neville and Oliver, who were both grinning at him like idiots. Harry was relieved to see Oliver had calmed down; when they first arrived and Oliver had been informed of the attack on Hermione during Lance's report to the Knights, he had been furious; Harry had to retrain him from leaving the ceremony and flooing directly to Hogwarts. Oliver had finally calmed down when Harry, Neville, and Lance convinced him she was now perfectly fine and safe within the confines of Gryffindor's tower.

Arthur stepped back among the rest of the Knights, and they all raised their wands and saluted their three new members. Harry was starting to feel weary, since the ceremony had been going on for almost an hour and he had not slept for more than a few hours the night before. The Knights broke their ceremonial ranks and began talking to one another chatting to the new recruits and welcoming them. Arthur pulled Harry aside and gave him a quick hug. "Harry, I'm so proud of you. Molly and I, we've missed you something fierce these past few months."

Harry looked away embarrassed for having avoided Ron's parents. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley; I was just afraid seeing me would remind you too much of Ron and…"

Arthur placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. "Harry, seeing you does remind us of Ron, but it reminds us of the good memories, not his death. It reminds me that my son was lucky enough to have had a loyal friend, who stood by him even in death. It reminds me of the laughter he experienced that you were a part of bringing to his life; it reminds me of the love he briefly got to know because you helped him and Hermione become friends that night your first year."

Harry smiled at this and finally looked his best friend's father in the eye. "I actually think that was more of the troll's doing than mine, sir."

Arthur laughed and stepped back from Harry. "I had always hoped to induct Ron into the Knighthood, but I am just as proud to be here for your induction Harry. Please, over Christmas, won't you and Hermione come see Molly and I?"

Harry nodded and shook the hand Arthur now offered. "Yes, I promise we will be there."

"Good, oh, and Harry, I trust you and Lance to watch over her and protect her until either we or the Ministry catch this monster." Arthur said patting his shoulder before walking off to talk to Lance's father, who Harry had been introduced to earlier in the night.

Harry saw Lance and Oliver talking and shaking hands; he was glad to see the two of them getting along so well because the two of them being friends would ease Hermione's mind; she had told Harry that Lance had said he would back off because Oliver seemed like such a good guy; he realized Lance had stepped aside when he realized Oliver was to be a Knight, and so Lance knew his soul was a pure one. He joined the two just as the Weasley twins and Neville walked up.

"Well this has been one hell of a night." Harry mused smiling at all of his friends.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Neville said still awestruck that he had been asked to be a Knight of Merlin.

Lance grinned at Neville and gave him a smack on the back. "Neville, it's time you stopped doubting yourself; you're a Knight of Merlin which means you are one of the greatest wizards there is."

Neville just nodded mutely and Harry smiled before addressing the twins and Oliver. "Say, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing after we close up the store." Fred answered.

"That is unless we charm two beautiful witches into putting up with us for an evening." George added a mischievous glint in his eye.

Oliver laughed and shook his head at his old teammate. "So in other words they'll be free."

George feigned hurt and everyone laughed. Harry turned to Oliver. "What about you Wood?"

"Nothing, except I'm expecting Hermione to floo me." Oliver said then blushed when the twins started picking on him.

Harry grinned and said, "Well, wouldn't you rather see her tomorrow night?"

"Of course, but I assumed she'd be going out and about tomorrow night." Oliver said trying to hide the note of hope in his voice that he might actually get to see Hermione and spend time with her instead of just her head in his fireplace. He really wanted to see her, especially now that he knew she had been hurt.

"Nope, we're having a party in our private common room and you lot should come." Lance said smiling at the three Hogwarts alumni.

"Won't those Slytherin shits you're forced to room with mind?" Fred asked as he summoned an apple from a nearby table and took a bite out of it.

"No, they are having their party tonight, so we get the room tomorrow." Harry said laughing as he imagined how pissed Malfoy would be when he told him that Wood and the Weasley twins would be visiting their common room tomorrow night.

"Then we're in." Fred and George said at the same time.

"You know I'm in." Oliver said a huge smile breaking across his face.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow around seven-thirty. Oh, and Oliver, don't be surprised if Hermione doesn't floo you tonight; she was so excited when Lance told her you were being inducted and probably will not be able to wait until tomorrow to congratulate you." Harry added as he, Lance, and Neville started to turn away; they had to get back to school; the Headmistress had said they could be gone no longer than two hours; otherwise other students would become suspicious.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Tell her I'll be waiting."

The three current Hogwarts students said their goodbyes and made their way out of the big room and to the small private study where the floo was to get them back to school. They said the words Hogwarts and each of them stepped out into Professor McGonagall's office; she was at her desk writing. She smiled at the three of them a very proud look on face and rose from her seat. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom congratulations; as your former head of house I cannot tell you how proud I am of the both of you."

"Professor McGonagall, we were hoping to have a small celebration party in the private common room tomorrow night, of course we aren't telling anyone about the induction, but we are also celebrating Neville's parents' progress with their new treatment, and well, we were hoping the Weasley twins and Oliver could come." Harry said a big smile on his face.

Professor McGonagall seemed to consider the request and nodded. "Very well, Mr. Zabini already informed me that some Slytherins were having a party tonight, so I see no reason why you cannot have a party tomorrow night especially with such wonderful reasons to celebrate. And, as long as the alumni stay in your common room, they are welcome to attend."

"Thanks Professor." Harry and the other three said before heading down the winding staircase.

"Let's go get Hermione so she can floo Oliver; he really will stay up all night waiting for her." Harry said a grinning at his two friends, his two fellow Knights. He knew if his father was still alive; he would be very proud of the decision he had made tonight to permanently bind himself to protecting the innocent from those with evil hearts who would do them harm.

--

Draco was sitting on the recliner trying to ignore Pansy and Daphne, who kept fussing over him. He was tired of their bickering and was starting to get a headache from it. He rose abruptly from the chair and moved over to the kitchen area to get another drink; he grabbed a shot of Bulgarian blue vodka and downed it. He made a small grimace as the liquor burned the whole way down his throat, but the grimace from the liquor was nothing compared to the grimace he made when he saw Astoria Greengrass sliding up to him. "Hello Astoria." Draco said reaching for a glass of alcoholic punch that Crabbe pushed his way.

"Hello Draco." Astoria purred coming to lean against the counter next to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sure. What's not to enjoy?" He said not bothering to look at her; he could practically smell her desire as she rubbed her arm against him as she flung her blonde hair in a gesture to turn him on.

"I like your new haircut." She said smiling up at him and batting her eyes.

Draco wanted to vomit for the third time that day; he was so tired of these pureblood leeches trying to suck onto him for his money and the power of the Malfoy name. Astoria was no better than her sister or Pansy; the only thing she had over them was she had not been annoying him half as long as the other two, but he was aware of her intentions, some of the fifth year Slytherin boys in her class had told him she would brag to her girl friends that she would be the next Lady Malfoy. Draco looked down at the girl and even though she was beautiful; she had no appeal for him, only one woman did. He nodded to her and walked away; ignoring the scowl she was giving him at being left alone. He walked over to talk to Theo and Goyle who were discussing the professional Quidditch teams and the new London Lions; Draco tried to hide his disgust when they talked about Wood being the best goalie in the league. Thoughts of Oliver Wood would only ruin the semi-good mood the alcohol had managed to induce in him.

Everyone in the party turned when the portrait opened and Harry, Lance, and Hermione entered. Draco's mood rapidly deteriorated as he noticed the huge smile they were all wearing obviously they had a good night which meant Granger probably had not thought of him once. Lance looked at all of the Slytherins glaring at them and shrugged. "Hey, you guys keep partying, we just need to use the floo and then the common room is all yours."

"Floo?" Draco murmured out loud, who in the bloody hell were they flooing at this hour he wondered. He moved back to the recliner and kicked out some sixth year that was sitting in it, so he could see and hear who they were talking to through the floo.

Hermione quickly made her way to the floo trying to avoid looking at the Slytherins; she was glad when the ones by the fire moved out of her way, but then again, Lance and Harry were standing right behind her. She picked up a handful of green powder and threw it down before saying Oliver's address. She grinned when she saw him sitting on his kitchen chair staring at the fireplace. "Oliver!" She squealed feeling like a first-year again at the sight of him; he always had that effect on her.

He ran over the fireplace and knelt down so he was eye level with her; he gently cupped her face with his hands. "Hermione." He murmured before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I know we can't really talk right now since you've got a room full of snakes behind you." He paused to let her giggle pass. "But, I'm so glad you flooed me, tonight would not have been complete without seeing you and I needed to see for myself that you were fine."

She reached her hand through the floo and touched the side of his face. "I am fine; I promise, and I'm so proud of you."

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Did Harry tell you about tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I can't wait to actually be able to give you a real hug." She said as a tear slipped out of her eye becoming emotional at the thought of feeling his arms around her after everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

Oliver wiped it away. "I know; in less than twenty-four hours, I plan on holding you close to me for most of the night."

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's a date, come early, around five, you and I can have dinner here together, just the two of us."

Oliver smiled and ran a finger along her chin. "I can't wait. Sweet dreams, love." He kissed her lips gently one last time before letting her pull her head back through the floo.

She turned and grinned at Harry and Lance, who were smirking at her flushed cheeks. She nodded that she was ready to go to bed but a cold voice cut her off. "Well Mudblood, it seems you have all sorts of lovers out there; I never would have guessed someone as ugly as you could even attract one man let alone two or three." Pansy spat venomously; she did not really care that Granger and Wood were kissing and planning dates, but she had not missed the murderous look Draco was sending at Wood, while he kissed Granger; she knew him well enough to know he was jealous.

Hermione looked at Pansy and laughed. "Pansy, right now, I could care less what you say; I mean honestly, it isn't like your opinion matters to me. And, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about what it means to have guys who are your friends or interested in you because of your charming personality." Hermione smiled at Lance and Harry, who had both started laughing at Hermione's last comment since everyone knew that charming was the last word anyone would use to describe Pansy Parkinson's personality.

"How dare you talk to her that way, Mudblood? You aren't even good enough to breathe the same air as a pureblood." Daphne said rising to her feet from the arm of the recliner where she had been trying to feed Draco pieces of fruit, much to his annoyance. "Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco wanted to slap Daphne for involving him in their little spat, but now that everyone was looking at him, he had to respond in a manner that would not cause him to lose face with his housemates. "Quite."

Hermione shook her head at him; her smile did not falter, but Draco could see the sadness creep into her eyes. "Look, I didn't come back here to fight with all of you or ruin Blaise and Malfoy's party; I just needed to floo a friend, now I am going to sleep." She turned and walked up the steps to her room, with Harry and Lance following her.

Draco did not want her to go, not yet, so he opened his mouth, aware he was probably only going to make matters worse. "What's the matter Granger, one lover a night not enough for you? You're taking two now."

Hermione stopped at her door and fixed Draco with a cold glare before opening the door and stepping through. Harry followed Hermione in without a backwards glance at Malfoy, but Lance paused at the door and grinned at the blond boy. "It's okay, Malfoy, I know your real issue is that your jealous. I mean you're used to all of these pureblood bimbos in your house falling all over you, and it has to irk you that Hermione doesn't even pay you the time of day; hell you probably aren't even in the top three of her list of guys she wants to date." Lance tapped his chin as if deep in thought. "No, definitely not, that would be Oliver, Blaise, and me. Well you have fun with these gold-diggers; I'm going to go hang out with the most beautiful, brightest witch in the world." He walked in and shut the door, grinning at Harry and Hermione who were rolling on the floor laughing.

Hermione waved her wand locking the door and casting a spell to block out the noise from the party, while keeping whatever they would discuss a secret. "Oh Lance, you're too much. I know he really wasn't jealous because he could care less about me, but embarrassing him like that in front of his house, priceless." She was wiping her eyes so she did not seen the knowing look that Harry and Lance shared, both boys were well aware that Draco Malfoy had designs on Hermione, but if she wanted to believe he didn't, they were not about to enlighten her.

Out in the party, Draco was pushing Pansy off his lap as she tried to consol him; he walked over to the bar did two more shots before chugging an entire jug of imported Austrian wine, and then stormed off to his room somehow managing not to stumble. He was less angry about what Delancy said and more furious that Granger had a date with Wood tomorrow night and had let him kiss her not once but twice. He ripped off his clothes and climbed into bed; he hoped the alcohol he had just digested kicked in soon so he would pass out and not have to think about watching the witch he was in love with kissing another wizard. He soon felt the world around him fading as he found himself dreaming, and he was already dead to the world when Astoria slipped into his room. She smiled down at him as she removed her clothes and climbed into bed with him, snuggling against him, slightly disappointed he still had his boxers on.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this latest chapter; please review and let me know what you think.

**Next Chapter:**

Draco's door opened and a stunned Hermione Granger took in the sight of Draco clad only in his boxers standing near Astoria in only a shirt. She mumbled an apology and quickly shut the door. Draco swore and pulled up his pants before storming out after her.

**Well loves, Astoria has made quite a mess…if you want to see how our favorite sexy Slytherin gets himself back into the competition for Hermione's heart, you'll just have to review…Hugs!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Truce

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their favs and alerts lists; I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I have been super busy and am starting a new job.

**Chapter 15: Truce**

Draco awoke the next morning trying to figure out why his head felt like the Hogwarts Express had decided to run over it; he glanced at his side when he felt someone stir. "What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed when he saw Astoria Greengrass snuggling up to him. He shook the girl, furious at her antics this wasn't the first time some crazed witch had climbed into his bed uninvited. "Wake up, Astoria!"

Astoria opened her eyes to an enraged Draco Malfoy and suddenly her plan did not seem like such a good idea, but she had come this far and would not back down. "Draco, love, why are you up so early? It's Saturday, let's go back to sleep." She flashed him a smile and placed her hands on his chest while purring. "Unless you want to do something else other than sleep."

Draco pushed the girl so she fell out of his bed and swore when he realized she was completely naked, that was a first most of the time they at least kept their knickers on. "Get the hell out you stupid slag. I know we did not do anything last night because I came to bed by myself and passed out."

Astoria glared up at him from the floor; her plan had backfired horribly, and now, she had to do damage control quickly. "Of course, we didn't sleep together. I was terribly drunk last night and stumbled in here, and well, I felt ill and just laid down next to you before I fell asleep and woke up feeling uncomfortable in clothes because I always sleep naked and well I didn't think you would mind."

Draco got up out of his bed disgusted. "Astoria, if you ever come into my bedroom again without an invitation, I want you to know it will be the last thing you do."

Astoria could only nod; she could see in his eyes he was serious. She got up and had just pulled her top over her shoulders when Draco's door opened and a stunned Hermione Granger took in the sight of Draco clad only in his boxers standing near Astoria in only a shirt. She mumbled an apology and quickly shut the door. Draco swore and pulled up his pants before storming out after her.

"Granger, dammit stop." He said finally catching her at the base of the steps leading up to her room. "It isn't what you think."

She tried to ignore him and go up the steps but he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around so he was standing between her and the steps to her room; she swore when she realized Harry and Lance were still sound asleep in a room that was charmed to block out any sound from the common room, so she could scream at the top of her lungs and neither of her friends would hear her. "Get out of my way, Malfoy." She said giving him a cold stare.

"No, you are going to let me explain." Draco said crossing his arms in defiance of her request.

"What is there to explain? You slept with Astoria Greengrass last night, end of story. Now you possibly have one more name added to your list of conquests unless she already was a member of the infamous five." Hermione spat, not sure why she was so upset at the thought of Draco and Astoria together.

"No, she was not one of the five, and no, I did not have sex with her; she climbed into my bed last night after I fell asleep and took her clothes off in an attempt to make me think we shagged last night." Draco said taking a step closer to Hermione; he hated the look of disgust she was giving him right now.

"And, I'm sure you turned down a beautiful, naked witch offering herself up to you when you awoke in the middle of the night or this morning." Hermione retorted taking a step back from Malfoy who had taken another step closer to her.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me, but your lack of faith in me does not change the fact that I did not have sex with her." Draco ground out becoming very agitated at her refusal to believe him, even though the rational part of his brain was telling him she had no reason to trust him.

Hermione turned away from him and stared down at the coffee table; she felt him coming to stand directly behind her and froze when he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Granger." He whispered into her ear; his warm breath causing her to shiver despite the fire crackling behind them. "I swear to you on my life I did not sleep with her; I didn't even kiss her."

She turned her head slightly to look back at him and sighed. "It really isn't my business, Malfoy who you let warm your bed."

"Yes, but I do not want you to think poorly of me." He said sincerely and frowned when she snorted.

Hermione pulled away from his hands and turned to face him; her brown eyes were wide as they searched his silver ones for a trace of dishonesty but she found none. "If you do not want me to think poorly of you, then stop being such an ass to me all of the time."

Draco chuckled and was about to respond when Astoria emerged from his room; she was glaring at Granger, and the hate in her look caused Draco to frown because he did not want the girls in his house coming after Hermione because of his attraction for her, and he was sure Astoria had listened to everything they had just said to one another. Draco took a protective step so he was positioned between Hermione and Astoria, making his position clear to the younger Slytherin girl, but his gesture did not go unnoticed by Hermione either. "Get out, Astoria." She nodded throwing Hermione, who was peaking around Draco another dark look. Draco did not miss the glare she had shot at Granger. "Oh, and Astoria, I'll be telling Pansy and Daphne what you did so that they can deal with you." He smiled when Astoria's face became fearful as she quickly left their common room; he knew she was going to run to the Slytherin common room to try and do damage control for her actions.

"Having Pansy and Daphne come after the poor girl seems a bit harsh." Hermione said walking over and sitting down on one of the couches.

He smirked and walked over and sat down next to her. "Oh so you think there should be no retribution for a girl attempting to molest me in my drunken stupor?"

"No, I did not say that, but I think you would solve this problem if you did find a girl and start to date her. If you're in a relationship, then they would probably back off somewhat." Hermione reasoned as she turned to look at him.

Draco felt a small smile grace his lips. "Are you asking me out, Granger?" Draco teased enjoying watching her brown eyes widen at his words.

"I, I didn't…I wasn't meaning you should go out with me." Hermione sputtered her face reddening.

Draco chuckled at her flushed cheeks and stuttering. "Oh come on Granger, surely you've thought about it; you don't have to be embarrassed most girls have fantasized about me at some point."

"You insufferable git I have never thought about dating you unless it was a nightmare." Hermione bit back her eyes flashing at his arrogance.

He leaned forward so his nose touched hers. "So you have dreamt about me then?" He was about to kiss her when he felt something soft smacking into the side of his head and pulled back realizing Granger was holding one of the sofa pillows in her hand and was sporting her own smirk.

She laughed at his surprised expression, but when his eyes narrowed dangerously she held up her hands in a gesture of truce. "Now, no retaliation, Malfoy; you had it coming after all of those horrible things you said yesterday." When he opened his mouth to say something, she clamped her hand over it. "Let me finish, but you weren't entirely wrong yesterday afternoon." She said as she peeled her hand off his mouth, feeling a small tingling in her palm from the contact with his lips.

"Merlin's beard, Granger, I think you just said in your own way that I was right about something." He teased his eyes dancing with merriment.

"I did no such thing; I merely said you were not entirely wrong. Now, be quiet so I can finish saying what I want to say." When he leaned back into the couch and spread his hands out gesturing for her to continue, she nodded in thanks and began to speak again. "I know it seems like I am leading all of these guys on, but I honestly am not trying to; I am just unsure of what I want."

"That doesn't sound much like you, Granger." Draco said giving her a lazy smile.

"Yes, I know not knowing what to do is a bit off character for me, but unlike you, I'm not experienced in these matters and not entirely certain of what to do about all of these different feelings and emotions I'm experiencing." Hermione replied sincerely as she leaned back into the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Unlike me? We've already been down this road, Granger, and I thought we had established that I'm not as experienced as you thought I was." He teased his voice full of mirth.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, but you've been in relationships though; I have never truly had a boyfriend."

"Really?" Draco asked surprised; he had always assumed her and Krum had been dating back in their fourth year.

"Yes, _really_ stop saying it like that you're making me feel worse." Hermione said smacking his leg lightly, which earned her a Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Granger, I told you once before not being a bint is a good thing. But that reminds me, I still have to figure out who the last five names were on your kissing list." Draco said playfully sitting up so he was closer to her, and he was happy when she did not move away.

Hermione felt her heart skip a couple beats as Malfoy moved closer to her leaving only about a dozen centimeters between the two of them and she realized he was still shirtless having run out after her. "Well, I don't see how you guessing who I've kissed is going to help you and I work through this horrible animosity we seem to have with one another."

"Oh, is that what we're doing here?" Draco murmured cutting the distance down a few more centimeters. "Well if that's the case, I say a truce is called until I'm a complete arse again and muck everything up."

Hermione laughed and Draco felt his heart lighten at the sound; yesterday, he had been sure he had ruined any chance with her and this morning here they were teasing one another. "Fine, but I want to get something off my chest before we call this truce."

"What's that, Granger?" Draco said a little worried that she would bring up a subject that would cause them to get into another fight.

"Last night, when you agreed with Daphne and made those comments about Harry and Lance; I was really hurt and felt you should know." She said imploring him with her big brown eyes.

Draco dropped his gaze from her eyes, feeling like the complete arsehole he had been. "I'm sorry I am still not the man you expect me to be; I didn't agree with Daphne but I didn't have the guts to go against her in front of all my housemates either. And, as for Potty and Deloser, well, maybe I really was jealous." Draco said honestly, causing Hermione to reach over and touch his cheek. He raised his eyes to meet hers and knew he was forgiven.

"Why would you be jealous?" Hermione asked the surprise evident in her tone.

"Tsk Tsk!" Draco said smiling at her. "You know there is no answer to your why questions until you answer my one question."

Hermione shrugged and let her hand fall from his face. "Well, I'm afraid I'll just have to assume you were jealous because you really wanted Harry to come snuggle with you instead of having Astoria by your side all night."

"Oi, Granger, thanks, now I'm going to have to gouge my eyes out from the mental image that just popped into my head." He said pushing at her arm slightly, enjoying the sounds of her giggles filling his ears.

"Well that would be a shame, you do have very nice eyes." Hermione said with a mock expression of seriousness.

Draco laughed and reached over to tug her hair, a gesture that he had decided to make a habit since he liked how it felt against his fingers. He wondered how it would feel to be kissing her passionately and have his hands tangled in her soft brown curly locks. "Sure, mock me, but you know you'd miss me when I'm blind and out on the streets begging for spare knuts."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "A Malfoy beg? That would be the day."

"True, I suppose begging is a very un-Malfoy like thing to do, but anyway, back to your list of seven or is eight now with Potter breaking the curse?"

"Still seven, Harry just touched his lips to mine, and if one person is passed out and can't reciprocate it really isn't a kiss." Hermione said in her classroom voice, which Draco internally referred to as her 'know-it-all' voice.

"Fine, then I still have five to guess, where did we leave off, oh yes, Krum. So after Krum, who then? Another muggle perhaps?"

"No, Elec was the only non-magical boy I've ever truly kissed." Hermione said reaching over to tweak his nose as he had hers the other night.

Draco chuckled and continued with his guessing. "Okay, then the Weasel was next."

"Yes. Ron was the next boy I truly kissed." Hermione said softly her eyes getting a far away look to them.

"You didn't really kiss a boy for three years?" Malfoy asked flabbergasted, knowing from the stories he had overheard after the war that Hermione and Ron did not get together until a few weeks before the final battle.

"Well, if you remember correctly after our fourth year, Voldemort returned and I was a little preoccupied with trying to help my best friend stay alive so he could defeat him." Hermione lashed out her voice choked with emotion.

Draco appraised her as she averted her eyes from him to stare at the space on the couch separating them; he knew she was plagued with horrible memories and grief over the loss of Weasley. He reached over and took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently, watching as her brown eyes rose to meet his. "Hermione, I'm sorry that was a terribly insensitive thing for me to say."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her spare hand; Draco was glad she did not pull her hand away from him since he was rather enjoying the sensation of holding it. She finally smiled at him, albeit sadly but still a smile. "You called me by my first name."

Draco looked at her a little stunned for a moment before folding his other hand over the one he was already holding. "So I did, I suppose then you should call me Draco."

"We'll see; it will depend if you're being nice or being a prat." She teased.

"Okay, well back to the list then, a much easier topic of conversation than my personality quirks." Draco said shifting their conversation back to the list of boys Hermione had kissed.

"Fine, we won't try to analyze your deficiencies."

"I assure you I have no deficiencies as you put it." He said his eyes glowing mischievously as he bantered with her flirtatiously. When she snorted he pulled his hand off the top of their clasped hands and playfully pinched her arm. "Be nice. Now, where were we, ah, yes, I would say that Wood was the next one you kissed."

"No." Hermione said reaching up to rub the spot he had pinched.

"No? Well, then, Delancy?"

"Wrong again." Hermione said enjoying the frown of frustration now gracing his face.

"Damn. Fine then, tell me who was the fourth boy you kissed?" Draco asked irritated.

"I won't tell you, you said you could guess, so you'll have to skip to five." Hermione said grinning at the eyebrow he was raising in her direction.

"You gave me the muggle's name the other night." Draco argued.

"Yes, but as you clearly pointed out, Elec was a muggle and you would have no way of figuring out that I kissed him. The fourth one if you want to know badly enough you could find out." Hermione reasoned her brown eyes bright with impishness.

"You are so bloody infuriating sometimes, Granger." Draco growled softly.

"Uh oh, I've been returned to Granger, you really must be getting upset." She said laughing.

Draco laughed too, enjoying this banter more than he had ever enjoyed any conversation that he could remember. "Fine, I'll skip to five. Number five was Wood then."

"No, incorrect yet again, Malfoy, at this rate, I'll have doubled the list until you get the original seven figured out." Hermione teased and while she was laughing she missed the dark look of jealousy that flamed in Draco's gray eyes.

"I doubt it Granger." He said trying to sound aloof, when really he wanted to yell at her and inform her that she would not be kissing another seven guys, just one more if he had anything to say about it. He smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him, realizing she thought he meant she would not find seven more guys who would want to kiss her. He chuckled, and winked at her. "Okay, so number five wasn't Wood, who then, Delancy?"

"Yes, Lance was the fifth boy I really kissed." Hermione said a secretive smile creeping over her lips.

Draco frowned the mirth gone from his eyes; he did not like that look. "Eww, get that look off your face, Granger, the thought of you kissing Delancy is almost as bad a mental image as the one of me and Potter sleeping in the same bed."

Hermione laughed finding his irritation amusing; she had no idea why her kissing Lance bothered him, perhaps it was because he did not like Lance anymore than he liked Harry. "Okay, you've got number five, want to venture a guess on number six."

"Wood." Draco said a little more harshly than he intended, knowing this time he was right.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the disgust in his voice, but she figured it was because he did not like Wood either; after all, Oliver had been captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and it was a well known fact that the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams hated each other. "Yes, Oliver was my number six." Hermione said not bothering to hide her smile.

"Then Blaise was number seven." Draco said steering the talk away from Wood, thinking of the other boy made Draco's blood boil.

"Yes, now you just have to figure out number four." She said glancing down at the hand Draco was still holding in hers, and she did not know why she had let him continue to hold it. She was just considering pulling it away when he suddenly tugged her closer with it.

"Granger, give me the fourth bloke's name." He said his face hovering close to hers.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but a cold voice cut her off. "What in the bloody nine rings of hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry said storming down the steps from Hermione's room.

Hermione quickly pulled away from Malfoy letting go of his hand as well; she missed the hurt look that crossed through his eyes as she quickly rose to meet Harry. "Harry, we were just talking. It wasn't how it looked." She said soothingly.

Harry nodded at her, accepting what she said. "Hermione how about you grab your coat and after breakfast you and I take a walk? I want to talk to you about something." Harry said giving Malfoy a hard look.

Hermione consented and quickly went up the steps to her room. Draco watched her go and then turned to glare at Potter. "Well, say what it is you have to say, Potter."

"She isn't some conquest for you, some prize for you to obtain." Harry growled his green eyes were shining with anger.

"I know that." Draco responded calmly; he knew Potter had every right to be angry with him after the way he had acted at the party last night.

"And, most of all, she's too good for an egotistical, bigot like you." Harry said his temper beginning to recede and his voice evening out.

Draco gave him a cool look, keeping his composure, even though he wanted to pummel Potter not for what he said but because the git was right, and Draco felt that same way: Hermione was too good for him. He was about to respond when the girl in question bound out of her room, followed by a sleepy looking Delancy who was rubbing his eyes.

"Lance, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hermione said glancing back at the other boy.

"Definitely not, I'm going to my room and sleeping for another hour." Lance said stumbling across the room nodding to Harry, who was chuckling at him as he passed.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Malfoy and could feel the tension; she linked her arm with Harry's and glanced down at Draco who was still sitting on the couch. "Well, Malfoy, I'm glad we've called a truce."

"Yeah, sure, Granger." He said masking the hurt he felt at being deserted for Potter.

Harry turned and walked with Hermione on his arm out of the common room not glancing backwards at Malfoy, but Hermione glanced back and saw that the other boy was staring into the fire intently. She open and closed the hand he had been holding, feeling that familiar residual tingling from having physical contact with the now sullen blond boy. She had been so angry with him last night and furious this morning when she had found Astoria in his bed, but then when he had touched her shoulders and told her he did not want her to think poorly of him, she felt all of that anger and hurt fade away and wanted nothing more than to be on good terms with Malfoy again. She glanced at Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall, and she knew he did not approve of her wanting to get along with their long time nemesis.

"Hermione, go ahead and say what you are thinking, you will eventually anyway." Harry said quietly looking straight ahead.

"I don't really have anything to say. I just don't want you to be mad at me for trying get along with Malfoy." Hermione said sincerely.

Harry smiled and looked down at his best friend. "I'm not and I never will be; it is probably a good idea to get along with Malfoy, as long as that is all you are doing with him."

Hermione laughed, "Harry, have you gone a bit barmy? We are talking about Malfoy; you know the one who thinks all muggleborn witches and wizards should be banned from Hogwarts."

Harry's smile grew and the tension he had felt at catching the two of them in such a compromising position disappeared; Hermione had no feelings for Malfoy, and if Harry had anything to do with it; he would make sure she never developed romantic feelings for the Slytherin, not that he begrudged his rival happiness or love but he would not risk Hermione being hurt by the boy who had reputation for using girls and leaving them. He would not let her get involved with a boy whose father was a monster and would kill Hermione as soon as look at her. Harry had vowed to protect his best friend and he considered keeping her and Draco Malfoy away from one another on a romantic level fulfilling that vow.

--

The killer skimmed through the article in Witch Weekly; his deep brown eyes were widening as he absorbed the words on the page in front of him. The article was about his obsession, the witch he desired above all else, Hermione Granger. There was a picture of her boarding the train to Hogwarts; she was standing next to Harry Potter in the picture, who she kept hiding behind from the reporters surrounding them. Harry for his part of the picture was trying to push their cart over some of the reporters. Normally, a new picture of her would cause him to smile, but the words of the article enraged him. The article was spreading gossip that Hermione and the new goalie for the London Lions, Oliver Wood were rumored to be starting a budding romance. He skimmed further down in the article to read that a source inside of Hogwarts had also revealed that she had been spending a lot of time with transfer student, Lancelot Delancy the famous pureblood from France.

He growled and slammed the copy of Witch Weekly down on the table; he rose from his chair and walked through his tiny apartment, a temporary dwelling necessary for his plans involving Miss Granger. He opened the door to the extra bedroom in the tiny flat and turned on a light, illuminating a room filled with pictures and clippings of stories about the witch he desired. He walked to a desk in the far corner of the room and stared down at four pictures of his next victims; he tapped his wand across the pictures humming 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe' until his wand landed on one of the pictures. He walked over to a bulletin board and pulled down the picture of the last victim, smiling as he remembered how she had whimpered begging him for her life even offering her body up to him, which he decided for the first time to take. He knew these witches were poor substitutes for the real Hermione, but he had bigger plans for her so for now he would continue hunting his prey until the time arose for him to make the real Miss Granger his; he tacked up the photo of the new target and then moved back to his desk.

The wizard sat at his desk and stared at the picture in front of him a small sigh escaping his lips; he watched as his picture self smiled and tried to straighten his hair as Hermione laughed and ran her hands through it messing it up; his picture self would then tug on her hair before going back to trying to straighten his own. He remembered that day they shared together so many years ago, and he had sworn after that day she would be his and his alone. His thoughts drifted back to the article he had just read about Oliver Wood and a scowl appeared; Oliver Wood was a complication, but no matter he was sure once he had Hermione in his possession he could make her forget all about every other wizard, and if Lancelot Delancy was in his way and had to be eliminated then all the better. He hated Lancelot Delancy above all wizards even Harry Potter, who he also hoped he would have a chance to kill in the very near future. He glanced at the calendar on the wall; Hermione's birthday was only two weeks away, and he knew she would be in Hogsmeade perhaps he would go see her for her birthday. A sadistic smile curved up his face at the thought of how beautiful she would look as the fall breeze captured her hair blowing it across her cheeks which would be red from the cold; yes, he would visit her for her birthday but first to satisfy his desires he would take care of the newest witch on his bulletin board.

--

Astoria stared at the two witches in front of her, waiting for the inevitable explosion that would occur after her confession. Her sister did not disappoint her as Daphne began to scream at her. "Astoria, how dare you? You have no right going into Draco's bed!"

"I know, Daphne, I made a mistake. I was hoping that if he thought he slept with me he would forget about the Mudblood and actually shag me the next morning, so she would catch us in the act and never look at him again, since she is such a prude after all." Astoria said calmly masking her own fear of her sister and Pansy. She had decided to be the one to tell them instead of Draco, this way she could put her own spin on her actions.

Daphne continued to rant and rave at her sister, but Pansy sat there mulling over everything Astoria had told them; she did not like what Astoria had done, but she was more concerned with Draco actually turning down Astoria this morning; even if he had not engaged in sex with Astoria he was known to use witches to fulfill his own pleasures and was surprised to hear he had not even let her give him a mere hand job. She was further disturbed by Astoria's news that Draco had run after Granger and then stood protectively between Astoria and the Mudblood, after convincing the little muddy that he was innocent. "Shit." Pansy said suddenly causing Daphne to stop ranting.

"What is it, Pans?" Daphne asked slightly alarmed by her friend's intense expression and furrowed brow.

Pansy chose to ignore Daphne for a moment and turned to focus her eyes on the younger Greengrass girl. "Astoria, let me assure you, I am furious with you and have considered hexing you bald, but I feel we may be able to use this situation to our advantage."

"Our advantage?" Astoria said meekly, afraid to raise her voice even slightly in the presence of her two angry housemates.

"Yes, our advantage in making sure the Mudblood and Draco never get together. You said that he convinced her he did not sleep with you, but her trust in him has to be flimsy at best so I say we manipulate that little bit of trust and convince her he lied to her this morning." Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest and turning now to raise an eyebrow at Daphne, a sign for the other girl to give her input.

Daphne laughed manically, "Oh, Pans, I love how you think, and I agree completely that we can use this situation to remove the Mudblood from the equation of who will be the next girl to snare Draco."

"Good, now then, if the three of us work together, this should be no problem. But, ladies, we will also agree until the Mudblood is out of the picture, none of us pull any stupid stunts to land Draco, like Astoria did last night." Pansy said her gaze chilling the other two with its intensity.

They both nodded, and Astoria smiled with admiration at Pansy, as Pansy explained her plan for ensuring the Gryffindor believed Draco Malfoy to be a liar and a whole lot worse. When Pansy finished and rose to go to breakfast, the other two girls followed, and Astoria realized as she reflected on their conversation that Pansy Parkinson definitely earned her title as the most devious and cunning witch in Slytherin.

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review.

**Next Chapter: **

"Oliver, if you keep treating me like such a gentleman, no other guy will ever be able to impress me." Hermione teased.

"Well that's kind of the plan." He said a big smile spreading across his face as he took her hand to help her stand. He pushed her chair in and followed her to stand in front of the fireplace. Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she leaned back into him placing her arms over his.

**Well loves, if you want to read about Hermione and Ollie's date, you'll just have to review…except the stakes are going up since now I am working again. I'll require more reviews…evil I know. Hugs!!**

**And no worries…this is DEF. a Draco/Hermione story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner and Dancing

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update; I've been trying to adjust to my new job and well there is a lot of stuff to learn, so I've been pretty exhausted the past week and just haven't had the energy to update, please forgive me! Also, please forgive any grammar mishaps in this chapter; I did not take the time to triple check it the way I normally do because I wanted to update while I could.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 15 and who has added this story to their alerts and favs lists. Hugs to all of you!!

-JkR still owns all things related to Harry Potter-

**Chapter 16: Dinner and Dancing**

Hermione glanced in the mirror as she applied some lip gloss; she smiled when she was finished, happy with how nice she looked for her first dinner date with Oliver. She could not lie to herself anymore; she and Oliver were a lot more than friends, and the thought of what could be happening between them made her stomach fill up with tiny butterflies. She smoothed her low-cut, crimson chiffon dress and slipped her feet into her matching crimson, high heels. She glanced at the watch lying on her dresser and knew Oliver would be here any moment; she made her way out of her room and down the steps to the common room. She smiled when Lance and Harry both whistled at her and blew them each a kiss. She saw a small table had been set up by Dobby as she requested with two enchanted candles floating in the center of the table.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Harry said getting up from the couch and coming over to kiss her cheek.

"Harry's spot on, Mi, you look stunning." Lance said rising from the couch and walking over to his two friends. "Well, Harry, you suppose we should leave, let the two lovebirds be?"

Hermione giggled as Harry nodded. "We'll take our time at dinner, Hermione; you just enjoy your time with Oliver."

The two left the common room and Hermione smiled as she heard the familiar sound of Oliver popping through the floo and coughing. "Bloody green powder." He grumbled dusting himself off; his hands paused in midair as he took in the sight of the lovely witch before him. "Hermione, you look amazing, like a goddess." He breathed awed at her appearance.

She blushed and walked over to him, pushing his frozen hands out of the way she brushed off his crème colored button down shirt. "You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Wood." She teased, chuckling at his still slightly open mouth.

He grinned and took one of her hands which was still on his shirt and lifted it to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. He was about to respond to her but his reply was cut off by Draco and Blaise coming down into the common room from Blaise's room. Both Slytherin boys took in the scene before them and frowned; they knew Hermione was having dinner with Wood, but they had not expected her to dress up quite so much.

"I guess, we'll be getting out of your hair, Hermione." Blaise said stiffly.

"Oh, Blaise, don't feel like you have to stay away all night; as you said last night, this is your common room too and everyone would understand if you wanted to be in it tonight." Hermione said turning from Oliver to face the Head Boy.

"Oh, yeah, Granger because hanging out with a pile of Gryffindors is just what we want to do tonight." Draco spat, storming out of the common room before he said anything else and ruined the truce they had formed this morning; he did not trust his temper at the moment. She had looked breathtaking in that red dress with her long curly hair flowing freely down her back; he wanted to be the one in there with her, kissing her hand and staring at her over a candlelit dinner. He leaned against a wall and waited for Blaise to emerge, who came out only moments later grumbling under his breath about wretched former Gryffindors. Draco nodded sympathetically knowing exactly how his best friend was feeling; Oliver Wood was a huge obstacle for the rest of the men who desired Hermione.

Hermione was completely oblivious to the frustration and anger radiating off the two Slytherin boys who had just left the common room; she was too engrossed in the man standing in front of her, smiling down at her. "Hungry?"

"Actually, I'm starving I was so excited about tonight that I didn't eat anything all day." Oliver said sheepishly.

Hermione giggled and gestured towards the table and the two of them walked over to it; Oliver assisted her with her chair before taking his own seat. They both smiled when their plates filled with a delicious stuffed chicken breast and other delectable side dishes. She took a sip of the champagne that had appeared in their crystal flutes. "So, how was practice today?"

Oliver who had just taken a bite of his chicken held up a finger to let her know he needed a moment before he could talk, when he finally swallowed the rather large mouthful of food; Hermione was chuckling at him, causing him to blush. "I am making a horrible impression on our first dinner date, shoving food into my mouth like a starving yeti."

Hermione laughed again her brown eyes shining with mirth. "Oliver no one would ever compare you to a yeti."

He laughed, "Well at least you are biased enough to think so, but to answer your earlier question, practice went really well. I only let one goal which is the first time I've done that well in practice since I started playing professional Quidditch four years ago."

She lightly clapped her hands together and he bowed his head slightly; their dinner continued to go well with the conversation coming easily between them. Hermione told him everything she remembered about the attack on her the other night; his smile was exchanged for a frown as he listened. He sat down his fork and knife and shook his head angrily at the thought of her being hurt by someone who wanted her permanently out of the picture. Hermione reached across the table and took his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Oliver, look at me. I'm fine the curse was lifted." She said soothingly.

He gave her a wry smile. "Yes, well, I have to say, I'm disappointed I wasn't your first love."

She laughed, "Yes, well, I guess back at the time Harry was my first love I couldn't even imagine loving you; you just seemed so far above me and out of reach."

Oliver rubbed his thumb over her hand enjoying the softness of her skin. "It's funny you say that, since I've had a crush on you since my seventh year, your third year."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. "Really?"

Oliver blushed slightly and stared at their joined hands for a moment. "You're going to think it's silly, but at the Quidditch game where you charmed Harry's glasses so he could see in the rain, well ever since then I was just so impressed with your intelligence and dedication and loyalty to your friends, well what can I say, I fell for you."

"I don't know what to say Oliver, I had no idea." Hermione murmured thinking back to her third year and how chaotic everything had been with Sirius Black having escaped Azkaban and everyone thought he was trying to kill Harry, but really, he was trying to kill Peter Pettigrew who had disguised himself as a pet rat.

"I know you didn't know, and I knew back then you had feelings for Harry. I graduated and dated other girls, but I need you to know that you've always held a special place in my heart." Oliver said.

Hermione blushed and watched as their meals disappeared and were replaced by dessert. They continued to hold hands while they ate their dessert and when they were finished the meal and dishes vanished. Oliver let go of Hermione's hand and rose to pull back her chair for her. "Oliver, if you keep treating me like such a gentleman, no other guy will ever be able to impress me." Hermione teased.

"Well that's kind of the plan." He said a big smile spreading across his face as he took her hand to help her stand. He pushed her chair in and followed her to stand in front of the fireplace. Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she leaned back into him placing her arms over his. "You've got something on your mind."

She smiled at his intuition and nodded. "Oliver, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, and I'm not pushing you. Harry talked to me last night before the ceremony; he told me you are not sure if you are ready for anything serious or to settle down with one person, so if you want to date different guys for a little while until you are sure I'm the one for you, I'll accept that is what you need to do." Oliver murmured against her hair.

Hermione stepped away so she could turn and face him; she raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Oliver for being so patient and so understanding. I really like you and enjoy being with you more than I can say, but I don't want to rush anything." Hermione paused and shook her head at herself. "That sounds silly doesn't it since Ron's been dead for nine months?"

Oliver tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "You loved Ron, as a friend and a lot more, and I remember how devastated you were. This is your life Hermione, you set the pace of your romances, and I'll be waiting for when you realize I'm the guy for you." He lowered his lips to hers briefly, but before he could deepen their kiss the portrait swung open.

"Well, Harry, we officially have the worst timing in history." Lance announced as the two boys entered the common room.

Hermione pulled back from Oliver and laughed. "Yes, you do."

Oliver chuckled. "Well, guys, what do we need to do to get this place ready for a Gryffindor style party?"

"You'll have to refer to Hermione; she planned everything with the girls last night." Lance said flopping down on the couch.

Hermione laughed at him. "You have no intention of getting up and helping me cast the decorating spells and charms do you?"

"Nope. But if you need a Butterbeer taster, I'm your guy." He said giving her a wink.

Oliver and Harry both laughed as Hermione walked over and swatted Lance on the head. "Fine, the girls should be here any minute anyway."

--

The music in the private common room probably would have woken the dead, but Hermione had charmed the room so none of the party noise escaped into the school. She was currently dancing with Lavender and Ginny to some new magical pop group, The Dragon's Hoard. Their music had a little bit of techno mixed in, making it just perfect for dancing. She grinned as she watched Lavender dance seductively while smiling at Lance, who was definitely enjoying the show. Hermione nudged Ginny and nodded towards Harry, who was watching Ginny's dancing figure with an almost hungry look in his green eyes. "Better watch out, Gin, he might just devour you."

Ginny laughed, blushing slightly but she could not deny the feeling of happiness at Harry's obvious physical attraction to her. "Well, who knows after some more of that Irishman's Death Punch that Seamus is mixing together over there, I might just let him." Ginny giggled with a wink at her best friend.

Hermione smiled and laughed when Fred and George suddenly came over and started dancing with the three girls, Parvati and even Luna got up and started dancing with them too. Fred was spinning her around until she felt a bit light-headed; she almost fell over when he let her go, but she felt someone's arms circle around her and smiled up at Oliver. "Thanks." She said a little breathlessly.

"No problem, I can't have you going and getting hurt due to Fred's obvious lack of dancing skill." Oliver said his eyes twinkling.

"Oi, Wood, I believe your insulting my graceful and agile ballroom abilities." Fred said his smile reaching the whole way up to his eyes.

Oliver chuckled. "Let a pro show you how it's done, Fred." Oliver quickly turned Hermione so she was facing towards him and pulled her close as he began to move their two bodies together in rhythm with the song playing.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken and the room suddenly seemed so much warmer than before as her body grinded in tune with Oliver's; she could feel the affect her closeness was having on him as his arousal pressed against her abdomen. "Oliver." She said shyly.

"Shh, just keep dancing, if you move away now the whole room will know I can't control myself when you're this close to me." He said softly in her ear.

Harry was sitting between Lance and Dean, who had not taken his eyes off of Parvati. Harry leaned over and elbowed his long time housemate. "Dean, seriously, you're going to stare a hole in her, get your bum up there and show her a move or two."

Dean turned and grinned at his friend; he downed the foul tasting punch Seamus had just given him and rose to his feet. "Well, mates, wish me luck."

Lance and Harry both lifted their glasses at him and said in unison. "Good luck."

Dean walked over and moved behind Parvati, who turned and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering. "Dean Thomas, I thought I was going to turn into an old maid before you finally made a move on me."

He laughed and started to dance with her, grinning over at Seamus who was yelling some that sounded like 'well done' but Dean could not be sure since the music was quite loud. He was impressed with the way the girls had decorated the common room; it really looked like a private club. There were flashing colored lights, and Hermione had some how enchanted the room to make it three times larger and put a dance floor in the middle of the couches. He grinned when Parvati tightened her hold and pulled him closer.

"Well, Harry, do you think it's about time we go claim ourselves a girl before they're all gone?" Lance said as he watched George dancing with one of Ginny's classmates, whose name he did not know.

"You go ahead, mate. I've got two left feet." Harry said grimacing as he took another sip of Seamus' punch. "Blimey, what do you think he put in this?"

"Every alcohol known to wizard and muggle." Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry.

Lance laughed and shot the rest of the green liquid in his cup before getting up and making his way to Lavender on the dance floor. She readily walked into his arms and began to dance with him.

Neville, who had been in the loo, quickly made his way onto the dance floor and grabbed Luna. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time; the Gryffindors had invited some of their other seventh year classmates. Harry smiled when Hannah Abbott came over and sat down in the seat that Lance had vacated. "What's the matter, Hannah?" Harry asked as she sipped at her glass of wine, obviously the girl was smarter than the rest of them and avoiding Seamus foul drink concoction.

"Well unlike our dear pissed friends on the dance floor, I haven't been brave enough to try any of Seamus's deadly punch, and I can't dance without a good buzz going." Hannah said taking another sip of her wine.

Seamus laughed and teased her over her fear of his drink, and Harry rose to his feet to go get himself some more punch, smiling when he glanced back and saw Seamus had slid down the couch and was now whispering in Hannah's ear. Harry was happy to see his friends laughing and having a good time, maybe some of them were even falling in love. He grabbed the ladle from the punch bowl and filled his cup; he smiled when he saw Hermione walking off the dance floor towards him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed a cup and filled it up with the green punch. He stepped back and leaned against the wall behind them, his eyes still focused on the party going on before him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned at her friend's intense gaze and silence.

He nodded, giving her a smile. "Hermione, I was just thinking that everything we've been through, all we've lost, it was for this, for our friends, the people we love."

Hermione smiled and turned to follow his gaze, her eyes shining with love at the sight of her friends laughing and enjoying themselves. "Yes, Harry, you're right this is why we fought."

"Yes, but enough of my serious talk, tell me now while I have you alone, how was your dinner with Oliver?"

Hermione chuckled. "Why Harry Potter you're starting to sound like a nosey old biddy."

He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. "I take it the big smile you've been wearing all evening is an indication that it went very well indeed."

"Indeed." She retorted, rolling her eyes at him. "You know I'll tell you later, but now, you're going to come dance with me since Oliver is dancing with Ginny to save her from Fred."

Harry was about to protest when the portrait opened and Blaise stepped in, taking in the scene. He was impressed with the party going on; he knew Hermione had to be responsible for the advanced charms on the room. He nodded and said hi to some of the other students as he made his way across the party, which had not paused at his entrance. He stopped in front of Harry and Hermione. "Well, I've got to say you two really know how to throw a party."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Blaise, why don't you stay and hang out with all of us? No one will mind."

Blaise nodded and accepted her invitation; he was about to ask her to dance when Wood showed up with the Weasley girl behind him. He barely masked his jealousy as Hermione handed the former student her cup for him to take a drink out of, and then Wood had her by the hand and was leading her out on the dance floor. He looked at the two people still standing beside him and could feel the tension between Potter and the redhead.

"Blaise, would you care to dance with me?" Ginny asked after staring at Harry for several moments waiting for him to ask her to dance and feeling foolish when he remained silent.

"Sure." Blaise said offering her his hand and leading her out onto the dance floor, blatantly ignoring the death glare Potter was giving him. Blaise glanced over at Hermione and Wood while he was dancing and saw her looking back and forth from Potter to the Weasley girl, with a look of distress. Blaise surmised that she had hoped Potter would be the one dancing with the other girl. He turned his attention to the redhead and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp slightly then laugh. She was a very pretty girl, but Blaise wanted Hermione and was determined to have her. He turned to look at her and saw her whispering in Wood's ear; the other boy's eyes shot up at looked at him and the redhead before glancing back behind them to Potter. Blaise was very pleased when Hermione walked away from Wood and came over to him and Weasley. "Did you need something, Hermione?" Blaise asked trying to sound aloof.

"I was hoping to cut in." She said sweetly.

Ginny nodded to her best friend and turned to dance with Oliver, as Hermione moved to dance with Blaise. He pulled her close noticing for the first time the sweet citrus scent of her hair; he inhaled it deeply as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to him. "So, why didn't you tell me you were such a great dancer?" Blaise whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed and gently pulled herself away from Blaise; she liked the Head Boy well enough, but she was not going to be disrespectful to Oliver and let Blaise hold her so closely, since technically tonight was her and Oliver's first date. "I've always loved to dance, but for years the only place I danced was in front of my mirror."

Blaise laughed, despite feeling slightly rejected as she had put a little space between them. He did not complain though since he was still closer to her than he had been since the night they kissed. The two of them danced for another song, when the music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to see Fred and George standing on a stage; which apparently they had either conjured or transfigured from something. They gestured for everyone to quiet down as they began to do their own stand-up comedy routine for the group. Blaise frowned when Hermione moved away from him to Oliver's side, letting the other boy wrap an arm around her. He saw the Weasley girl sitting by herself on one of the couches and moved to sit by her; he glanced up and barely contained his smile when Hermione frowned at their seating arrangement. Blaise began to formulate a plan in his head as to how he would be able to get at least one date from Hermione, and he was hoping one date was all he would need to convince her to be his.

--

Hermione smiled as the last of her friends stumbled through the portrait. She turned to look at Oliver, who was lounging on the couch. The room had been returned to its normal state and everything was cleaned up. She glanced at Harry's room; he had gone to bed about an hour ago, pissed out of his mind after having tried to drown his anger at Blaise and Ginny flirting with the foul green punch. She had checked in on him a few minutes before and was assured he was sleeping soundly. Oliver patted the seat beside him, and Hermione walked over and sat down.

Oliver turned slightly so he was facing her. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Hermione."

She smiled shyly, feeling a little vulnerable now that they were all alone. "I did too, Oliver. I wish we didn't have to wait two weeks before we see each other again."

"I know." He said moving closer to her. "But, with the team being on the road the next two weeks, that's the earliest I will be able to see you. I promise to owl you as often as I can."

Hermione nodded and was about to say something, when she realized his face was mere millimeters from her own. She felt her body begin to tingle with the anticipation of the kiss that he was going to give her, and she was not disappointed as his lips met hers sending small shock waves through her. He leaned her back on the couch as he deepened their kiss; his tongue teasing her lips until she finally parted them allowing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He pulled away from her mouth and began to trail kisses across her face, pausing to suck her earlobe gently. She gasped softly as his mouth moved away from her ear and down her neck; she felt her body involuntarily raise to met his as it responded to the lustful sensations he was causing her to feel. She ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue flicked out from his mouth and traced her collarbone; she gasped when one of his hands skimmed over the fabric of her dress covering her breast and blushed when her nipple hardened. She closed her eyes as his lips meant hers again, while he stroked her breast through her dress.

Oliver broke their kiss and pulled back and stared down into her eyes, hazy with desire. "Hermione, I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." He said huskily.

She smiled and reached up and undid the buttons to his shirt; she could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants. When his shirt was finally undone, she stroked his muscular chest, surprised by how chiseled his muscles truly were, feeling slightly satisfied when his own nipples hardened at her the touch of her finger tips. "I guess Quidditch practice agrees with you."

He gave a deep throaty chuckled as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck, kissing her softly. "Hmm, I think kissing you agrees with me more." He murmured against her skin.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he lay on top of her, bracing himself on his elbows to keep most of his weight off of her torso, but his body was still close enough to hers that when she breathed her breast would press into his chest. She watched him as he lifted his head from her shoulder and began to press his lips to the spot on her collarbone that his lips had been tantalizing just moments before. He slowly moved his mouth down from her bone, following the v-cut of her dress. She felt her body temperature rise as his lips pressed against the swell of her breast; she did not stop him as he slid her dress off her right shoulder so one of her breast was exposed.

"Why, Hermione Granger, you're not wearing a bra, you naughty girl." He teased, his eyes glinting with desire.

She was about to say something, but then his mouth closed over her nipple and the most brilliant witch of her age lost the ability to think, as her carnal side took over and she could only feel. She adjusted her hips and pulled her legs up slightly, so he could situate himself between them, letting her feel his desire for her pressed against her inner thigh. She ran her fingers through his short hair, as his tongue continued to assault her sensitive nipple; she had never understood how girls her age had let themselves get carried away in the moment, but the way Oliver was making her feel made her never want to stop letting him touch her, but suddenly, his mouth was removed from her chest and he was sitting upright. Hermione surprised glanced at his face and saw he was glaring at something; she followed his gaze and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of the couch, glaring at the two of them.

"Got a problem, Malfoy?" Oliver said moving off Hermione.

Draco took in the scene before him; he had not expected Wood to still be here when he returned, and he certainly had not expected to find him with his shirt undone laying on top of a disheveled Hermione. To make Draco's night worse, he realized Hermione's dress was pulled aside and her breast was exposed; he felt his own arousal beginning at the sight, which she was quickly covering. Draco suppressed his desire as he concentrated on his own disdain of Wood. "Why, actually, Wood, yes, I do; I do not believe when the Headmistress gave you permission to be here it included molesting the female students."

Oliver was off the couch in a moment with his fist clench getting ready to pop the arrogant Slytherin in the jaw, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Oliver, you had better go. I don't want us to get in any trouble."

Oliver sighed and turned back to her. He gently stroked the side of her face. "I'll see you in two weeks." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and one to her mouth before shouldering past Malfoy and flooing home.

Hermione stared at the fireplace, too embarrassed to turn and look at Malfoy who was now standing at her side. She felt him take a step closer, and finally, she looked at him. "I'm sorry you walked in on that. We should have been more discreet."

"So are you and Wood officially dating?" Draco asked his tone a little harsher then he intended.

"No, we're not. I told him I'm not ready to commit to just one person yet." Hermione said softly then added. "I suppose you think I really am a slag now."

Draco's eyes appraised her as he caught the sad note in her last comment. "No, Granger, I don't. You're a hot blooded female, who was making out with a bloke and somehow I doubt you would have shagged him tonight, no matter how out of control your hormones may be."

She nodded and looked back at the fireplace. "So, what did you do tonight?"

"I was in the Slytherin Common Room, spending time with my mates. Did your party go the way you wanted it to?" He said moving to sit down on one of the couches, avoiding the one he had just seen Wood snogging Granger on; he would make sure to Scourgify that couch in the morning.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Draco. "Yes, well, it was fun, but not everything went the way I wanted."

"Oh?" He asked casually, as he turned to face her, leaning his elbow against the back of the couch.

"Well, I had hoped to get Harry and Ginny back together tonight, but that plan went horribly wrong." Hermione said sadly.

"How so?" Draco asked, not really giving a shite about Potter's love life, but if he got to spend some time talking to Granger without having to worry about interruptions, then he would endure listening to the problems in the Boy-Who-Lived's personal life.

"Yes, well, Blaise came back half way through the party, and he and Ginny kept dancing together and sitting together, and perhaps they were even flirting at times. Harry was jealous and got horribly drunk; he's passed out in his room right now." Hermione said, a yawn soon following her story.

Draco smiled at how cute she looked with sleepy eyes. "You'd better go get some sleep, Granger."

"No, I thought I'd sit here a while more and make sure Harry doesn't wake up out of his stupor with nightmares." She said yawning again; she gave him a tired smile. "Why don't you tell me about your night to keep me awake?"

Draco started telling her about the stupid things Goyle and Crabbe had done to embarrass themselves, and only stopped his tale when he felt something hit his elbow. He glanced down and saw Hermione had passed out on the couch and her head had fallen against him. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead softly, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to her room. He flicked his wand to move the covers of her bed back, and he lay her down gently. He carefully removed her high heels and then pulled the covers over her. He kneeled down beside her bed, brushing some strands of her hair out of her face, and he smirked with satisfaction when he saw her smile at his touch. He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. "Sweet Dreams, Granger."

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review!

**Next Chapter's Sneak Peek:**

"So, what do you say to a date this Friday night?" Blaise asked casually as he pointed to a law he thought might be helpful.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "Okay, this Friday it is."

**Be prepared: Blaise's Slytherin side is starting to emerge and the 'competition' may start to get a little ugly! **

**You know what you have to do loves, if you want another chapter…Review…hehe. HUGS!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Emotional Blackmail

**A/N: **I'm sorry for yet another long delay in updating. I ended up going out of town on my day off this week and did not get a chance to write at all. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added it to their favs and alerts lists!

-JkR owns all-

**Chapter 17: Emotional Blackmail**

Hermione made her way up from the dungeon; she was irritated that Professor Slughorn had held her back to talk with her alone about her thoughts on his next get together for students and staff. She was very frustrated with the way her second week of school was going; the professor had loaded extra assignments on them to ensure they were well equipped for the N.E.W.T.s coming at the end of the school year, and if the homework was not enough to stress Hermione out, she had to deal with a very agitated best friend since the party on Saturday. Harry was livid that Blaise had continued to talk to Ginny whenever he saw her, so Hermione was forced to listen to him whine about Blaise hitting on the girl he loved.

She had considered smacking some sense into him, but she knew why he was hesitant to go stake his claim on Ginny; he was afraid his love would be rejected again like it had been after the war ended. Hermione stopped her trek up the stairs and leaned against the wall as the painful memories of Harry and Ginny's confrontation came spilling back to her. Ginny had not meant to be hurtful, but she had hurt Harry far worse than any curse, when she told Harry she could not be with him anymore because looking at him would remind her of Ron, who would be alive if he hadn't been friends with Harry. The last part was said in the heat of the moment, and Ginny had apologized later for it, but the damage was done when she had rebuffed Harry's affection, she had broken his heart. Hermione sighed and continued up the stairwell; she did not want Harry to be hurt again, but she was sure Ginny still loved him. She would talk to Blaise later and see if was serious in his flirtations with Ginny or merely toying with her, and if he was only toying with her, he may listen to Hermione when she explained how important Ginny was to Harry and perhaps stop his flirting.

Smiling with new resolve, Hermione finished her climb up the stairs, anxious to see where Harry and Lance were so they could do their homework together. She was surprised when she saw Pansy yelling at Daphne, with a crying Astoria standing between them. Hermione paused at Pansy's words.

"You're a horrible sister, Daphne. How dare you believe a word he says about her? Have I not told you how many times he's fucked me and then shoved me out of his bed like I was a common whore? And, here you are calling your sister a liar! The poor girl was out of her league with Draco!" Pansy turned to Astoria and gently patted her shoulder. "Shh, Astoria, don't feel bad, lesser girls have fallen under Draco's charm."

Astoria sniffed and wiped her hand at her face to clear away the tears. Her voice was shaky when she finally was able to talk through her sobs and hiccups. "I…I thought he was really interested in me; he flirted with me the whole night of the party, and then when he was heading to his room; he told me to meet him there in a little bit, so I did and we…." Astoria could not finish whatever she was saying because a new wave of crying overtook her.

Pansy continued to gently pat her shoulder as she glared at Daphne. "There are you happy, do you see? She didn't sleep with him to spite you; she slept with him because he led her on, just like he leads on every girl."

Daphne's hard face softened slightly as she looked at her sister. "Astoria, I'm still furious with you for sleeping with Draco when you knew full well that I was interested in him, but even you deserve better than to be treated like a slag." Daphne seemed to consider giving her sister a hug, but then she refrained. "Was the part about him chasing after the Mudblood true too?"

Astoria sniffed and nodded her head. "We had just started dressing after having sex together that morning, and when she interrupted us, I thought he would tell her to sod off or something, but instead, he chased after her like she was his girlfriend or something."

"Well that settles it then." Pansy said her eyes hardening. "She's the one."

"What do you mean, she's the one?" Daphne said her eyes narrowing at the other girl. "Surely you are not suggesting Draco's in love with the Gryffindor's little princess?"

"Draco? In love with a muggleborn? Ha, don't make me laugh. No, I mean she must be this year's bet." Pansy said matter-of-factly.

"This year's bet?" Astoria asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Astoria, you aren't in our year so you wouldn't know. But the Slytherin boys in our year have a wager each year, they select a virgin witch and make a bet as to who can nail her first. Draco's won the past two years, so if he was trying to prove something to the one witch I know he detests above all the rest, than she must be the virgin witch this year, and he must be attempting to woo her in order to be the first one to give the girl a fuck." Pansy said crassly.

Hermione felt her throat close up as she silently stepped back down the stairs, so the other girls would not know she was there. She felt her head spinning at their words: Draco had lied and slept with Astoria, who was devastated by him blowing her off, and now, she goes on to find out she's merely a bet. Did that mean Blaise as a Slytherin was in on it too? She waited until she heard the girls leave before coming back up the steps and hurrying up to their common room; Draco Malfoy was going to have a lot of explaining to do to her. Hermione in her haste did not see the three sets of eyes watching her sprinting to the fifth floor.

"Do you think she bought it?" Astoria asked softly.

Pansy's face broke into a malicious grin. "Every word, my dear, every word."

--

Draco was humming to himself as he jotted down his latest Potions essay; there was no way Slughorn would be able to pick this one apart because it was flawless. He was relieved that Lance and Harry had left him in peace to go hang out in their Gryffindor common room; he wondered if that was where Hermione was too; she had been held up by Slughorn after Potions, probably for some stupid reason. He heard the portrait open and smiled when he saw her enter; she seemed to upset about something. "Everything alright Granger?"

Hermione fixed Draco with a cold stare. "No, Malfoy, everything isn't alright as you put it. I can't believe I was foolish enough to think that maybe you had changed."

Draco could tell she was furious, to the point he was worried steam would start coming out of her ears since her face was flushed bright red with anger. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well follow this, you lied to me on Saturday morning because the reason you didn't want me to think poorly of you was due to some stupid bet to get in my knickers, and although, I'm sure it wasn't part of your plan for me to find out, I did, and now, I don't ever want you to speak to me again." Hermione raged and then she abruptly turned and ran up the steps and into her room, leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch trying to process what she had just said.

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he had no idea what caused Granger to suddenly become insane, but he was going to find out. He packed up his Potions essay and used his wand to send his book and parchment into his bedroom. He squared his shoulders and marched up the steps and into Granger's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her hands in her face. He walked over and stood in front of her. "Granger, I have no idea what you are prattling on about, but please, help a bloke out and elaborate."

She leaned back on the bed so she could better look at him. "I'm talking about the little show you put on for me Saturday morning, lying to me about sleeping with Astoria Greengrass. The poor girl is a wreck about what happened; she feels used and rightly so with you running out on her to chase your next intended conquest. But, let me tell you something, Malfoy, I will _never_ sleep with you."

Draco crossed his arms and his gray eyes hardened with anger; some how the bitches in his house had managed to convince her he was a lying scumbag, which did not surprise him that they sought to ruin him in Granger's eyes, what pissed him off was how willing she was to believe them. "I see, so obviously I'm the liar here and not Astoria."

"Yes. She had no idea I overheard her conversation with Pansy and Daphne." Hermione said coolly.

"Well, that's just fine Granger, think the worst of me. I'm tired of trying to live up to your ridiculous standards and even more exhausted with trying to get along with a girl who will only think the very worst of me and never have any trust in me." Draco spat getting ready to storm out of the room, but he was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"Why in the hell should I trust you, Malfoy? Ever since our first year you've attempted to belittle me or humiliate me whenever the opportunity presented itself. And now, even when I try to be nice to you, you've still been an arse to me at every turn." Hermione scathed.

"Have I not been friendly to you the past three days, doing my best to honor this truce?" Draco challenged, his eyes sparking with frustration and hurt.

"Yes, but three days does not undo half a lifetime of bullying and maliciousness." Hermione spat back.

Draco's shoulders sank a few notches, but he did not lower his gaze from hers. "No, I suppose not, but Granger, with you, I doubt a hundred years of good behavior would be enough penance for me to earn your trust." He shook off her hand which was still on his arm and stalked to the doorway. "Oh, and Granger, if I had been on some stupid bet to take your innocence from you, I would have taken advantage of you the other night when you were passed out in your drunken stupor, instead of putting you in your bed." He slammed her door when he left, causing one of her pictures to fall from the wall and shatter.

Hermione waved her wand repairing the damage, but Draco's final words haunted her. He really had been a good friend and put her to bed; he had not even mentioned the compromising position he had found her in with Oliver. And, this morning at breakfast in front of some of his housemates he had greeted her cordially. She sunk on her bed, unsure of what to think.

--

Blaise scowled at the large textbook laying on the library table in front of him; he had no idea how he was supposed to find one piece of information in a book that must weigh as much as he did. He heard someone call his name and looked up to see Ginny Weasley smiling at him; he wanted to swear at the interruption but he smiled instead. "Hello Ginny." He said politely.

"Hey Blaise. What are you working on?" Ginny asked coming to stand next to him, glancing down at the gigantic book he was perusing.

"I was looking for some information regarding estate distribution; one of my deceased step-father's cousins is disputing his will leaving me everything." Blaise said turning to look at the book.

"Oh, that's awful." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, I have a great lawyer, but I wanted to do some of my own research." Blaise murmured as he skimmed over a paragraph.

"I guess I'll let you be for now then." She said softly and turned to walk away but was surprised to see Hermione standing a few feet back from them. "Hey Hermione." Ginny said uncertainly because she could see her best friend was upset about something.

Blaise's head snapped up when he heard Ginny said Hermione's name; he observed her tense posture and barely contained a triumphant smirk: she was upset about finding him talking to the Weasley girl again. He smiled innocently at her. "Hi Hermione, I'm glad you're here. I really could use your excellent researching skills."

She nodded and squeezed Ginny's arm reassuringly as she walked past her and sat down next to Blaise. Ginny watched her sit down before shrugging and heading out of the library; she had a ton of homework to finish herself. Hermione watched her best girl friend depart out of the corner of her eye, before focusing her gaze on Blaise. "Okay, Blaise, what's going on? Why are you directing so much attention towards Ginny?"

"Hermione, I honestly don't know what you're talking about; I'm being friendly to a nice, pretty girl. What's the crime in that?" Blaise asked putting on his best perplexed expression.

Hermione glanced down at her hands folded in her lap for a moment. "There isn't anything wrong with it. I just had hoped her and Harry would get back together, and with her suddenly showing interest in you I'm afraid he might give up. I really do think they belong together." She said softly.

Blaise took a moment to turn the page in the book in front of him, as if he was considering her words. "Well, Hermione, I'm not trying to be rude but I think Ginny is an attractive girl and if she's interested I don't feel I should turn her down just to keep from hurting Potter's feelings; it isn't like him and I are mates or anything."

Hermione sighed. "Do you really like her?"

"I don't know her well enough yet. I still really am interested in you, but you have shown no indication that you're attracted to me as well, except for those two kisses we shared last week." Blaise said shrugging as he looked at her.

Hermione glanced up from looking at her hands and gave him an inquisitive look as she weighed what he had just said to her. She thought about Harry and Ginny and took a deep breath. "Blaise, I know this may seem unfair since I can't promise you anything will happen between us, but if I agree to go out with you on a couple of dates will you please back off of Ginny and give her and Harry some time to mend the rift between them?"

Blaise took a deep breath and averted his eyes, pretending to consider her request while secretly gloating in his mind at how easily his objective of attaining a date with her had been achieved. "Hermione, I want nothing more than a chance with you, and I'll agree to back off Ginny if that means you'll give me a chance. But, it's going to cost you more than a couple of dates." He said turning to smile at her.

"It is?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I need you to help me research how to keep my money grubbing cousin away from part of my estate." Blaise said gesturing to the book of wizarding laws in front of him.

Hermione laughed. "Gladly, sir."

"So, what do you say to a date this Friday night?" Blaise asked casually as he pointed to a law he thought might be helpful.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "Okay, this Friday it is."

Neither, Hermione or Blaise were aware of the smoldering gray eyes of Draco Malfoy watching them as his mouth curved into a frown at Hermione agreeing to go out with the other boy. He clenched his fists and silently stalked out of the library; he had to figure out a way to repair the damage done by the devious she-devils in his house to his relationship with Hermione. Draco would not let anyone stop him from being with Hermione, not Blaise, not Wood, and certainly not those stupid bints after his name and inheritance.

--

Hermione had waited in the library for quite some time after Blaise had left to go to dinner; she was mulling over everything that had happened in the past two weeks. She rubbed her temples as her earlier argument with Malfoy replayed itself in her head. She let out a long sigh and rose to her feet; she was going to go talk to him, but she did not want an audience for their conversation. She glanced around the library and saw it was nearly deserted. "Dobby." She called out tentatively, not sure if he would be able to appear in the library if she called, but she was relieved when she heard a small crack beside her and turned to see the eager, large eyes staring up at her.

"Dobby is here Miss Hermione. What can Dobby do for you?" The tiny house elf asked.

"Dobby, I was hoping you could find Draco Malfoy and ask him to meet me here." Hermione said giving Dobby a small smile; she hated making him go do something for her just because she was afraid of an audience, but she wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. Dobby nodded and disappeared, leaving Hermione with her thoughts as she walked over to the bookshelves and picked out a few titles she had not read yet. She set the three heavy books down on the table and picked the top one and began to read it, getting lost in the knowledge she was garnering. She stopped reading when a shadow fell over her; she glanced up and saw Draco staring down at her with a firmly clenched jaw. "Thanks for coming." Hermione said softly.

Draco nodded and moved around the table to sit across from her; he had been surprised when Dobby had popped into his room, where he had been laying on his bed trying to figure out how he was going to get over Granger since she obviously hated him and would never return the attraction and affectionate feelings he had developed for her and he had yet to think of a way to convince her the bitches in his House were a bunch of lying chits. Draco had felt a small flicker of hope swell in his chest when Dobby told him Hermione had sent him to ask Draco to meet her in the library. He had nodded and dismissed the nervous house-elf and quickly made his way to where she was waiting for him, and now he was here sitting across from her, keeping his mask of indifference firmly in place. "Well, I'm here, Granger. What do you want to talk to me about?" He said gruffly.

Hermione looked at his expressionless face and sighed; she missed the rare smiles he had worn when they had been alone together. "I wanted to apologize; I was beyond out of line earlier when I jumped down your throat and made accusations against you, without even considering the source those accusations stemmed from."

Draco felt the tension he had been feeling since their fight this afternoon melt away, but he still kept his stony facial expression as he asked the question bouncing around in his head demanding to be asked. "What made you change your mind?"

Hermione stood up and moved to the chair on the end of the table and pulled it closer to Draco. "Blaise is blackmailing me into going on a date with him."

Draco snorted as his earlier eavesdropping had made this information old news for him and still did not explain why she had changed her mind about thinking he slept with Astoria. "That does not seem to explain your change of heart with regards to me."

Hermione nodded and let her brown eyes lock with his. "I realized just how devious Slytherins can be when they want something, and even Blaise who I respect and consider a friend will stoop to manipulation, so I should have considered the possibility that those girls for some reason see me as a threat in their pursuit of landing the title of Lady Malfoy; thus, staging an elaborate scene where Astoria plays the victim and you are unknowingly cast as the villain does not seem like it would be difficult at all for the girls in your House."

Draco chuckled at the relief he felt flooding through his blood stream; not only did Hermione believe him, but he could also hear her disgust at Blaise using deceptive measures to win her affections; he had no doubt that once Hermione lived up to her part of the blackmail she would never agree to date Blaise willingly again. He smiled at her and reached over and tugged her hair. "So, does this mean the truce is in place again?"

She nodded. "I want it to be, if you can forgive me."

He smirked. "I've been an ass to you more times than are countable since our first year; I think I can forgive you for overreacting and maiming my character this one time."

Hermione laughed and finally she felt at peace again, now that she and Malfoy were no longer at odds. "Well, I'm glad you are so generous with me, kind sir."

Draco chuckled and rose from his seat; she stood up along with him and went to reach for her books, but Draco had already scooped them up. When she looked at him questioningly, he merely shrugged and muttered something about going to the same place anyway; Hermione smiled and walked along side him, not sure why she suddenly felt slightly giddy as the two of them bantered playfully with one another the entire trip back to their common room.

--

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Hugs!

**Next Chapter:**

"Draco, mate, what are you doing lurking about in the shadows?" Blaise asked a little alarmed at his friend's sudden appearance.

"I was waiting for you." Draco said coolly.


	18. Chapter 18: Threats

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in updating. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story and added it to your favs and alerts lists. I know it sounds kind of cheesy but the reviews really do inspire me to work on this story because they let me know people actually want to read it, so please keep them coming.

-JK owns all-

**Chapter 18: Threats**

Blaise smiled as his last class of the day on Thursday drew to a close; he was excited because tomorrow night he would have his first date with Hermione, and he had several ideas for what he wanted to do for their date. He had been tempted to see if McGonagall would allow them off castle grounds, but he had decided against that option for the first date. He did not want to alert the old bat of his intentions towards Hermione just yet because a part of him feared the Headmistress would advise Hermione against dating him.

"Zabini, don't think I'm not on to you and your antics." A voice said from behind Blaise.

He turned around and was surprised to see Delancy standing about two meters behind him. "What are you barking on about, Delancy?" Blaise asked in a bored tone.

Lance's blue eyes narrowed as he observed the Head Boy. "I'm talking about whatever you are holding over Hermione's head to blackmail her into agreeing to have a date with you tomorrow night."

Blaise frowned at the other boy; he was certain Hermione would not say anything, so Blaise was confused as to how Delancy knew about the blackmail. "What makes you think I'm blackmailing her?"

"Oh that part is simple enough to figure out; she doesn't like you in that way, anymore than she likes me in that way. And, she would not just accept a date from a guy she knows she has no feelings for, so ergo you're holding something over her head." Lance said crossing his arms.

Blaise rolled his eyes, relieved that his secret had not been exposed; he knew if Potter found out what he was using as leverage for this date, Potter would stop it at any cost. "Whatever, Delancy, sounds to me like you're just jealous."

"No, just concerned for my friend." Lance said as he started to walk past Blaise, but he stopped and turned to face him. 'And, Zabini, make no mistake, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll make sure you suffer."

Before Blaise could retort, Lance had strode away. "Bloody French prat."

"I couldn't agree more." Draco said sliding out of the shadows of one of the nearby hallways.

"Draco, mate, what are you doing lurking about in the shadows?" Blaise asked a little alarmed at his friend's sudden appearance.

"I was waiting for you." Draco said coolly.

Blaise gulped at the menacing look in his best friend's flashing silver eyes. "You were?"

"Yes, you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days, and I was just curious as to why you were so afraid of my reaction to your little blackmail scheme with Granger?" Draco said as he leaned against the wall and fixed Blaise with a glare.

Blaise ran a hand over his shaved head and gave his best friend a shrug. "I know how you feel about her, mate, and I was not about to unleash the dragon's wrath if you will."

Draco surveyed his long time friend and shook his head. "As a man in love with the girl you're going out with tomorrow night, I'm furious with you and want to bash your bloody noggin to bits or perhaps hex you several times, but as your best friend and fellow Slytherin, I can't help but admire your cunning and determination."

"I see, so my head is currently safe from your fists?" Blaise asked tentatively.

"For now, but I agree with Delancy, for once, if you hurt her even unintentionally, Potter and Delancy will be the least of your worries. You know me better than anyone Blaise, and you know damn well what I am capable of and just how far I will go to protect those I care about." Draco said, pulling himself away from the wall, giving Blaise one last threatening look before starting to walk away.

Blaise nodded but said nothing in reply as the two friends walked back to their common room in silence; Blaise glance at his friend out of the corner of his eye and knew something was amiss: Draco was too calm about his date with Hermione; he had actually expected quite a row with Draco over this date. As they were entering the common room, Blaise swore at the sight in front of him; his best friend's disturbing calmness forgotten. "What the fuck is going on here?" Blaise roared at the sight of twenty floating, smiling Ron Weasley faces looking down at him and Draco.

--

The sun was still high in the sky and casting a warm glow over an otherwise chilly, fall afternoon; the killer smirked as he watched his next victim chattering on some muggle device called a cell phone. The witch was smiling, her long brown hair was styled in a single braid that fell down the center of her back; he liked that this witch wore little make up as well because she reminded him more of Hermione in that respect. He watched as she continued talking into the electronic device, navigating the crowded street with ease. He was about two people behind her and if he took to large steps he would be able to reach out and touch her; the knowledge, that she was oblivious to this fact, made him feel powerful and superior.

He decided to be a little bolder and maneuvered himself so he was walking directly behind her; he felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he smelled her fruity perfume; he knew it was not the exact same citrus scent of Hermione's shampoo that she had been using for the past several months, but it was pretty close. He inhaled deeply and this act caught the witch's attention; she turned around and when she saw him a smile broke across her face. The killer almost laughed, silly woman was muttering a goodbye to the person on the other end of her phone so she could flirt with him. Well, he was not going to complain, it would make killing her tonight that much easier.

Once she had hung up the phone, she gave him another smile, a shy one this time; her cheeks turning slightly pink as she stumbled over introducing herself to him. He gave her his best charming smile, which he knew would completely disarm her and introduced himself, not his real name, but one she could use for the next couple hours she had left to live. They talked and flirted through the streets of London, and when she suggesting getting dinner together, he manipulated her into deciding to go to her apartment and order in food and watch a movie together. As she quickly agreed, he wondered if her parents had never told her it was a bad idea to take a strange man home with her, but he smiled as he realized her naivety was all the better for him.

They climbed the steps to his apartment and he flicked his wand inside his jacket pocket and wordless cast an enchantment on her apartment to keep them from being disturbed; he would cast the silencing charm later, while she was unconscious. He pretended to enjoy the little tour of her tiny apartment, and he almost laughed at her when she tried to hide a picture of some of her friends and her at Merlin University, but instead of laughing, he pretended not to notice her hiding the magical picture and asked if she would let him cook for her. The witch of course thought this was very romantic, especially when he managed to cook a gourmet meal for them out of the paltry selection of food she actually had stocked.

The wizard smiled to himself when the witch excused herself to go to the loo; she never noticed the now slightly sweeter taste to her merlot when she returned, and three minutes later she certainly did not feel her head hitting the table. He smirked at her motionless form and pulled out his wand, casting all the necessary charms to ensure her neighbors whether they be muggle or magical did not overhear what he had planned for her this evening.

--

Lucius Malfoy sat on the uncomfortable metal chair, causing it to scrape noisily against the floor when he shifted his weight. "Where in the bloody hell is she?" He growled to no one in particular. He let out a sigh of relief when the door to the prison visiting room opened and the sight of his beautiful, pale wife greeted him. He rose to his feet. "Cissa, darling, you're late."

She sighed and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, Lucius it is not my fault that the minimal security section of the prison is not easy to reach, and they've added some new security measures I was not expecting." She sat down on the chair across from him and then gave him a small smile. "Please sit, love. We don't have much time together, and what time we do have I would prefer to not spend it bickering about me being a few minutes late from my usual arrival time."

Lucius sighed and took his seat; he reached across the table and held one of her tiny hands in his. "Did you talk to Draco?"

"Yes, I talked to him the other night." She said quietly.

"And?"

"He has not changed his mind; he still wants to be with the Granger girl." Narcissa whispered, knowing the news would activate her husband's infamous temper.

"Damn it all. I did not raise my son to fancy Mudbloods." Lucius growled.

Narcissa Malfoy squeezed his hand affectionately. "Lucius, calm down, please. He's young and thinks he is in love, but from what I hear, you have nothing to worry about the gossip columns say she and Oliver Wood are becoming an item."

Lucius nodded. "Well, if for any reason Granger and the Quidditch player do not work out, perhaps the serial killer will get her."

Narcissa glared at her husband. "Honestly, darling, you need to let go of all of this hate. Draco may truly love her, and if he does, your disdain and hatred for her because she was born to muggle parents will only drive him away. Do you really want to lose your only son?"

Lucius scowled at his wife. "No, Narcissa, I do not and I will not. I will do everything within my power to keep the Malfoy bloodline from being tainted by Potter's muddy little sidekick."

Narcissa sighed and decided to change the subject; she knew Lucius would not listen to her in his current mindset; she only hoped that if Draco did start to date the Granger girl that he would be able to protect her from his father long enough for her husband to let go of his hatred and prejudices. She wanted more than anything for their family to come together, without the dark, threatening cloud of Voldemort hanging over them, but she also knew her son well enough to recognize how deeply he cared for the pretty muggleborn witch. She knew in the end his heart would win out over his desire for his father's approval because she was well aware from his letters that her son already loved Hermione Granger.

--

Draco wordless watched the floating faces of Ronald Weasley staring down at him; he was too stunned to articulate any thoughts he was having into words. Blaise, however, did not suffer from that problem. "Potter, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on around here?" Blaise bellowed.

Harry, who was sitting on one of the sofas examining a piece of paper in his hand, glanced up long enough to glare at Blaise and give him the middle finger, which actually caused Draco to snort. Lance came out of his room, with his broom and a polishing kit. He looked at Blaise and Draco, nodding briefly to them before sitting down on one of the other couches. Blaise opened his mouth to yell again, but Hermione bursting into the common room from her dorm with a triumphant smile on her face stopped him.

She bounded down the steps and jumped up to grab on of the Weasel's faces. She motioned for Draco to come over to her, and he smirked at the glare Blaise threw at him. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Draco looked at her smiling face. "I can't say a magic picture of the Weasel blowing kisses up at you is my idea of wonderful." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. He felt the picture, which was on an odd cloth like material, yet the picture was perfectly clear. "What are all of these images of him for?"

"They are patches for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to wear on their robes, and I got extras made for the rest of the Weasley family and some of Ron's friends to wear if they want as well." Hermione said softly, her eyes seeming to shimmer slightly with tears.

Draco nodded and reached over to gently stroke the back of one of her hands with the knuckle of his index finger, holding Ron's picture. "It's a nice gesture, Hermione. I'm sure everyone will appreciate the symbolic nature."

Hermione beamed up at him and let go of the patch watching it flutter up a few feet away from them. "Actually, it was Harry's idea, but I put it into motion to make his dream a reality."

Draco nodded and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It won't hurt that this gesture will earn Potter a ton of bonus points with the Weasley girl either, will it?"

Hermione smiled and whispered back. "Why Draco, you're making me out to sound quite Slytherin?"

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps you should have been."

Hermione waggled her finger back and forth. "Tsk Tsk, you're forgetting that your House doesn't accept muggleborns into its ranks."

The other three boys in the common room were watching the two of them interact with apprehension. All three of them feared that Hermione was finally starting to return the blond boy's attraction because the two of them were flirting like a couple of third years. Hermione and Draco for their part did not even pay attention to the other three, and when Draco asked her if she wanted to work on their Arithmancy and Ancient Runes homework together; she accepted eagerly. She told him to get his books and come to her room, and then she quickly bounded up the stairs to her room. Draco turned to go to his room and was faced with three boys standing facing him with crossed arms.

He smirked at them. "It's just homework guys, don't blow a gasket." He brushed past them and grabbed his books, parchment, and quill. When he went back through the common room, he noticed Blaise was no longer there, and Potter and Delancy were using their wand to put the patches of Weasley's face back into the box they must have been delivered in. He quickly jaunted up Hermione's stairs and pushed open her door; he felt his breath catch at the sight of her; she had managed to change in the few minutes he was over in his room, and she was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a cream colored jumper, which since she was sprawled out on the floor it was hanging low enough in the front that he could see the tops of her breasts and the white line of her bra. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when she glanced up and smiled at him.

"Well don't just stand there waiting for me to finish all of the assignments, get down here and help me with them." Hermione said, her smile growing as he returned her smile with one of his trademark smirks.

"As you command your highness." He said lying down beside her, opening his Ancient Runes.

The two of them worked diligently on their homework, no flirting or banter, just serious studying; Draco had never experience such an interaction with a girl before because every girl he had ever studied with had tried to use their study session as a chance to flirt with him and win his attentions. Draco was a very serious student and desired to be the best at his school work just as he strove to excel in every aspect of his life; he had been jealous of Hermione's surpassing him in classes for years. As they finished the last of their Arithmancy essay, she sat up and stretched; her back cracking.

"Ow." She said wincing and reaching around to rub her lower back.

"Alright there, Granger?" Draco said rolling over on his side to look up at her.

"No actually, I'm really stiff from laying like that for the past two hours." Hermione grumbled, annoyed at her discomfort after one of the best study sessions she had in her seven years at Hogwarts; she was truly impressed by what a great student Malfoy was, and she felt she had to agree with what Blaise had said on the train ride to the castle, Malfoy should have been made Head Boy.

Draco nimbly leapt to his feet and moved to sit on her bed, behind her. He reached out and began to massage her neck, smiling when the tension in her body at his initial touch faded away and she began to relax as his long fingers kneaded her muscles. "Granger, you need to relax more; the tension in these muscles is from a lot more than laying on your bedroom floor for the past couple of hours."

"I know." Hermione said softly. "I guess I am just nervous about tomorrow."

"Your date with Blaise?" Draco asked apprehensively.

"Oh, no, I'm not really worried about that; honestly, after what he did, I have no interest in dating Blaise anymore, so I have none of the butterflies a girl should feel before a date." Hermione replied.

Draco was glad she could not see the large smirk on his face at her response. "So why are you nervous?"

"For a few reasons, I'm worried about Harry's team tryouts tomorrow." Hermione said, as she jumped slightly when he pressed into a particular sore area under her shoulder blade.

"Because you're worried he'll fall off his broom again." Draco said teasingly.

She reached back and pinched his leg which she was currently leaning against and felt slightly triumphant when he yelped. "Be nice." She said smiling.

"I'm a Slytherin, Granger, nice isn't a word that is ever used to describe me. But come on, really, what has you so bothered about Potty's team tryouts?" He wanted to keep her talking, so she wouldn't ask him to stop massaging her; the feel of her body underneath his finger tips was driving his raging hormones batty, but he would not trade the sensation for all of the galleons in Gringotts.

"Because, the last time he played Quidditch, Ron was his teammate." She said softly.

"Ah, well, don't worry, Potter is a true competitor; he'll overcome his grief and sadness on the field."

"I guess I know that but I still worry; I'm also worried about Ginny's reaction to the patches." Hermione said, as she scooted forward so he could massage her lower back.

"She loves him, Granger; it's obvious. And, I think this will just help remind her of that, so you have nothing to fear, your matchmaking will be successful."

Hermione pulled away from his hands and turned around to face him. "Why couldn't we have been like this the past eight years?"

He knew what she meant, but he was loath to bring up the past and all of the hurt he had personally caused her. "There's no sense dwelling, Granger. We're friends, now, if that's what you would call us."

"I guess a friend is one word we could use to describe our unique relationship." Hermione said softly; she looked into his stormy grey eyes and wondered what he was thinking; his gaze was so intense. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and brushed a strand of his platinum hair out of his face and then dropped her hand to his cheek. "I just wish…"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the look in her brown eyes; she was looking at him almost affectionately. He knew his voice was husky when he spoke, but it was unavoidable being this close to her, feeling her hand pressed against his face in such an intimate gesture. "What do you wish, Hermione?"

Hermione felt her heart thudding in her chest as she stared into his eyes, and she realized with certainty that she wanted to reach up and kiss Draco Malfoy. She carefully appraised his body posture and the look in his eyes, and she knew he wanted to kiss her too. She smiled. "I wish to see what all the rumors are about."

Draco raised his eyebrow slightly confused, but before he could say anything, Hermione Granger had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his.

--

**A/N: **That's all this time folks; sorry for leaving it like this. I am already working on the next two chapters so hopefully I can update faster, but don't be angry with me for taking so long, I've been working like a fiend lately.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Hugs.

**Next Time:**

Hermione nodded with understanding and let him pull her closer. "Blaise, I have to admit, this has been an amazing date."

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad." Blaise teased as he squeezed her shoulder, which his hand was currently resting on.

She glanced up at him and realized he was staring down at her with eyes full of desire


	19. Chapter 19: Misguided Minister

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back, sorry for the lateness in the update. I worked six days this past week, sigh.

Anyway, hugs to everyone who reviewed; I love you guys!

And, thank you to everyone who enjoyed my story enough to add it to their alerts or favorite lists.

-JK owns all things HP related, me I just write this fic for everyone's entertainment-

**Chapter 19: Misguided Minister**

Harry was in a deep discussion with Lance about Quidditch tryouts, which were only a couple hours away. Hermione was lying on the couch that the boys were not currently sitting on, rereading her Transfiguration textbook, ignoring the two boys. She had heard about nothing but Quidditch for the past week, and she could no longer pretend to care what Harry's speculations were about the other House teams. Lance was going to be trying out for Gryffindor's team this evening, after Professor McGonagall had given her go ahead; he originally was not going to try out at all because he did not want to leave Hermione unprotected with Harry and Ginny both playing, but then Neville had overheard their conversation at lunch on Monday and agreed to stick close to Hermione, so she would have at least one Knight by her side.

Harry and Lance glanced up when a shadow fell over their couches, but Hermione still had her head in her text book. "What do you want Zabini?" Harry growled softly.

Blaise scowled at Potter and Delancy, but when Hermione finally looked up at him, he smiled at her. "Hermione, are you ready?"

She nodded and sat her text book down; she rose to her feet and stretched. "Let's go."

Blaise smiled and held out his arm for her; she gave him a small smile and placed her hand on the crook of his arm. He guided her out of the common room and as they started down the hall; Draco rounded the corner. He stopped and took in the sight of Hermione with Blaise; he nodded to the two of them and stalked past them. Blaise chuckled slightly under his breath, and Hermione stared at the ground upset at Malfoy's obvious anger. Blaise led her away, ignoring her apparent sadness at Draco having seen them together.

Draco stormed through the hippogriff portrait and into the common room; he walked over to the couches and sunk down into one of them. "Potter, why didn't you stop her from going out with him?"

"I don't stop Hermione from dating who she wants; I'm her best friend not her warden." Harry said bitterly annoyed at the Slytherin's interruption of his and Lance's conversation, not to mention his implication that Harry was a bad friend to Hermione.

"So you're saying if it was me leading her out the portrait just moments ago, you'd sit here quietly and let it happen?" Draco sneered, fully aware he was taking his annoyance with his best mate out on Potter, but at the same time, he wanted an answer to his question.

Harry sighed and closed his Quidditch game playbook and gave Malfoy a cold look. "Malfoy, I'm well aware of why my best friend, the person who knows me best and who I know best is going out with that sneaky, devious mate of yours. And, I asked her not to go out with a guy just for my happiness. But, since she had already agreed, her stubborn pride would not let her cancel their date tonight or their one for tomorrow night."

"Wait, what?" Draco asked alarmed; he had known about the date tonight, but he was not aware that Blaise had planned on using up his second date so quickly; the bastard must have something planned Draco realized.

"I didn't stutter, Malfoy, but apparently, your best mate managed to plan something behind your back." Harry said.

Malfoy scowl and quickly turned and stormed up into his room; he sighed at the large stack of mail waiting for him. He flicked his wand to see if the new charm he had been developing work and watched with satisfaction as the mail sorted itself and the junk mail soared out of his room and into the fireplace. Draco chuckled when he heard Potter and Delancy swearing as his mail zoomed over their heads. Draco cracked his knuckles and picked up the remaining envelopes and rolled parchment. He set the ones from business associates aside to read later, and he picked up a silver envelope bearing a green, wax Malfoy family seal.

_Draco:_

_I know you are busy with loads of homework and studying since your seventh year is quite tedious as your N.E.W.T.s approach, but I ask you to take several moments and write to your father. He truly does miss you and even though you are still furious with him for your conversation with him the last time you visited; I ask you to consider that your father has been cooped up in prison since the end of the war and has not had a chance to experience the 'new' wizarding world, where his outdated, prejudice beliefs are now frowned upon by society. _

_And, I also ask you to seriously consider this crush you have on Miss Granger. If you truly believe you love this witch, than know as your mother, I want nothing more than your happiness and support you completely. But, if this is nothing more than a passing infatuation, I beg you to let it go and not alienate your father over it. _

_I cannot wait to hear from you, write soon._

_All my love._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco sighed and set his mother's letter aside; he would give in to her request and write his father, but only to assure his father that he had not changed his mind about Hermione. He smiled as he thought back to last night; she had actually kissed him. Granted, they had been interrupted by Potter's night terrors and horrible screaming, before either one of them could deepen the kiss, but he had felt in the brief moments their lips were connected an electric tingling that had gone straight from his lips down through his body until it reached his toes. He shook his head as he remembered their conversation from this morning; she had been waiting for him when he came down into the common room and had said she was sorry for being so forward with him. He had chuckled and told her to sit down next to him on the couch, where he took her hand and informed her: their truce was still in place. Draco had wanted to say so many things to her and mostly desired to kiss her again, but he would not pressure her like Blaise was doing; Draco had decided to bide his time and continue to be her friend and let her figure out for herself that he was the right guy for her.

--

Blaise led Hermione out of the castle and down to one of the greenhouses. He pushed open the door and wore a smirk of satisfaction as she gasped in awe of the sight awaiting her. The greenhouse was filled with exotic, color full flowers; the flowers were everywhere, giving anyone in the greenhouse the feeling of being in a forest of flowers. He linked his fingers with hers and pulled her down the aisle and into the heart of the greenhouse, where he had set up a picnic for the two of them. He led her over to the blanket and held her hand while she lowered herself to sit.

"Blaise, this is incredibly beautiful." Hermione said softly. "You didn't have to go through such trouble."

Blaise chuckled and joined her on the blanket; he grabbed two wine goblets and filled them with some of the Italian wine he had his cousin owl him. "Hermione, I'm not sure why you seem to think that planning a romantic dinner date with you is trouble because it certainly is not any trouble. I enjoy your company, and even though I had to resort to less than savory measures to secure a date with you, I wanted to show you an amazing time so hopefully you would understand how serious I am in my pursuit of you."

Hermione's eyes searched his as he quietly finished what he was saying; she was surprised he acknowledged his underhanded tactics in asking her out. "Blaise, I won't lie and say I am not disappointed in you for being, well, so Slytherin. But, I do consider you a friend, but after what you've done, I don't think I would ever to be able to consider you more than that."

Blaise felt his smile drop and simply nodded. "Well, let's just enjoy our dinner date tonight and our date tomorrow, and I promise that if you decide you do not want to go on another date with me after these two, I will be content with being nothing more than a friend to you."

Hermione finally let a real smile break out across her face. "Okay, Blaise, it's a deal."

Blaise returned her smile and began to fill her plate with the food he had taken from the kitchen. The two of them ate and talked together for hours; Hermione was not surprised that she and Blaise got along so well. She laughed while Blaise told her stories about some of the silly things he had done as a child to try and keep his mother's boyfriends away. He sighed and dramatically flung his hands in the air during one of his stories. "I tried being honest with the poor bloke that my mum was cursed because she went through husbands faster than she wore out her shoes, but he thought I was kidding. After they were married for a month and a half and he suddenly found himself with an incurable case of Pixie Pox, he realized I hadn't been kidding."

Hermione stopped laughing and placed her hand over his. "Blaise, it must have been hard having so many stepfathers."

Blaise shrugged. "Most of them were decent guys, except for the last one. He was a bigot and real bastard, who tried to make me into just as hateful person as he was."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you were able to overcome the hate he tried to pass on to you."

Blaise squeezed her hand back. "Hermione, you're a big part of that; it's hard to believe all of the bullshit about muggleborns being lower than purebloods, when the brightest witch my age happens to be muggleborn. Not to mention, Hermione that you are beautiful, honest, a fierce and loyal friend, and you have more compassion for people than any other person I know."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Blaise, stop, I'm not that great."

Blaise finished drinking the wine left in his glass and rose to his feet; he pulled Hermione up by the hand he was still holding. "Come on, the date isn't over yet."

Hermione laughed and let him lead her out of the greenhouse and through the castle grounds until the reached the lake. Hermione caught her breath as she glanced at ethereal sight greeting her eyes; the lake was perfectly still and the bright glow of the orange tinted moon caused the lake's rare form of algae to glow red underneath the water's surface giving the lake the appearance of being on fire. "Oh, Blaise. This is incredible. I've never seen anything like it before."

Blaise smiled and put an arm around her as she shivered in the cool night air. "I stumbled across this once in my third year, and I never told anyone about it because I was afraid everyone would want to come down here on nights like this and then the peacefulness of this beautiful scene would be ruined by some idiot trying to touch the water and thus ruining the effect."

Hermione nodded with understanding and let him pull her closer. "Blaise, I have to admit, this has been an amazing date."

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad." Blaise teased as he squeezed her shoulder, which his hand was currently resting on.

She glanced up at him and realized he was staring down at her with eyes full of desire and she felt herself sigh internally; she had enjoyed her date with Blaise, but for some reason, she still did not have any desire to kiss him again, and when she thought about it now, she realized she didn't want to kiss him because of someone else, and she realized with a start that she wasn't thinking of Oliver, but of Draco.

--

Harry laughed as he watched Lance easily block all five Quaffles from going through the goal posts. He was not surprised his friend and fellow Knight was an excellent Quidditch player. Harry knew somehow that Ron would approve of Lance as the new Gryffindor keeper; Harry had many times wondered what it would have been like if Ron had lived. He knew that Ron and Lance would have got on wonderfully, well perhaps not at first if Lance had made a move on Hermione. Harry's thoughts were momentarily pulled from the Quidditch tryouts to his best friend; he hoped she was okay with Zabini.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny's soft voice said from behind him.

He turned around on his broom to see the beautiful red head smiling at him. "Hey, Ginny. Well, what do you think of this year's tryout?"

"I think we are going to have a splendid team. Lance will make a good goalie." She said as she pulled up along side him.

"I'm sorry if this is hard, Ginny." Harry said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She nodded. "Actually, it is not as hard as I thought it would be; I've been taking Hermione's words to heart lately."

"Oh, and what word's are those?" Harry asked curious about what advice his best friend had been giving to Ginny.

Ginny did her best impression of Hermione's serious voice as she said, "Ginny, in mourning for Ron, you must remember him and in remembering him, you surely would remember that he loved you and would want more than anything for you to be happy, to live a full life."

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked a little crestfallen that Hermione had not mentioned anything about Ginny taking him back.

"No." Ginny said blushing. "She also told me that more than anything Ron would have wanted you and I back together because we made each other so happy and completed each other."

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. "Do you still feel that way Ginny?"

She nodded and leaned over on her broom so their faces were inches apart. "I do. How about tomorrow night you and I spend some time together and talk about everything?"

Harry nodded happily and watched as she zoomed off to hang out with the other chasers. Harry was so excited that finally he and Ginny were on their way back to being together again; he only hoped his best friend would have as much luck as he had in finding his soul mate. Harry could not wait to get back to the common room and tell Hermione about what had just transpired with him and Ginny. Harry tapped his throat with a wand and in a booming voice he thanked everyone who showed up to tryout. He turned to the ones who had made the team and told them practice would begin on Monday night after dinner; they had the pitch booked three nights during the week and for Sunday afternoons. He told them their new Quidditch robes would be waiting from them after class on Monday.

Ginny threw Harry a big smile before taking off with the rest of the Gryffindors to the House common room. Lance stuck around and helped Harry put the Quidditch equipment away. Lance was about to say something to Harry once the last chest of Quidditch balls was placed in storage, but a large owl swooped down from the sky and dropped a letter in Lance's hand. He ripped open the letter and an angry frown settled onto his handsome features. "We've got to go, Harry. We've got to find Hermione."

Harry was alarmed by Lance's expression and serious tone of voice. "Lance, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's a message from my father; there's been another murder." Lance said flicking his wrist to put out the lights of the Quidditch pitch and running up the path to the castle.

--

Harry and Lance burst through the portrait into their common room and stopped, shocked at the sight in front of them. Malfoy was standing between Hermione and the Minister of Magic, he had his wand out and pointed at the Minister. The two Aurors flanking Percy, who Harry did not recognize, had their wands aimed at the arrogant Slytherin.

"Lower your wand, Malfoy." Percy spat.

"I'll lower your wand, when you and your two goons leave our common room." Draco snarled, reaching back to wrap his other arm around Hermione and to pull her against his back. He would not risk the Aurors casting a curse at him and accidentally hitting her; at least this way, he reasoned his body would protect her.

Harry and Lance did not hesitate; they drew their wands and came to stand by Malfoy, flanking him as the Aurors flanked the Minister. Harry growled at Percy. "Just what the hell is going on here, Percy?"

Percy's eyes narrowed at the arrival of the other two wizards. "Nothing, Potter. Mister Malfoy is merely overreacting."

Harry glanced back at Hermione and noticed she was shaking and clinging to the back of Draco's shirt as if in shock. Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously at Percy as he fixed him with a cold stare. "Some how I doubt that, from my best friend's apparent state of shock."

"I'll tell you what happened, Potter. This bloody arsehole just tried to kidnap Hermione, after scaring her half to death with violent and grotesque images of the latest murder." Draco said coolly.

"What?" Lance yelled. "This is insane. Where's the Headmistress?"

"Blaise went to get her as soon as he and Hermione arrived back here and found the Minster waiting. I passed Blaise in the hall, and he told me what was happening. When I came in, they had cast some sort of spell on Hermione to subdue her, and these two burly gits were trying to force her through the floo." Draco said.

"Percy, I warned you." Harry growled. "I told you to leave Hermione alone, now you've gone too far."

Percy was about to retort, when the portrait opened and in strode Professor McGonagall flanked by Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. Blaise was behind the three teachers, and his face was just as grim as the faculty members'. Professor McGonagall's wrinkled face was wearing a furious scowl. "Percy Weasley, you may now be the Minister of Magic, but I am still the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and you will not take a student out of this castle without my permission. And from now on, you will not be allowed onto these grounds without my permission, and if word ever reaches me of you threatening my students again or casting spells upon them; I will make sure you stand trial before the entire Wizengamot."

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose and glared at the older witch. "You can't threaten me. I'm the Minister of Magic."

"I believe I just did, Mr. Weasley. And furthermore, I wonder how long you would hold that post if word leaked out that you had threatened Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, and one of those people directly responsible for the fall of Voldemort. Your actions have become entirely misguided; I do not even recognize you as the young man who was Head Boy."

Percy bristled at her words and nodded; he gestured to the two wizards at his side and they quickly turned and left through the floo. Harry turned to Hermione and shook her, but her face remained blank. Professor Flitwick took a look at her, and then tapped his wand on her head. In a few moments, her eyes cleared, and she shook her head trying to clear it. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"Our idiot Minister of Magic just tried to kidnap you after you refused to go with him willingly." Draco said furious; he glanced up and caught his mentor, Professor Snape watching him and nodded at him.

Hermione looked at Draco as she tried to remember what happened after the subduing spell was cast. "You saved me." She said quietly, and when he nodded, she flung her arms around his waist.

Draco smiled and returned her hug, ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone in the room. He stroked her hair. "It's okay, Hermione. You should go with Harry now. I have to go talk with Professor McGonagall with Blaise, okay?" She nodded, but she did not let go of him, and finally, he was forced to pull her arms away and push her towards Potter.

Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her towards her room; he talked soothingly to her. Harry glanced back and watched as Zabini and Malfoy followed the three professors out of the portrait. He told Hermione to get a shower and then get into bed. When she went into her bathroom, he walked down the steps into the common room and saw Lance with his head in the fireplace. He sat down and waited for Lance to finish. "What did your father say?"

"He's livid. He's called an emergency meeting of all the Knights, except for you, Neville, and me; we're to sit tight and watch over Hermione." Lance said slumping onto one of the couches. "I can't believe he tried to force her into becoming bait for this maniac."

"I know. I think it's time we ensure Hermione's safety from the Ministry, since Tonks and Kingsley obviously were not informed of this move tonight." Harry said quietly.

"What did you have in mind?" Lance asked.

"We call in someone who loves a good story." Harry said his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Someone, who will make sure the whole magical world knows just what a prat Percy Weasley really is."

"Who?"

"Rita Skeeter." Harry said a small smile forming on his lips.

--

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter; if you did, please leave me a review. And, if you didn't, leave me a review telling me why you didn't like it.

Hugs.

**Next Time:**

He stroked her long, softy curly hair. "I do say, Granger. I am still amazed at how you managed to tame this hair of yours."

She leaned back from him, hiccupping. "I'm crying and all you can talk about is my hair?"


	20. Chapter 20: Feelings of Guilt

**A/N: **First, as always, I am so grateful for every review I receive for this story; I appreciate everyone's feedback; hugs to each and every one of you! Also, thank you for those of your who enjoyed my story enough to add it to their alerts or favs lists.

-JKR owns Harry Potter- me, I just write this story for your entertainment!

**Chapter 20: Feelings of Guilt**

Draco glared down at the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet as he sipped his tea, hoping it would sooth the anger he still felt at last night's events. The entire Great Hall was buzzing as the news of another witch's death was passed along the gossip chains; apparently news of Hermione's near kidnapping by the Minister had not yet reached the student body. Draco ignored Pansy and Daphne as they sat down across from him at the Slytherin table; he skimmed the article one last time but was still unsettled by what was not being said in the article; the murderer had in fact viciously raped the latest victim several times instead of just once like the last victim. Draco knew this meant the killer's obsession was growing and his desire was out of control, and normally, the news of an obsessed serial killer would not be so troubling, but this particular killer was infatuated with possessing the witch Draco was in love with, and he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. She had suffered enough through the war.

He glanced up as the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walked Hermione, holding onto Potter's hand for dear life. Draco moved his eyes from her to look at Potter, whose angry expression told Draco his rival was still stewing over the Minster of Magic's attempted kidnapping last night. Draco glanced to the other side of Hermione, where Delancy stood his blue eyes were filled with the same anger as Potter's. Draco smiled when he saw the youngest Weasley jump up and embrace Hermione because he noticed the tension finally draining from her face as the other girl whispered something into her ear.

Draco had not had a chance to talk to Hermione last night or this morning before breakfast because the Headmistress had detained him and Blaise for more than an hour, and then, Professor Snape had detained him for another hour telling him not to make an enemy of the new Minister of Magic because his hasty actions could cause serious repercussions against Lucius, who was still in prison. When Draco had finally gotten away from his mentor, he had come back to the common room to find Delancy asleep on a couch and Blaise sitting staring into the fireplace; his own guilt at having left Hermione alone eating away at him. Draco had gone to his room without talking to either one of them; he knew Potter was with Hermione, so he could sleep knowing she was safe; Potter was about the only person Draco trusted to protect Hermione which was probably his only redeeming quality in Draco's opinion.

Draco took another sip of his tea as he glanced at his best mate out of the corner of his eye. Blaise had been quite distraught last night over the events of the evening, but Draco knew part of his friend's distress was seeing how close Draco and Hermione had become in the past two weeks. Blaise had told him quietly this morning that he was not yet ready to back down and walk away from pursuing Hermione, and Draco had simply nodded, feeling a response was not necessary. Draco felt someone staring at him and raised his eyes to meet Hermione's; he gave her a small smile and felt his heart swell when she gave him one of her large, genuine smiles. He knew she was feeling better, but he would not feel better till he had a chance to talk to her again and hopefully hold her close again. He had been overjoyed at her wanting to stay in his arms last night after everything had happened.

"Really, Draco, you staring at the Mudblood like some love sick puppy is enough to make me lose my appetite." Pansy said viciously.

"Oh stuff it, Pansy." Blaise growled. "Just because you're pissed that no one is paying attention to you doesn't mean you get to be a bitch to Draco."

Draco turned and gave his oldest friend a smile; he knew Blaise was struggling with his own emotions, so Draco was grateful for Blaise making the effort to get Pansy to back off. Blaise met Draco's eye and nodded before turning back to his own copy of the Prophet. Draco fixed Pansy with a glare. "Pansy, I'm not sure why you're so bothered by where my gaze lingers, but let me assure you of something, if I find out that you or any other girl in our House pulls any more stunts to hurt Hermione in any way, you'll deal with me."

The steely ice in Draco's voice caused Pansy to jerk her head back as if she had been slapped. She muttered an apology and glared at the smirk on Daphne's face; Pansy decided not to say anything else and stabbed her eggs with her fork. Everyone was surprised when the mail came and the screeching voice of a Howler could be heard.

"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO COME FORWARD? MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD, HER BODY BATTERED, DESECRATED, AND YOU HIDE IN HOGWARTS. AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SOME SORT OF WAR HERO? WHERE IS YOUR COURAGE NOW? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR. YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE DEAD NOT MY DAUGHTER. YOU ARE JUST AS GUILTY AS THE KILLER FOR HIDING LIKE A COWARD."

Draco swore as he saw Hermione go running out of the Great Hall as the Howler burst into flames. He quickly rose to his feet and went running after her; he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Potter had stopped his own pursuit and went back to his table. Draco knew Hermione would go to her room; he ran as fast as he could, but she still managed to stay a good distance ahead of him. When he finally entered the portrait, he saw her door slamming shut. He sighed and strode across the room and up the stairs to her door, knocking softly before he walked in. She was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, and Draco felt something break inside of him at how sad she was; he walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her to him.

"Draco, she's right. The woman who sent me the Howler is spot on. Her daughter is dead because of me, because, some psycho has an obsession with me." She buried her head into his chest, gripping his black jumper as she cried.

He stroked her long, softy curly hair. "I do say, Granger. I am still amazed at how you managed to tame this hair of yours."

She leaned back from him, hiccupping. "I'm crying and all you can talk about is my hair?"

Draco chuckled and kept his arm firmly around her shoulders to keep her from pulling away from him further. "Yes, because quite frankly, your hair is very distracting to me. I find myself staring at in class when I should be taking notes; it's a mystery to me how for so many years you let it go wild, well except for the Yule Ball, and now, it is the envy of every witch."

She scowled and tried to move away from him, but he merely laughed and pulled her even closer. She glared up at him with defiant eyes. "I'm truly upset and you want to make fun of me and discuss my hair. I can't believe you're being so insensitive."

Draco smiled and reached across with his free hand to stroke her cheek. "I am not making fun of you; I am merely changing the subject because you blaming yourself for the actions of some lunatic is absurd and to be frank I have no intention of dwelling on it by talking about it." His smile widened slightly as she leaned into his hand stroking her cheek. "Hermione, the mother of that poor witch that sent you the Howler, she was grief stricken and completely irrational. I assure you within the next few days she'll be owling you a letter to apologize."

Hermione drew in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, leaning in so she could nestle her head against his shoulder. "You're probably right."

Draco laughed. "You are muttering that into my shoulder like me being right is a bad thing."

"It is. I hate it when you're right." She mumbled.

He laughed again, and she muttered a couple vulgar words; he stroked her hair affectionately as she continued to lean on him. "Hermione, promise me something."

She pulled back and stared up into his gray eyes, which were clouded with conflicting thoughts and emotions. "What?"

"You'll be careful, and no matter what else happens, you will not agree to what that bastard, Percy Weasley wants you to do?" His voice was husky and his eyes were pleading with her to comply with his request.

She nodded. "I will be careful, and I have no intention of agreeing with Percy's request, but Draco, I want this monster stopped; I cannot handle any more witches dying in this brutal manner."

He nodded and rose to his feet and walked to Hermione's desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed one of her quills; he did not answer Hermione's pestering questions about what he was doing as he jotted out a letter, rolling it and sealing it by dripping wax of a nearby candle onto it and pressing his ring to the wax. He rose to his feet and called. "Zeus, come." His Eagle-owl flew into Hermione's room and allowed Draco to tie the parchment to his ankle. "Zeus take this to Brighton Wallace; he'll handle delivering it from there."

The fierce-looking bird immediately zoomed from the room and out through the common room's window. Hermione watched as Draco finally turned from her desk to look at her. "Well, are you going to tell me what you are up to?"

"Not entirely, but I will tell you that I am in the process of hiring the best, private wizarding detective firm in the world to find and eliminate this nutter." Draco said nonchalantly.

Hermione shook her head at him, in disbelief. "Better than the Ministry's Aurors?"

Draco nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, and stop asking questions about them because that is the last one I will answer. Now, back to your hair."

"You're impossible." Hermione said laughing for the first time since last night.

"I know. Did you sleep last night?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. "No, Harry tried to get me to fall asleep last night, but I was just too upset."

"Go to sleep, I'll stay here with you." He said coming over to sit on the edge of her bed.

She nodded and pulled back the covers on her bed and slid under them. She smiled up at Draco as he came to sit beside her, tucking the blankets around her. "Thanks Draco."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Hermione."

She closed her eyes and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Draco smiled as she started to breathe deeply, signaling she had fallen asleep. He lay down next to her, keeping their hands joined and watched her sleep for the next three hours; his eyes never leaving her face.

--

Harry and Lance glanced around the common room and once they were sure they were alone; they each grabbed handfuls of floo powder and stepped through the fireplace and into Grimmauld Place. Harry glanced around and led Lance into the kitchen; he motioned for him to take a seat before he bellowed. "Kreacher, can you come here?"

There was a loud crack, and the elderly house elf appeared. "You called Kreacher, Master."

Harry nodded and pulled off his glasses, rubbing them clean on the sleeve of his shirt. "Yes, Kreacher. Mistress Hermione is in danger, and I need you to bring Rita Skeeter here for me to meet with her to ensure Hermione is safe from at least one threat."

Kreacher nodded and let out a low snarl as he agreed. "Certainly, Master Potter, Kreacher would do anything to ensure Mistress Hermione's safety."

Harry gave the elf a small smile and sighed when he vanished with another crack. "Lance, how about something to drink while we wait for our guest?"

"Something to drink sounds good, Harry. Do you think it will take Rita long to show up?" Lance said sliding into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Harry shook his head. "No, Rita will buzz over here like the insect she is, hungry for whatever news I have for her."

Lance nodded and accepted the glass of ale Harry handed him. "Hmm, this is good. Is this a muggle concoction?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, actually, it's just a common ale served in their pubs."

"We'll have to make sure to get some of this for our next party." Lance said licking his lips dry of the alcohol.

"Why? So, you can ply Lavender with some to get in her knickers?" Harry teased.

Lance threw his friend a smile. "I don't need alcohol for that. She's agreed to be my date next weekend for the Hogsmeade trip."

"So, you've given up on Hermione?" Harry asked curious.

Lance's face grew serious. "Harry, I'm sure as her best friend, you are well aware that Hermione is the kind of witch most wizards dream of meeting and spending their life with, and I'm no exception, but I'm also no fool. She does not feel that way about me anymore than she feels that way about you, and I want to be with a woman who loves me and only me."

Harry looked at the drink in his hands; his brow had furrowed as he thought over Lance's words. He did not speak for a few moments, and when he did, his voice was sad. "I wish she did Lance; I really wish you were the one her heart belonged to."

"You don't approve of Oliver?" Lance asked surprised.

"Oh, I approve of Oliver, and I think she likes him, but I am not convinced he is the one who has her heart." Harry said quietly.

Before Lance could question his friend's statement, Kreacher appeared with Rita Skeeter in tow. She was scowling down at Kreacher. "You little devil, I could have apparated here myself." She huffed.

Kreacher glared up at the woman. "Ugly woman, with frizzy hair should not be ungrateful for she is not permitted to apparate into Kreacher's Master's home, no we would not want nosey witch knowing how to find us at anytime."

Harry laughed, which caused Rita to turn her offended eyes on him. "You think this is funny, Harry Potter."

He nodded. "Hysterical, actually. But, let's not be cross with one another Rita. I have a story for you, a story that will once again make you the envy of every reporter in the magical world."

Rita slid into the chair across from Lance and Harry. "You have my attention, Harry."

--

The killer paced his apartment, disgusted with himself. He had gotten carried away and lost control and perspective with this latest victim. He stormed into the room where his shrine to Hermione was kept and walked over to the bulletin board and ripped down the picture of the now dead witch. He tore it in half and cast away the pieces of the photograph; he was not usually so sloppy with his work, but his temper had gotten the better of him when he had heard that he had additional competition for Hermione's affection beside the sodding, do-gooder, Oliver Wood. He had overheard a conversation in Diagon Alley, a few hours before he had murdered the last victim, between Molly Weasley and her twin sons, who had relayed to their mother that Hermione was supposed to have two dates with the young heir, Blaise Zabini.

He frowned and then ceased his pacing to slump into the chair at his desk. He reached across and stroked the picture of Hermione smiling at him and shook his head. "She'll never be anyone's but mine, not Oliver Wood's and certainly not Blaise Zabinin's." He growled, frustrated. He had waited years for the opportunity to make her his; he knew she had been distracted by Harry's destiny, and patiently, he waited for the war to draw to an end, hoping the entire time that Hermione would not be harmed during the fray. Now, he just needed to wait a few days more and he would be able to see her and be close enough to reach out and touch her. He was very excited for her birthday next weekend, and Hogwarts traditional weekend trip to Hogsmeade would give him just the excuse he needed to get close to her.

However, he had many plans to implement before the weekend; plans that would ensure his time with Hermione was as enjoyable as possible, and plans, to ensure that his other competition was no longer an issue. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and the first smile since his latest victim's demise graced his face, as his brown eyes twinkled with anticipation at the coming weekend. "Soon, Hermione, soon my love."

He walked to a closet in the room and pulled out a small cauldron and several jars containing rare ingredients; ingredients he had spent a small fortune to obtain. He smiled as the ingredients boiled and turned into a deep blue liquid; he poured a small amount of the liquid into a vial. "This little vial should be just what I need to make sure Oliver Wood is permanently removed from the equation."

--

Blaise s mouth was set in a deep frown as he stared at Hermione across the table. He had received permission from Professor McGonagall to take Hermione to Italy for their date this evening; they had apparated to the restaurant that Blaise had reserved entirely for them. He felt the corner of his frown twitch upwards as he remembered Hermione arguing with him that they could not apparate inside of Hogwarts, but he had calmly steered her through the castle and off the grounds, where he had let her side-along apparate with him to his mother's family manor. After a brief tour of his home, they had taken a portkey to the restaurant.

"Blaise, you're really killing the mood the owners of this restaurant went to great lengths to create." Hermione said softly, giving her friend a small smile.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm sorry Hermione. I guess I am still feeling incredibly guilty about last night."

"You feel guilty for last night?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, if I hadn't left you to run and get McGonagall I could have protected you from the Minister and his thugs." Blaise said angrily. "It's my fault they cast that spell on you and almost yanked you through the floo."

Hermione smiled and reached across the table and took his hand. "Blaise, if you remember correctly, I was the one who told you to go, so if I had been kidnapped, I would be the one to blame." She squeezed his hand and pulled hers back to take a sip of her wine.

Blaise chuckled. "I suppose we could continue to argue the point…"

"We could but I'd win." Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay, then I concede."

"Most people do when they argue with me." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Blaise took in her faraway look and sighed. "Except Draco."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his dark ones as she slowly nodded, wondering if her growing feelings for Draco were that obvious to everyone. "That's true. Draco usually does not back down from an argument with me."

Blaise took a bite of his food and chewed it slowly, giving himself some time to collect his thoughts. "I don't stand a chance do I?" Blaise asked softly, holding up a hand to silence her response as he continued. "It's okay, Hermione, I understand. I don't expect you to confess your thoughts and feelings to me or anything. I meant what I said last night before everything went horribly wrong; from here on out, you and I will only be friends."

Hermione sighed. "Blaise, I'm sorry. You are such a wonderful guy, and if things were different, I would be honored to date you."

He nodded and gave her a rueful smile. "Well, I still have you for the night so let's enjoy the rest of our evening."

--

Draco stormed through the castle and into Professor Snape's office; slamming the door behind him. His mentor looked up from the book he was reading to frown at his obviously angry pupil. "I take it you are still in a foul disposition this evening." Severus said setting his book aside.

Draco growled and sat in the chair opposite his professor. "Hermione is out on a date with Blaise this evening."

Snape sighed. "Draco, you are not usually this insecure. It's quite unbecoming."

Draco grunted softly and nodded. "I owled my father yesterday, and today, I received a response."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really? And, what did your father have to say?"

"Nothing surprising. He felt the need to use over three sheets of parchment to tell me he will not have me besmirching our family's good name by associating in a romantic sense with a Mudblood." Draco said bitterly.

"I've written him too Draco, several times. I've even tried logically arguing against his prejudices and pointing out that with Hermione at your side the wizarding community would be more likely to forgive your family's past transgressions." Severus said rubbing the bridge of his long crooked nose.

"Yes, I suppose he promptly responded and said he didn't give a flying fuck about any of your arguments and that Malfoys are above needing forgiveness." Draco said darkly, his mood continuing to sour.

Professor Snape chuckled. "Well, not quite those words but close enough."

Draco rose to his feet and began to pace. "I can't worry about Lucius right now. I have enough to fret over with this bloody killer lurking about."

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes, this killer's latest gruesome attack is quite disturbing."

Draco sighed and came to sit down again. "I cannot shake this feeling that he is far more dangerous than anyone knows, and I'm afraid I will not be able to protect her."

"Draco, I know you despise Potter, but if I may suggest, forming an alliance with him would increase your chances of keeping Miss Granger safe, along with strengthening your position of favor in her eyes if you and her best friend were to start getting along amicably."

Draco was silent for several minutes as he mulled over what his professor had just said. Finally, he nodded. "I agree that does make sense, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow to speak with him about an alliance."

"Why is that?" Professor Snap asked.

"Because, currently, he's in our common room snogging the daylights out of the Weasley girl." Draco said, making a gagging gesture.

Professor Snape nodded in agreement. "I do not blame you. No one wants to see Potter snogging anyone. Shall we have a glass of brandy and discuss some of your latest business ventures?"

Draco nodded and when his mentor rose to go get them the brandy and glasses. Draco glanced at his hand, the one that had held Hermione's while she slept. He wondered if she was having a good time with Blaise at the romantic restaurant Blaise had told him he was taking her to; the thought of her staring at Blaise over a candlelit table made Draco's stomach churn. However, Draco had a strong feeling that tonight would be Blaise's last date with Hermione, and if Draco had anything to say about it, Oliver Wood would be out of the picture soon too, leaving Draco as the only contender for Hermione's heart.

--

**A/N: **Guys and Girls: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I haven't had much time to write and edit the past week or so.

Please review; you know I love them!!

Hugs.

**Next Time:**

Harry knew Hermione would have a mixed reaction to the article and wanted to speak with her about it privately. He also knew it was about time they really discussed what was happening between her and Draco, as well as the real reason why she had saved the Slytherin's life last December.


	21. Chapter 21: Poison

**A/N: **Everyone, I am so very sorry for the long delay in updating; I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for all of your reviews; they really keep me going with this story. And, additional thanks to all of you who added this story to your alerts or favs lists.

Hugs.

-I do not own HP, if I did, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together-

**Chapter 21: Poison**

Harry grinned as he folded the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet and reached over to grab a biscuit from the tray Dobby had delivered to the common room. He nodded at Blaise and Draco as they emerged from their rooms and went through the portrait on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lance had already gone down to breakfast; Harry was glad the three other boys had not argued with him when he had asked to be alone in the common room to speak with Hermione this morning. Late last night, he had told Blaise and Draco of his and Lance's meeting with Rita Skeeter and about the article running in the Prophet today. Harry knew Hermione would have a mixed reaction to the article and wanted to speak with her about it privately. He also knew it was about time they really discussed what was happening between her and Draco, as well as the real reason why she had saved the Slytherin's life last December.

He smiled when he saw his best friend emerge from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she ran a hand over her lilac covered jumper smoothing the wrinkles from it. "Good morning, Hermione." He said rising to his feet to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

She laughed. "Harry, you seem to be in a good mood, and I'd wager from that shitty grin on your face things went well last night."

Harry knew she was referring to his date with Ginny. "In more ways than one, but we'll talk about that in a minute. Tell me about your date with Blaise first."

She sat down on the couch as he did. "Are we eating breakfast here?" When he nodded, she continued. "The date went well; he took me to a restaurant in Italy that he had reserved just for the two of us, very romantic, but we've agreed to just be friends."

"A good looking, intelligent guy reserves a restaurant for you and even then he can't sway your attentions?" Harry teased.

Hermione threw her best friend an amused smile. "Harry Potter, if I didn't know better, I would think your teasing was hiding a hope that I was actually interested in Blaise Zabini."

Harry chuckled and reached for his tea to take a sip. "Never. I think he's an arrogant git just like the rest of the Slytherin lot."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, Slytherin or not, Blaise is a decent guy, and perhaps under different circumstances I would date him, but I do not feel comfortable dating him after he used trickery to get me to agree to date him, and well, I just do not feel about him the way I feel about…" Hermione broke off, blushing.

Harry sighed and offered with a slightly hopeful voice. "The way you feel about Oliver?"

Hermione's smile faded slightly. "I am really attracted to Oliver and there is a powerful connection between us, but Harry, he's not the only one I'm attracted to." She said giving him a wide-eyed look.

Harry stared into the big brown eyes of his dearest friend and the girl who he loved more than his life and smiled; he knew she was looking for his understanding, and he would give it her. "I know; I know you have feelings for Malfoy."

"You do?" Hermione asked her eyes now wide with surprise.

Harry laughed and reached over and took her hand in his; his green eyes piercing through her. "Yes, do you remember what you told me at the hospital in December when you woke up."

Hermione chuckled. "You mean when you were screaming at me, asking me why on Earth I felt the need to risk my life to save the life of that miserable, spoiled, pasty skinned, arrogant Slytherin arsehole?"

Harry winced and nodded his head in confirmation; he wasn't exactly proud of himself for yelling at his best friend when she had awoken from the curse. "Yes, then."

Hermione drew in a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "I said that I saved his life because when I realized he could be cursed and killed, a clear voice rang out in my head saying no matter what Draco could not die that my very happiness pivoted on his being a part of my life. It was like some sort of epiphany." Hermione finished quietly; her cheeks turning an even darker shade of crimson.

Harry nodded; his mouth was drawn into a slight frown. "Hermione, I want you to be happy more than anything else. And, if Malfoy would make you happy then I will support you if you decide to date him." When Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Harry reached up with his free hand and placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "However, before you make that decision, as your best friend, I would be remiss if I did not remind you of what a bloody ass he's been to you since our first year here. He's been cruel, malicious, and he is directly responsible for letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts in our sixth year, which led to Dumbledore's death and Bill Weasley's disfigurement." Harry again pressed his finger to her lips when she went to speak. "I do not want you to argue with me, Hermione. I want you to listen because I am not exaggerating or blowing anything out of proportion to change your mind, but I want you to weigh every angle before you decide on anything regarding Malfoy."

Harry paused for a moment, and Hermione nodded her head in consent; she squeezed his hand. "I'm listening, Harry."

"Thank you. I won't bore you with a further history lesson, but I want you to consider that Malfoy was raised by a father who imbedded ideals of hate and blood-superiority into his mind. He was raised to look down on those less fortunate and those not born to wizarding families of pureblood. Although he seems to be more considerate now and perhaps the type of bloke you could fancy, he has only shown this respectable side briefly and it might not last Also, dating him would mean having Lucius Malfoy as a part of your life, and you should not dismiss what that means lightly. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would go to any lengths to preserve their family, and although I cannot speak for Narcissa, I am sure Lucius considers preserving his family to mean keeping his son away from muggleborn witches." Harry stopped his speech and took a long sip of his tea, watching his friend through his glasses as she mulled over his words.

Hermione reached for a scone as she processed everything Harry had said; she knew he was right, and if she was brutally honest, she had the same reservations about Draco. She was not sure if this new nicer version of him would last, especially once Lucius, the father he adored, was released from prison in a few short months. She looked up at Harry who was still watching her. "I hear you, Harry. I really, really do, and I would never enter into any relationship lightly, and if I do decide to date Draco, I can promise you that I will enter into it cautiously and with my eyes wide open."

Harry set down his tea cup and took her face in both of his hands. "I want you to know, no matter what ever happens, you have me. I will always be here for you, and I will do anything to protect you, but I can't protect you from a broken heart."

She nodded and let her oldest and dearest friend kiss her forehead. When he pulled back, she fixed him with a smile. "So now, that we've gotten my love life out of the way, I want to hear about your date with Ginny."

Harry grinned, but his tone was serious when he spoke. "In a moment, there is something else we need to discuss."

"Something else, more important than my best friend being back with the woman he loves?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I snuck off of school grounds through the floo last night."

"You what?" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, are you trying to get yourself expelled? Professor McGonagall will be livid."

Harry gave her a tight smile. "Well, I think she knows, but she hasn't summoned me to her office, so I think she isn't angry."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Harry James Potter, you had better have a good reason for doing something so foolish."

He gave her his charming boyish smile. "I do, love, I did something to protect you from our Minister of Magic."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "And, just how did you manage to do something in one night that would ensure the most politically powerful wizard in the entire country leaves me alone?"

"Oh, I went to see an old friend of yours." He said evasively, sipping at his tea as he watched the wheels of thought spinning in her eyes as she tried to figure out just what he had done.

She shook her head. "Who?"

"Rita Skeeter." Harry said setting down his cup of tea and reaching for another biscuit.

Her mouth fell open. "You went to see that horrible, nosey, busy body! Why?"

"Because, I am using her own ego to get her to publish the story of what Percy did, with his misdeeds exposed to the entire public, Percy wouldn't dare try to harm you or force you to cooperate with him." Harry said shrugging as he took a big bite of his biscuit.

Hermione opened her mouth, several responses had immediately popped into her mind, but she closed her mouth again and smiled, impressed by Harry's brilliant idea. She took a sip of her tea, mulling over the repercussions of Harry's actions. "Percy will be furious."

"Yeah, well, I reckoned he would, but I have to say I really do not give a hippogriff's ass how mad he is, as long as you are safe." Harry said nonchalantly.

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, well, I personally do not care if he is angry, but I worry the rest of the Weasley family will be angry with you for bringing his transgressions into the spotlight."

Harry chuckled and took another big bite of his biscuit; Hermione frowned as crumbs rolled down his chin and onto the couch. He grabbed his wand and vanished the crumbs to avoid getting a lecture from Hermione on how messes only made more work for the house elves. "Well, Ginny, Fred, and George already know, and they were all in favor of the decision; well to quote Fred, 'I've known Percy is a wanker since I was a wee tot pissing in my nappy, so it's about bloody time the rest of the world knew it too.' I thought it was quite eloquently put."

Hermione burst out laughing. "That sounds like Fred. Well, I am still going to jot out a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so they know we are sorry for any embarrassment the article may cause them."

Harry nodded. "Probably a good idea; I'll help you write it and we'll send it together."

"Okay, so that semi-awkward conversation about Draco is out of the way, along with your delightful news that Percy should not be attempting to kidnap me again any time soon, I want to hear all about your date with Ginny." Hermione said pouring herself another cup of tea.

Harry's lips curled into a smirk. "Well, if I do say so myself, last night was very enjoyable." When Hermione merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Harry continued. "We had dinner here and then we talked, for hours, about everything and anything."

"Just talked?" Hermione said a small smile forming on her face.

Harry blushed and glanced at the crackling fire. "Well, no, not just talking, but a gentleman does not speak of such things, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and reached over and took her best friend's hand. "I'm so glad you and Ginny have found your way back to one another; Harry, you deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know."

Harry's cheerful face grew serious as he placed his other hand over her hand that was holding his. "Hermione, you too deserve to be happy, to find someone who appreciates the beautiful intelligent woman you are, more than anything I wish for you to find love, a love like Ginny and I share."

Hermione's gaze became wistful, as she glanced away from her best friend's green eyes. "I hope I find it too, Harry. You and Ginny, your love, the long time it took you two to realize how much you loved each other, the sacrifices you made for one another's safety, and the emotional journey that led you back together, stronger than ever." Hermione paused and turned so her brown eyes met Harry's concerned gaze. "And, honestly, perhaps in Oliver I may find it, or possibly with Draco, but I guess only time will tell who I am supposed to share my life with."

--

Pansy Parkinson stared across the breakfast table to see Blaise Zabini pushing his half eaten eggs around his plate, as if he was piecing together a puzzle. She glanced to his left and saw the boy she desired above all others reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet; his expressions were changing from anger to amusement. "What is so interesting in that poorly written rag this morning, Draco?" Pansy asked conversationally, trying to ease her way into his good graces.

Draco looked up at his former lover and said nothing; instead, he reached for his cup of coffee. He had decided tea was not going to be potent enough to make it through an entire Sunday with his housemates; earlier in the week, he had agreed to spend the entire day with his mates. He was actually looking forward to spending time with Blaise, Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe but the female part of the Slytherin entourage was what he was dreading. However, he did not want to start the day off on bad terms with any of them. "I'm just finding it interesting that although the Gryffindors place themselves so high up on the moral pedastool, they seem to have no trouble turning on one of their own." Draco said pushing the paper across the table to Pansy.

Pansy skimmed the article. "Well, I must say, lightening bolt head made a smart move here; the Minister will not be able to come within three Quidditch field lengths of the Mudblood now."

Theo nodded, reading his own copy of the paper. "Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord has made him above reproach in the eyes of every witch and wizard in the known world, so his personal criticism of the Minister of Magic has probably killed Weasley's political career." Theo took a sip of his orange juice and folded his paper, casting a glance at Blaise and Draco. "He really was stupid enough to try to kidnap the best friend of Harry Potter?"

Blaise, who had not stopped pushing his eggs around the plate, finally stopped and met Theo's eyes. "Yeah, he really was that stupid, and although, Harry may keep Hermione free from being kidnapped by our Minister; he still has no idea who the killer is, so she still isn't safe."

Daphne, who was sitting across from her ex-boyfriend, opened her mouth to make some cruel comment about Granger, but she was silenced when Pansy's foot connected with her shin. Wincing, Daphne turned her gaze to her friend, who had a fake, concerned smile plastered on her lips. Daphne nodded slightly and decided to take another approach. "Yes, well, that really isn't Potter's fault now is it?"

Draco who had turned his attention back to his breakfast, raised his eyes to Daphne's. "Did I just hear you defend Potter, Daphne?"

She shook her head and gave Draco her sweetest smile. "No, don't be silly, I'm not defending him, per say, just making an observation. No one knows who this killer is; the whole business is more than a tad creepy if you ask me."

Pansy nodded in agreement. "Yes, Daph, I quite agree, but let's not dwell on such unpleasantness, it is our day together as seventh years. So, what are we doing this morning and afternoon, gentlemen?" Pansy said fixing the boys in her year with a smile.

Draco stared at Pansy for a moment, not saying anything; he was not sure what they were going to do, but thankfully, Theo answered for him. "Well, I thought we'd all go outside while this fall weather is still warm enough for us to enjoy the outside, and perhaps we'd do some broom riding."

Draco nodded in agreement, and the group began to chatter about the latest rumors of who was dating who within the school houses; Draco was just about to weigh in with a nasty comment when someone mentioned having seen Lavender Brown of Gryffindor lip-locked with Delancy late last night, but his comment was cut off by the rare sight of a large golden eagle descending into the Great Hall. The bird stopped in front of Delancy, who had been engaged in conversation with Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

Draco's interest was further peaked when Delancy turned ashen after reading the scroll attached to the eagle. Delancy whispered something into Longbottom's ear, and the two leapt to their feet and ran out of the hall. Draco rose to his feet and went to follow them, but Theo grabbed his arm. "Draco, you did promise to spend the entire day with your mates, remember?"

Draco frowned. "Of course, I remember Theo, and I'll return as soon as I find out just what has Delancy scared out of his wits."

Blaise stood up from his seat. "I'll come too Draco; it will look less suspicious if we both show up back in the common room together."

Draco nodded and began to quickly make his way through the enchanted school corridors to their private common room; he gave the password to the portrait and quickly stepped through. He was surprised to see Harry hugging a sobbing Hermione. "What's happened?" Draco asked, causing the four people standing in the center of the room to turn and stare at him.

"Something that's none of your damn business, Malfoy." Delancy said angrily.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and placed a hand on Lance's arm. "Lance, I know you're upset, but don't yell at Draco; he had nothing to do with what happened."

"What's happened?" Blaise asked concerned; he could tell Hermione was incredibly upset.

"Oliver's been attacked." Hermione said quietly.

"He was poisoned, but thankfully, another wizard was there to get him to St. Mungo's in time before the poison killed him." Harry added for Hermione, since he could tell she was having a hard time speaking.

The portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall entered. "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, I am sure you want to go to St. Mungo's at once; I've just heard what has happened to Mr. Wood. Please use the floo, and stop by my office upon your return to let me know of his condition."

Hermione nodded and did not hesitate to run to the floo and throw the green powder into it, disappearing from everyone's sight. Harry raised his eyes to find Draco's gaze fixed on the fireplace, a hurt expression on his face. He sighed and turned to Lance. "Stay close to the floo, I'll give you an update as soon as we have some news." He turned and grabbed a handful of floo powder and called. "St. Mungo's."

After Potter had disappeared, Blaise turned to Draco. "Come on, mate, the rest of our friends are waiting for us."

Draco nodded, barely masking the hurt he had felt when Hermione had not even glanced back as she had run to be with Wood; perhaps, he had underestimated her feelings for the former Gryffindor keeper. He knew she would not leave Wood's side now, and he would have to wait to woo her until Wood was back on his feet. "Shit." Draco murmured.

"Say something, Draco?" Blaise said as he stepped back through the portrait.

Draco shook his head; he was not in the mood to talk to Blaise about his feelings at what had just transpired, so he drew on a lifetime of practice and placed a cool indifferent smile on his lips as he went to spend the afternoon with his mates.

--

Hermione ran down the halls of St. Mungo's ignoring the witches and wizards telling her to slow down; she stopped her frantic running when she finally came to Oliver's room. His parents were sitting inside; his mum rose to her feet and came over and gave her a hug.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you are here." Mrs. Wood said as she pulled back from the young witch; she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oliver will be so happy when he wakes up and sees you."

Hermione nodded and turned her gaze to the bed in the center of the room; she gasped at how pale Oliver looked. His eyes were closed, but she was relieved to see his chest rising and falling, indicating he was breathing. She moved to the other side of his bed, nodding at his father who was sitting at the end of the bed. Hermione reached down and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face.

Harry burst into the room, panting. Mr. Wood turned to look at him and nodded. Mr. Wood began to speak slowly. "They say the poison was made of some of the rarest ingredients in the world, but luckily, St. Mungo's has the best poison experts in the world as well. They say he'll live, but they aren't sure when he'll wake up."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "Who would poison Oliver?"

Mr. Wood's eyes settled on Harry; a moment of understanding passed between the two Knights. Mr. Wood cleared his throat. "Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this but they suspect that Oliver was poisoned by the same wizard who has been killing witches in such a gruesome manner." When Harry's eyes widened in shock, Mr. Wood continued. "The wizard who found Oliver after he was poisoned said he was muttering something about he's after Hermione; he's mad. The wizard asked if Oliver was poisoned by the killer and before he passed out he managed to confirm that it was the killer."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no…" Her gaze flickered to Harry, who quickly moved around the bed and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "You mean, Oliver, almost died because of our relationship."

Mrs. Wood shook her head. "Hermione, do not blame yourself, not for a moment. Oliver adores you, and he would be very upset."

"She's right, you silly witch." A hoarse voice croaked from the bed, and everyone's gaze flew to Oliver, whose eyes were cracked open and a small smile was on his lips.

"Oh, Oliver." Hermione said flinging herself onto him in an awkward hug.

"Shh, love, I'm fine." He murmured, as he felt her tears dripping onto his hospital gown.

Harry gently pulled Hermione back, so Oliver's parents could give him a hug. Harry reached over and squeezed his old friend's shoulder. "Oliver, what happened?"

Oliver reached for Hermione's hand; his brown eyes churning with anger. "We had just finished a game against the Paris team we were playing, and I was running late getting back to the hotel we were staying at because I had to meet with the team captain and coach about some issues we are having on the team. Anyway, I was in the alley where the enchanted entrance to the hotel is, when someone approached me; he was wearing a black, hooded cloak. He told me he had information on who the killer was that was after Hermione. I being the daft fool I am, stopped to listen to what he had to say, and when I asked him who the killer was; he replied me and then cast some spell I've never heard of that froze me with my mouth open; he poured a vial of blue liquid down my throat and well, I don't remember much else." Oliver said quietly.

Hermione started to cry and Oliver reached for her hand. "Oliver, I'm so sorry; you never would have been hurt, if it hadn't been for us being involved."

Oliver chuckled. "And, then I would only have died a lonely, poor boy, who had never known what it meant to love a witch as wonderful as you are."

Hermione's mouth opened, but Harry squeezed her shoulder. "He's right, Hermione, you can't keep blaming yourself for what this maniac does. Why don't you take Oliver's mum to the lounge to get a spot of tea and a bite to eat?"

Hermione gave Harry a confused look, but she could tell he wanted to speak with the Wood men, alone. She sighed, knowing it was probably Knight business. "Okay, shall we, Mrs. Wood?"

The other witch nodded, and Hermione kissed Oliver's forehead before following his mother out the door. Harry waved his wand and closed the door, sealing it with a charm so their conversation would be private. "Okay, Oliver, what didn't you say before?"

Oliver gave his old teammate a small smile. "That obvious?"

His father chuckled. "Yes, son. So tell us, what are you hiding from the witch you love?"

"The cloak he was wearing when he attacked me; it had a symbol on it, one I recognized." Oliver said slowly.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"It was the symbol of Slytherin." Oliver said darkly.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading!! Please review, they're my inspiration to keep writing this fic!!

**Next Chapter:**

Hermione searched his face and saw the hurt. "Draco, I'm sorry if I hurt you by going to his side, but I care for him a great deal."

Draco nodded and looked away from her as he asked. "And, how do you feel about me, Hermione?"


	22. Chapter 22: No Second Place

**A/N: **Well, it still took me a while to update; sorry, one would think with it being summer time I would have more time to write, but alas, that is not the case. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you are all wonderful! Also, thanks must be issued to everyone who has enjoyed reading this story enough to add it to their alerts of favorites lists.

Without further delay-I own nothing, so read on!

**Chapter 22: No Second Place**

Hermione smiled during lunch on Monday afternoon; Ginny Weasley was currently kissing every inch of Harry's face, causing her best friend to blush furiously as the entire Great Hall, whooped and hollered. Ginny had just found out about the patch tribute Harry had put together for Ron, and after about five minutes, she finally stopped kissing Harry to show some of the students in her year the patch of her brother's face. Hermione laughed as Harry brushed Ginny's lipstick from his cheeks and turned to read the letter Oliver had owled her this morning. She had not gotten in until very late last night, and Harry had been gracious enough to go talk with the Head Mistress for her.

She felt someone staring at her and lifted her eyes to meet Draco's cold, gray eyes. She gave him a small smile, but he did not return hers, instead he lowered his head. She sighed and turned back to the letter; she was not going to worry about what ever beetle had crawled up Draco's ass today. He had been cold and distant with her since she had first greeted him this morning. She finished the letter and folded it into her satchel; she leaned over and told Harry she was going to class early and would meet him there.

She had just entered the classroom and approached her seat when she heard the door slam behind her; she drew her wand and turned around scared, but she lowered it when she saw who it was. "Draco, you scared me."

Draco watched her as she pulled out her book, parchment, and quill. "Sorry." He said moving to stand beside her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She looked up from her satchel and was startled to find him standing so close to her. "It's okay; I guess I'm just jumpy with all that's happened."

He nodded and reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright? I tried to wait up for you last night, but I was exhausted from all the flying I had done with my mates yesterday."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay; it's just Oliver that I am worried about."

"So I gathered from the way you flew out of the common room yesterday." Draco said bitterly.

Hermione searched his face and saw the hurt. "Draco, I'm sorry if I hurt you by going to his side, but I care for him a great deal."

Draco nodded and looked into her eyes as he asked. "And, how do you feel about me, Hermione?"

Hermione averted her eyes from his intense gaze and stared at her desk for a moment; she had a several things she could say to him, all of them would be lies, so she settled for the truth. "Draco, I'm not sure how I feel about you." She could see the hurt intensify in his eyes, and when he went to pull away from her, she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait, I'm not finished. I don't know how I feel because I've never felt anything like this before. It's confusing, for so long we couldn't stand each other but all of that has changed so quickly, and I'm so glad it has but the way I feel about you is so new and overwhelming at times."

Draco studied her face for a moment; he could see the honesty in her brown eyes. He reached up and ran a finger down her cheek, slowly tracing her jaw line. "I can live with that answer because I've never felt anything like this before either." He leaned his face down close to hers; his lips hovered millimeters from hers. "And, I have all the time in the world to figure it out."

Hermione had started to lean in closer and was startled when Draco pulled away from her, but she soon realized he had pulled away because the sounds of student voices grew louder as their classmates approached the classroom. He winked at her and moved to his own seat, and Hermione finally felt all of the tension melt away. Draco was no longer upset with her, and for some reason, that piece of knowledge made her feel content.

--

Draco scowled as he lay on his bed reading his father's most recent letter; the man was going barmy in prison if he thought Draco was going to be scared off by the attack on Oliver Wood. Draco skimmed over the letter one last time.

_Draco:_

_Can you not see now that I am correct in my assessment that being involved with this Mudblood can not lead to any good? Look at what happened to the Quidditch player she is dating; he was poisoned. He almost died; I forbid you to associate with her; she isn't worth dying over._

_Also, if she is dating this Wood fellow, why are you bothering to pursue her in the first place? Malfoys do no pursue women; they come to us. It is insulting and degrading that you would be second in line for any woman's attentions, let a lone a lowly Mudblood._

_Have you lost all sense of pride? I raised you better than this; do not forget that you are Draco Abraxas Malfoy, heir to a legacy. _

_I expect a prompt response and this time your letter had better contain news I want to hear._

_Lucius_

Draco swore and tossed the letter aside on the bed; he was not about to walk away from Hermione. The way she had reacted to him in class earlier today and what she had said confirmed he was right to wait for her, to try and figure out if this love he felt for her was the real deal. He smiled as the voice in his head mocked him that he already knew the answer to that question.

He frowned when the door to his room opened and Potter entered; Draco's gray eyes narrowed as he watched his long time nemesis shift uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, spit it out Potter? I don't suspect you came to my room to play a game of Exploding Snaps."

Harry's tight lip expression turned into a scowl. "No, Malfoy, I certainly did not; I've swallowed my pride and better judgment and come here to ask for your help."

Draco raised an eyebrow as a small smirk played across his face. "Oh? And, whatever could an unworthy Slytherin such as myself do to help you?"

Harry shook his head at the boy's sarcasm. "Forget it, I actually thought you might care enough to want to help, but I'll find someone else."

Draco's eyes widened with understanding, and he jumped up and grabbed Potter by the shoulder. "Wait, if this is about helping Hermione, I'll do anything I can to make sure she's safe."

Harry shook off Malfoy's hand and turned around, nodding. "Good, then follow me."

Draco nodded and followed Harry, who surprised him by heading for the portrait. "Where's Hermione?" Draco asked as he surveyed the empty common room.

"She's with Ginny; they're spending some quality time doing heaven knows what girly stuff." Harry said, not turning around as he led Malfoy out of the portrait. Harry was not certain about asking Malfoy for help, but he knew the git cared for Hermione.

The two walked in silence until they came to the Room of Requirement and a door appeared; Draco followed Harry inside and was surprised to see Delancy and Longbottom already waiting for them. He nodded at the other two boys, who were glaring at him with distrust.

Harry gestured for Draco to take one of the empty seats, once Draco had sat down Harry began to address the group. "The four of us are here because Hermione is in danger; the killer as struck far too close. If he can get to Wood, we have to assume he would find a way to get to Hermione. So, I've asked all of you here to go over every piece of the evidence we have on this killer, in hopes that one of us may come up with a clue."

"I still don't understand why he's here." Lance said gesturing towards Draco.

Harry sighed and looked at Lance. "Lance, he's here because there is something I haven't told you or Neville yet, and when I tell you, you'll understand why I've asked him here. Not to mention whether any of us approve or not, he and Hermione have formed some sort of friendship, and I believe Malfoy would go to any lengths to protect her."

Draco sneered at Potter's choice of terminology; 'some sort of friendship' indeed, he and Hermione would probably be on the verge of dating right now if Wood hadn't been poisoned. "So what's this news, Potter? It must be something big if you felt the need to include me."

Harry nodded. "When Hermione and I went to see Oliver at St. Mungo's yesterday, Oliver confided something in me that he has not told anyone else, not even the Ministry."

"Really, Harry, what is it?" Neville asked anxiously.

"The killer was wearing a robe with a distinguishing symbol on it, the symbol of Slytherin." Harry said; his green eyes darkening with a mixture of emotions.

Lance whistled "Damn, that's a pretty big clue; he must really have expected Oliver to die if he revealed his house association."

"I don't think that's it." Harry said.

"What do you mean? You don't think he belongs to Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"I can't say if he does or doesn't belong to Slytherin, Neville." Harry replied. "But, we have to keep in mind that Voldemort belonged to Slytherin so it could very well be one of his followers."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Neville cleared his throat again. "Harry, I still don't understand why he's here." Neville said gesturing towards Draco. "I mean he's a Slytherin; it could be him."

Draco actually chuckled at the absurdity of Longbottom's statement. "Longbottom, I am not the killer, and regardless of which house this wanker belongs to, I will personally kill him if it means protecting Hermione. Understand?" When Neville nodded mutely, Draco turned to Harry. "Potter, show me all of the evidence you have, I'll do my best to find some clue as to who this psycho is."

Harry nodded and waved his wand; the coffee table in the center of the room expanded to accommodate all of the evidence that appeared. Even Lance was surprised as he questioned. "Harry, where on Earth did you get all of this?"

Harry just smiled and evasively replied. "Being the one who defeated Voldemort does have its perks."

Lance chuckled as the four of them began to pour of the evidence; Draco glanced up once and caught Potter's eye; he knew an alliance had just been formed between him and Potter, one that he hoped was enough to protect Hermione.

--

The killer moved throughout the crowded streets of Diagon Alley; it seemed that everyone was frightened since he's escapades had become published in the media so now everyone moved around in herds. "No better than cattle." He muttered out loud as he pushed open the door to Flourish and Botts bookstore. He milled about the book titles, gently running his long lean fingers over the spin of every book; he waited until the crowd at the register had thinned down before he approached the shopkeeper. "I'm here to pick up a special order."

"What name is it under sir?" The short, chubby man asked as he pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his crooked nose.

The killer smiled. "It's under my wife's maiden name sir."

"And that would be?" The man asked some what impatiently.

"Granger, sir." The killer responded his smile growing slightly; he enjoyed using this particular ruse when reserving books or placing orders.

The shopkeeper nodded and turned to waddle into the back to find the special order. The killer reasoned with himself that he was not necessarily lying; he did plan on one day having Hermione as his wife. He frowned as he thought of the miscalculation he had made when poisoning Oliver Wood; the infallible prat had lived. He assumed the information of his cloak had already been given to Potter, and maybe even Hermione, but he was not worried; he knew they would all jump to the wrong conclusions and limit their thinking to people who had been sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts.

The shopkeeper returned and had a large smile on his face. "Your wife must have excellent taste in books; this is a rare one indeed and an excellent read, or so I've heard."

The killer smiled, humoring the man with his natural charm. "Yes, well she does have the best taste in books; it is one of the many things I do love about her. We met at a book store in Paris several years ago when we were much younger; we fell for one another right away."

The shopkeeper nodded. "Yes, well they say love at first sight is quite a powerful force."

"Hmm, indeed, there is nothing I would not do for her, nothing at all, even run out this late in the evening to pick up a book for her." The killer responded.

"You must be quite smitten to let her spend this much money on herself." The shopkeeper observed.

"Yes, well, it is my birthday present to her, but I let her pick it out months ago, during our holiday in France." The killer said taking the book and handing over the necessary galleons.

"Well, I hope she enjoys it." The shopkeeper said smiling.

"I'm sure she will; this birthday promises to be one she will not forget." The killer said as he turned and began to walk away. He made his way out of Diagon Alley and decided to shed his robes and walk in muggle clothing. One of his potential victims lived nearby, and perhaps, he would pay her a visit tonight, just to watch. He could not risk Hermione's birthday present being damaged, after all she was looking forward to getting it.

He stroked the cover of the book lovingly; he knew none of those other fools chasing after her understood her love of books the way he did; she was so beautiful when her curls were tied up on top of her head and her eyes were glued to the printed pages before her. He remembered the first time he had seen her before their third year at their respective schools; he had fallen for her then, and now, after this weekend, he would have to wait no longer because she would be his, one way or the other.

--

Draco felt the weariness in his bones as he returned to the common room; the four of them had finished their evidence session hours ago with nothing figured out, but Blaise had grabbed him before he had been able to return to their private common room to go help him with an issue in the common room. Apparently, Theo and a fifth year had gotten into a horrible argument about their respective father's involvement with the Dark Lord; it had escalated to dangerous levels. Draco could understand why both boys were ready to kill each other over mere words; in the house of Slytherin, a person's family name was everything.

Draco had gotten into a few scuffles himself over the summer about his family's involvement with the Death Eaters. The Malfoy name did matter to him; he was proud to come from a distinguished pureblood family, yet he did not agree with his father's belief that being involved with Hermione would tarnish that name. In fact, Draco rather agreed with his mentor, Professor Snape's theory: Hermione was brilliant, beautiful, and a respected war hero; she could only elevate their status in the wizarding world. Draco sighed because even if she could do nothing for his family name, he would not be able to stop caring for her.

He shuddered as he thought over the disturbing images of the dead witches he had been looking at earlier in the night. This killer was utterly insane, and Draco did not even want to guess what the maniac would do if he had Hermione in his possession. The very thought of someone, as tormented as this person obviously was, touching or hurting her was incomprehensible to him. Despite everything she had suffered through the war, she was still a picture of innocence, and he would tear down the gates of Hell to keep her that way.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been standing there staring into space for the last five minutes or so."

Draco realized he had stopped right inside of the portrait and blushed as he shook his head. "Yes, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

She chuckled in amusement. "So I gathered. Blaise came back a little bit ago and just went up to his room; he said it got quite ugly tonight."

Draco nodded and moved to sit next to her on the couch she was occupying. "Yes, I was afraid Theo was about to do something incredibly foolish and land himself in Azkaban."

She sighed and stared at the flames dancing around in the fireplace. "It's hard when people attack your family, even if perhaps you know the person is right to a certain degree, no one wants to hear of their own shortcomings."

Draco nodded and leaned back into the couch and let out a yawn. "Perhaps, but Theo's family was not as bad as some; certainly, not as deeply involved with the Dark Lord the way this twerps family was during the war."

Hermione merely shook her head in acknowledgement of what he said and remained quiet for a few moments. She finally looked away from the fire and turned to look at him. "Draco, would your family ever accept a relationship between the two of us?"

Draco coughed as he nearly swallowed his tongue; he was not sure what he had expected her to say, but he would never have wagered she'd ask that particular question. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I have been thinking all day over what you asked me in class earlier, and a person's family is a big part of their life. My family is muggles, my mom and dad are both dentists; we are wealthy I suppose by muggle standards. They are proud of me and support me, even if they do not always understand everything I tell them about the world of magic. Your family, however, is pureblood, one of the wealthiest in the entire country; your father has made his feelings towards muggleborns abundantly clear on many occasions. I was just thinking that he surely would oppose any sort of relationship between us, whether it be one of friendship or one romantic in nature."

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, he does oppose a relationship between us."

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. "You've already talked to him about me."

Draco moved his hands away from his face and fixed her with an intense gaze. "Yes, I told him I was fairly sure I might be falling for you."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it, shocked by his honest admission. "Draco, I…"

He reached over and pressed a finger to her lips, enjoying the flash of indignation that crossed her eyes momentarily at being silenced. "You don't have to respond; I told you earlier today I am willingly to wait as long as you need to figure out these feelings with you."

Hermione reached up and pulled his hand away from her mouth, but she did not let it go. "What did he say?"

Draco smiled as she avoided any response to his confession of feelings. "He told me he would disown me."

"Oh, Draco." She said sadly.

"And, I told him he couldn't, since legally now that he had been incarcerated due to his war crimes, I was the head of the Malfoy family in the eyes of the law." Draco said shrugging.

Hermione shook her head. "I may not care for your father and the things he has done; I may never even be comfortable being in a room with him ever again, but he is still your father, I would not want you at odds with him."

"If my father is half the man I have believed him to be my entire life, he will overcome this hatred of muggleborns and accept that muggleborn or not you are by far the most extraordinaire witch in the world, Hermione Granger." Draco said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Draco let out a deep chuckle. "I'd settle for being right here, right now."

"Well, then it's a good thing Harry has Ginny in his room to keep him company tonight, so I don't have to worry about running to his side." Hermione said as she settled back against the couch and leaned her head against his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

"Oh, and as Head Girl, do you really think it's appropriate for a male and female student to share a bed together?" Draco teased.

Hermione laughed softly. "I do when they are as in love as those two are; they will probably be married as soon as Ginny graduates next year."

"Do you desire to get married Hermione?" Draco asked, glancing down at the top of her head.

She nodded. "Yes, very much so, I want a big family. I was an only child but I want a house full of children, and I want a flexible career. I think I would like to use my money to start an organization dedicated to assisting magical creatures around the world that can not defend themselves."

"Like house elves?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"So how many children does a house full constitute?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know, four maybe." She said yawning; she glanced up to give him a smile.

He chuckled at her sleepy eyes and lowered his face closer to hers. "You'll keep your husband quite busy producing all of those little tots."

She felt cheeks tint at the implication in his words. "Yes, well, I suppose so."

He brought his lips to hover over hers. "I'm sure he won't mind though; making love to you at night and enjoying playing with the fruit of those lovemaking sessions during the day."

She was going to say something, but her tongue seemed to have become tied. Draco saved her from responding by lowering his lips to hers; hesitantly at first, but when she reached up to wrap her free arm around his neck, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He loved the taste of her apple blossom lip gloss; it was refreshing and reminded him of spring.

He let go of the hand of hers he was holding so he could reach up and pull her closer to him; she surprised him by gently pushing back against the couch, never breaking their kiss as she straddled his lap. He teased the moist soft gap between her lips with his tongue until she opened them to allow him complete access to her mouth.

Hermione felt herself grown hot with desire as his tongue flicked out meet hers, gently teasing it. She wanted to scream with frustration when he broke the kiss, but she realized as they both gasped for air that they had been kissing longer than she had realized. She looked at him with eyes hazed with desire, and she could not help but be pleased at seeing the same passion swirling in the pools of his gray eyes. "Draco." She murmured.

"Hm?" He questioned as he pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and took the lope of her ear into his mouth and nipped at the end of it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." She said giving him a teasing smile.

"Minx." He muttered as he brought his lips back to hers; he wanted to scream with happiness when she willingly opened her mouth to this time. He was pleased as her own tongue seemed to be more aggressive as their kiss deepened; he eased his own tongue back slightly to allow her the access she wanted to his mouth, as she flicked the tip of her tongue, exploring and tasting him.

"You taste delicious."

Draco chuckled. "You taste pretty good too." He gently laid her down on the couch and leaned over top her.

She reached up and circled her arms around his neck. "Draco…"

"I know. We need to stop now." He said getting up.

Hermione lay there for a second. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

Draco looked at her as she sat up and tucked her legs underneath herself. "I was going to say perhaps we should go to my room for some more privacy."

He shook his head. "Believe me, Hermione, I want to, more than anything, but I will not play second fiddle to Oliver Wood. And, as much as I care about you, I'm not going to kiss you again until I'm the only boy you're going to kiss anymore."

Hermione was shocked. "Draco, I didn't mean to make you feel like second fiddle."

He nodded. "I know, but I'm just telling you how it is going to be if you want me." He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. When she placed her hand into his, he pulled her to her feet and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here when you decide what you want." He turned and walked away up the steps into his room, leaving a flushed Hermione to consider what he had to say.

She turned towards the fire and let out a sigh. "How on Earth do I tell Oliver who was almost killed because of me that I'm sorry but I'm right certain my heart belongs to Draco Malfoy, you know, the boy who called me Mudblood for all those years?" She ran a hand through her curls. "What a mess I'm in now…" She went up the steps to her room, unaware that Draco had overheard her conversation with the fireplace, a smile big enough to light up London playing across his handsome face.

--

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and let me know if you did. I cannot promise to update before next weekend since I work this weekend and all week, but I will try to get the next chappie up next weekend.

**Preview of Chapter 23**

She got up from the bed and came to stand beside him, glancing down at the picture. "That's number four."

"Number four?" Draco asked confused, but when she pointed to her lips, he realized this was the fourth boy she had kissed. "I see. And what pray tell is number four's name?"


	23. Chapter 23: Responsible Decisions

**A/N: **I had planned on updating yesterday, but my internet was down and I was on the phone with our provider forever, so I am updating today! Sorry for the wait! I want to thank everyone who left me a review for the last chapter; you guys are wonderful. Hugs to each and everyone of you!!

Also, thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts or favs lists.

-JKR owns all things HP related-

**Chapter 23: Responsible Decisions**

Draco groaned as Hermione continued to drill him with questions about different ingredients for specific potions; she was worse than standing trial in front of the entire Wizengamot when it came to studying for their N.E.W.Ts. "Do you know all of the ingredients of these blasted potions?" He growled.

"Actually, yes, now answer the question." She said using her schoolteacher voice while shaking her head at him.

"I have a better idea." He said pushing himself up off the floor and walking over to her bookshelf.

"What are you doing Draco?" She questioned as she set down her book and watched him skimming the titles of the various books she had on the shelves.

"Snooping." He said as he grabbed a photo album off the shelf. He flipped it open and frowned when he came to a picture of her with a handsome wizard smiling together in front of the Eiffel Tower. The two of them seemed to be enamored with one another in the picture as the bloke took her hand and twirled her around. "Who in the bloody hell is this?"

She got up from the bed and came to stand beside him, glancing down at the picture, a smile playing across her face. "That's number four."

"Number four?" Draco asked confused, but when she pointed to her lips, he realized this was the fourth boy she had kissed. "I see. And what pray tell is number four's name?"

She laughed at the jealousy that was evident in his stormy gray eyes. "His name is Duncan Thomas Elddir or DT as everyone calls him. I met him in France a long time ago; we've been friends ever since; we write to each other usually once or twice a week."

"Friends? It looks like more than that to me." Draco groused, not enjoying the knowledge that there was yet another boy competing for her affection.

"Well, this past summer when I was in France, I had entertained the idea of dating him; I had a crush on him a long time ago, but I wasn't ready to date so soon after Ron's death, and he said he understood, but I knew he was angry." Hermione said softly. "I've hurt a lot of people recently as I've struggled to understand my own emotions."

Draco sighed and titled Hermione's down-turned chin so she was looking up at him. "You can't help your feelings Hermione; you would have hurt the bloke a lot more if you had gone out with him and then realized he was not the one and broken it off."

"Draco about what you said the other night…" Hermione began but was interrupted by the door to her room opening and Harry sticking his head into the room.

"Hermione, do you mind if I steal Malfoy for a second?" Harry asked, giving her an apologetic smile.

Hermione shrugged. "If you must."

"I bloody mind Potter!" Draco said, when Hermione didn't protest. "Hermione and I were in the middle of something."

Hermione laughed and reached over to gently touch him on the shoulder. "Draco, I'll finish what I was saying when you return."

"I'll hold you to it." Draco said giving her a small smile before following Potter out of her room. "Well, Potter what it is so damn important?"

"Not here. I don't want to upset Hermione further than what she already is over these killings." Harry said in a hushed tone as he proceeded to head for the portrait.

Draco groaned and followed the dark haired boy; he knew Hermione had been about to tell him she had made her decision, and he was confident he was her choice. However frustrated he was, Draco knew Harry must have found something important to have interrupted their study session. In the four days since Potter had asked him to join their little group, the two of them had gotten on semi-amicably. Potter had even quietly told him the night before that he would not stand in the way of what ever relationship was budding between him and Hermione; Draco had been surprised but pleased. He was shocked when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and he saw Percy Weasley sitting on a couch staring uncomfortably at his surroundings. "What the hell is he doing here?" Draco snarled.

"He came here to give us some evidence the Ministry has uncovered." Harry said quietly.

"And you're accepting his help?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we've come to an agreement, haven't we Percy?" Harry said shooting the older boy a dark look.

Percy nodded and clasped his hands together. "Malfoy, these murders are not the first. They are only the first here in the UK."

Draco nodded and sat down on the seat opposite the Minister. "So where were the rest occurring?"

"France." Percy paused and took a sip of the pumpkin juice that appeared in a glass in front of him. "There have been five other murders in France, which we have finally tied to ones here. However, we are not sure if there are more, so we are quietly digging."

"Why quietly?" Draco asked, not surprised to learn there had been other murders.

"Because, we do not want the killer to know we are on to his previous crimes. I feel this is a real break through; the Ministry is now working hand-in-hand with France's Ministry to solve these crimes." Percy said briskly.

"Did they have any leads in the murders that occurred there?" Draco asked, glancing at Potter who was strangely quiet.

"No, they were just as baffled as we were; whoever this wizard is, he's remarkably cunning and his skill and intelligence are beyond anything our Aurors have ever come up against." Percy said sadly. "I have to be honest; I'm quite afraid for Hermione. If we can't find this person soon, he could get to her despite everyone's attempts to keep her safe."

Harry finally spoke; his voice held an eerie calm. "No one will hurt Hermione; I will not let them get close to her even if it means I have to die to protect her."

Draco turned to look at the boy he had despised for so long and nodded in agreement. "You worry about finding this sodding sociopath and we'll worry about protecting Hermione."

"You may be out of your league, Malfoy." Percy said fixing the arrogant boy with a hard look.

Draco laughed. "You forget Weasley, I'm a Malfoy, no one is in my league."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank you for brining the copies of the evidence Percy; when we catch the killer; I will live up to my end of the bargain and do press shots that make you and I look like the best of chums."

Percy nodded and promptly stood up and left the room. Draco turned to Potter. "Alright, Potter, do you want to tell me why you brought me here for this?"

"Because, I wanted to ask you to go to your father and see if with all of this evidence he can give us some clue as to who the killer is." Harry said quietly. "Your father is one of the few wizards from the house of Slytherin who has connections in France; he could help us find the killer faster."

Draco sighed and hung his head in his hands. "He'll never give us the information willingly."

"Then you have to do what ever it takes to get him to help us. You sit there shaking your head in agreement that you would die for Hermione, but you aren't even willing to face your own father on her behalf." Harry accused.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at the other boy. "Don't make presumptions of what I am willing to do for her." He rose to his feet. "Tomorrow is her birthday, and everyone is taking her to Hogsmeade. I'll secure permission to go visit my father from McGonagall while you're having her party at the Three Broomsticks."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Harry said quietly; he knew Malfoy would have preferred to have come to the party.

"Don't thank me Potter, it isn't as if I do any of this for you." He said as he turned and strode from the room; he was tempted to go back to Hermione's room and continue their conversation, but he changed his mind and headed for the Slytherin common room instead. He was well aware of what his father's stipulation for his help would be: Draco would have to give up Hermione.

--

Hermione nervously wrote out on a piece of parchment what she wanted to say to Oliver, and then she scribbled the entire paragraph out. This was much harder than writing a thousand lines in Ancient Runes; she was going to break the heart of a boy she cared a great deal for, who she could have loved if circumstances had been different and Draco was not a part of her life. She got up and walked down to the common room, surprised when she saw Harry sitting there. "Where's Draco?"

"I don't know; I thought he was with you in your room." Harry said.

"No, he never returned." She glanced at his door and could not hide the hurt she felt that he had not come back to continue their conversation. She sighed and flopped down on the couch next to her best friend. "Today, before you interrupted him, I was going to tell him I had made a decision and he was it."

Harry reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. "Then don't despair, I know he cares for you; you'll just tell him how you feel when he comes back."

She smiled up at her friend, the one thing that had been a constant in her life since she came to Hogwarts. "Thank you for being so supportive, Harry. It means the world to me."

He nodded. "I told you before your happiness is all that matters. So what do you plan on saying to Oliver?"

She leaned her head back against her friend's shoulder. "I am not sure; I've been trying to write down my thoughts, but everything I write down sounds well, lame. Oliver is a terrific guy; I could easily fall into a relationship with him, if not for my feelings for Draco."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head; she had told him about the kiss the two of them had shared Monday night and what Draco had said to her, and he had to begrudgingly admit he admired Malfoy for the stand he had taken with Hermione. "Oliver is your friend Hermione; he'll be hurt but he'll understand."

Hermione sighed, unconvinced. "I hope so." She was about ready to ask Harry a question about Ginny to change the subject from Oliver, when the boy in question stuck his head through the floo. "Hermione?"

"Oliver?" She asked slightly alarmed. "Aren't you supposed to be at home resting?"

"Yes, and I am at home, but I need to speak with you right away. Could you please floo over to my flat?" Oliver said, sounding a little desperate.

Harry was instantly on his guard. "Oliver, is everything alright?"

Oliver releasing Harry suspected the killer was involved somehow nodded. "Yes, Harry, this has nothing to do with the killer; it is a personal matter I have to discuss with Hermione."

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione giving her a hug, whispering in her ear as he did so. "If you aren't back in twenty minutes, I'm coming through for you."

Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said Oliver's address before stepping through the fireplace.

--

Draco entered the common room belonging to the Slytherins after wondering the halls aimlessly for about twenty minutes; he shuddered when he saw the faces of the girls in his house light up at his entrance. They were nothing more than a bunch of fortune sucking vampires, who held no attraction for him. He was feeling remarkably conflicted over his agreeing to Potter's request; he had gone to Snape a few days before, but Snape had no idea who the killer could be; he reminded Draco that as a young man, he had been an outsider just trying to fit in with the purebloods in his house. Draco sighed and walked over to the side of the room where Nott and Zabini were currently playing Wizarding Chess.

Blaise glanced up at Draco as his best friend pulled up a chair to their table. "Everything alright, mate?" He asked concerned.

Draco merely nodded and let out a grunt, which caused Theo to chuckle. "What has that lovely muggleborn witch done to get you worked up into such a dither?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't want to talk about her, not right now."

Blaise set down the pawn he had been about to move and frowned. "Draco, something's wrong, and we're your mates, so if you can't talk to us, who can you talk to?"

"I've been working with Potter to solve these murders, and we got some information tonight that requires I go to my father to ask for his help." Draco said sadly.

Blaise frowned. "Draco, have you tried Snape?"

When Draco nodded, Theo added. "Mate, you can't go to your father; he despises muggleborns, not to mention he really hates Granger because she's Potter's best friend."

"I know." Draco said quietly.

"Have you talked to Hermione about this evidence? I mean after all, Draco, she is the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in centuries." Blaise said.

Draco shook his head as he mulled over what his best friend said. "No, but she could not give me the answers I am looking for anyway."

"Why?" Theo and Blaise both asked in unison.

"Because, the killer is tied in with Slytherin in some way, and I'm fairly certain except for my parents and Snape, we're the only Slytherins Hermione knows." Draco said sadly.

Blaise and Theo gave their friend a sympathetic look because they understood what Draco was giving up by going to see Lucius. Blaise reached over and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate."

Draco nodded. "Her birthday is tomorrow; I'm going to give her a gift in the morning before I go to see him."

Theo sighed. "Draco, perhaps your father will surprise you and give you the information without any stipulations."

Draco actually let out a hallow laugh. "Oh, Theo, if only my father was that generous of a man, but I know the cost of his help."

The three boys sat in silence for a few minutes; no one was sure what to say, so Theo and Blaise continued to play their game of chess while Draco mulled over how he was going to handle the confrontation with Lucius.

--

Hermione brushed her tiny hands over her jumper to remove the green powder and gave Oliver a smile, but hers faded when she saw his serious expression and pale complexion. "Oliver, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, physically my recovery is going swimmingly, but I have to tell you something, something I wanted you to hear from me and not any other source." He gestured for her to sit across from him at the table.

She walked over and pulled out the table and took one of his hands in hers; she did not miss that he was trembling. "Oliver, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Monday afternoon a witch came to see me; she was a girl I had met and dated for a little while before the final battle." He stared down at their clasped hands and fell into silence.

Hermione cleared her throat and said. "That's good, right? That an old friend came to visit you."

Oliver sighed. "Hermione, she told me we had a child together."

Hermione felt her own complexion pale. "Oh, Oliver."

He nodded. "I had the healers cast the spell to determine paternity, and the little boy, Jacob, he's mine." He picked up her hand and examined it as if he was searching for the answers to some great riddle, after a moment he finally spoke. "I've decided to marry her, Hermione. I want to try and give my child a proper life. She said she had planned on telling me eventually, but when she read in the paper that I had almost died, she decided to tell me now, not wanting Jacob to grow up without knowing his father."

Hermione nodded mutely. "I understand, Oliver." She smiled sadly at him. "If you dated her at one time, she must be an incredible witch."

He sighed. "She is a really nice girl, but the problem is I've started to fall for you." He looked away from her for a moment, before continuing. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione squeezed his hand she was still holding. "Don't be sorry, Oliver. I have a feeling you and I would not have worked out in the long run."

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" He said looking her in the eye.

"How did you know?" She asked perplexed.

He smiled sadly. "You forget, when Harry was yelling at you that day you awoke in the hospital, my room was right across the hall, and I had come over to calm him down when I heard your reply to his tirade. And, then the night he interrupted us in your common room, I could see he felt the same way about you with the way he was looking at you."

"I guess it is I who should be asking you for forgiveness." Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

"Never apologize for what the heart feels, Hermione. I just hope no matter what we can be friends." Oliver said giving her a meaningful look.

"Oliver, you and I will always be friends and a part of one another's lives." She said rising to her feet and coming around the table to give him a hug.

He hugged her back tightly, knowing it was the last time he would hold her in such a manner for a while. He pulled back and stared in her eyes as he said tenderly. "Hermione, be happy."

"You too, Oliver." She said breaking their embrace; she turned and walked back to the floo. "I'll see you soon." She grabbed the powder and stepped through the floo feeling relief at the knowledge that nothing was standing in the way of her and Draco's happiness. She smiled as she thought to herself, tomorrow, for her birthday she was going to tell Draco Malfoy she was in love with him.

--

The killer carefully wrapped Hermione's birthday present, anxious to give her the book. He knew she would be so overjoyed at his gift, perhaps she would even bestow him with a kiss. He closed his eyes momentarily imagining how her lips would feel pressed against his; he wondered what flavor of fruit lip balm she was wearing these days. He sighed when his day dreaming was interrupted by tapping at his window, indicating he had post.

He moved through the tiny apartment and opened the window, where the honey colored owl was fluttering. He untied the rolled parchment from its leg and gave the bird a treat from the small box of them he had nearby; when the owl had departed and the window was firmly shut again, he walked over to his tiny kitchen table to read the letter. He smiled as he surveyed the contents of the parchment. It was a formal invitation to a surprise birthday lunch for Hermione Granger.

"Merlin's beard, I love the Weasleys; their well meaning intentions do make my plans so much easier to fulfill." The killer said as he read through the invitation Ginny Weasley had extended him to Hermione's surprise party tomorrow evening at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. "She's making it so much easier on me, now I do not need to find a reason for being there because I've been invited to the party officially not to mention and invitation will allow me through the wards I am sure Potter and Delancy will have set up to protect my beloved Hermione."

When another owl knocked at his window, he scowled. "What in hell is going on here tonight? Two owls?" He opened the window and again gave the feathered messenger a treat before sending it off into the dark night. He unrolled the parchment and an even bigger smile spread across his face. "Well, well, Oliver Wood is a father to some little tyke and has agreed to marry the kid's mother."

The killer lay the letter down on the table and went back to the other room to finish wrapping Hermione's gift, pleased for once that the galleons he was shelling out to his informant in St. Mungo's was finally paying off. "Now with Oliver out of the way; I shall not have any competition when it comes to securing Hermione's place at my side." He tossed a glance at the other witches, intended victims to lessen his desire for Hermione. "The three of you may not have to die either." He said as he began to whistle while he tied the pretty gold ribbon around her scarlet wrapping paper. "No, no other witch will have to die because after tomorrow night, Hermione will be with me, forever." He picked up a knife lying on the paper and threw it at picture of Harry and Hermione; the knife's point was now sticking out of the center of Harry's forehead. "And, if Potter gets in my way, I'm going to enjoy killing him."

--

**A/N: **I hope the chapter was worth the wait; I know it's a semi-cliffy so I'll try to update faster. Please review and let me know what you thought!!

**Next Time:**

He reached into his back pocket and produced a small silver box and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Hermione turned the box over in her hands several times before pulling the lid off; she gasped at the beautiful….

**If you want to know what Draco gets her, you have to review….hehe.**

**Hugs!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Birthday Presents

**A/N: **I am sorry for the updating delay; everyone has been so wonderful with their encouraging reviews. I love you all!

-I do not own HP-

**Chapter 24: Birthday Presents**

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she blinked away the fading images of her dreams; she lay in bed for a moment, digesting that she was now nineteen years old. She sighed and pushed back the soft down comforter on her bed. Rising from the warm bed, she padded over the cold floor to stand before the mirror above her dresser. She examined the image in front of her. "I suppose I've changed a great deal since I first came to Hogwarts so long ago." She said sighing softly.

The magical mirror chimed back with a soothing voice. "Why is your beautiful face so glum my dear?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "It's my birthday today, mirror, and I fear I'm not feeling in the brightest of spirits."

"I see, well smile anyway dear, your smile causes your brown eyes to sparkle, and every girl wants sparkling eyes on her birthday." The mirror said in a cheery voice.

Hermione nodded and went into the bathroom, to stare at the mirror there, which thankfully was not enchanted. She ran her hand over her long curly hair, which after a night of tossing and turning was slightly frizzy. "I just cannot feel happy this morning; Ron is not here to share my birthday, and he'll never have one of his own again." She watched in the mirror as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye. "And, my parents cannot be in Hogsmeade with me for this special day." She wiped the single tear off her face as it trailed down her cheek. "Oliver's whole life has just been turned upside down, and instead of rejoicing in the news that he's a father; he feels sad." She shook her head and placed her hands on either side of the sink, staring down at the white porcelain. "He won't be able to be here because of his new obligations and because he's still recovering from being poisoned by some loony who is obsessed with me." She lifted her head and glared at her image. "What's so bloody special about me?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the charming way you talk to yourself in the loo." Harry said chuckling as he watched his best friend turn around, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Harry, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Hermione asked, trying to calm the fast pace of her beating heart.

"Well, I know you will have a slew of gifts this day, but I wanted to be the first one to give you a present." He said coming over to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I knew you would be feeling down in the dumps this morning, after what you told me about Oliver last night."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist; she leaned her head against his chest listening to his heart beat for a few moments. "I miss Ron; he would always have something ridiculous to say in a situation where I was too serious which would infuriate me and suddenly I wouldn't be sad, or he'd come up with some zinger of a statement and I'd laugh."

Harry nodded and stroked her head. "We will always miss him, Hermione, but he would not want you to be sad on your special day." He pulled away from her and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of this icy cold loo and go back to your room, your present is waiting for you."

Hermione let Harry take her hand and lead her back to her bedroom; on the bed was a big gold box, with a deep purple bow. "Oh Harry, the box is so lovely, I don't even want to open it because it is so perfect looking."

Harry chuckled. "Then the birthday present I have in there for you will go to waste."

Hermione let out a rare giggle and jumped on the bed like a giddy first year and pulled off the bow and opened the box lid; when she realized what was inside the box, she found herself speechless, unable to say a word.

Harry watched the emotions change on her honest and open face. "Do you like it?"

She nodded and jumped off the bed to throw her arms around his neck. "Harry Potter, you are the most amazing man on this planet, and not because of you are responsible for freeing the world from a dark wizard, but because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know." She could not stop the tears now as they cascaded down her face.

Harry kissed the top of her head, and he sat down on the bed pulling her onto his lap. He reached for the box and pulled out his gift: a set of blueprints for a building he was having constructed for her, a building she had once described to him in great detail after the war, the perfect building for headquartering her organization for the promotion of less fortunate magical creatures. "Hermione, I would not be able to be the man I am today if not for the love and loyal friendship you have given me these past seven and a half years. You are the only family I have now; the sister, I love with all my heart. This is your dream, and if I can make it come true for you, then it is a gift for me to see you so happy."

Hermione could do nothing but cry as he stroked her back soothingly, knowing she was overcome with emotions. They had been through so much; this time last year, they had not even dared to hope for another birthday, yet hers was here. He knew how she felt about aging another year without Ron; this past summer when Harry had turned eighteen, he had locked himself in their hotel room in Italy and not come out all day; Hermione had somehow managed to make the day special; she had Remus find her old pictures of Lilly and James from their old school mates and then commissioned an Italian artist to paint a magical portrait where his parents smiled down at him and told him every time he looked at the portrait how much they loved him and how proud they were of him; frankly, he felt his gift to Hermione paled in comparison to the gift she had given him.

Many minutes later, a soft knock on Hermione's door broke the moment between the best friends. Hermione lifted her head as Draco stuck his through the door. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't realize you had company."

Harry sighed and lifted Hermione off his lap and placed her on the bed next him, rising to his feet he gave her a smile. "I'll be waiting downstairs to escort you to breakfast. Happy Birthday, Hermione."

Hermione stood up and hugged her best friend one more time. "I love you so much Harry."

He patted her back. "I know, I love you too." He kissed her forehead before turning to nod at Malfoy as he left the room.

Draco nervously cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night."

Hermione shrugged; she had been very hurt by his ignoring her for the rest of the evening, but she knew he must have a reason. "It's alright." She said softly, avoiding looking into his eyes. "I ended up going to see Oliver."

Draco felt like a lead ball had dropped into his gut. "Oh?" She had gone to Wood after he had stood her up; he was afraid he had blown his chance with her, not that it would matter in a few hours when he was facing Lucius and bargaining with the devil to get the information he needed to keep her safe.

"Yes, he flooed here first asking me to come speak with him privately." She turned away from Draco to stare at her still disarrayed bedcovers. "He's getting married."

"What?" Draco asked, unable to hide his shock.

She nodded. "Yes, it turns out he's a father, so he's going to be the noble man he is and do the right thing by his child and marry the mother of his child."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "So you must be heartbroken."

Hermione shrugged. "Not necessarily, I feel sad for him; I do not think he wanted to be a father just yet, and I am not certain he loves the witch, but he will be a good father and husband, for that is the sort of man he is." She turned to face him, a sad smile hovering on her lips. "I am not heartbroken because of any feelings I have towards him for I am not in love with him."

Draco knew what she was going to say, and he had to stop her, if she said it, now; there would be no turning back for him. He could not promise himself that he would be able to let her go if that's what it took to protect her. "Yes, well that's a good thing then. Anyway, I wanted to give you your present." He reached into his back pocket and produced a small silver box and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Hermione turned the box over in her hands several times before pulling the lid off; she gasped at the beautiful, fire-diamond pendent. "Draco, this is breathtaking."

He nodded. "The fire-diamond is rumored to have powerful magical qualities, it is considered to be one of the rarest gems in the world, which is why it reminded me of you." He said softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hermione smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He tried to will his arms not to encircle her and pull her closer for a tighter hug, but his body ignored what his common sense was commanding him to do, as his arms snaked around her waist. "You are welcome. Shall I put it on you?"

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling shy, as she turned her back towards him. Draco reached one hand around her neck, gently grazing her jaw line with the side of his hand; he smiled when Hermione let out a little gasp at his touch; he made sure to softly graze the other side of her face as he reached his other hand around to separate the chain of the necklace. He pulled the two golden strands of the necklace chain around either side of her throat and felt another smile pull at his lips as she automatically reached up to pull up her hair, brushing her hand against his. He linked the two claps together and pulled his hands away; he felt his breath catch in his throat when she turned to face him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her loved her, but instead, he stepped back, distancing himself from her.

Hermione was looking down at the fire-diamond and missed the mixed emotions running through Draco's eyes, but she was surprised when she lifted her head and he was standing a few steps back from where he had been. "Is everything, alright, Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've got to go though."

Hermione felt the happiness she had felt after Harry's gift and Draco's draining from her at his announcement. "You do? But, I thought you would be spending my birthday with me?"

"I never said that." Draco reasoned.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. "Well, I see, excuse me for making inaccurate assumptions." She turned away from him and wiped at her eyes.

Draco felt his heart breaking at how he had just hurt her; he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he pressed his body against her back, whispering into her ear. "I can't tell you why I have to disappoint you, but perhaps, one day I will be able to; just know I want you to be happy on your birthday and to have a wonderful time with everyone." He kissed the top of her head and swiftly left the room.

Hermione turned and let the tears fall from her eyes as she stared at her closed bedroom door. "It would have been a happy birthday if I had gotten to spend it with the one I love."

--

Lucius Malfoy stood in the corner of the prison visiting room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his son. He had been surprised when the guard informed him this morning that his only heir would be paying him a visit. Lucius knew Draco had to go through processing, since he had not visited in almost eight months and the safety regulations regarding guests had increased dramatically. He felt like tapping his foot to show his impatience, but he drew on years of aristocratic upbringing to control the urge and remain stoic. His eyes darted to the opening door and he let a small smile play across his lips as his son entered; the boy was no longer a boy he thought to himself. Lucius saw a man before him, not only physically but in the way he carried himself; there was a self-confidence Draco had never possessed before in his presence. "You look well, son." Lucius said coolly as he moved to sit at one of the two chairs at the small table in the center of the room.

Draco nodded and slid into the other seat, facing his father with an emotionless face. "Thank you, father. You look like you are in good health as well."

Lucius chuckled, amused at his son's formal, impersonal tone. "I am; I assure you. So, tell me son, after ignoring me and not visiting me for nearly a year, why have you come to see me today?"

Draco did not respond immediately; instead, he took his time straightening the cuffs of his robes, pretending to ignore his father. When Lucius cleared his throat slightly, Draco raised his gray eyes to meet his father's disapproving ones. "I've come to ask for your assistance in a matter of life and death."

"Life and death? Whose life and whose death?" Lucius asked shrewdly.

Draco's face remained expressionless as he calmly said. "The life of the witch I love."

Lucius scowled at his son. "You're here about that bloody serial killer that's after Harry Potter's Mudblood. Well, son, if it's a life and death issue, in her case, I opt for the death part of it, so you'll get no help from me."

Draco swore and rose to his feet, walking away from the table. He drew several deep breaths; he had known this would not be pleasant. He turned around, having gained his composure again. "What if I would agree to anything you would ask of me?"

Lucius raised a blond eyebrow and surveyed his son's face and rigid body posture. "Anything? Anything at all?"

Draco nodded stiffly; he could tell by the sinister smile creeping over his father's face that his suspicious of what his father's request would be were accurate. "Yes, father, I will agree to anything if you give me the information I need to figure out who this killer is and keep Hermione safe."

"Anything." Lucius said quietly, watching the storm of emotions swirling in his son's eyes. "Very well, then, I'm sure you are well aware that I do not approve of you having feelings for a lowly Mudblood, and I certainly do not care if she lives or dies, but since you care so much, I will help you with only the stipulation that once I give you this information; you will severe all ties with Mudblood, and you will never approach her in a romantic manner, ever."

Draco felt his heart sinking into the depths of his stomach as his father uttered his terms; Draco nodded slowly. "I expected you would make such a request father, so I am prepared to honor your terms."

Lucius smirked. "Very well, then let me summon a guard to make you take an unbreakable vow."

Draco sighed and was about to summon the guard when the door to the room opened, revealing a very angry looking Narcissa Malfoy. Her fierce gaze was fixed on her husband, as she stormed over to the table to stand in front of him. "Lucius, how dare you? How dare you ask our son to live without love for the rest of his life so your own prejudices are satisfied?"

Lucius had been startled by the appearance of his wife; she looked like an angry Valkyrie with her blond hair rising around her head as her anger caused her magic to spark and crackle. "Calm down, Narcissa, darling. I am only looking out for the best interest of the Malfoy family and name."

"Oh bother the name, our son is the name, his happiness is all that should matter to you." She spat; her temper rising. "You will help him Lucius, without stipulation because he's your son. If you do not, you will not have a place to return to when you are released from here in a few months."

Lucius rose to his feet; his own temper rising. "You dare to threaten me, wife? I am the Lord of Malfoy Manor; you cannot keep me from it."

Narcissa did not back down; she kept her eyes locked with her husband's. "You're right, I cannot keep you from the manor, but your son can. Since, you were imprisoned and your rights as a wizard revoked; your title has legally been revoked as well, and Draco has officially taken his place as the head of the family. He has the right to ban you from the manor and to leave you without one knut, begging on the street like a common pauper."

Lucius's pale complexion became almost transparent as he realized his wife was correct. He turned to look at his son, who was now wearing a triumphant smirk. Lucius knew his wife's interruption had given Draco the ammunition he needed to ensure Lucius would assist him with his request. He looked down at the table and sighed in defeat. "Very well, Draco, go bring in the evidence, I will help you if I can."

Draco nodded and quickly exited the room; the thick folder of crime scene evidence and other sheets of brainstorming he had compiled were sitting a short way down the hall. He picked it up and turned to see his mother, standing outside the visiting room. He gave her a small smile. "How did you know to come?"

She reached into her robe pocket and withdrew a piece of parchment and handed it to him. He felt utter shock ripple through him as he read the letter.

_Dear Ms Narcissa Malfoy:_

_You have no reason to read this letter or take my words to heart, but let me assure you I write you expecting nothing less, but I write you nonetheless because the happiness of my best friend is at stake this very day, as well as the happiness of your only child, Draco Malfoy. _

_I am not sure if you are aware but your son is in love with my best friend, a muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. I also know for a fact that she loves your son, a great deal. It pains me to admit this since your son and I do not get along very well, but I believe it is quite possible that they truly belong to each other, soul mates is the more common term use to describe a connection like theirs._

_Your son is going to see your husband in prison today; he is planning on asking his father for help in solving the mystery of who the serial killer is, but I fear in accomplishing this task; your husband will request he give up Hermione, forever. This cannot happen, as much as I cannot stand Draco, I cannot stand the thought of Hermione missing out on being loved by the person she truly belongs with. If there is anything you can do to ensure your husband does not keep them separated, please act swiftly._

_Regards,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco gaped at the letter, amazed that Potter had done something so selfless, especially considering their past history. He glanced up at his mother and saw her smiling sadly. "Mother, I'm sorry, I cannot imagine how hard and upsetting that confrontation with father must have been for you."

Narcissa's smile faded as she reached a thin hand up to stroke her son's cheek. "Confronting your father was easy, compared to how I would have felt having to watch my only son go through his entire life without love." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, go quickly, while you father is still willing to help, and don't fret about us. You father and I are much like you and Miss Granger; we are meant to be together and any discord between us will pass with time."

Draco watched as his mother walked away; he hoped she was right, but he also knew his father could be a very unforgiving man. He reentered the holding room and presented the evidence to his father. "There is a list that Potter compiled of everyone Hermione knows, but it is also very possible she does not know the killer."

Lucius nodded and slowly read through the notes Potter had jotted down during their meetings; he scanned each of the gruesome pictures with a scowl of disgust. Lucius did not care for muggleborns; he had even been indirectly responsible for the deaths of a few of them, but these murders were of the most heinous nature. If he did not resent the Granger girl so much, he would almost feel sorry for her, having such a violent lunatic after her. He carefully examined the notes the Minister had provided his son, with all of their evidence from the French Ministry, but he found the French reports to be shoddy at best. Lucius finally began to scan the list of names Draco had provided him; he had saved it for last wanting to examine all of the evidence first. He read through the list twice and rose to his feet, a feeling of dread in his stomach. "Draco, I am not sure if I know who the killer is, but there is a name on that list that your Mudblood should be very wary of, especially since he is listed under trusted friends."

Draco's ears at perked up the second his father had begun to speak, and he could not hide the fearful tone to his voice as he asked. "Who?"

--

The killer maneuvered around the party, being extremely careful not to bring unwanted attention to himself in the very packed Three Broomsticks. He smiled when his eyes settled on Hermione; she was laughing at some joke one of the Weasley twins had told her. The killer felt his lust rising at the sight of her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes; she was truly the loveliest witch he had ever seen. He was about to move closer to her, when Delancy appeared at her side, handing her a drink. The killer growled softly and moved out of Delancy's line of sight; the last thing he wanted was a conflict with his old school rival. He moved to another corner of the room, carefully leaving Hermione in his peripheral vision. The killer pretended to be engrossed in the conversation of the group he had joined, but really, he could think of nothing but getting Hermione alone, so he could give her the present he had gotten for her.

He noticed she was fanning herself, and his smile was uncontainable when she excused herself from her friends and slipped out the side door for some fresh air. He quickly excused himself from the group and slipped through the crowd and out the door. She was standing with her back to him, so he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around alarmed; the killer felt his heart flutter when her gasp turned to a smile. "You scared me." She said chuckling. "I guess this whole killer business has me a little on edge."

He frowned at this; he did not want her frightened. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to frighten you."

She smiled and reached up to give him a hug. "I didn't realize you were coming tonight. Why didn't you come up to me earlier?"

He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, savoring the sweet scent of her shampoo. He pulled back just enough to smile down at her. "Come up to you, why you were surrounded by adoring friends and family all evening, it would not have been very nice of me to shoulder them all aside and demand your undivided attention."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I suppose not, but I'm just glad you are here."

"Well, I am here with a gift, you know. I did make you a promise a long time ago." He said quietly; his brown eyes staring deep into hers.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked excitedly. When he nodded, she squealed. "Where is it?"

"It's in the room I reserved upstairs. Would you like to come and open it?" The killer asked, giving her a charming smile.

She nodded eagerly. "Would I? You should know better than that! Let's go."

"Gladly, Miss Granger, please take my arm." He said holding out his elbow, smiling as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He led her back into the tavern, relieved to see both Delancy and Potter distracted by the females who had accompanied them to the party. He led her up the stairs and smiled that so far no one had taken notice of them; he unlocked the door to his room and closed it as she stepped inside. He watched her move to the bed and gently touch the gold ribbon on the box. He walked over and placed his hand on the gift as well, smiling when he felt the pull of the portkey as they were both sucked away from Hogsmeade.

--

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!

**Next Time:**

Draco saw a card lying on the bed; it had Hermione's name on it. He opened it and felt the color drain from his face.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Delancy asked alarmed by the expression on Draco's usually composed face.

"He has her; the killer has her." Draco whispered.

"What? How do you know that?" Harry asked, feeling the bile rise in his throat. "Who do you think the killer is?"

"The killer is…"

**I know I'm evil, but you know the routine; if you want to see what Draco says, you have to review. **

**Hugs!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Revelations

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for all of your reviews for the last chapter; I know you have all been patient with me and my evil cliffies. I was incredibly overwhelmed with all of your support and encouragement that I got this chapter done faster than I had expected. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

-JK owns all-

**Chapter 25: Revelations**

Draco slammed through the door of the Three Broomsticks, scanning the crowd for Hermione's long curly hair, but he did not see her anywhere. He saw Potter laughing at something Delancy was saying and barged through the crowd until he stood before the other boy. "Potter, where's Hermione?"

Harry's smile died instantly; he could tell from Malfoy's desperate tone and frantic look, something was amiss. "I just saw her a moment ago; she was talking to Fred and George."

"Yes, she was, but she stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air." Lance said, sipping his drink.

"You idiots, you left her alone? You're supposed to be protecting her." Draco snarled as he turned and pushed his way through the crowd to the side door, flinging it open. He felt the ball of fear, that had been festering in his stomach since his father had revealed who Hermione should be afraid of, begin to grow. He turned and went to go back into the party, but he found Potter, Delancy, and Longbottom blocking his way.

"What's going on Draco? What did your father say that has you so riled?" Harry asked; his green eyes shining.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know Hermione is safe." Draco said; his eyes skimming the crowd, praying for a glimpse of her pretty face.

Harry frowned and began to scan the crowd as well; when he could not spot his best friend, he set off a small flare from the tip of his wand. When the crowd suddenly became silent, Harry nervously cleared his throat. "I seem to have misplaced the birthday girl. Has anyone seen her?"

Seamus nodded. "Harry, I saw her go up the steps with a bloke about a minute or two ago."

Harry thanked Seamus and told everyone to carry on; he quickly made his way to the steps with Malfoy close on his heels. "Don't worry; she has a lot of friends in from France tonight, probably one of them is showing her their room or something."

Draco nodded but did not respond; he wanted to believe Potter, but every fiber of his being was crying out that she was in danger. He became impatient as he, Potter, and Delancy knocked on every door in the upstairs; they came to the last one at the end of the hallway, and the three boys looked at themselves when the door opened at their knock; it had not been shut tightly. Draco saw a card lying on the bed; it had Hermione's name on it. He opened it and felt the color drain from his face.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Delancy asked alarmed by the expression on Draco's usually composed face.

"He has her; the killer has her." Draco whispered.

"What? How do you know that?" Harry asked, feeling the bile rise in his throat. "Who do you think the killer is?"

"The killer is Duncan Thomas Elddir." Draco said mournfully.

"DT?" Lance asked surprised. "I've known the prat my whole life, but I never suspected he was a killer. I mean, yes, he is an egotistical bully but not a homicidal maniac."

"You don't understand, who he really is." Draco said, a note of desperation in his voice as the realization that Hermione was gone settled in. "He's the grandson of Voldemort."

"What?" Harry and Lance both yelled at the same time.

"Think about his name, Potter." Draco ground out. "His name, Duncan Thomas Elddir." When Harry shook his head, Draco sighed. "Reverse the spelling of his last name. R-I-D-D-L-E."

Harry's face drained of all color and he sunk onto the bed in the room. He hugged his arms to his stomach as if to keep himself from being sick. "It can't be."

"I assure you it is." Draco said darkly.

"Will one of you two tell me what the fuck you are talking about?" Lance roared, irritated.

"Lord Voldmort was only a half-blood; his father was a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle." Harry said softly. "I never once wondered if Voldemort left an heir."

"Voldemort may not have known." Draco interjected. "My father believes he did not; that there were rumors among the elder Death Eaters that the witch he was dating right before he left Hogwarts was pregnant, but since she fell off the map, no one ever knew for certain."

"How do you know it's DT that has her?" Lance asked. "I mean just because his grandfather was the most evil wizard to arise in the last century doesn't mean Duncan's a loony."

Draco handed Lance the card he had found on the bed; he watched as Lance scanned it with a furrowed brow.

_Happy Birthday, Hermione._

_All my love,_

_Duncan_

"How did he get her out of here without any of us seeing him?" Lance asked throwing the card on the bed in disgust.

Harry stared at where the card had landed on the floor and sighed. "My guess, the same way his grandfather lured me to the Riddle Homestead several years back." When the two boys looked at him confused, Harry continued. "They used a portkey. It would get Hermione out of here without arousing suspicion."

Draco swore and began to pace the room. "How do we find her? What do you know about this Elddir and his holdings, Delancy?"

Lance glared at Draco for barking questions at him. "I do not know much about the Elddir family, but I can tell you what we're going to do to get Hermione back."

When Lance glanced over at Harry, the dark haired boy shook his head and rose to his feet. "We're going to use every resource we have to find her, starting with a party downstairs that is filled with people who love her."

Lance nodded. "Harry, I'm going to use the public floo and go to my father; I'll have every resource at my family's disposal available to us shortly."

Harry nodded; he knew his friend was referring to summoning the Knights of Merlin. "Go." When Lance left, he turned to a very shaken Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, she's alright, you and I would know if she wasn't. We have to believe his obsession with her will keep her safe from harm."

Draco turned and fixed Harry with silver eyes that seemed to glow with anger. "I swear Potter, if just one hair on her head has been hurt, I won't use magic when I rip Elddir apart."

--

Hermione stumbled back from the present and smiled as Duncan chuckled when his arm encircled her. "A portkey, really, Duncan? Harry will have your head when I finally introduce you two."

Duncan smiled and ran a hand through his brown hair; he did not comment on meeting Harry Potter, for he was fairly certain if things played out according to plan, he never would. Duncan had been remarkably careful since he had fallen for Hermione all of those years ago to never introduce himself to the famous Harry Potter because if his sources were correct, Harry Potter had met the young version of Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and Duncan was the spitting image of his grandfather. In fact, his grandmother had never missed an opportunity to tell him how much he looked like the dark wizard, something Duncan was not proud of, not even a little bit.

"Duncan, what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, as she laid a hand on the side of his face; she could see he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Nothing, love, I just want to take you and show you, your real birthday present." Duncan said shrugging.

Hermione chuckled as he took her hand. "You're a terrible liar, DT."

He turned and glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling. "Only with you, everyone else believes all of my lies."

Hermione shook her head and let her old friend lead her down the white marble hallway they were standing in; she glanced around at the beautiful architecture, curious as to where her friend had whisked her away to, but not surprised. Duncan had always gone out of his way, doing outlandish things to impress her or surprise her; honestly, she had expected no less on the first birthday they got to share together since they became friends. She mentally reprimanded herself though for not warning Harry of Duncan's flare for eccentric acts. "So, where are we?"

"An estate I purchased in Scotland shortly after I graduated from Beauxbatons." He said casually, enjoying the feel of her hand joined with his; he felt slight anxiety in this part of his plan. He had been planning kidnapping Hermione for months, ever since the end of the war when he had seen her again. Now, he had actually had kidnapped her, but she did not realize it yet, and he knew when she did that he would have a furious, powerful witch on his hands.

"You're lost in your thoughts again." Hermione chided.

Duncan laughed and his brown eyes twinkled. "Not as lost as you are going to be when I show you, your library."

"My library? I thought we had agreed on one book." Hermione said, slightly bewildered at why he would be giving her a library in his house of all places.

Duncan merely smiled and pushed open the dark mahogany door they were now standing before; he felt his heart soar when she let go of his hand to gasp at the library he had prepared for her. She walked a few feet into the large room, turning around several times before opening and closing her mouth. Duncan laughed. "Well, we did agree on one book, and it's there wrapped for you on the table, but all of these are for you too."

"Duncan? I don't understand." Hermione said softly, a feeling of unease suddenly settling into her stomach.

Duncan smiled and walked over to where she stood; he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know how much you love to read and do research, so I made sure to give you the largest private collection of books in all of Scotland. You even have books that Hogwarts does not possess." He boasted.

Hermione stepped back from her friend, and for the first time, she looked deeply into his brown eyes; eyes she had once enjoyed gazing into and she saw something there that made her shiver. "Duncan, I appreciate the sentiment, but how am I supposed to fit all of these books at Harry and I's place, not to mention I'll be going to University soon."

"You will keep them here, since you'll be staying here." Duncan said, a smile still on his handsome face.

She shook her head. "I can't Duncan; I care about you a great deal, you're an important friend to me, but I cannot stay here with you."

"Yes, you can." He said, a slightly hard edge creeping into his voice.

"No, I can't. Duncan, I know I haven't mentioned it in my letters, but I've fallen for someone, and he has my heart." Hermione said softly.

Duncan's eyes narrowed at her proclamation. "That's not possible; you and Wood are through."

Hermione heard little warning bells going off in her head; how could he possibly know about Oliver when she had only told Harry and Draco. "How could you possibly know that?" She asked as she dropped a hand into her sweater coat pocket and fingered her wand.

Duncan swore at his slip of the tongue and quickly flicked his own wand, wordlessly relieving Hermione of hers, as it flew into his hands. He could see the fear in her eyes and sighed. "Don't be afraid, Hermione. I told you; I never meant to scare you, but you will be staying here with me, from now on. There is no escape, no way for anyone to find us. You and I will live here together forever, we will grow old together just as we should. Now, I've prepared a nice birthday meal for you. I'll go and get the dining room ready, you can join me there shortly." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Hermione standing in the massive library.

"He's mad." She whispered to herself, as she sunk onto the library floor. "And, I've gotten myself in one hell of a pickle." She reached up and touched her fire diamond pendant and closed her eyes, picture Draco's face. She opened her brown eyes, determined to see Draco Malfoy again, if only to tell that arrogant git the reason she saved him and hope he felt the same way too, and this time, she promised herself he would not leave until she had had her say with him. With the thought of Draco, giving her strength, she rose to her feet and walked through the rows of books. She had relied on books her whole life to give her insight, to teach her; she could only hope that in these books Duncan had bestowed upon her, she would find the knowledge that would set her free.

--

The students of Hogwarts gasped at the sight of Ministry Aurors and officials buzzing around the castle grounds and flying on brooms over the Hogsmeade area. In the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson was not in awe, but she was amused by the turn of events. Blaise, who was currently arguing with Draco, had told the whole of Slytherin that Granger had been kidnapped by the serial killer. Pansy would have danced a jig if she was not afraid of the Head Boy and Draco both hexing her. Granger was as good as dead, from the bits of conversation she had picked up. No one knew where this Elddir boy had her hidden; they had checked all known properties of his in the last four hours since she had disappeared to no avail.

"Damn it all, Blaise, I don't care what the Headmistress said, I'm leaving the ground to go after Hermione, and that's final." Draco said; his gray eyes storming with anger at being kept away from the search party.

"No students are allowed to assist; we all have to stay here, Draco." Blaise growled. "Stop trying to act like you're the only one who is upset here; the only one who cares for her." Blaise paced away from his best friend, running a hand over his shaved head. "She may not be in love with me, Draco, but it does not change that I do care for her, deeply, and I will go to any lengths to bring her back."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, which was where McGonagall had forced him and Blaise to go after news broke of the Head Girl's abduction. He was so angry and scared for Hermione he wanted to scream; he turned his head when the door to the common room opened and Professor Snape entered. The buzzing conversation in the common room fell silent as the Professor cleared his throat; his gaze settled on his godson. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, your presence is requested in your private common room."

The two boys nodded and immediately strode from the room; Professor Snape surveyed the rest of his house with a grim expression. "The Minister of Magic has obtained a picture of the wizard suspected of kidnapping the Head Girl, and who also may be the rogue responsible for the heinous murder of several other muggle born witches." Professor Snape reached into his robe and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and handed it to Goyle. "Pass this around and everyone take a good look at it. If you have any information, please see me or the Headmistress at once." Without another word, Professor Snape turned and left the room.

Goyle unrolled the paper the professor had handed him and glanced at it, with a shrug he passed it on to Daphne who glanced at the handsome face of Duncan. "He's entirely too handsome to be obsessed with Granger." She scoffed.

Her sister Astoria chuckled and took the parchment from her hands, glancing at his face. "He is handsome, but I do not know why the professor bothered giving us this wanted poster. It isn't as if any of us care if he guts the Mudblood or not."

Pansy was still standing off to the side, chuckling at her two friends' remarks. Theo finished glancing at the parchment and handed it to her, and she had to contain her gasp of surprise; she recognized this boy. She had met him several months ago when he had purchased her great aunt's estate; she had been the only family member who had been present to sign the paperwork, turning ownership over to him. However, he had not gone by the name of Elddir then; she felt a smile play across her lips as she passed the parchment on, shrugging. "I quite agree, Astoria, if a madman has the Mudblood; it is of no concern to us."

She walked over to one of the couches and sat down, the wheels of her head beginning to spin with what she could do with this information. She knew the ministry would never find the property; it was an ancient manor, with remarkably powerful wards protecting it. Pansy glanced at the two Greengrass sisters, and she remembered their determination to land Draco; she shook her head. She would have to keep this information to herself; she could not risk anyone finding where Elddir was and returning Granger to Hogwarts because with the Mudblood out of the way, Pansy planned on making Draco hers once again.

--

Harry Potter stared at the fireplace, the normally comforting feeling of warmth it projected was lost to him. He turned to glare at Percy who was currently staring at the floor. "That's your bloody answer, Percy? We'll find Hermione by doing nothing."

Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the disrespectful way Harry was addressing him. "Yes, Harry, all of the highest trained mind-healers agree from the profile they've run on the killer, along with all information they've gathered on DT Elddir that he will not hurt Hermione, unless he feels threatened."

"I don't care what some wanker in a white coat says he might do or might not do. I only care about getting my best friend back in once piece, safe, alive. I won't lose Hermione like I lost Ron!" Harry roared; the flames from the fire jumped several feet in the air as the pure magic from Harry's emotions washed through the room.

Ginny, whose eyes were red from crying, rose from the couch and came to place a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Harry, please, calm down, getting angry won't help us find Hermione."

Harry let out a shuddering breath and turned away from the Minister to stare at the fire again. He felt Ginny squeeze his shoulder, and he nodded to let her know he was alright. The portrait to the common room swung open and Zabini and Malfoy entered, both of them surprised to see such a large crowd in their common room. Harry turned from the fire to look at the two Slytherins. "The Minister has called off the search."

"What?" Draco yelled, as he turned his angry eyes on the Minister of Magic, who was shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"He isn't." Fred Weasley, who had been sitting on one of the couches said.

"He usually doesn't." George added, coming to sit by his twin, handing him a glass of firewhiskey.

Draco snorted when Percy glared at his two younger brothers; for once he was glad that the Weasley twins were present, if only to harass their ass of an older brother. Draco turned to look at Potter, who looked like shit. Draco glanced down at his own rumpled robes and imagined he did not look so hot himself presently. "Well, Minister, if you aren't going to do anything to help Hermione, I suggest you leave because no one who lives in this common room wants you here." Draco said coolly.

Percy seemed about to protest, but Lance moved from his place by the counter to come and stand next to Malfoy and Zabini. "I quite agree with Malfoy on this issue, Minister."

Percy could not hide his surprise at Delancy agreeing with Malfoy, but his mouth actually opened when Potter came to stand by the other three boys; his green eyes were hard. "Get out, Percy, now."

Percy glared at the boy who had been his youngest brother's best friend, but he complied, for he still needed Potter to live up to his end of the bargain when this was all said and done; he would need Potter's support to win the next election. He walked over to the floo and grabbed some powder before turning around. "Don't do anything foolish; you think I'm a heartless bastard, fine, but I would never intentionally let harm come to Hermione. She is one of the few witches I actually admire and respect." He threw the green powder and disappeared.

Harry turned to the rest of the room; the entire Weasley family was there, save Charlie who was in Romania. "I love you all for being here, but Ginny, Molly, I need you both to leave."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but she saw the look in Harry's eye, trusting her instincts she remained silent. She hugged her mother, before watching her floo back to the Burrow. As Ginny went to leave, she walked by Harry; she took his hand in hers for a moment and gave it a squeeze. "If you need me, just call, I'll do anything to bring her back; I love her too."

Harry nodded but said nothing, until the door to the common room was closed. He turned and looked at the group before him, Arthur Weasley, Bill, George, Fred, Lance, Zabini, and Malfoy. He looked at Arthur first. "Arthur, I can't in good conscience ask you or any of your sons to help me or come with me. I've already cost you one child."

"That's bloody rubbish, Harry!" Bill Weasley said angrily. "Hermione is like a sister to us, so you aren't asking us to do anything, and quite frankly, I find this whole blaming yourself thing for Ron's death to be getting a tad old. You're family to us Harry, so enough is enough."

Harry was stunned at the forceful words of the most laid back member of the Weasley family. He nodded absently. "Alright then, we've got to find this bastard, and my guess is since all of his known properties of turned up empty; he has properties that are not under his name. Arthur, can you use your influence at the ministry to get a hold of property transactions for the last year or so?"

"Consider it done. Bill, come with me, we'll have a lot to sort through." Arthur said moving to the floo.

Bill nodded. "I'll owl Lupin once we've arrived; Tonks is on assignment but he can come help us."

Harry nodded and bade the two of them good luck; he turned to Fred and George. "You two, I need you to go to Mundungus; he knows every dodgy bloke in the entire wizarding world. If Elddir made some illegal dealing that is not in the Ministry's records, Mundungus may be able to find it."

Fred and George smiled; they were going to enjoy bullying Mundungus into helping them. Fred spoke for both of them. "Don't worry, Harry, well pump all the information out of Mundungus we can get."

"Perhaps we'll turn up some stolen items worth some money too when we're pumping him" George jested.

Harry managed a small smile. "Thanks you two, be careful."

They nodded and quickly flooed to their store in Diagon Alley, knowing Mundungus was likely to be found bartering stolen goods under Tom's nose at the Leaky Cauldron.

When the twins were gone and only Harry, Lance, Malfoy and Zabini were left; Harry glanced at Lance. "Every resource is already looking for Hermione, all but the four of us in this room, and no one loves her more."

"Actually, I disagree." Ginny's voice said from behind him.

Harry turned surprised to see Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Hannah, and many more of their school mates filing into the room. "Ginny?"

"No, don't you Ginny, me, Harry James Potter. I love Hermione; she's the sister I was never blessed to have. And, everyone here loves her too, so if we have to go knocking on every bloody door in the whole damn world to find her; then that is precisely what we will do." Ginny said fiercely; her eyes shining with determination.

Blaise chuckled. "Well said Red."

Ginny nodded at Zabini, but she kept her eyes focused on the boy she loved, who suddenly smiled. Harry turned to all of them. "The Minister has pulled the Aurors back from all of Elddir's properties; I suggest we go through them ourselves to look for something they may have missed."

They nodded and crowded around the coffee table as Harry made a list and dealt out assignments; Ginny was surprised when Harry partnered himself with Malfoy, but she did not question him as she flooed away with Lance, Lavender, Neville, and Luna.

When everyone had left except for Harry and Draco, the dark haired boy turned to the pale blond. "Malfoy, you and I are going to see your father again. Since, we know for sure Duncan is the kidnapper, perhaps we can get the name of Duncan's family members and track him that way."

Draco was silent for a moment, not relishing the thought of seeing his father twice in one day; the last time had been unpleasant enough, but he could not disagree that Potter was right; if his father had more information on this lost grandson of Voldemort they had to have it. Draco sighed and nodded. "Potter, I think Hermione would be proud of you for the way you've taken control of things, actually hatching a plan instead of running about half-cocked."

Harry let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I guess after all these years; she's finally rubbing off on me." When Draco merely nodded, Harry walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Malfoy; I promised to protect her, and it's one promise I intend to keep."

Draco grinned. "Just don't be upset Potter, when I end up being the one to save her and am her knight in shining armor."

Harry snorted. "You're such a git."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, but you'd better get used to me because when we get her back, I'm not going anywhere because I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

Harry nodded but said nothing; he merely followed the other boy to the fireplace, hoping that Hermione had the chance to find out Malfoy loved her too.

--

**A/N: **So the killer's ID is out…after all that suspense. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you thought!

**Next Time:**

"Yes, that is true, but I feel letting your Mudblood die would be best for him, so I see no reason to help you." Lucius scoffed, thinking the boy a fool.

Harry smiled. "Well, then Lucius, your son will die too."

**If you want to know what happens next, you know what do to; it's called a review…hehe.**

**Hugs.**


	26. Chapter 26: Painful Truths

**AN: **First, I want to apologize to every one of my readers, this update took far too long to get out to you; I had written most of the chapter before I posted the last, but then I deleted it after deciding it was nothing but a load of rubbish and I could do better. However, my muse then decided to be silent with regards to my fan fiction work for the past two weeks, late this past weekend she decided to sing again, so I started to work on my stories again.

I want to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter; I appreciate your reviews so very much. Hugs to each and every one of you.

Without further delay.

-JK owns all things HP related-

**Chapter 26: Painful Truths**

Hermione rubbed her head; she had a horrible headache. She stretched and realized she was still in the library; she must have fallen asleep. She glanced around and saw the sun rising and sighed; apparently, Duncan had decided not to disturb her for dinner. She heard the pop of a house elf and gasped, when she glanced up into the little female's big round eyes which were remarkably close to her own.

"Greta is sorry to have disturbed the Mistress, but the Master found you asleep and said Greta should come escort you to your room." The little elf said sheepishly.

Hermione rose to her feet, stretched her arms and nodded. "Yes, Greta, I would appreciate that, but can I ask you why Duncan did not come himself?"

"Master said you would not want to see him for a little while until your temper subsided." Greta said softly.

Hermione nodded and followed the house elf wordlessly through the very large mansion; she felt weary despite her short nap in the library; she had been reading books for hours, but she had not found anything to help her. She glanced at the house elf. "Greta, how long have you lived at this house?"

The house elf did not turn around as she continued her trek. "I have only been here since Master has been here. Greta has served Master since he was a tiny boy and his grandfather gave me to him."

"His grandfather?" Hermione questioned. "I thought he said his grandfather was dead."

"Yes, Mistress, Master's father's father is dead, but his mother's father was not dead when he was a boy." Greta answered, coming to a stop finally in front of a double door. "This is Mistress's room." Greta said before popping away.

Hermione pushed open the door to her bedroom and shook her head; the room was beautiful, exactly the type of bedroom she would have designed for herself. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and saw her favorite toiletries were setting out for her along with a set of towels and a terrycloth robe. A note was pinned to the robe.

_Hermione,_

_I know you're livid, so I'm giving you some space for now. Get a shower and some rest, when you awake, Greta will bring you something to eat._

_Love_

_Duncan_

Hermione sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and stripped out of her clothes; she climbed into the shower letting the hot water wash over her. She closed her eyes, praying her friends would come find her soon. The warm water relieved some of the tension in her neck; tension she mainly attributed to the awkward position she had be lying in when Greta had woken her in the library. She massaged shampoo into her scalp; her eyes closed as she enjoyed the comforting, familiar smell of her favorite store brand of shampoo. "He's thought of everything." She murmured out loud to herself. She and Duncan had been such close friends, even though she rarely spoke of him to her friends at Hogwarts, but they had owled each other about three times a week for the past four years; they talked about everything in their letters. She was not surprised he knew what her favorite shampoo was or how to decorate her room perfectly; however, his attempts to give her the perfect home and life were marred by the insanity in his act of kidnapping and most likely committing the murders of those other witches. Hermione was not certain he was the killer, but all of the pieces seemed to fit.

Hermione finished her shower and stepped out, toweling her hair dry before shrugging on the terry cloth robe; she exited the bathroom and gasped when she saw Duncan sitting on the bed, staring at her. She frowned. "What happened to giving me my space?"

"I missed you." He said simply.

She shook her head. "You can't keep me here."

"I can, and I will. But, I know you have questions, and I will answer all of them so that we can move forward." Duncan said patting the bed next to him.

Hermione stared at a boy she had once fancied, and until falling for Draco, she had often wondered if she and Duncan could be happy together. She gazed into brown eyes she had trusted completely until a few hours ago and felt tears prick her eyes as she asked. "Did you kill those witches?"

When Duncan nodded, Hermione sank to the floor as her emotions and thoughts suddenly seemed too overwhelming to bear. She pushed Duncan away as he tried to help her up; she glanced up and saw the hurt in his eyes. His voice was sad. "Hermione, I don't have an excuse; it became something of an obsession, an addiction; the first witch that died was an accident; I didn't mean to kill her…"

"How can you not mean to kill someone?" Hermione scathed.

Duncan sighed. "Please, let me summon Greta with some food and tea. I'll tell you everything, but I want you to eat and take care of yourself. I promise you; you're safe."

Hermione nodded as her stomach grumbled; she rose shakily to her feet and moved to sit on the bed, leaving plenty of space between her and Duncan. "Talk."

--

Lucius Malfoy stared at the note the guard at just delivered him; it was in code, but he was still fairly sure of its meaning, and he felt a smile spread across his lips. He ripped the note up and walked over to the loo in his cell and flushed it. He turned surprised when his cell door opened and a guard appeared. "What do you want?" Lucius barked, irritated at the guard's intrusion.

"You have two visitors." The guard said glaring at the arrogant man before him; every guard in the prison wanted to beat Lucius Malfoy to a bloody pulp, but all of them were equally afraid of the former Death Eater's retribution once he was released, so they tolerated his condescending attitude.

"Two visitors?" Lucius questioned; he knew his son would return as soon as he had read the note he had just destroyed, but he wondered who the second visitor was; surely not his wife, he reasoned. Narcissa had crossed him enough for now; he knew she would push him no further for fear of ruining their relationship. He was intrigued as to who the second person was and followed the guard down the long hallway from his private cell to the visiting room. A sneer appeared on his face when he saw his son sitting next to Potter.

Harry glared at the tall, blond man, who was currently staring at him with hatred. "Lucius." Harry said in greeting.

"Well son, it seems you truly are consorting with the lowest of low these days." Lucius said coming to take his seat across the table from the two boys.

"Father, Hermione's been kidnapped." Draco said softly.

"I see, and you've come to tell me this why?" Lucius asked, not bothering to hide his smile at the news of Hermione's kidnapping.

Harry frowned. "Because you may be able to help us find her."

"Why would I ever want to help you do that, Potter? In fact, how could you be so arrogant as to think I would ever want to help you at all or your Mudblood?" Lucius growled softly. "I don't care if she lives or dies."

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, alarmed at how twisted with hate his father's features were as he addressed Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, Lucius, I don't expect you to help me for my sake, or Hermione's, but I am not fool enough to come here without good reason."

Both Lucius and Draco looked at Harry with surprise, but Lucius was the one who spoke. "And, what reason is there for me to help you?"

"Because, despite the fact that you are a miserable excuse for a man, you do love your son, your only heir, of that I'm certain." Harry said quietly; his green eyes were shining.

"Yes, that is true, but I feel letting your Mudblood die would be best for him, so I see no reason to help you." Lucius scoffed, thinking the boy a fool.

Harry smiled. "Well, then Lucius, your son will die too."

Draco gasped. "Are you threatening me Potter?"

Harry actually laughed, a hallow, bitter laugh. "No, but believe me, I would if I thought it would save Hermione. However, in this case, I don't have to because you see, Draco and Hermione are soul mates, the real deal, if one dies so does the other, no differently than if he had been kissed by a Dementor. Without Hermione, your son will be alive, but an incomplete soul, hallow and empty."

Lucius glared at the dark haired boy; the boy he blamed for his current imprisonment; Potter could have stood up for him in court and let him off without serving time, but the Boy-Who-Lived refused, saying for all Lucius had done willingly in the past he deserved some punishment. Lucius sneered at Potter, wanting nothing more than to let his little Mudblood friend die so Potter could suffer with the guilt of her murder for the rest of his life; however, if what Potter said was true, he could not let her die because his son, the heir of the Malfoy family name depended on her surviving. Lucius surveyed his son face: there were lines of worry creasing his brow; his blond hair was disarrayed, and his gray eyes were a hurricane of mixed emotions. Lucius frowned these signs did indicate that Potter was not lying; he had to think quickly because he would not let his son become one of the living dead, nor would he let the Malfoy bloodline be tainted by his son entangling himself with a Mudblood. Lucius reflected on the note he had received and contained the smile he felt like displaying; the note had indicated that Duncan Elddir would not harm Hermione Granger, which would mean the soul mate connection would not be severed, and Draco could continue to live a normal life with his soul still intact, just not his complete happiness.

"Sorry, Potter, but except for recognizing Elddir for who he really is, I know nothing more. I am not able to help." Lucius said with a small shrug.

Draco slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it Father, help me find her. You know something I can tell."

Lucius glared at his son. "The law may dictate that you are the rightful head of the Malfoy family, but as the eldest Malfoy in our family you will not speak to me in such a manner." Lucius rose to his feet and knocked on the door; he smirked at Potter. "Good luck in your hunt, Potter. Hopefully, when you find your Mudblood; she isn't damaged beyond repair."

"He does know something." Harry said quietly. "Your father is many things, but he would never endanger your wellbeing, not even to get revenge on me."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yes, now we just have to figure out what he knows."

--

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the lawn, watching as the last of the Ministry's officials walked off of the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated away. She smiled as she saw a familiar owl flying in her direction, dropping a letter onto her lap. She ignored her friend's curious eyes, as she rose to her feet and walked away from the group with the letter clutched firmly in her hand. She entered the castle and glanced around, reassuring herself that no one was close by. She opened the letter and smiled at its contents.

_Friend:_

_I am glad you are aware of the mud puddle's location. I need assurance that nothing will happen to the puddle; it is crucial for that which you request to be given. I can tell you no more now; write me when you have assurances that the puddle is safe. I will take care of the rest of the arrangements once I have that correspondence. _

_Caged Serpent_

Pansy was not sure why Lucius Malfoy wanted Granger alive, but apparently, he did, so she was going to have to find a way to sneak off of the grounds and contact Elddir. She could not give someone as dangerous as Lucius Malfoy false reassurances of the Mudblood's safety. She glanced up as she heard Draco's voice; he was arguing with Potter. She stepped back into the shadows to listen.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. There has to be more that we can do." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

Harry frowned at the other boy. "Will you stop acting like I don't want her back? I love her too, you know; she's my best friend, my sister of choice, I would tear your father apart limb from limb if I thought he would talk, but he won't. So, we have to wait for Percy to get approval from the Wizengamot to interrogate him with Veritaserum."

"Whatever, Potter. Let me know when everyone is back and ready to report on what they've found." Draco spat stalking off in the other direction.

Harry sighed and turned to go find any of his friends who may have returned while he was away. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a small sound, turning around he saw Pansy Parkinson stealing out of the shadows and following after Draco. Harry felt a pull in his gut to go after the witch, so he changed his course and followed the Slytherin, after all his gut instincts rarely served him wrong, and at this point he would follow one of Aragog's children if it meant finding Hermione; Harry thought to himself that one of the spiders might actually be more pleasant to look at than Parkinson.

--

The air was thick with the scent of stale alcohol and smoke, but Fred Weasley's nose honed in on the unique and exceptionally putrid scent of a rare variety of pipe tobacco. His eyes arrowed in the dark bar as Mundungus Fletcher came into view. He nodded to his twin, George, who slid into the barstool next to Dung, and Fred took the seat beside the scraggly looking man. Fred watched as Fletcher reached for his dirty glass of ale, and as Dung lifted the glass to his lip, Fred slipped Dung's wand out of his pocket.

"What the bloody hell?" Dung spat as he felt the weight of his wand disappearing from his pocket; he glanced to his side and under the layers of grim, his complexion paled considerably. "Fred, George, what brings you here?"

"Why Dung? You don't seem happy to see us." George said mockingly.

"No, er, not that, it's just well…" Dung broke off as he ran a finger around his collar, feeling as if it was tightening somehow.

"We've always been good to you, Mundungus, good customers, paying good money, and now we need something other than the unique goods you bring us." Fred said seriously.

"I heard about the Granger girl, bad stuff all around. She always seemed like a charming lass." Dung said swallowing nervously. Mundungus had dealt with many shady wizard, both good and bad, but few wizards made him as nervous as the Weasley twins; they were clever and far more powerful than anyone ever gave them credit for.

"Yes, it is bad stuff; you see Dung, we love Hermione." George said quietly.

"Like a sister." Fred added.

"We want her returned safely to us, and we were hoping you could help us locate the bastard who has her." George said, while Fred nodded in agreement.

Dung nodded. "I heard the bloke's name is Elddir, which I have to say I am not familiar with."

Fred reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded piece of parchment; he handed it over to Mundungus, watching his face as he opened the paper and looked at a magical sketched image of Duncan Elddir. When Fred saw a light of recognition beam in the shifty wizard's eyes, he smiled. "So you do recognize him?"

"Err, well, …" Dung said uneasily.

Fred leaned in so his face was mere millimeters from the other man's; he ignored the smell of body odor and cheap booze as he hissed. "Let me make something clear, Dung. This is one piece of information you do not want to withhold from my brother and I; you won't like what we do if you don't tell us everything now."

Mundungus gulped, as Fred Weasley leaned back from his face slightly and nodded. "I don't know him as Duncan Elddir, he used another name when dealing with me."

"Dealing with you for what?" George asked, trying to contain the eagerness he felt at getting some information on the monster who currently had Hermione in his grip.

"I helped him secure a real estate deal a few months back; I was his original go between guy between him and the lot of purebloods selling the property." Mundungus said softly.

Fred's eyes gleamed as he asked. "Where's the property Dung?"

--

Hermione wrapped her arms around trying to warm the chill that had settled into her heart at the story Duncan was telling her. Duncan saw her shiver and paused in his story, giving her a sad look. "Hermione, I can stop if you're tired. You look ready to fall over."

"No continue, you had just finished saying that your grandmother never told your father, who his true biological father was until you were a baby and he was in his late, twenties. Why did she lie to him for so long? Did her husband know who her son's real father was?" Hermione asked, reaching for the pot of coffee the house elves had just left. She poured herself a steaming mug of coffee and added several spoonfuls of sugars.

"Having some coffee with your sugar?" Duncan teased.

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips at his joke; if she let her mind block out the information that he was a mass murderer, she was able to sit here and enjoy a meal and honest conversation with the man across from her, as they had several times in the past. She felt her smile fall. "Please continue, Duncan."

He nodded, his brown eyes searching hers, and Duncan felt a pang at the sadness he saw there. He knew she was sad of what he had become, the monster that lived inside him, that had killed those witches. He sighed; there was no explanation for why he had killed them, just an obsession: an obsession with the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Perhaps he really was insane because that was the only explanation for why, now that he was faced with her, the monster that lived inside him and had brutally killed those other witches was silent; the rapist was gone, the murderer was buried underneath this calm Hermione filled him with just by being near him. He loved her, and he knew she needed to know everything, which is why several hours ago he had started with the true story of the Elddir family, and now, he was ready to tell her the piece of information he had never willingly told anyone. "My grandmother's husband knew the truth of who my real grandfather was; he knew them both when they were in school together. He helped her escape from him after they graduated."

"Wait, escape from him? Was he abusive?" Hermione asked alarmed.

Duncan shook his head. "No, just remarkably dangerous. Hermione, I wish there was someway to soften this information, this horrible truth about my family, but there isn't. My biological grandfather was Tom Riddle."

Hermione felt her world go hazy for a moment as she processed the words Duncan had just told her, as she felt the light dawning in her mind as she reversed his last name. "Duncan…" She broke off unable to formed words from the million of thoughts barging through her brain.

"I know, but Hermione, I swear, I do not hold the same prejudices he held." Duncan said quickly, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"But you killed all of those muggleborn witches." Hermione said shaking her head, trying to push her thoughts into need little slots in her mind where she could analysis them, but one thought kept screaming in her head, all this time one of her best friends was the grandson of Lord Voldemort.

"I know, but not because of their birth." He rose to his feet, swearing as he began to pace in the small sitting room they were currently having lunch in together. "I cannot explain it Hermione; it's like there is something or someone else inside me, now, in this moment, I could not imagine killing anyone, yet, I know I have."

Hermione felt a tear slip out of her eye and run down her cheek, as she rose to her feet and reached a hand out to him. "Duncan, you need help, professional help from a healer."

He looked at her sadly, as he shook his head. "I'd be locked away, possibly kissed by a Dementor. Weasley is a bastard of a Minister, and I won't risk being locked away from you for forever."

Hermione sunk into the couch, agreeing with him; Percy would have Duncan's head, literally. She knew the current Minister would care about appeasing the masses, and he would not care that the young man before her obviously was sick in his mind and needed the help of trained professionals, not prison or to have his soul stolen by those cold, heartless monsters Percy had reemployed for the high security areas of the prison. "You're right; Percy would execute you as soon as he legally could." She said softly. "What about paying one to come here and work with you?"

"I don't know; I mean, they could turn me in or kill me on sight." He said sadly, coming to sit by her again.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Hermione asked him to continue the story. Duncan nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee before continuing; he would tell her everything because there was a lot more to tell, perhaps he would summon Greta with more coffee.

--

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading, please review.

Hugs!!

**Next Time:**

Harry frowned as he watched Pansy approached the large mansion with a cloak over her head; his frown turned to scowl as he felt the tip of someone's wand poking the back of his neck, but he did not have long to be angry at himself before the world before him became nothing but darkness.


	27. Chapter 27: New Alliances

**A/N: **I feel like I am constantly apologizing in these opening author's notes. I just am so busy I have not had time to update. I have also been having trouble with the internet, so if you wrote me a review and I did not respond, there is probably a good chance it got eaten by my internet gremlins, so I am sorry you didn't get a reply. I appreciate each and every one of my readers and their reviews.

Without further delay….

-JK owns all things HP related-

**Chapter 27: New Alliances**

Hermione Granger shrugged her slender shoulders, as if the motion would somehow dislodge the burden she felt weighing on her. She listened and nodded her head as Duncan described how his father was devastated to learn his father had been such a dangerous and dark wizard; Hermione felt herself be pulled in two different directions as the man across from her spoke. She could almost feel her head sitting on one of her shoulders, glaring at her heart sitting on the other shoulder. Hermione was a rational witch; she always used her intelligence to make decisions, and right now her mind was furious at her heart for being so soft, for wanting to believe the wizard in front of her was not a monster like his grandfather.

Hermione's mind analyzed the facts, and the facts were this wizard sitting across from her had brutally murdered several, innocent muggleborn witches, and had even brutally raped some of them in their last moments of life; he had done so with planning and intent. Hermione held in the sigh she wanted to let out as her heart argued that perhaps there was still hope for the boy who had been her friend since before her fourth year, and that it was possible he could be helped and eventually rehabilitated. She felt like wincing as her mind screamed at her heart to stop living in a fairytale; psychopaths were not able to be rehabilitated because they did not feel anything. Hermione surveyed Duncan's face, which did seem to be remorseful, but she could not help but wonder if he was playing the guilt-ridden murderer to garner her sympathy.

She nodded once again to indicate to him that she was listening; Hermione decided for once not to listen to either her head or her heart, and instead, she would choose to be more like Harry and follow her gut instincts. She would play everything by ear and she would do whatever it would take to free herself from Duncan's imprisonment. She reached over and ate a grape that was sitting on the table, trying to maintain her calm façade; she did not want to alert him she was still plotting her escape because he had finally seemed to relax.

"So, you see, Hermione, he became obsessed with Lord Voldemort; he had to know everything about him. When our fourth year drew to a close and news came to France that Harry Potter claimed the Dark Lord had returned, my grandmother suffered a minor stroke and was ill for several months. Her condition worsened when my father disappeared." Duncan said quietly, running his long fingers through his dark hair.

Hermione's brow rose slightly with surprise. "Your father disappeared? I thought he was off researching ancient Tibetan warlocks all this time."

Duncan shook his head; his brown eyes seemed to harden as bitterness filled his voice. "No, I lied to you, to everyone about that; my whole family lied to protect ourselves. The idiot went to meet him."

Hermione gasped. "Your father willingly went to meet Lord Voldemort?"

Duncan let out a small hallow laugh, which caused chills to appear on Hermione's arms. "Meet? No, my father had the brilliant idea that he would change his name and disguise himself as a Death Eater, even though he disagreed with his father's pureblood fanatical stance. After he was finally let into the group, he was given an assignment, one which he could not adequately complete." Duncan broke off his story and rose to his feet and moved to the window, watching through the evening fog which was forming off the near by lake.

"Duncan? What happened when he couldn't complete the assignment?" Hermione asked quietly, although she already suspected she knew the answer.

Duncan turned to face her, and she gasped at the anger in his eyes. "He killed him." Duncan spat; his voice quivering with the emotions he was feeling. "My father was killed by his own father, who didn't even know who he was."

"Oh Duncan." Hermione said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Duncan leaned against the window frame, turning his attention back out the window, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Don't be. That's not the worst of it, when the private detective wizards my mother hired finally found out what happened to him; she was devastated, riddled with guilt at not having stopped him and she killed herself on my sixteenth birthday."

Hermione felt her throat constrict at all of the horrible experiences her friend had endured, experiences he had never confided in her, and she heard her mind whispering that she obviously never truly knew the wizard before her.

Duncan's frown deepened. "Hermione, can you excuse me for a while? I think I need a break from this trip down memory lane. Why don't you rest and I'll come visit you later before you fall asleep?"

Hermione nodded but before she could respond he had stalked out of the room. She listened as the door slammed shut and whispered to herself. "He's truly mad, but I can almost understand why." She walked over and laid down on the couch, feeling exhausted. She shut her eyes, hoping to get some sleep; she was going to need her rest to outwit and escape the clutches of the wizard, who she finally had to acknowledge she had never truly known.

--

Harry swore quietly as he dodged a large bird soaring through the sky; he was currently following Pansy Parkinson on a broom across the Scottish countryside. Harry had been flabbergasted when the witch had snuck down the castle grounds and stolen one of the practice brooms. Harry had not hesitated when she had taken off to summon his own broom; one Hermione had bought him before the beginning of term. He had quickly cast the Disillusionment spell on himself and his broom so he was nearly invisible. He had quickly caught up to the Slytherin witch; she was not even bothering to cloak herself, which only cemented Harry's belief that following her was the correct thing to do.

Harry had been able to follow her at a safe distance with ease, after all his skills on a broom spoke for themselves every time he donned his Quidditch robes and led his team onto the pitch, not to mention Parkinson was much larger than the snitch and not as fast. Harry sighed as their journey continued, seemingly endless. He almost yelled with joy when she finally landed on the edge of a small meadow. She lay her broom up against a tree and walked into the forest. Harry hovered in the sky for a few moments, before landing his broom and following after her.

The woods were fairly dense, so he was careful to watch his steps. The last thing he needed to do was tramp on a branch and alert Pansy of his presence. The journey through the damp woods continued; his tracking of Parkinson was hindered by the fog that was suddenly beginning to shroud them. He realized he had reached the ends of the wood, and

Harry frowned as he watched Pansy approached the large mansion, with a cloak over her head; his frown turned to scowl as he felt the tip of someone's wand poking the back of his neck, but he did not have long to be angry at himself before the world before him became nothing but darkness.

Duncan stood over Harry a sadistic smile on his face. "I'm glad you came Potter. I'm going to enjoy killing you, but not just yet. I may still have some use for you." He levitated the motionless form of the wizarding world's savior back through the woods and through a hidden doorway into the underground tunnels that led into the basement of his estate.

Duncan removed Harry's wand as he locked him into one of the cells in the mansions dungeon. He turned his attention to the sound of a ringing doorbell, another smile appearing on his lips. "Now to deal with whoever my guest is; I do hope it is another one of Potter's friends. Perhaps, Delancy, I'd love to kill that smug arse." Duncan turned and left the dungeon, unaware of the worried eyes of Greta, who was staring sadly at the unconscious form of Harry Potter.

"This will never due." Greta whispered. "Harry Potter is not to be harmed; he is a friend to everyone." The little house elf snapped her fingers and disappeared.

--

Draco was sitting in the common room, with his head in his hands when a burst of green light from the floo caused his head to snap up quickly. "Shit." He muttered rubbing the kink he had just given himself. He frowned when he realized the pain in his neck was due to the appearance of the twin Weasley brothers.

"Where's Harry?" George asked glancing around the room.

"That's what I've been wondering ever since we returned from visiting my father." Draco said a scowl forming on his features. He had been fairly annoyed after his less than helpful talk with Snape that Potter had been nowhere to be found. He strongly suspected the other boy had found some clue or piece of evidence and run off to save Hermione on his own.

"You mean he's not here?" Fred asked alarm.

"Yes, you stupid git, that's exactly what I mean." Draco spat, his irritation growing at Fred's question.

George and Fred glanced at each other and shook their head; Malfoy was still a prat in their book, but Harry apparently trusted him enough to let him be involved in the search for Hermione, which was enough for the twins. George cleared his throat. "Really Malfoy, grow up, Fred was just making sure because Harry not being here waiting on our news is not a good thing. It probably means he's gone and done something rather foolish."

"Most likely." Fred said sighing. "Well then, we have no time to waste, if he stumbled across something he would not hesitate; he would just act if he thought he could get to Hermione and save her."

"Yes, he's always been rather rash." George added.

"Bloody hell, don't you two ever shut up." Draco moaned as he massaged his neck.

Fred laughed at the misery they were obviously causing their least favorite Slytherin. "Not really. Anyway, we suspect we know where Hermione is."

"What?" Draco yelled jumping to his feet, forgetting all about the pain in his neck.

"Yes, but we need to speak with Parkinson before we say anything else." George replied.

"You two know where Hermione is and you want to waste time talking to Pansy?" Draco snarled; his gray eyes were flashing with anger.

"Calm down, Malfoy. We need to talk to Parkinson because we think it is an old property of her family's that this barmy nutbag is holed up in." Fred said slouching down on the couch.

"Pansy knows where Hermione is?" Draco questioned through clenched teeth. He was going to strangle her as soon as she led him to Hermione; he could not believe she could be so cold and calculating as to let Hermione be murdered due to some silly school crush she had on him.

George shrugged. "We don't know; she may, but then again she may not."

Draco nodded and swiftly left the room, without another word to the infuriating twins. He was going to go grab Parkinson by the hair and drag her back for an interrogation in the private common room, where none of her other little she-vipers could save her from his wrath. He clenched and unclenched his fists the entire way to the entrance to the Slytherin common room; he did not want to alert Pansy that he was on to her. He muttered the password and entered the room, surprised to find it nearly empty except for Theo, who was reading some wizarding magazine and a few underclassmen, whose names eluded Draco at the moment.

"What's wrong mate, bad news?" Theo asked alarmed at the dark look of anger boiling in his friend's eyes.

"Something like that." Draco muttered, his eyes shifting to the girl's dormitory. "Do you know where Pansy is?"

Theo shook his head. "Actually, mate, she's been missing for quite a while; that's where everyone is, Daphne and Astoria harassed everyone into going out to look for her. She's been missing every since she received a letter earlier today."

"Damn, where could she be?" Draco asked more to himself than Theo, but Theo's response made his blood run cold.

"Don't know mate, but Daph's convinced she's been harmed because the last time anyone saw her she was heading for the Quidditch pitch and Harry Potter was trailing after her at a distance." Theo said shrugging; after all, Theo was practical, and Harry Potter did not go around harming witches, even ones like Pansy who deserved it. Theo watched amused as Draco sent an enchanted piece of parchment to summon Daphne to him; Theo actually felt sorry for the girls in his house: angry Malfoys were a terrifying sight to behold.

--

Pansy Parkinson usually never questioned her choices; she was always self-assured in what course of action she decided to pursue, but standing here before the large door to her former family homestead, she doubted herself. She had dealt with wizards and witches who were less than respectable members of the magical community, after all she was pureblood member of the house of Slytherin, but she was not sure what to expect from Duncan Elddir. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for someone to answer her knock on the door, which she knew was charmed to resound through the entire manor. She placed a fake smile on her lips as the door open and her eyes locked with the brown eyes of Duncan.

"Ms Parkinson, this is a surprise." Duncan said stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter the building.

Pansy nodded and stepped inside, fingering the cloth of her robe that was covering her wand. She did not like the idea of placing her back towards him as she passed by him in the doorway, but she had no choice so she swallowed deeply and moved past him, not letting her smile drop even a fraction. "I know this visit is unexpected, but I have a business proposition for you." She said turning back to face Duncan as he shut the door.

Duncan nodded. "The only business I had with you was concluded when you handed the deed over to the manor, Ms Parkinson. Tell me though, what business do you possibly think you could have with me that would drag you away from school and out into the countryside?"

"I am trying to secure my marriage to Draco Malfoy, and in order for that to happen, I need your word you will not let harm fall Hermione Granger, who I know you have locked away in this manor somewhere." Pansy said calmly, as if she was discussing Ministry politics.

Duncan chuckled at her cool. "I see, cutting straight to the chase." He motioned for her to follow him and led her to the formal sitting room, where he gestured for her to take a seat. He watched her for a moment; he could sense her fear, but she managed to appear calm, impressive. "Why should I be interested in your pursuit of Draco Malfoy? I do not see how it affects me in the least."

Pansy nodded. "I can understand why you might feel that way, but there are facts you are unaware of, circumstance that have arisen that affect us both." When Duncan merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Pansy continued. "Draco believes he is in love with Granger, and I have heard from a few different sources that she has feelings for him as well."

Duncan's mouth twisted into a frown, which caused Pansy to shift uncomfortably. "I see. Well, Hermione is with me, and she will stay with me, so your Draco will never be able to get close to her again."

"So you will not harm her, the way you did the others?" Pansy asked eagerly.

Duncan chuckled. "Certainly not, Miss Parkinson, I desire Hermione above all else, harming her will not help me with my plans in wooing her."

"Very well, that is all I needed to hear. I can now proceed with my own plans." Pansy said smiling.

"And, what plans would those be?" Duncan questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, has agreed to betroth me to Draco if I can promise to keep Draco and Hermione apart, and keep Hermione safe." Pansy said with a shrug. "And, with her here, locked away from the world with you, I will have kept up my end of the bargain and Draco will be mine." Pansy rose to her feet and extended her hand. "Your secret is eternally safe with me, Duncan. If you need anything, anything at all, to ensure this arrangement stays in place, please owl me."

Duncan was beyond amused at how cunning this witch was; she was willing to let the life of an innocent woman lay in the hands of a known murderer just to ensure her marriage to a wealthy pureblood. He smiled as he shook her hand, still Pansy Parkinson was an ally on the outside, who could help ensure he was never found, and he and Hermione could live here together for the rest of their lives. "Enjoy your coming engagement, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy nodded and all but ran from the manor, anxious to contact Lucius and begin the paperwork to ensure she was Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She smiled because even though Draco was legally the head of the family, ancient pureblood laws that were still in effect dictated that the eldest member of a family could dictate the marriage of one pureblood heir to another to ensure the perseverance of the bloodline. By the end of the night, Pansy Parkinson would be the woman Draco would be bond to for the rest of their lives.

She quickly made her way through the woods and glanced down in surprise at the second broom. She frowned, someone must have followed her; she glanced back at the house and realized that Duncan must have already have found and dealt with the person; after all the manor had better security features than Hogwarts, and getting Hermione out of there would be next to impossible for any witch or wizard.

--

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Hermione gasped as she realized she had almost beamed her best friend in the noggin with the large vase in her hand, which slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the floor as she threw her arms around his neck. "Harry, I knew you'd come for me."

Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly to him. "Let's get you out of here, so I can yell at you about your choice in men."

They both laughed and pulled apart, but their joy in finding each other was short lived as they turned to see an irate Duncan glaring at them with a raised wand.


	28. Chapter 28: Tragic Consequences

**A/N: **Everyone, I am sorry the updates are taking a ridiculous amount of time. Between work and writer's block, it's been almost two months since I updated. I understand if some of you have just thrown your hands up in frustration and to said the hell with the story.

I would like to say, I appreciate every single one of your reviews, and I am flattered every time I see an alert or favorite add for the story.

Without further delay…

-I own nothing.-

**Chapter 28: Tragic Consequences**

The room was hazy shades of gray, first dark gray and then a light gray, and finally, the room was filled with color. Harry groaned as he rolled onto this stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees; his hand instinctively went for his robe pocket where his wand was housed, but as he had expected, the pocket was empty. Harry's eyes scanned the small cell he was in and a scowl graced his face as he realized unless he suddenly found himself in the possession of Herculean strength he was stuck in the holding cell.

"Bugger." He muttered, as he forced himself to rise to his feet despite the skull crushing headache pounding through his brain. He moved to the edge of the cell and gripped the metal bars and stared out into the dark room. He jumped backwards when a loud crack sounded right in front of him; he grinned down at the large eyes glaring up at him. "'bout time you got here, Kreacher."

Kreacher grunted. "Master goes and gets himself into all kinds of trouble, and now Kreacher finds out the lovely Miss Hermione is in danger to. Kreacher was not happy when he heard the news."

Harry chuckled at Kreacher's disgruntlement. "Just how did you find out where I was anyway?"

"Kreacher is an old house elf from a very large family of house elves; elves who had been given to many different pureblood families throughout the centuries. Kreacher's cousin Greta serves the man who lives in this house. Greta came to Kreacher to tell him that Harry Potter was in danger." Kreacher growled softly.

"She betrayed her master?" Harry questioned shocked, knowing that house elves could not disobey their masters' commands.

"Yes, when Kreacher left her she was banging her head against the kitchen table at your home." Kreacher said matter-of-factly, as if he had just told Harry it was cold outside.

"Don't tell Hermione that part." Harry muttered as Kreacher placed his aged hands against the metal bars and blew off the hinges.

"Kreacher would never willingly upset Mistress Hermione." Kreacher spat annoyed at the very suggestion.

Harry grabbed the metal door bars and jerked the cell door out of his way. "Kreacher, I don't have a wand."

Kreacher rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Mistress Hermione had spare wands ordered for the two of you after the war ended."

"Bless her, she really is the brightest witch." Harry said turning the wand in his hands as Kreacher snorted at the statement. Harry chuckled. "Kreacher, stay invisible but near. I may need you to quickly get Hermione out of here."

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher can get in, but the wards will not allow him to take anyone away with him. The only way out is through the front door, Master Harry." Kreacher reported sadly.

Harry nodded. "Then, I guess the front door it is." He glanced at the stairwell leading out of the dungeon. "Kreacher, go find Lance, tell him where we are, bring help, as much as they can get as quickly as possible."

Kreacher gave a slight nod of his head and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

--

Draco growled softly as the sun's receding light touched on the cloaked figure of Pansy Parkinson stealing up towards Hogwarts castle from the Quidditch pitch. Draco turned on his heel from his post at the astronomy tower and strode swiftly down the stone steps; he mentally calmed himself as he prepared to cut off Pansy at the castle door. He was not certain what he was going to say to the witch, but images of turning her into the viper she was were resounding in his mind. He rounded one of the hallways and frowned as he saw Delancy walking towards him.

"I'm in a hurry to strangle a certain witch Delancy; I don't have time for a chat." Draco said as he attempted to brush past the other wizard.

Lance had half a mind to let Malfoy go, but he knew Harry trusted this git with Hermione, and he would have to trust his fellow Knight's judgment, so he grabbed Malfoy by the arm as the Slytherin tried to walk by him. "I'd love to let you walk off right now Malfoy and go be Hermione's hero, but I have a feeling she'd rather see you be the one to rescue her." Lance smiled as Draco turned to fix him with an icy glare. "Well, now that I have your attention, let's go, I know where and how to get to the witch we both care about."

Draco shook his arm free of Delancy's grip and fixed the French boy with a cold glare. "What?"

"I didn't realize I stuttered Malfoy. We've had a break in where Hermione is, and a guide to take us there, so we have to go, now." Lance said as he turned and headed back the direction he had originally come from.

Draco followed after the French boy, irritated at Delancy's arrogance and seeming calmness, while Draco had never felt more helpless and unnerved in his entire life as he worried about Hermione. "How?"

"Harry's house elf Kreacher just appeared in the common room, bellowing for me. He told me he knew where Harry and Hermione were; he just freed Harry from some dungeon Elddir had him trapped in." Lance replied, barely glancing back over his shoulder.

Draco nodded and as he quickened his pace to catch up with Lance; he failed to notice that Pansy was lurking in the shadows, listening to the last part of their exchange. When the two boys were out of sight, Pansy swore softly to herself and quickly made her way up to the owlery; she could still have Draco if Lucius signed off on their union before Draco freed Hermione because once the Mudblood was free, Pansy lost all bargaining power with the elder Malfoy.

--

Hermione paced back and forth in her bedroom, which was nothing more than a finely decorated cell. She stopped her furious movement around the room and sat down on one of the cushioned antique chairs and pulled at her bottom lip; she had to find a way out of the prison. Duncan was not stable, of that she was certain, but she was also certain he would not hurt her, not the way he had hurt the other witches. He seemed to believe in his madness that the two of them would live here, in this large mansion as a happy couple. She knew if she continued to play nice and feed his delusion she may find a way to get home, but then again, perhaps Duncan would snap and kill her too.

Hermione sighed and placed her hand in her heads as she thought of 'home,' the place she was not sure if she would ever see again. She knew Harry must be going out of his mind, as well as all of her other friends. She knew Harry and Lance would go to the Knights, and she had to have faith they would find her. Hermione rose to her feet and walked to the window that overlooked the lawn; she reached up with her right hand and let her finger tips gently graze over the surface of her birthday present from Draco; she sucked in a deep breath to keep her sadness and panic at her current situation at bay. Hermione knew that only calm and rational thoughts would get her out of this predicament.

She debated seeing if Greta would escort her back to the library so she could at least comfort herself by reading and researching, but a noise at her door caught her off guard. Her mind began to race; Duncan had to believe she was helpless since she was wandless. Hermione glanced at the door and eyed the large vase sitting on a table; she moved over to lift it from the table and stand behind where the door would swing open. If she could only stun him for a few minutes, she might be able to get his wand and take control of the situation.

The door swung open and Hermione brought the vase down with all of her might, but at the last minute the person stepped backwards and her blow hit nothing. "Bloody hell, Hermione is this how you welcome the cavalry?"

Hermione gasped as she realized she had almost beamed her best friend in the noggin with the large vase in her hand, which slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the floor as she threw her arms around his neck. "Harry, I knew you'd come for me."

Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly to him. "Let's get you out of here, so I can yell at you about your choice in men."

They both laughed and pulled apart, but their joy in finding each other was short lived as they turned to see an irate Duncan glaring at them with a raised wand. Hermione shivered as she saw the madness was once again swirling in his eyes.

"I should have just killed you, Potter." Duncan hissed.

Harry raised his wand and warily watched Elddir as he back himself and Hermione into the bedroom, making sure his body was in front of hers. "Let us go, Elddir. You don't want to hurt Hermione."

"You're right I don't want to hurt her, but I won't let anyone take her from me. She's mine, and I have no problem killing you, Potter." Duncan growled.

"Duncan, please, let me go. This madness has to end." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Duncan said and then uttered. "Avada Kedavra."

As the flash of green flew from Duncan's wand, everything seemed to move in slow motion for Hermione, as her mind's eye flashed with the memory of Ron dying at Bellatrix's hands during the last battle. Hermione knew she could not lose Harry too, so she forcefully pushed Harry out of the way; the blow of Duncan's curse hit her square in her upper chest and everything went dark.

--

Pansy Parkinson finished jotting out the note on parchment to Lucius Malfoy. She knew she did not have long before Draco returned with the little Mudblood. Pansy was sure Duncan was a capable wizard, but Draco would practically have a small army with him when he arrived at the manor, and Pansy doubted if even Merlin himself could fend off so many wizards, even with the manor's security measures. She had just started to roll up the parchment to tie it to the owl's leg when someone cleared their throat behind her. Pansy turned around to see Astoria Greengrass watching her. "Astoria, is there something I can help you with?" Pansy asked coldly.

"Actually, Pansy, there is. You can explain to me why you snuck off the grounds today and where you went." Astoria responded with equal levels of frost in her voice.

Pansy sneered at the younger girl. "You really aren't so naïve as to believe I answer to you, are you?" When Astoria did not respond, Pansy laughed. "Astoria, I would have thought you would have realized by now that I am not someone to trifle with."

"I'm not trifling as you put it, Pansy because I believe you know where the Head Girl is being held." Astoria said calmly, even though her stance was guarded; she was ready to draw her wand if necessary.

"What if I do?" Pansy challenged.

"It's no skin off my nose, Pansy, as long as you don't use it to your advantage to snag Draco." Astoria replied. "I want him for myself."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Astoria. You're not a child surely you know that we don't get everything we want in life. And, Draco is fair game." Pansy turned to the owl and tied the letter to its ankle. She whispered the destination in the owl's ear before turning back to Astoria.

Astoria surveyed the other girl; she could tell Pansy was on edge. She had a strong feeling her guess was right on the knut, but she knew Pansy would never admit it to her. She stepped aside as the other girl brushed past her without a goodbye. Astoria waited until Pansy had descended the stairs before throwing a curse at the owl carrying Pansy's message. Astoria felt slightly sorry for killing the innocent owl, but she had to know what was in the letter. She turned and quickly headed down the steps to go find where the owl's body had landed on the lawn. Astoria was determined to land Draco, and if Pansy's message was not related to Draco, she would merely get another owl to carry the message.

Astoria nodded absently to a few of her housemates as she walked past them and out the castle's front door. She moved through the now dark lawn, luckily the dampness of night had not started to settle in so she did not have to worry about her stockings getting wet. She saw the brown and white mass laying a few yards away, and after a quick glance around to make sure she was not being watched, Astoria moved to the dead owl and removed the letter. She lit her wand and read the contents of Pansy's letter and a frown etched on her face. She crumbled the letter and threw it away; there was no way she was going to let that scheming little hussy have Draco as her husband. Astoria could only hope the Mudblood was dead, so that the only competition for Draco's heart Astoria had was Pansy and her sister.

--

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Draco growled from behind the bush he was currently sharing with Delancy and the Weasley twins.

"Arrogant Malfoy boy doubts Kreacher. Kreacher would never mislead Mistress Hermione's rescue party." Kreacher huffed.

George chuckled. "No one doubts you Kreacher. Any idea of what we'll face when we charge the door?"

"No Kreacher is not so limited in his magical abilities and can appear right inside the household, he did not have to worry about any protective spells trying to keep him out." Kreacher responded indignantly.

"Fair enough, mate." George said still smiling at the angry little house elf.

"Kreacher is certainly not annoying boy's mate." Kreacher said before disappearing.

Blaise chuckled. "I think I like him."

"Stuff it Zabini." George said, but the smile had not left his face. "So what do you blokes say to going to rescuing Hermione and Harry?"

"I don't give a shit about Potter." Draco said coldly.

Lance was about to respond when the sound of screaming reached their ears.

"You killed her you fucking bastard!" Harry screamed.

"What did he say?" Lance said rising to his feet, not even worrying about staying hidden.

The rescue group looked up as a window in the second floor of the manor shattered as a body flew out of it and landed with a thud on the lawn in front of them. The five of them advanced on the body with wands drawn. "It's Elddir." Lance said as they drew nearer.

Draco rushed over to the other boy and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "What did Potter say? Is Hermione dead?" Draco raged nearly hysterical.

Blaise grabbed Draco and pulled him off the other boy, as George secured Elddir's wand. Lance knelt down and placed the tip of his wand at his old classmate's throat. "Did you kill Hermione?"

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to kill Potter, and she just knocked him out of the way and the blast hit her square in the chest. She just fell down, unmoving. Potter lost it, he went insane and the next thing I knew I was laying here in the grass." Duncan said, the madness was in his eyes. "What have I done?" He wailed

"Stupefy." Fred said as his spell stunned Duncan into unconsciousness. "George and I will watch this bastard. Lance, you and Draco go check on Hermione; Blaise, go back to Hogwarts, tell McGonagall what happened."

Draco had already left, not waiting to hear anymore; he ran up the first flight of steps he found. His heart was pounding so loudly it felt as if it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He ran down the hallway on the second floor knocking open every door he came to, but then the sound of crying reached his ears. He ran to it and walked through the open to door; the sight the greeted his eyes caused him to stumble forward and fall on his knees next to a sobbing Harry Potter, holding the lifeless body of Hermione Granger.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading; please review.

**Next Chapter:**

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry; there isn't anything else I can do." She patted Harry's back as the boy's green eyes numbly stared at Hermione's body lying on the hospital bed. She sighed and left the room, knowing the boy needed to grieve.

**Don't hang me just yet… I promise you'll like the next chapter. HUGS!**


	29. Chapter 29: Breaking an Unknown Spell

**A/N: **I had hoped to update faster this time, but I failed miserably. I'm sorry. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for their continued support of this story. Hopefully, after the next two months, work is not quite so crazy and I can devote more time to writing.

Hugs to all of you who have reviewed and/or added this story to your alerts or favs lists.

Without further delay….

(JK as always owns all)

**Chapter 29: Breaking an Unknown Spell**

Minerva McGonagall was considered by many to be a brilliant witch; her skills unmatched, and Albus Dumbledore picking her as his replacement and second in command only further served to cement this belief. As a young witch, Minerva had loved being a student at Hogwarts and had worn her Gryffindor colors with pride. She had excelled in all of her studies, but her passion had always been transfiguration. She could clearly remember the day she had decided to become a teacher when she was seventeen and tutoring her housemates; a decision she had never regretted. However, in all her years of teaching, she had never been as emotionally attached to any two students the way she loved Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

She had watched the two of them grow from awkward children, who were not quite sure where they fitted in among the rest of their classmates, to war heroes, who faced unspeakable horrors and suffered great loss, yet rose above them. Now, she stood in a private suite in St. Mungo's looking down at the still body of the young witch she loved like a daughter and could not suppress the overwhelming loss she felt.

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry; there isn't anything else I can do. I'll contact the Grangers." She patted Harry's back as the boy's green eyes numbly stared at Hermione's body lying on the hospital bed. She sighed and left the room, knowing the boy needed to grieve. She closed the door, knowing he had called her in after the healers had told him there was nothing to be done because Harry had hoped that there may be more she could do, and how she wished for him to be right as she walked down the hospital's noisy hallway wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

She paused to compose herself before she entered the waiting room, but when she saw the forlorn faces of the large group waiting for news on Hermione, Minerva felt her reservation of strength falling low as she spoke. "Hermione appears to be dead; although, the healers' tests do not show that she has passed on."

"Is she possibly in a coma?" Dean asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, Dean, it isn't a coma."

"She can't be dead." Ginny said quietly. "She just can't be."

Minerva watched Molly and Arthur reach to comfort their youngest child, and her eyes turned to the two Slytherin students sitting quietly by themselves in the back of the room. She could see the sadness in Blaise's eyes, but Draco's eyes were the one that caused her to pause; the young man's silver eyes did not hold sadness, nor anger; they were filled with something else entirely, determination. She watched as he rose to his feet and looked her square in the eyes.

"You're wrong, Headmistress. She's not dead." Draco stated before stalking out of the room without a backward glance.

Minerva watched him go, moved by the conviction she heard in his words. To herself she murmured. "If there is a way Draco to bring her back from where she has gone, I hope you find it."

--

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she drew in a deep breath. Sitting up, she glanced around to see herself in a large library, with thousands of books surrounding her. The books were of every color imaginable, their spines crisp and unmarked from wear. She stood up off the chase where she had been laying and walked to the closest shelf, which from her estimation must have been at least twice the size of the Hogwarts' library shelves.

"Books are an incredible thing to behold, aren't they?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione spun around flabbergast to see Professor Dumbledore perched on a stool, reading a green and gold bound book. "Professor?" Hermione said, to which he merely smiled at her through his half-moon spectacles. Hermione's thoughts raced at what his presence must mean. "Am I dead?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Death is a broad word, far broader than what people realize Hermione, just as life is a word with a wide array of meanings."

Hermione walked towards him as she mused over his words. "I see, so I am neither alive but I am not dead in the sense that life cannot return to my physical body. I assume this beautiful library is some state of limbo, individualized to the person it was designed for, in this case, me."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and rose from his seat, reaching a hand out to pat the young woman on the shoulder affectionately. "I never cease to be amazed by that mind of yours Hermione, sharper than a dragon's fang it is."

Hermione smiled at the man she had admired while he had served as Hogwarts' Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. "Professor, how do I find my way back to life? I am not ready to be dead."

"People, muggle and wizard alike, rarely are ready for death, but it comes regardless of our wishes or the timetable we set for our lives. When I died, I was in the middle of reading the latest thriller released by that famous Italian warlock; I did quite want to finish it, but destiny had other plans." Professor Dumbledore said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Hermione let out a small laugh; she was used to the professor making light of serious situations. "I think you would have been happy with the end of that one too; it was definitely a last minute plot twist that I didn't even figure out."

"I knew it, drat." Professor Dumbledore said lightheartedly, but then his tone grew serious although the twinkle remained in his eyes. "You cannot find your way back Hermione."

"So I'm to be stuck in limbo forever?"

"That depends; it is possible, but I do not believe you staying here forever will happen, for although you cannot find your way back, there is someone who can bring you back to life because you are under a unique spell, one that has never been cast before, which is why the healers cannot determine what is wrong with you and have diagnosed you as deceased." Albus said as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a piece of candy; he offered one to Hermione but when she shook her to decline the offer he unwrapped it and placed it in his own mouth.

"They could end up burying me alive." Hermione exclaimed horrified.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much either; Harry would never let you be placed in the ground until he was certain there was no way to return the life to your body."

"So Harry can bring me back?" Hermione asked excitedly, for she knew if Harry had the power to bring her back he would not rest until he had succeeded.

"No, it is not Harry who can save you." Professor Dumbledore replied gently.

Hermione was quiet as she reflected on the last things she remembered, Duncan attacking her and Harry, pushing Harry out of the way and then a brilliant red and white light surrounding her. "Why was the attack not green when the curse of death hit me?"

"A very astute observation, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said, but then remained silent.

Hermione knew the elder wizard's silence was to let her know she had to figure this out on her own. Hermione walked away from Professor Dumbledore to the bookshelf behind her; she let her finger tips graze over the spines of the books lining the shelves and a smile formed on her lips. "Draco."

Professor Dumbledore still said nothing, so she continued. "The light was not green, but red. It was the fire-diamond that Draco gave me for my birthday, somehow it managed to stop the killing curse from killing me completely."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is precisely what happened, Miss Granger. The fire-diamond is the most powerful magical gem there is which is also why it is so very rare. Mister Malfoy must have gone through great lengths to procure it for you." Professor Dumbledore chuckled as the young witch's cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

"Draco Malfoy is growing into a fine young man, not at all the scared little boy that stood on the tower unable to kill me and unable to stand up to Voldemort. You should be proud to have won his affections; I believe he is one of the few wizards your age who may be your equal, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said gently.

Hermione nodded and turned her eyes to the books at her finger tips. "What is the spell I am under, Professor?"

"It is twist on one of the oldest curses there is; the normal curse is hard enough to break, so this one is even more difficult to offset." Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have you heard of _Verus Diligo Basium_?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's the curse of True Love's Kiss. I only heard about it a short while ago, after someone struck me with the curse of First Love's Kiss."

Professor Dumbledore masked his reaction to the news, but Hermione could have sworn she saw a spark of anger behind his glasses. "Well, then, you are familiar with the only way to break the curse."

Hermione nodded. "_Verus Diligo Basium_ requires the cursed witch or wizard be kissed by their true love."

"Yes, only it is not as simple as it sounds, nor as easily achieved as fairytales would have us believe. Like the fire-diamond Draco sought out for you, true love is rare and precious. In fact, although true love is the most wondrous and powerful force attainable in this world, it is also the rarest. People often mistake lust for it, or the gentle peace of compatibility for true love, but in truth they are pale substitutes next to the brilliance of true love."

Hermione sighed sadly. "You said there was a twist to the normal curse, so how is what I am suffering different than what a person who is normally afflicted with _Verus Diligo Basium _would suffer?"

"You wound this old man by saying spending time with me is suffering." Professor Dumbledore teased and when Hermione merely shook her head and smiled; he continued. "Under _Verus Diligo Basium, _the two people do not even have to realize they are soul mates, in fact sometimes it isn't until much later they realize they are destined to be together. The fire-diamond apparently reacted uniquely with _Avada Kedavra_ and created a form of _Verus Diligo Basium_ that requires more than just the contact of two true lovers' lips to meet."

"What else does it require?" Hermione inquired worried.

"It requires that both parties know the other is their soul mate; that they grasp the importance of the other to their very existence and embrace the love without reservation; in other words, not only their lips but their souls must meet." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione turned around so the professor could not see the sadness in her eyes. She knew she belonged with Draco but did he feel the same way to the depths of his soul?

--

Harry had not moved since Professor McGonagall had left Hermione's room a few minutes ago; his gaze was fixed on the still face of his best friend. He finally rose to his feet and leaned over the bed so his face was centimeters from hers. "Hermione, you've always been a woman who stood by her word, and you promised me you would not leave me, so don't pick now to start being a liar."

He half expected her to open her brown eyes and smile at him, but she continued to be still. He sighed and took her hand in his and his gaze flickered from her face to the ceiling above. He closed his eyes and a tear streaked out of the corner of his eye. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling again. "I do not profess to know everything, and I've never given much thought to religion, but if anyone is out there, if anyone can hear me…" Harry's voice broke and he had to pause, unable to speak.

"Please." He said softly. "I've lost so many people I love, my parents, my godfather, my mentor, the best mate anyone has ever had, and now here lies the girl who I love as my sister, my closest advisor, the person who knows me better than anyone else. Please, please, I can't lose her too." Harry let the tears fall freely.

His voice rose as his emotions began to overcome him entirely. "If you can hear me, give her back. Give her back to all of us who love her." He dropped his head and lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please, give her back, show her the way home to me, to all of us, please."

Harry heard a noise and turned around to see Draco standing in the door way; his gaze held no emotion as he took in the scene. Harry gently laid Hermione's hand by her side and faced the boy he had despised for so long. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Are you an idiot Potter?" Draco asked softly.

Harry's body shook as he rose to his feet, reaching in his pocket for his wand. "My best friend is laying here on this bed, not moving, and, you have the gall to stand there and insult me?"

Draco shook his head. "Keep your robes on Potter. Don't you remember what you told my father when we were visiting him?"

Harry pulled his hand away from his pocket. "That you and Hermione are soul mates."

"Yes, and if one of us were to be dead the other would be a shell unable to be happy." Draco said quietly.

Harry's desolate eyes finally filled with hope. "She's isn't dead."

"No, now get out, Potter. I'll bring back or die in this room trying." Draco said, his gray eyes flashing with a hundred emotions.

Harry managed a weak smile. "You'd better succeed or I'll kill you for kicking me out."

Draco smirked and stepped away from the door allowing Potter to pass by. When Draco turned back to Hermione, his eyes softened as he moved to her bedside. He reached down and brushed a strand of her curly hair away from her face. "Well, Granger, you just had to be the center of attention, didn't you?"

He ran his finger tips across the soft flesh of her cheek. "How do I bring you back to me?"

--

Hermione stood in the middle of her library purgatory and felt warmth creeping across her body. She glanced at Professor Dumbledore with questioning eyes; he merely smiled. Hermione tried to calm her racing her heart as a golden light began to wrap itself around her. "Professor?"

"It's alright my dear; you're going to be going home shortly, just enjoy this next part of your journey. It is one of life's rarest experiences."

Hermione tried to ask him what he meant, but the golden light engulfed her entirely. As she floated in the light, she felt warm, safe, but mostly, she felt this tingling sensation vibrating throughout her body causing her to feel alive, happy. Then she heard a voice, a soft voice, barely a whisper.

"Hermione, there were so many things I want to share with you, to tell you."

"Draco?" Hermione questioned into the light.

"There were even more things I want to know. I want to know everything, everything you love, everything you hate, and everything you still have not had a chance to make up your mind about. I want to share and experience everything with you." He paused, his voice was choked with emotion, something most people never heard from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she listened, immobilized in the golden shroud.

"I know I don't deserve to know even one wonderful detail about you; I've been the world's biggest prat since day one. Ever since you saved my life last December, I have had nine months to remember every despicable thing I've said and done to you."

Hermione felt pressure on her hand and realized Draco must have squeezed her physical hand.

"I'm so sorry for every time I called you Mudblood; I'm sorry for that horrible day in our fourth year when I made your teeth grow." Draco paused and when he spoke again, his voice was wistful. "You looked so pretty at the Yule Ball. I remember scolding myself in the mirror later that night for having those kinds of thoughts about a muggleborn witch."

Hermione felt herself smile, and she had this overwhelming desire to comfort him, to hold him, to inhale the scent that was so uniquely him.

"I was such a coward. I should have stood up to the villains that harmed you, to Umbridge, my father, Voldemort." Draco shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You did in the end." Hermione said softly.

"It wasn't until the war was out of hand, until Voldemort was actually threatening my family that I stood up for what was right." Draco opened his eyes and peered down at Hermione's face, unaware she was able to hear everything he was saying.

"You deserve more, you deserve better. You deserve someone brave like Potter or Delancy. You deserve someone kind and upstanding like Wood. Hell, Weasley would even be better for you than me." Draco said his voice sad and heavy with turmoil. "But, I'm a selfish man Hermione, I want you all for myself. I should have told you, on your birthday. I should have told you then that I want you, I should have said…"

Hermione felt her throat constrict as he continued to speak.

"I should have told you that I am aware of how unworthy I am of your affections but that I will spend every day of my life earning them; I will spend every day trying to be the type of man who deserves you, who you can be proud to be with." Draco's voice quivered as his emotions poured forth in his words.

"Oh Draco." Hermione whispered as her own feelings for Draco coursed through her mind and heart. "You already are."

"A lot of people have definitions of what constitutes love, for some it's the tingly feeling in their body when the other is around, others the sense of contentment each partner brings to the other, but for me, I know these feelings that have been driving me mad for the past nine months are love because I miss you every moment I'm not with you, I worry about whether you're happy, whether you're safe, and I know that if you don't wake up right now and look at me with those brown eyes, I might as well be dead because life, for me, isn't worth living with knowing you're a part of my life, without you being smack dab in the center of my life."

Draco stood up and leaned over Hermione's still body; his face hovering millimeters from hers. "What I'm saying, Granger, is that I love you. I love you Hermione Granger."

He pressed his lips to hers and a surge of energy coursed through his body, energy comprised of his love for the witch he was kissing. He pulled back and stared down at two brown eyes, sparkling up at him.

"It's about bloody time you said you love me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said smiling up at the boy, turned man, she loved, who finally had accepted he loved her too.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Blaise's gaze was as cold as his voice. "What have you done, Astoria?"

"Nothing, just ensured Draco never ends up with Hermione Granger." Astoria said as she flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder, returning Blaise's fierce glare with one of her own.

HUGS!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are all wonderful. Also, thanks go out to everyone who added this story to their alerts or favs list. And for those of you who do none of the above but read this story anyway, thank you too!

I do not own HP (I wish, because then I would live in a castle too).

**Chapter 30: Conspiracies**

Hermione scowled as the medi-witch took another reading with her wand. She glanced helplessly up at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. "Some help you are." Hermione grumbled.

Harry chuckled and smiled at the medi-witch as she left the room. He moved over to his best friend's bed side and took her hand in his. "Tell me again."

Hermione smiled up at her best friend, her disgruntlement at the medi-witch's prodding forgotten. "I'm alive and perfectly fine."

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just checking."

Hermione left out a chuckle. "For only the hundredth time in the past hour that I've been awake." Hermione glanced around the room. "Where's Draco?"

"He went to get something to eat at Professor McGonagall's insistence." Harry supplied, as he stared thoughtfully at his best friend.

"Say it, Harry. You aren't very good at hiding your emotions." Hermione chided gently.

"I'm going to have to get used to having the ferret around, aren't I?"

Hermione laughed and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Yes, and he's going to have to get used to you. He's going to become an important part of my life, and you already are an important part of my life."

"Getting used to Potter, gives a bloke something to dread." Draco drawled from behind the two friends.

When Harry stood up and let go of Hermione's hand, Hermione was able to see Draco, who was sporting a faint smirk. She shook her head. "Play nice, Draco."

Harry sighed. "Don't ask for too much at the start, Hermione." He leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "I'll let you two have some time alone, since you were only given a few minutes before the healers and medi-witches swarmed in here." He stopped in front of Draco as he was leaving the room. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth, ready to retort with a sarcastic comeback, but when he saw the eager look in Hermione's eyes as she watched the two of them interact; he merely nodded and said nothing in response. When Harry was gone, Draco moved to take his spot next to Hermione's bedside. He peered down at her, absorbing every detail of her face.

Hermione cleared her throat and fixed the wizard watching her with an amused smile.

Draco chuckled. "Spit it out, Granger."

Hermione laughed. "I was just wondering how long you were going to continue to examine me because I've had quite enough of it in the past hour."

Draco nudged her thigh with his hand, and she slid over in the hospital bed so he could sit next to her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his finger tips over her knuckles. "You had better get used to me staring at you; I've got to keep a better eye on you if you're going to go around getting yourself snatched up by every barmy bloke wandering the countryside."

Hermione's smile faded as she was finally forced to think about why she was laying in St. Mungo's in the first place. She took a breath and found the courage to speak when Draco squeezed her hand. "What happened to Duncan?"

Draco growled. "Don't sound concerned about him, Hermione. He's a monster."

Hermione's brown eyes shot up and met Draco's. "He did monstrous things, unforgivable things, but he's sick, Draco. He needs help, not Azkaban."

"Well, I believe Minister Weasley currently has him being interrogated by members of the Wizengamot. I think I overheard one of those Weasley twins say the Minister was planning on having him transferred to Azkaban after his interrogation." Draco said quietly, watching Hermione's face.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip for a moment, before flinging the covers back. "Where are my clothes and robe?"

"Why?" Draco asked; his eyes darkening. "You aren't going anywhere so there is no need for you to know where they are."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared defiantly up at him. "Malfoy, you listen to me, I am getting out of this bed and going to the Ministry. Percy Weasley and the Wizengamot have to listen to me; Duncan needs psychiatric care which they do not offer at Azkaban."

Draco placed a firm hand on Hermione's delicate shoulder so she could not rise from the bed. "I don't think so, Granger." He said coolly. "You just awoke from a state of near death, you need your rest. The healers are still not sure what side effects you might suffer from the curse."

"You still aren't listening to me, Draco Malfoy. I'm fine and I need to be at the Ministry. Now kindly remove your hand from my shoulder before I curse it off you." Hermione threatened.

"Curse it off with what, Granger? You don't even have a wand." Draco taunted, smiling at her.

Hermione huffed and leaned further back into her pillows. "Ridiculous, I've faced Voldemort and now I can't even go to the Ministry of Magic."

Draco's face softened. "Hermione, I'm not trying to treat you like a child. I just want you to be safe and well, and traipsing off to the Ministry right now is not in your best interests. Would you let me go if the rolls were reversed?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I'd use my wand and tie you magically to your bed if that's what it took to keep you safe and from putting your physical wellbeing in jeopardy."

"Exactly, and since I do not want to resort to using such measures on the witch I love, I think she should just give into my demands and stay here in her nice safe hospital bed." Draco said, trying his best to hide the smirk he felt loitering on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "How am I supposed to argue with you when you refer to me in such a manner?"

"What as a witch? I thought most muggles found that term an insult." Draco teased.

"I am not a muggle, Draco Malfoy, and you know what I meant." Hermione said poking him in the ribs.

"Oh, you meant the part about you being the one I love." Draco said reaching up to tug at a lock of her hair.

"Yes, that would be the part to which I was referring." Hermione said rolling her eyes again.

"Well then, I will have to remember your weakness for that particular phrase if I am ever losing an argument in the future." Draco said releasing her strand of hair to drop his hand to her cheek.

Hermione reached up and placed her hand over his. "Draco, I'm still going to the Ministry."

Draco swore and dropped his hand from her face. "Why? Tell me why you want to speak up for the wizard who has killed Merlin only knows how many witches both here and in France, not to mention, he kidnapped you, locked Potter in a dungeon, tried to kill Potter, and he almost succeeded in killing you."

"Because for a long time, before he did any of those things, he was my friend." Hermione said softly. When Draco opened his mouth to speak, Hermione quickly continued. "He needs help Draco. I'm not saying to set him free or forgive him of his crimes, but sticking him in Azkaban will do nothing but worsen his condition."

Draco glared at the witch he loved, not presently loving her stubbornness. "Fine, but Potter and I are both coming with you."

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Don't thank me, I have a feeling your pleas will fall on deaf ears, Weasley is intent on making Elddir pay because the public is out for blood, not to mention his connection with the Dark Lord has the public stirred up."

"I'll make Percy listen. He has to; it's the right thing to do." Hermione said determinedly.

Draco hopped off the bed and went to her closet to get her items. He handed to them to her before leaving to go find Potter; he knew Hermione was in for a fight ahead of her, and as much as Draco despised the Boy-Who-Lived, he knew Potter was the one person even the Minster of Magic feared to oppose, so if Draco wanted to make sure Hermione got what she wanted, he would need his nemesis on their side.

--

Pansy Parkinson swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she watched Aurors Tonks and Kingsley approach the Headmistress at the staff table in the Great Hall. Pansy had felt something awful was going to happen to her the minute Blaise had appeared in the Slytherin common room and announced that the Headmistress had returned and summoned all students to the Great Hall for a briefing on the events of the past twenty-four hours.

Pansy had numbly followed her housemates up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Now watching as the pink haired Tonks spoke into the Headmistress's ear, Pansy knew her involvement with Elddir was going to come back and bite her in the arse. "Fuck." She murmured to herself.

"What did you say, Pansy?" Astoria asked from across the table.

Pansy shot the other girl a deadly look but said nothing in response. She watched as the Headmistress rose to her feet and began to address the student body.

"As most of you are aware, our Head Girl went missing the night of her birthday. I am happy to report that she has been found and is perfectly fine." Professor McGonagall paused to allow for the large outburst of applause from every table but the Slytherin table.

"Well, I guess hoping the Mudblood wouldn't make it is too much to hope for." Daphne muttered from beside her sister.

"I spoke to Miss Granger before coming back to the school, and she agreed with me that it is best that everyone hear what happened before the media distorts the facts." Professor McGonagall paused again to allow the murmur of agreement to die down. "Miss Granger was kidnapped by the wizard responsible for the deaths of other muggleborn witches. His name was Duncan Thomas Elddir; he was from France. Miss Granger met him there before her third year here at Hogwarts when she was on holiday with her family. As you will come to find out in tomorrow's Daily Prophet, Mr. Elddir was the grandson of Lord Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall held up her hand reassuringly as the students began to yell at the news that Lord Voldemort had any living family. Pansy watched the horror on the faces of her housemates and knew she was doomed; she had not only aligned herself with a serial killer but with the spawn of Lord Voldemort himself. She had to get out of here as soon as possible. Her eyes flickered to the head table and her gaze locked with Auror Kingsley.

"I assure you, everyone, the Mr. Elddir is in custody and no longer a threat. The Wizengamot is interrogating him as we speak, so hopefully, any information he has will be known to us shortly. I encourage anyone who has any information regarding the kidnapping of the Head Girl to come forward immediately. The Ministry will be more forgiving if information is shared freely." Professor McGonagall said, her eyes lingering on the Slytherin table.

Pansy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as Crabbe grunted. "Why is she looking this way? It isn't as if any of us know anything about some fucked up French wizard, even if he was the Dark Lord's grandson."

Pansy's eyes shifted to the table in front of her as Professor McGonagall dismissed the students. Pansy bit her lower lip and made a decision; she was going to have to make a run for it because Elddir would give her up soon enough, which he had obviously not done or else she would already be in custody. As the students began to file out of the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson waited until Blaise's attention was directed at a couple of second years who were getting into a verbal argument and then she slipped down another corridor and stood, hidden in the shadows. When she was sure the last teacher and student had vacated the main hall, she walked out the front doors and stole quickly to the front gate. She stepped across the invisible barrier and disappeared.

From the window of the second floor, Astoria Greengrass watched her rival disappear with a sinister smile. "Goodbye, Pansy." She whispered before turning and heading up to the owlery. Reaching into her robe pocket, she pulled out a piece of parchment, smiling at it as she fastened it to a sturdy looking owl's leg. "Fly swiftly owl, for you are carrying my future on your tiny little leg."

Astoria watched the owl until it was invisible to the naked eye; she started humming to herself and turned to leave, but her humming stopped as she came face to face with the Head Boy.

"You're awfully chipper tonight, Astoria." Blaise observed.

Astoria sneered at her sister's ex-boyfriend. "Is that a crime now, Blaise? Are you going to give me detention for being happy?"

Blaise's pleasant demeanor dropped immediately. "No, I am not. I am looking for Pansy. Have you seen her?"

Astoria shrugged. "I'm not Pansy's keeper. Did you check with my sister?"

Blaise watched the younger witch's face and knew she was hiding something, so he changed gears in his questioning. "What message was so important that you risked detention to send it tonight?"

Astoria narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned wizard. "Last I checked Zabini, messages were still private business and their contents were not something I had to divulge to the Head Boy."

Blaise crossed his arms. "They're only private if they are not somehow involved with the recent kidnapping of Hermione or these other murders."

Astoria scowled at the boy standing before her. "I assure you that my letter does not involve Hermione, well at least not directly. Although, somehow, I am going to go out on a limb here and say she won't be pleased by the contents of that letter since it will directly affect her relationship with Draco."

Blaise's gaze was as cold as his voice. "What have you done, Astoria?"

"Nothing, just ensured Draco never ends up with Hermione Granger." Astoria said as she flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder, returning Blaise's fierce glare with one of her own.

"How?" Blaise seethed.

"Pansy had made an arrangement with Lucius Malfoy; the arrangement recently fell through. I on the other hand was successful in getting Mr. Malfoy to agree to betroth me to his son. The owl has taken my signed signature back to him, as of now, I am officially Draco's fiancée."

--

Harry shifted on his feet and pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the two people sitting on the couch beside where he was standing. "Remind me again, Hermione, why we are here instead of in your hospital room?"

Hermione, who was leaning against Draco's shoulder, far more tired than she would admit to either boy, gave her best friend a stern look. "You know why we're here, Harry."

"Sod it all, this is bloody madness." Harry muttered to himself as he kicked at the tiled floor in the waiting room outside Percy's office.

Draco resisted the urge to agree with Potter, especially since he was the one within range of Granger's tiny little fists. His head jerked to look in the direction of the lift as the doors opened and found himself resisting the urge to groan as the Minister stepped off the lift, followed by none other than Dolores Umbridge. The short, fat, toad-of-a-woman was not going to be any help to Hermione's cause, not to mention she brought back an incredible amount of unpleasant memories for all three of them.

Percy paused in his walk as he saw who was waiting for him. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but what do the three of you want?"

Hermione started to rise to her feet, but Harry's voice stopped her cold. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he spoke.

"How dare you keep that woman employed here? She should be in a dark cell." Harry hissed; he was now standing away from the wall. His shoulders were squared, but his entire body was quivering with magic as his anger overwhelmed his control.

Percy glared at Harry and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Potter, who I …"

Percy did not finish his sentence because the glass to his office door shattered as Harry's magic spiked.

Hermione gulped and rose to her feet, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Harry, calm down, take a breath."

Harry felt Hermione's hand and heard her soothing voice, and he felt his anger begin to abate. He took her advice and sucked in a deep breath, but his glare and voice were hard. "I think the magically community will be very interested to know that you've decided to keep on this muggle-hating bigot as a staff member, not to mention she's the woman who was directly responsible for causing Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts in my fifth year, which resulted in the Death Eater attack inside the Ministry and the death of Sirius Black, my godfather and a hero."

Percy's lips curled into sneer. "I don't think I like your tone, Potter."

Umbridge cleared her throat and all four people in the hallway turned to look at her as she chirped. "I don't think you have any authority to question the Minister's decisions, Mr. Potter."

Hermione's calmness was forgotten as she stepped away from Harry towards their former professor. "Do not address him, do not look at him, do not speak to him. You are not even worthy to be in the same room as him, you horrible, ugly, evil toad of a woman."

Draco had to suppress a smile at Hermione's self-righteous tone; there was a time barely over a year ago when he may have found that tone irritating, but now he realized she was at her best when she was fiercely standing up for those she loved, those she believed in, and Draco could not help but wonder if he had underestimated her, perhaps she did not need Potter to sway the Minister.

Percy looked taken aback and he cut off Umbridge before she could reply. "Dolores, perhaps you should go back to your office for now. I think your presence will only upset things further."

Dolores huffed as she nodded at Percy before she waddled back to the lift; she grumbled under her breath the entire time about insufferable children.

Percy sighed as the lift opened and moved past the three students and motioned for them to follow him into his office. He walked around the large mahogany desk and took a seat in the plush dragon's leather chair. "I don't have a choice but to fire her, do I Potter?"

"No you don't." Harry bluntly stated.

"So what else have you come to bully me into with your status of 'savior'." Percy said, not even bothering to mask his anger.

"He hasn't come for anything, Minister." Hermione said coolly. "I've come to ask you to move Duncan to the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's instead of to Azkaban."

Percy snorted. "Hermione, for one of the few witches whose intelligence I actually admire, you are being rather daft right now."

"Daft? For wanting a man who is obviously insane to receive the help he needs; help, he most certainly will not receive in Azkaban." Hermione said passionately.

Percy shook his head. "Hermione, you of all people should be the one to want to see him behind bars." When he met her eye, he sighed. "I can't give into your request; it's actually out of my hands. The Wizengamot has already ruled, and it was a unanimous vote; Elddir goes to Azkaban."

"No." Hermione whispered fiercely shaking her head.

Draco scowled. "Since when does the Wizengamot have conviction hearings without all parties involved having a chance to investigate and present evidence?"

Percy turned his gaze to the Malfoy heir and frowned. "What the hell are you even doing here, Malfoy?"

"I believe I came here with my girlfriend and her sidekick." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione and Percy said simultaneously.

Draco shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes.

Under the circumstance, Hermione resisted the urge to laugh and turned back to the Minster. "Percy, this is wrong. You have to know that." When Percy looked at her with no sign of emotion in his eyes, Hermione continued. "Fine, think about it from this standpoint. You send him to Azkaban instead of treating his mental illness, and if he ever makes parole, he leaves there even more of a monster than what he is now."

Percy shook his head. "Hermione, your argument is nullified by one glaring fact: no one is ever going to grant the grandson of Lord Voldemort parole."

Hermione glared at Percy, but she did not speak because he was right. Hermione weighed her options and knew for the moment she was going to have to accept the Wizengamot's decision. She raised her chin defiantly at Percy. "I accept what you are saying, for now, but I insist he receive psychiatric care at Azkaban." When Percy opened his mouth, Hermione held up her hand. "Do not worry, I am not going to be asking the Ministry to pay for it. I will hire the specialist; you only have to ensure the doctor is allowed to meet with Duncan."

Percy clenched his teeth. He wanted to tell all three of them to get out of his office and ignore their demands, but there were two problems with that course of action. First, he knew Potter could make his life miserable if he chose to; second, Percy actually agreed with what Hermione was saying. Elddir was sick and needed the kind of help he could only receive from a specialist. Percy let out a big sigh before finally responding. "Very well, owl me with the name of the specialist you've hired and I will handle getting him cleared."

Hermione smiled and rose to her feet. "Thank you, Percy."

He nodded and the three teenagers left the office and went to the lift.

"You must be feeling rather triumphant." Harry observed as he pressed the button for the lift.

When Hermione did not respond, Harry and Draco both turned to see her biting her bottom lip, her skin white like snow.

"Hermione?" Draco asked reaching a hand out to her.

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out as she blacked out.

--

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his private cell, glancing out through the magical glass bars that imprisoned him. He folded the letter the owl had just delivered to him and sighed. Lucius really did not want his son to hate him, after all Draco was his only heir, his flesh and blood: blood that was encoded with the powerful magic of the Malfoys.

Lucius rubbed the back of his neck. He had hoped Draco would be as fortunate as he and Narcissa. His wife was the love of his life, but his son had showed no real interest in any of the pureblood witches he had been introduced to the past seventeen years. Lucius had grown very frustrated with his son, so when Draco had come to him after the war declaring confusion about his feelings towards a Mudblood, Lucius had been livid.

Harry Potter's announcement that the Mudblood was Draco's true soul mate was even more upsetting. He had planned on arranging the death of the witch himself, until Potter had dropped that little information bomb. Now, he had to resort to old, ancient magic to ensure the Malfoy blood line remained untainted. The contract with the youngest Greengrass girl was not something Lucius was particularly happy about; the Greengrass's were not as respected in the pureblood circles as some of the other girls Lucius had considered for Draco's future wife, but with Pansy Parkinson no longer an option, Lucius had no choice but to go along with Astoria's proposition. He had to move quickly because he was sure with Granger's safe return that Draco was no longer holding his feelings back.

Lucius rose to his feet, glaring down at the tiny cot. His gaze flickered upwards when he heard the guard approaching. He turned his back deciding to ignore the guard. However, his interest was peeked when he heard the guard talking to the prisoner he was apparently escorting to his cell.

"Listen here, Elddir, you may think you're someone important because your grandfather was Lord Voldemort, but in here, to the guards that just makes you a better hexing target."

Lucius turned around to see a tall, dark haired young man. He was not surprised when Elddir remained silent and walked into the cell without fighting. Lucius waited until the guard has secured the cell door and then he walked to his own glass bars and peered across at the young man, who shared blood with the Dark Lord.

"From the descriptions I have been given by some of my older acquaintances, you look exactly like your grandfather when he was your age." Lucius said smoothly.

Duncan lifted his brown eyes to gaze at the pale man with the long nearly white blond hair. "You must be the esteemed, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius frowned at the younger wizard's sneer. He cleared his throat, trying to control his growing temper. "There is no need for us to be discourteous with one another. We have something in common."

Duncan snorted. "I highly doubt it Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius leaned so his face was pressed between the glass bars. "Oh, but we do, you see, I know that you are obsessed with a certain Mudblood."

"Don't refer to her as that." Duncan snarled.

Lucius was slightly taken aback by the ferocity in Duncan's tone. "I apologize. I know you are quite taken with Miss Granger, and I am quite obsessed with ensuring she and my son do not end up together."

"You're son, Draco…" Duncan said, frowning as he remembered his conversation with Pansy Parkinson regarding the very same topic.

"Yes, apparently, he and Miss Granger are soul mates." Lucius said slowly.

"Impossible. Hermione belongs with me, not your idiot son." Duncan growled.

Lucius resisted the urge to defend his son since he could he was dealing with an unbalanced wizard. "Yes, I quite agree. Now, I'm taking steps to ensuring they do not end up together, but I could use an ally."

Duncan's brown eyes studied the other man for a moment before he said. "Tell me what you have in mind."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Hermione sighed as she looked out the window of her dorm room. "Perhaps all these obstacles are trying to tell us something."

"Like what?" Draco bit out, a tad harsher than he had meant to, but he was tired and exceptionally angry.

"Like perhaps, we really aren't meant to be together." Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Rubbish." Draco said coming to stand behind her. When she didn't turn around, he sighed and kissed the top of her head before going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she finally turned around.

"To talk to my fiancée." Draco said darkly before swiftly leaving her room.

**Happy New Year's Everyone!! **

**Hugs all around. **


	31. Chapter 31: Waiting for the Dawn

**A/N: **I am a little torn as to whether or not to end this story in a few chapters or keep going. Please review or send me a PM to let me know your thoughts.

I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter. I love reading your reviews. Also, I appreciate every favs and alert add I get!! Many hugs to you all.

-JK owns all, as always-

**Chapter 31: Waiting for the Dawn**

Draco rubbed his eyes as he read the most recent copy of _Wise Wizarding Investments_. He glanced up when Hermione stirred in her hospital bed but turned back to the magazine when she merely grunted softly and continued to sleep. He smiled as he let his gaze flicker to her sleeping face again.

He and Potter had both nearly lost it when she had collapsed at the ministry, but the healers at St. Mungo's had assured them she was fine, over exertion. Hermione had been disgruntled at being forced to stay the night, but when both Draco and Harry had practically snarled at her, she had conceded. Draco believed her quick concession had been due to her complete shock of him and Potter agreeing on anything.

Draco was startled when someone stuck a cup of mulled wine in his face. He glanced up and saw Potter staring down at him. Draco took the cup and muttered his thanks.

Harry shook his head at the other boy and sat down in the empty chair next to him. "Is she still sleeping soundly?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two as they both looked at a sleeping Hermione. Harry finally cleared his throat. "You know, I love her, right?"

Draco nearly spit out his warm wine. "What did you just say, Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Calm down. I said I love Hermione, and I do as my best friend, as the sister I never had."

When Draco opened his mouth, Harry continued cutting him off. "Listen for a change, Malfoy and don't interrupt. You and I have never liked each other since before we were even sorted into our Houses. There is more bad blood between us than I could ever begin to recount, but we need to move on and make amends with each other."

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco said with a slight sneer.

"Because we both love her, and we both want her to be happy. Her best friend and boyfriend hating each other will do nothing but bring her misery." Harry said firmly. He held out his hand to Draco. "Truce?"

Draco glanced at Harry's hand and then at the girl sleeping in the bed. He reached over and gripped Harry's hand. "Truce."

"I don't mean to interrupt the _bromance_ you two have going on, but Draco there's something you need to know." Blaise said as he entered the hospital room.

"Blaise?" Draco said alarmed rising to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Astoria Greengrass made a deal with your father." Blaise said breaking off to glance at Hermione.

"What kind of deal, Zabini?" Draco demanded.

"You're now legally betrothed to Astoria." Blaise said sadly.

"What?" Harry and Draco both exclaimed.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. "Guys, what's going on?"

The three men looked at her, but Harry was the one to walk over and take her hand. "Apparently, Lucius is not done trying to ruin everyone's lives."

Draco scowled and punched the wall. "My father has legally bound me to that chit Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically. She stared at all three of the men in the room with her, hoping one of them would suddenly break the silence with a laugh and tell her it was just a shoddy joke. The silence continued and she turned her focus to Draco. "What are you going to do?"

Draco met her eyes and frowned. "I'm going to start by going to talk to my father. At this point, he is the one who has the power to break the engagement."

"That may be a wasted effort on your part, Malfoy." Harry said stepping back from the bed. "Your father may not want Hermione dead due to the bond of soul mates that you share, but he certainly does not want you to be involved with her in any way."

Draco scowled. "I'm very aware of my father's feelings towards Hermione and I as a couple, Potter. I don't need you to recap it for me."

Harry sighed, knowing Draco was just lashing out because he was furious at his father's continued interference in his life. "Hermione, I'm going to go get the healer since you're up."

Hermione nodded and Blaise mumbled an excuse before exiting the room and leaving Draco alone with Hermione.

Draco studied Hermione's face; she was glancing down at her hands which were fidgeting with the blanket on her bed. "I'm sorry I snapped at Potter."

Hermione shrugged. "You're upset."

Draco walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I am, but we'll get through this."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I hope so."

Draco kissed her forehead. "Rest. I'll see you soon." He turned and strode out of the hospital room not waiting for her to respond.

--

Blaise stalked down the Hogwarts hallways, growling in acknowledgement to his classmates who greeted him. He walked into the private common room and saw Delancy sitting on the couch with an arm around Lavender. The couple was talking to Ginny Weasley who was sitting on the opposite couch.

Ginny rose to her feet when she saw the expression on Blaise's face. "Blaise, is everything all right?"

"No, it isn't."

Lance quickly stood up. "Is Hermione alright? Harry flooed awhile ago and said she passed out, but he said she was fine."

"Hermione is physically fine." Blaise retorted as he marched over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass of fire whiskey which appeared as he approached the counter.

"Physically fine." Ginny repeated.

"If she isn't hurt physically, then what is wrong with her?" Lavender asked with a frown.

"Astoria Greengrass and Lucius Malfoy apparently have come to an arrangement." Blaise said before draining his glass.

"Well any arrangement between that unholy pair is bound to be bad." Ginny said watching Blaise's face. "What did they do, Blaise?" She asked in a gentler tone.

"Lucius agreed to a legal engagement between his son and Astoria." Blaise said raising his dark eyes to meet Ginny's.

"No!" Lavender exclaimed, horrified.

"What the hell! Haven't those two been through enough?" Lance said before letting out a few other choice words at Blaise's news.

"Poor, Hermione." Ginny said shaking her head sadly. "Poor Draco for that matter too."

"I just don't understand why Lucius can't let go." Blaise said, the exasperation was evident in his tired tone. He sat down on the third couch and faced the other three.

Ginny shook her head. "Blaise, Lucius comes from an old family. He has had generations of prejudice passed down to him. He has lived with this notion of what his son's life should be as well, and Hermione is not part of the plan he has in mind for Draco."

"Shouldn't Draco's happiness count for something?" Blaise asked. "I hate to admit this, but she's the one for him. They compliment each other on so many levels, why can't Lucius see that?"

Lance shook his head. "Because, he doesn't want to, Zabini. He prefers to ignore the truth because to acknowledge it would also include acknowledging a lifetime of wrong decisions. I just don't think Lucius Malfoy is ready for that humbling experience."

Blaise exhaled and leaned back against the couch. "There has to be something I can do to help him. Draco is my best mate."

"We just have to be there for them. It isn't as if Astoria and Lucius will listen to anything we say." Lavender said sadly.

Blaise abruptly sat upright and glanced at the girl. "Thanks Brown!" He said rising to his feet.

"For what?" Lavender asked confused.

"For giving me an idea." Blaise said before quickly exiting the common room.

Ginny watched him go with a shake of her head. "I think I'll floo St. Mungo's and see how Hermione is holding up with this latest news."

"Not a bad idea, Ginny." Lance said rising to his feet. "I'll owl my father and see if there is anything our attorneys can do to help her."

"And, I'll get us all some tea. It's going to be a long night." Lavender added.

The three nodded at each other and went about their tasks. Each of them knew that legal engagements in the wizarding world were nearly unbreakable, and due to the powerful magic involved with them, Draco and Hermione would not be able to be together until the issue was resolved.

--

Draco paced back and forth across the waiting room in Azkaban. He heard the approach of footsteps and stopped in his tracks. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled, calming his anger and masking his emotions, a skill his father had taught him to master when he was barely old enough to know how to ride a broom.

Draco watched as his father sweep into the room and resisted the urge to frown at his father's ability to still maintain an intimidating presence even in worn prison robes. Draco nodded to his father and took the seat opposite him at the small metal table. The guard gave them both an intimidating glare before backing out of the room.

Lucius smiled at his son. "I'm assuming word of your engagement has reached you."

"What makes you think that, father?" Draco asked with only a faint trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Because, until Potter's Mudblood was in trouble the other day, you had not visited me since the discussion we had after the war-the one where you felt the need to vocalize your attraction to the Mudblood. Your presence here can only be due to your anger at my decision to protect your future." Lucius said calmly, but his gray eyes showed his underlying anger.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, and you had better get used to how it sounds coming from your mouth, father because one day she is going to be the mother of your grandchildren, the future heirs to the Malfoy name." Draco said as he straightened in his seat and met his father's gaze.

"Never." Lucius hissed, his calm façade disappearing.

"Yes, father, Hermione is the person I love and the only one I will marry."

"You don't have a choice. The black magic of the pureblood engagement contract is unbreakable." Lucius said coldly.

"I came here to ask you to reconsider your decision. I know you have the power to break the engagement. I hoped to appeal to you as your son. I thought there might be some small chance that my happiness and what I wanted was more important to you than some antiquated fear of the family line being tainted by a muggleborn." Draco said shaking his head sadly.

"Then you are more naïve than I thought, _son_." Lucius growled softly.

"If after you met mother someone told you that you could never be with her, what would you have done?"

"Leave your mother out of it." Lucius returned sharply.

"Why? You think it's fair that you get to spend your life with your soul mate, but just because mine is not a pureblood, I have to be miserable for the rest of my life." Draco snapped, his calm finally falling away.

"It's for your own good. If you can't resist bedding the whore then take her as a mistress, just don't get her pregnant." Lucius said, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Draco slammed his fist on the table. "You will never refer to her in such a manner ever again." Draco rose to his feet. "And, if the next time we see one another, your attitude has not changed, father, be assured you will no longer be a part of my life from that moment on. Hermione will be my wife one day, and you will either get onboard with our relationship or find yourself a lonely old man, who can only watch his grandchildren grow up from a distance."

Draco strode out of the room leaving Lucius Malfoy unsettled by the look his son on had in his eye; Lucius recognized that look. The look was the same one Lucius wore before he set out to crush those who opposed him.

--

Hermione leaned against Harry as he helped her out of the floo and across the common room. St. Mungo's had decided to let her come home tonight, as long as she promised to rest.

Harry was watching her face closely and swore at the continued fatigue he saw there. "Bugger this, Hermione." He said before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into her room.

She smiled up at him as he laid her on her bed. "Thanks, Harry."

He sat down on the bed next to her. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The two of them fell into silence and finally Hermione spoke. "If you had told me two years ago, I would be sitting in my bed worrying about Draco Malfoy…"

"A lot has changed since then." Harry said quietly. When Hermione said nothing, he continued. "Being with Malfoy will not be easy."

She raised her head and looked at her best friend; she saw no judgment in his green eyes, just concern. She nodded. "I know. I expected people to react badly, to doubt our feelings, to gossip, but I did not expect his father to take such rash action."

Harry frowned as she lowered her head again, looking sad and depressed. He rose to his feet and moved to the window and looked out across castle's grounds. The leaves were already turning on the trees, a sign that soon they would fall and winter would come.

"Hermione, after Dumbledore died, when you, Ron, and I were hunting down the Horcruxes, you remember how depressed I was, how there were times when the weight of trying to save everyone was too much for me to bare?"

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Harry. He rarely spoke of the time between Dumbledore's death and the last battle of the war. "Harry, of course, I remember; I will never forget! You managed to carry that burden, better than anyone else ever could have hoped to."

"Do you remember what you told me, the night before the last battle? When I was nearly ready to give up, do you remember the words you said to me?" Harry asked softly, turning to look at her. His green eyes were shining as her eyes rose to meet his.

Hermione smiled as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "The dawn always comes; sometimes, it's just a matter of hanging on long enough to see the first rays of light."

Harry moved over to her bedside and sat back down. "This is the darkness before the dawn, Hermione. You just have to hold on, and you and Draco will get through this. I promise you those rays of light are coming soon because you deserve your dawn, more than anyone I know."

Hermione took Harry's hand. "Not anyone, you deserve happiness more than anyone I know. How are things with Ginny?"

Harry chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You always do that; push your own pain, your own emotions aside for me, not today. Ginny and I are fine, so now we are going to focus on making you happy."

"I never thought I would see the day when you were concerned about me being happy with Draco Malfoy." Hermione teased.

"Well, personally, I would have been happier if you had fallen for Lance, or even Blaise, but who knows, perhaps Draco Malfoy will turn into the kind of man who deserves your love." Harry said giving her a smile.

"I just hope he can get through to Lucius."

"I wish I could have too." Draco said as he entered her room.

Harry frowned. "What did your father say?"

"Exactly what one would expect an ex-Death Eater to say when he son asked him to break his pureblood engagement so he could be with a muggleborn." Draco said his voice was harsh with the anger he still felt at his father's stubbornness.

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her face fall. He turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, hold on for those rays." He rose to his feet and exited the room.

Draco shook his head and moved over to Hermione's bed and sat next to her. "What was that nonsense about rays?"

"Nothing, just something Harry was saying to encourage me to stay positive." Hermione said as she reached a hand up to gently touch his cheek.

Draco placed his hand over hers. "The engagement cannot be legally broken. For now, I am stuck in this contract."

Hermione shook her head. "You're of legal age now, can't you just walk away from your father's control?"

Draco shook his head. "My mother was afraid of me turning out like her sister, Andromeda so she and my father put me through some ancient ritual when I was still an infant to ensure I could never leave the Malfoy family."

"That should be illegal!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"It is, but it does not change the fact that the spell is firmly in place and attempting to remove it would most likely result in my death." Draco said wearily.

Hermione swung her legs over the bed and slowly stood. She moved over to the window where Harry had been standing just a few minutes before. "So, what does this mean?"

"Pureblood engagement contracts bind the two parties until marriage. They cannot physically be with anyone else intimately. They have to spend so much time together each month, as laid out by the contract."

"So you have to spend time with Astoria?" Hermione asked, her voice rising slightly.

Draco nodded. "I haven't seen the contract, but if I know my father it is probably an unreasonable amount of time. The large amount of time would give me less time to be with you, causing a strain on our relationship. He's hoping the terms of the contract come between us."

"There are more terms?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely, but I do not know what they are. I have not received a copy of the contract yet." Draco replied, watching her face. The hope she had when Potter had been there had diminished. His father was already wearing her down. "Hermione, don't you dare give up on us." He said, his temper rising at the thought that his father and Astoria had caused the witch he loved to look so bloody unhappy. He was irritated that Hermione had to go through this after just barely surviving Elddir's imprisonment. He squeezed his hands into fists as he tried to control his ire.

Hermione sighed as she looked out the window of her dorm room. "Perhaps all these obstacles are trying to tell us something."

"Like what?" Draco bit out, a tad harsher than he had meant to, but he was tired and exceptionally angry.

"Like perhaps, we really aren't meant to be together." Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Rubbish." Draco said coming to stand behind her. When she didn't turn around, he sighed and kissed the top of her head before going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she finally turned around.

"To talk to my fiancée." Draco said darkly before swiftly leaving her room.

Hermione watched him leave and turned back to the window, looking to the east. "I hope you're right, Harry." She said softly to herself. "I hope those rays of light are going to be coming across the horizon soon."

--

Blaise had stormed through the entire castle till he found the witch he was looking for; he sighed as he watched her starring up at the darkening evening sky. Her blond hair blew in the fall breeze and she shivered slightly. He swallowed down the desire the sight of her always stirred in him and moved to stand next to her.

"Daphne, we need to talk."

Daphne lowered her gaze from the sky to the tall, dark wizard. "Blaise, the last time you said that to me, you broke my heart." She said not bothering to hide her bitterness.

"I broke up with you because you were turning into your mother for Merlin's sake. You were just like Pansy and that snipe of a younger sister you have." Blaise replied, as his brown eyes searched her blue ones. "You were no longer the witch I fell in love with, in fact the person you were becoming was not someone I could love at all." He finished softly.

Daphne bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Great, you tracked me down to tell me I'm unlovable. Any other uplifting tidbits for me?"

Blaise sighed. "Daphne, stop trying to pretend you care anymore. Draco told me you've been making moves on him since we returned to school."

"And, you've been throwing yourself at Granger since this summer." Daphne spat.

"Okay, fair enough, but I'm not here about us. I'm here for Draco." Blaise replied calmly.

"Of course, you want me to talk Astoria out of this engagement contract she instigated with Lucius." Daphne said returning her gaze to the night sky. "Why should I?"

"Because, Daphne it's the right thing to do because Draco and Hermione really love each other. They are true soul mates." Blaise said, his voice was slightly pleading.

"Really? How do they know?" Daphne asked glancing down at the Astronomy assignment in her hands.

"I'm not entirely certain of all the details, but Potter was the one who mentioned it." Blaise offered.

"Well, then it must be true. No one would be more opposed to Granger being with Draco than Potter."

"Daph, please. Don't you think Draco deserves to be happy, truly happy?" Blaise said moving to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and did not miss the way she shivered at his touch.

"Why does he get to be happy when I'm miserable?" Daphne said defiantly.

"Your misery is your own making. You made the choice to turn into a shallow bitch." Blaise said harshly.

Daphne shook his hands off her shoulder. "Your negotiating skills leave a lot to be desired, Blaise. Calling me a bitch is no way to ensure I help you."

"I'm just trying to get through to you, Daph. I tried for months before I finally broke up with you, and you just wouldn't listen to me. I need you to hear me now because this isn't our lives we're talking about ruining; this is a friend of ours." Blaise said.

Daphne hung her head; she did not want him to see the tear trickle down her face. She had cried entirely too much since their break up. She felt his finger under her chin, lifting her face so she would be looking him in the eye. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You're right."

Blaise smiled at her. "There she is."

"Who?" Daphne asked confused.

"The girl I fell in love with so long ago." Blaise said softly.

"Don't Blaise. Don't flirt with me. I can't handle it. I'm just starting to feel like I can truly move forward with me life. You being here with me like this…" She broke off and looked away from him.

Blaise let his hand fall away from her face. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry. Let's go deal with this."

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Astoria learned everything she knows about being a Slytherin from our parents, from me, but she doesn't know all there is about being a Greengrass." Daphne said before heading for the steps. She turned back to look at Blaise a small smile on her face. "Well, are you coming?"

Blaise chuckled as her blond head disappeared down the steps; he glanced up at the sky hoping that whatever Daphne's plan was it helped Draco and Hermione.

--

Astoria was sitting in the Slytherin common room; her smile was smug as the other girls in her year scurried to get her what ever she asked. Astoria had always known being Lady Malfoy would come with power, but she had no idea Draco's name would have this effect on her housemates. Girls, who only days before had the nerve to make fun of her, now stammered on their words as they avoided making eye contact with her when conversing. They were afraid of her, which caused her to smile. She liked the taste of this power.

She was just about to demand one of the second years give her their new chess set when the door to the common room slammed open. Astoria turned to give the person a disgusted look, but she felt her throat clog up when her eyes met the furious gaze of Draco.

Everyone in the room glanced at the seventh year boy and then back at Astoria. The silence in the room was broken when Draco quietly growled. "Everyone out! Now!"

Astoria rose to her feet and plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to face him. "Draco, darling, you don't have to make everyone leave. If you want me to yourself, we can merely go back to your room."

Draco did not say anything in reply. He merely turned his eyes to his friends, watching as Greg and Theo made sure to usher all the other students to their rooms. Draco withdrew his wand and sneered at Astoria as she stepped back in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, yet." He said as he flicked his wand towards the student rooms, making sure their conversation was not overheard.

"What are you doing then?" Astoria asked nervously.

"Making sure no one attempts to return to the common room until I allow them, and I am ensuring what I say to you is not overheard." Draco said as he began to move towards Astoria.

"What are you going to say to me?" Astoria questioned as she took a step backwards; the menacing look in his eye was causing her to feel extremely uneasy.

"I'm going to tell you that you will be backing out of this ridiculous engagement."

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I refuse to back out of the contract your father and I agreed upon." Astoria said lifting her chin as she attempted to look braver than what she actually felt.

Draco took a deep breath and fixed Astoria with an icy stare; he almost smiled when she swallowed the fear he knew she was experiencing. He decided to take a different approach. "Tell me, Astoria, what do you think of my mother?"

Astoria was caught off guard by the question. "I, uh, I think Narcissa Malfoy is one of the most elegant women in the entire wizarding community. She's graceful and beautiful; she's a shining beacon for all young pureblood witches to aspire to."

"Is that what you desire, being a Lady Malfoy like my mother?"

"Absolutely." Astoria said smiling.

Draco let out a harsh laugh which caused Astoria to rub the goose-pimples that appeared on her arms. "You will never be Lady Malfoy, and even if you were, do you think you would be treated as my mother is treated?" When Astoria opened her mouth to speak, Draco kept talking. "You see Astoria, one of the reasons my mother shines so brilliantly compared to other witches is that she is married to the man she loves, her soul mate. My father completes my mother, as she completes him. He dotes on her and gives her the world because he loves her. You would never experience that because I do not love you. Actually, I loathe you and would never even lift a finger to attend to your happiness."

"You will learn to love me." Astoria replied hopefully.

"No. I love only one woman and you are not her." Draco growled. "And, this latest stunt you have pulled has hurt her at a time when the last thing she needed was additional stress."

"As if I care about that filthy Mudblood." Astoria spat back.

"You should because my love of her will be the motivation behind me destroying you, your family, everything the Greengrass's hold dear will be brought to ruins." Draco said leaning towards her with an evil glint in his eye.

"You can't harm me." Astoria sputtered. "It's part of the contract."

"You're right. I cannot harm you physically, but I will ruin you in every other way possible. Your family will be completely shunned; you will not be able to afford a chocolate frog after I'm through with you."

"You can't do that; I'm your fiancée." Astoria practically screamed.

"I don't care, and no one else will either. Do you think it's the first time a powerful pureblood has resented his fiancée and ruined her family in the process of freeing himself of the engagement?" Draco returned, the sneer reappearing on his face.

"I…I…"

"You're naïve." Daphne said entering the common room. "You did not think this plan through before you executed it. You simply acted like a first year who wanted the pumpkin cookie and knocked everyone out of your way to get it, not paying attention to who you were knocking out of the way or who you hurt by taking the cookie."

Draco and Astoria both looked at Daphne, surprised by her interruption. Draco smiled when he saw Blaise enter and give him a quick nod.

"This is not your concern, Daphne." Astoria said haughtily to her older sister.

"Actually it is. I am the executor of our family estate as the oldest child. Draco's threats actually cause me to give pause to your contract." Daphne said coming in to take a seat on the couch. She crossed her legs and folded her hands together. She looked as if she was ready to conduct a business meeting.

"You have no say."

"Again, you are remarkably naïve, little sister. As the oldest child, I am the first to receive any contracts of engagement, so your contract with Draco is no valid unless I agree to it. You could say it is in the fine print of the spells and charms that surround the pureblood marriage and engagement contracts" Daphne said

"But…" Astoria said.

"Be quiet, Astoria." Daphne said before turning to Draco. "Sit, Draco. Let's talk, perhaps we can come up with a mutual, agreeable solution."

Draco glanced at Blaise who smiled and nodded his head in encouragement. "Alright, Daphne. What do you propose?"

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review and don't forget to let me know your opinion on wrapping the story up or to keep going.

**Next time: **

Hermione watched sadly as Astoria took Draco's hand and walked out of the Great Hall with him. She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Come on. Let's go then. We have classes to attend."

"Hermione…" Ginny said slowly, giving Harry a worried look.

She turned to her two friends and frowned. "What? There isn't anything I can do. His idea of fixing this is almost as horrible as the contract itself. And, frankly, I'm mad enough at him to never speak to him ever again."

She stalked off leaving her two friends behind.


	32. Chapter 32: A Disagreeable Agreement

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate your feedback. After talking with a few of my fans through PMs, I have come to a decision about the story. I will be wrapping it up. I am not sure how many chapters will be left, most likely no more than 10.

The reason I am wrapping it up is because I already have several other Dramione fics started, and I would like to start posting one of them and working on them. I hope all of you who have enjoyed COTH will read and enjoy those as well. When I post the final chapter of this story, I will post the first chapter of the new story too.

Hugs to all of you who have supported me with your words of encouragement. Please continue to read and enjoy the rest of the story.

-JK owns all-

**Chapter 32: A Disagreeable Agreement **

Blaise sighed for the third time in two minutes, and Daphne knew this because for some reason numbers were all she could think in presently, well perhaps time was all she could think, minutes to be precise.

Exactly one-hundred and twenty six minutes had passed, since she had sat down on the Slytherin common room couch and asked Draco Malfoy what he proposed as a counteroffer to her little sister's engagement contract with Lucius Malfoy.

Only five minutes had passed since Draco had left his House common room, angry but no longer hostile.

Three minutes prior to Draco's departure, Astoria had stomped up to her dorm room with frustrated tears spilling out of her eyes.

Daphne decided Blaise had the right idea and let out the sigh she had been holding since her sister and Draco had left them alone. She knew Blaise was not happy with how she had handled the negotiations, but she was not concerned with his ire. Blaise Zabini being disappointed in her was something she was unfortunately becoming accustomed to experiencing.

"Daph, why couldn't you have just let him out of it? Why make this situation more complicated than what it already was?" Blaise finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

She gazed into his dark eyes and swallowed the hurt she felt every time he looked at her with disapproval-getting used to something did not make it any easier to bear.

"I was looking out for my family's best interest. This arrangement leaves us very well off, just as a marriage between Draco and my sister would have; I could not leave the negotiations with less than what I entered." Daphne said coolly.

Blaise shook his head. "This isn't business, Daphne. This is people's lives."

"I know what it is Blaise, and you're right and wrong. Yes, it is people's lives, and I took that into consideration." She replied.

"Did you? This is only going to prolong Draco and Hermione's suffering." Blaise accused.

"Forgive me, Blaise, but I do not share your love for the Mudblood. I don't care if she's miserable. I don't care if this breaks her great-big Gryffindor heart." Daphne spat, her voice resonated with resentment.

Blaise leaned his head back on the couch he was sitting on and stared at the stone ceiling for a moment before responding. "Daph, I don't expect you to care about Hermione. You don't know her, and I highly doubt after the stunt you pulled today, that Hermione is about to ask you over for tea and to become her shopping buddy."

"Then what was your point? This arrangement is a great one for my family. When the deal is complete, I will have brought a nice little nest egg to my family's fortune. When my father sees what I managed to do for the family, he will most likely allow me to finally take my rightful place as second in command of the family business." Daphne said her voice had taken on a slightly pleading tone. She wanted Blaise to understand her side of things; she wanted him to support her decision.

"Money is not everything, Daph."

"No, but it sure does help." She retorted.

Blaise rose to his feet and stared down at her sadly. "When you realize there is more to life than position, power, blood status, and galleons, come find me, but until then, I just can't let myself be with you."

He strode out of the common room, and when the portrait closed, Daphne Greengrass let one minute pass before she cried once again over Blaise Zabini.

--

While Blaise was walking out on Daphne, Draco was standing outside the portrait to the private common room, unable to utter the password. Saying the password meant the portrait would swing open, he would walked inside and have to face Hermione. He also knew she was going to be furious.

She was muggleborn and would never understand what just transpired in bowels of Hogwarts between him and the eldest Greengrass heir. He finally muttered the password and the portrait opened, revealing a very haggard looking Harry Potter sitting on one of the couches, staring at the fire.

Draco stepped inside and glanced around; shocked Hermione was not waiting for him.

"I made her take a bath and then had Dobby brew her sleeping tea." Harry said, not taking his eyes off the flames.

"I see." Draco said.

"I doubt you see, Malfoy." Harry replied finally turning to fix the other boy with his green eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" Draco asked, automatically getting defensive.

"We're under a truce, remember?" Harry said turning back to the fire. "So, you don't have to get your under-shorts in a bunch. I made sure she was asleep by the time you got back so that she was better rested for when you give her the bad news."

"How do you know my news is bad?" Draco asked as he finally walked over and sat down on one of the couches.

"Because, Lance came back about fifteen minutes after you left. He told me the Delancy family attorneys said the only way out was to renegotiate with the real Greengrass heir. I've only ever known Daphne Greengrass to be a self-absorbed bitch, and somehow, I doubt my best friend's heartache softened her any in the last two hours." Harry's voice was harsh.

"You're right to an extent. When Daphne and Blaise first dated, she did soften, but the war hardened her heart again." Draco said as he pulled out his wand and rolled it between his two hands.

"The news isn't horrible, but Hermione is going to be upset by it." Draco said slowly, deciding to use Potter as his measuring stick for how Hermione would react.

"Define 'isn't horrible." Harry requested turning to once again to look at Draco.

"Well, Potter, it means in the end, Hermione and I will be able to truly be together. However, I'm not sure if I can expect her to be waiting for me while I fulfill my part of this renegotiated contract." Draco responded honestly.

"What are the terms of this contract?" Harry questioned as he ran a hand through his hair. He wished he had not told Ginny to go back to Gryffindor tower for the night. He could use her moral support right about now.

"To ensure there is no possibility of me loving Astoria and therefore being able to live happily married to her, I am required to date her until Christmas break. I am unable to break up with her. I am to act in a manor as any dutiful boyfriend would, but I am not require to engage in physical intimacies with her, beyond hand holding. Once break arrives, the contract is terminated with the Greengrass family receiving ten-thousand galleons, two percent stock in my new company, and my family's vacation home in Greece."

"There's more." Harry observed.

"Yes, this is the part Hermione will hate. I am not allowed physical contact with Hermione or any other woman during this time period. I am not to speak with Hermione unless it is related to class assignments or prefect duties." Draco said sadly.

"Great, so essentially you agreed to abandon her for the next two and a half months." Harry said rising to his feet. "Bloody perfect."

"You think I'm happy about this, Potter? You think I didn't try to find a way around this? I offered her six times the gold, but Daphne did not cave. No, the little wench is making sure the Greengrasses make out well, but not so well she would have to fear repercussions from my father or business associates. Astoria also threw one hell of a fit, which influenced Daphne as well."

Draco dropped his head into his hands. "You think after finally finding real love in my life that I want to walk away from it, even for a moment? All I want is to go up into her room and take her in my arms. I want to comfort her and tell her again and again just how much I bloody love her, but I can't. I can't because I'd rather be without her for ten weeks than be without her for the rest of my life."

Harry stared down at the other boy and truly felt sorry for him. "You're pureblood society is rather fucked up, Malfoy."

Draco snorted and looked up at Harry. "Tell me about it."

"I'll tell her, and I'll keep telling her." Harry said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked confused. "Tell who what?"

"You're too much of an idiot to be my best friend's soul mate." Harry said tiredly. "I will tell Hermione the terms of the arrangement. I will explain your feelings, and when things get ugly and she's ready to walk away from you, I'll remind her of the exchange, ten weeks of misery for a lifetime of happiness."

Harry turned and walked up to his room without another word, leaving a very stunned Draco Malfoy sitting on the common room couch.

"Bloody hell, Potter. You and your damn noble heart, I might eventually start to like you." Draco muttered as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. After a moment, he laughed quietly out loud. "Then again, probably not."

--

The following morning found Hermione waking up to Harry sitting on her bed, giving her a smile. She propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm glad Ginny is not one of those insecure girls because otherwise she may be jealous of you watching another woman sleep."

Harry chuckled. "She knows I love you, just not in that manner."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too, Harry. Now, tell me what brings you to my bedside this early in the morning."

"I thought you and I could talk before we go downstairs for breakfast and class." He said, his smile faltering as the moment of telling her about Draco's arrangement with the Greengrasses drew near.

Hermione instantly sat up in bed and fixed him with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Draco last night." Harry said quietly.

"Okay, and?" Hermione asked, unconvinced that she wanted him to answer.

"He found a way to break the engagement." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful. Where is he? Oh, he must still be sleeping." Hermione said pushing the covers back. "I think I'll go wake him up and give him a great big hug."

Harry swiftly grabbed her wrist to stop her getting up. "You can't."

"Can't what?" Hermione asked confused.

"You can't hug him, you can't even talk to him unless it is about school work or prefect duties." Harry said softly.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, feeling dumbfounded for the first time in her life.

"The arrangement he made with Daphne Greengrass to break the engagement contract states that he must date Astoria from now until the start of Christmas break. During that time, he is to be a faithful and dutiful boyfriend, as if they were truly a couple. He does not have to be physically intimate with her though. He also is forbidden under the terms of this new arrangement to have any physical contact with you or to speak to you unless it is absolutely necessary." Harry watched her face fall with every word he uttered, and he felt his anger at Daphne and Astoria Greengrass growing by the second.

Hermione opened her mouth, a thousand questions were jumbling around in her brain, but not one came out. She shook her head. "So, his solution to getting out of the engagement is to ignore me and date another witch for two and a half months?"

"He said it was the only way for the two of you to be together. He said that it was better to be separated from you for this short amount of time than for the rest of your lives." Harry said gently.

Hermione snorted and crossed her arms. "That's rubbish. He could have done something else; this was just the easier route for him to take."

"He loves you Hermione, but he's still Malfoy. You have to remember he was not raised the same way we were. All he's ever known is these pureblood conventions."

Hermione's brown eyes met Harry's and she sighed. "Don't make excuses for him, Harry. You of all people are the prime example of how the environment you are raised in does not dictate the person you become nor does it have to influence the choices you make anymore than you let it."

"Hermione, my parents were dead and I lived in horrible circumstances, but I found true, unselfish love and friendship at the age of eleven when I met you, Ron, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore…"

Hermione leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "This is my night now, isn't it?"

Harry stroked her brown curls affectionately. "Yes, love, unfortunately, your dawn will not be coming for some time."

Hermione nodded. "I'm furious with him for not talking to me before he entered into this arrangement."

"I know."

She rose to her feet. "I'm going to get a shower and then we're going to the Great Hall for breakfast with our housemates. I am sure everyone wants to catch up on the events of the past few days."

Harry watched her get up and head for her bathroom. When he heard the shower turn on, he rose to his feet to go get his school bag, muttering to himself. "She's taking it well now, but I have a feeling her resolve is going to be tested very soon."

--

Ginny read the parchment Harry had sent her this morning, twice. She scowled at its contents for the second time before tossing it in the fire. The whole world did not need to know that Hermione was being set aside by Malfoy. "Boys!" Ginny muttered to herself.

"Ginny, ready to go to breakfast?" Dean asked as he and Seamus made their way down the steps of the boys' dormitory.

"I suppose." Ginny replied absently.

The two boys gave her a look, but neither questioned her about her faraway look. Ginny Weasley and her entire family had been through hell in the past few years, and both boys knew if she needed to get lost in her thoughts, who were they to intrude.

The three of them walked to breakfast in relative silence, and Ginny gasped when they entered the Great Hall and saw Harry and Hermione sitting at the table. She quickly scrambled over to the two of them and sat down next to Hermione, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Harry did not tell me you would be down for breakfast or I would have come over to walk with you." Ginny said squeezing her friend tightly.

Hermione hugged her back and smiled for the first time since Harry had given her the news of Draco's arrangement. "It's alright, Gin."

Ginny pulled back and stared at Hermione. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

Hermione glanced at Harry and chuckled. "I should know there are no secrets between you two."

"You aren't mad that he told me, are you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not, you're my best girl friend in the whole world Ginny. I mean, come on, we've been through worse than that. Remember in your third year when you desperately wanted Harry to ask you to the Yule Ball?" Hermione said steering the conversation away from her and Draco.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, yes, very vividly. I also remember thoroughly enjoying Ron's stunned face when he realized you were with Krum."

Harry snorted into his orange juice. "I was just so glad he wasn't mad at me anymore that I didn't bother to point out that Hermione was spot on that he really was jealous she went to the ball with someone else."

The three of them smiled at each other, happy to be able to talk about Ron without feeling immense sadness. Their conversation was cut short by another voice interjecting itself into their conversation.

"Speaking of Yule Balls…" Lavender said sitting down across from the group. Lance and Parvati were with her. "Are we going to have one this year?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Lav. And, even if the school did, I would not be able to be in attendance."

"Me either." Harry said gulping down his juice.

"All of us are helping Tonks and Lupin with their wedding, which is at Christmas time." Ginny said as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Yes, Ginny and I are going to be elbow deep in dress buying and decorations from the moment we step off the train." Hermione laughed.

"Well, perhaps then, one of us could host a private New Year's ball?" Parvati suggested as she sipped her coffee.

"That's not a bad idea." Ginny conceded. "Where though?"

"We could have it at my place." Harry said with a shrug. "Hermione has completely redone the place and it would make a lovely spot for a ball, now."

"Well, you three focus on the wedding. Parvati and I will take care of the ball preparations." Lavender said with a giggle of excitement.

Lance shook his head. "Well, I'll help any of you in anyway I can." His eyes fell on Hermione's.

She smiled at her friend. Harry must have told him too, but she knew Lance would keep silent. He may like Lavender but Lance was smart enough to know a gossip when he met one. Hermione glanced up when she heard a loud voice say Draco's name. Her eyes moved to the Slytherin table where Astoria Greengrass was shoving her friends out of the way so Draco would come sit beside her.

Hermione noticed how unkempt he looked and tired. She wondered if he had slept at all last night. She felt a small jolt go through her as his stormy gray eyes met hers. She smiled at him and nodded. She wanted him to know that she knew. He nodded and looked away as Astoria placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione felt her insides clench as Astoria leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She saw him shake his head at whatever she said, but then when she whispered something else she saw him smile as he shook his head this time.

He was not supposed to be smiling at the little tramp. He was supposed to be as upset and angry as she was, but she watched as Theo and Goyle joined him for breakfast. Soon, he was laughing and carrying on as if nothing was wrong.

How could he be so bloody happy? Hermione half listened to her friends' chatter around her as she waited for him to look her way again, but he did not. She felt angry and then sad, and when Astoria took her fork and took a bite of the potato on his plate she felt angry yet again. How could he be so calm about this situation?

Hermione watched sadly as Astoria took Draco's hand and walked out of the Great Hall with him. She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Come on. Let's go then. We have classes to attend."

"Hermione…" Ginny said slowly, giving Harry a worried look.

She turned to her two friends and frowned. "What? There isn't anything I can do. His idea of fixing this is almost as horrible as the contract itself. And, frankly, I'm mad enough at him to never speak to him ever again."

She stalked off leaving her two friends behind.

--

Draco watched as Hermione came into their classroom and sat down without giving him another glance. He could tell from the tense poise of her shoulders that she was livid with him. He did not blame her. He knew she would have a hard time watching him play boyfriend with Astoria, but the magic in the contract forced him to act as he normally would if Astoria was his real girlfriend, except unlike his 'real' girlfriend sitting two rows in front of him, he would never physically lay a finger on the blond witch. She repulsed him.

He sighed as the professor entered the room and started class. He wanted to talk to Hermione, explain things to her but now it was too late. He only could hope Potter had explained his reasoning to her. When she had smiled at him at breakfast, he had been encouraged. He had felt her eyes on him the entire way through breakfast, but he did not dare make eye contact with her again with Astoria sitting right beside him. He would not give the chit one reason to nullify this new arrangement and return them to a state of engagement.

He was drug out of his thoughts as he heard Hermione's voice as she answered a question. He smiled at the back of her head. She was a smart witch, the brightest there was. He was counting on her to find a way around this contract-a way for them to communicate without breaking the rules of the arrangement.

He drummed his fingers on his desk and saw Blaise glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down when he saw Blaise scribble something Draco's note pad.

_Are you alright?_

Draco grabbed his own quill and responded.

_As alright as a bloke can be for being forced into dating a witch he despises, in addition to being forced to not have any intimate contact with the witch he does happen to love-quite madly…_

Blaise sighed.

Draco knew his friend was upset with Daphne, but he did not want those two to be at odds with one another. Draco had always thought the two of them belonged together. He had often wondered if perhaps they had just met each other too early in life-before Daphne was ready to grow up and be the kind of woman she had the potential to become.

Draco picked up his quill and wrote on the parchment again.

_Is everything alright with you and Daphne?_

Blaise glanced down and shrugged. After a moment, he picked up his quill.

_If by alright, you mean: we're back together-no. If by alright, you mean: are we finally moving past the heartache and on our way to one day being more than friends, when she finally grows up-yes._

_And, I know you're worried about Hermione. I'll talk to her after class-nothing in the contract about your best mate making sure she knows you love her._

Draco's throat constricted as he stared into the brown eyes of the one guy he knew would always have his back. He nodded in thanks, knowing there was nothing more that needed to be said between the two of them. Draco knew Blaise would do everything he could to ensure Hermione understood that Draco loved her, that he made this decision so they could be together.

--

Hermione had never had such a difficult time paying attention in class before, well that was not entirely true-there were several occasions in Potions when they were younger where her fear over Neville injuring himself or her had been a huge distraction as well. She could feel Draco's eyes on her as she jotted down notes on her parchment. She felt unnerved by the entire situation-just the other day she had almost died and Draco's love had saved her from a permanent state of limbo. Now, he was not even allowed to talk to her, and the only word she could think of to describe this situation was _ridiculous_.

After years of him being a bully and tormenting her, the two of them had found their way to each other. Granted, the friendship had rapidly turned into so much more, perhaps too quickly by the relationship-timeline of some, but Hermione had _known_ that day he had almost been killed. She had clearly heard a voice, at the time she did not know what it was, but she knew now. Her soul was crying out to her-save him at all costs, and she had. She had not doubted the voice and thrown herself in front of the curse meant for him.

The voice had haunted her in the months following the final battle, but she had focused all her energy on helping Harry heal and finding her own inner peace with all the events that had transpired-most especially Ron's death. However, Draco had always been somewhere in the back of her mind-the power and emotion of that voice coming to her in her dreams.

She had known when Lance, Oliver, and Blaise had all pursued her that eventually any relationship with them would end. They were all amazing young men, and she was proud to call them her friends. She wished them all the happiness and love their lives could offer them, but she could not be the one to love them, at least not in a romantic sense. She had known it the second Draco's knee had bumped hers in the train compartment on the way back to school, even if she refused to admit it to herself.

After the events of the past three weeks, she wanted nothing more than to settle into a 'normal' teenage relationship with the wizard she loved. She wanted to walk to class with him, holding hands. She wanted to study together with their feet touching on the couch in their common room. She wanted to tell him jokes and discuss current issues with him. She wanted to doze off by the fire while snuggled in his arms, feeling the security that only they provided her. She wanted to feel his lips against hers, and eventually, she wanted the two of them to make love the entire night through. She wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up beside him.

She turned around and caught his eye, and she could see the same sadness in his gray eyes that she felt in her heart. She saw Daphne watching the two of them and frowned, as she turned around. Hermione had first blamed Astoria, but now, she held the elder Greengrass sister equally responsible. From what Harry had told her, Daphne had the power to completely dissolve the engagement contract but had declined to do so.

Hermione twirled her quill in her fingers thoughtfully. She glanced over at Daphne and saw the girl smirking at her. _Bloody Slytherin bitch, _Hermione thought to herself. She had to think of something because there was no way she was going the next three months without at least speaking with Draco as his friend, if nothing more.

She jumped when Harry placed his hand on her arm. She turned to look at her best friend and saw the concern in his eyes. She shook her head to let him know she was alright, but he did not move his hand. She leaned in closer to him. "Harry, I'm alright." She whispered.

Harry's green eyes were piercing as they held hers. "The hell you are, and I'm tired of you suffering."

"There isn't anything you can do, Harry. I'll think of something, don't worry." Hermione reassured.

Harry's shook his head as he quietly said. "Well alert the press, Hermione, but I already have."

"You have?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I, Harry James Potter, have actually come up with a plan before you Miss Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she stared at the look on his face, one that oddly enough reminded her of Draco's overconfident smirk. "Is it legal?"

Harry just smiled but did not reply, instead he let go of her arm and went back to writing down notes, leaving Hermione even more distracted than before.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!! Please take a second to review-I do so love all of your reviews.

**Next Time: **

Her laughter seemed to echo in the empty hallway. Harry remained expressionless, which unnerved Daphne.

"Alright, Potter, spit it out. What's going on here?"

"As I said, I've come to tell you the future, the future of the entire Greengrass family." Harry said softly. "And, Daphne, the future is not bright for any of you."


	33. Chapter 33: A Darker Side

**A/N: **I am so sorry for my long absence, and even sorrier that I did not get this chapter up as soon as I had hoped. This chapter has been a thorn in my side, and I have deleted it and rewrote it more times than I care to remember. I am still not one-hundred percent happy with it, but I could not keep you waiting any longer.

I want to thank all of you who have sent me messages the past five months encouraging me to keep writing this story. I plan on continuing it and finishing it soon.

-JK owns all-

**Chapter 33: A Darker Side**

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his bed; the sky was darkening outside, which indicated his nap had lasted longer than what he had intended for it to. He stretched his arms out and then reached up with his right arm to massage his slightly stiff neck. He closed his eyes momentarily as his thoughts spun with the events of the past week.

The prevailing thought in his mind was that he almost lost someone else he loved-he almost lost Hermione. Almost was a word Harry did not like.

He did not like _almost_ catching a snitch (especially if playing against Malfoy).

He did not like _almost_ passing a Potions assignment or any other class assignment for that matter.

But, he hated _almost_ losing someone he loved.

Drawing in a deep breath, Harry pushed back his bedcovers and rose to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, aware his unruly locks would not be tamed by the effort. He moved away from the bed and grabbed the crimson jumper lying across his desk chair. He fingered the soft material for a second before pulling it over his head.

Harry closed his eyes and saw Hermione's motionless form once again. He opened his eyes and clenched his jaw in determination. He would not settle for Hermione merely being alive. She deserved more, and he was going to give it to her.

However, Harry knew to bring his friend the love and happiness she deserved in her life he was going to have to eliminate the obstacles standing in her way. He was going to have to remove this blasted arrangement Malfoy and his stupid pureblood had gotten them all entangled in; well, technically, Harry was not entangled, but Hermione was, which automatically involved him.

He shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the sweater's fit. Glancing up, his green eyes starred back at him from the mirror. He was not surprised at the cold determination reflecting in those eyes-he would make sure Hermione was able to be with Draco.

Harry rubbed a thumb over the area on his wrist where the magical mark of the Knights of Merlin lay hidden. He remembered Lance's words that the determination of the Knights was based on old magic, created by Merlin. That piece of knowledge gave Harry enough piece of mind to relax slightly-it meant he would not be able to cross the invisible line of humanity. The same line Duncan Elddir had walked over into the land of inhumanity, where the countryside was littered with madness and murder.

Thoughts of turning out like Duncan or Duncan's grandfather gave Harry the chills and he shivered in the otherwise warm room.

He heard someone shuffling in the common room, and he reached down and grabbed a pair of slightly wrinkled khaki trousers lying on the floor. He pulled the pants on and grabbed his wand from the desk. He slid it into his pocket and let his right hand rest near it. He may need it for what was about to come.

After all, Harry knew how Blaise Zabini felt about Daphne Greengrass. Blaise looked at her the way Harry looked at Ginny, the way Draco looked at Hermione. He believed it highly unlikely that Blaise would easily give Harry the information he needed to put his plan into action, but regardless, Harry was prepared to extract the information-anyway necessary, well almost anyway necessary.

--

Draco glanced up from the text book he was reading and frowned at the sight of Ginny Weasley looking down at him. "You're not going to start on me too, are you Weaselette?" Draco asked turning back to his book.

"No, I've come for a copy of the contract." Ginny said in a very businesslike tone, which she was using to keep herself from yelling at the arrogant blond git.

Draco glanced back up surprised, but then he let a slow smile dance across his lips. "Hermione sent you."

Ginny merely raised one of her eyebrows in response.

"Here" He said reaching into his bag and withdrawing a copy of the new contract he had entered into with Daphne the night before. She had given it to him after their last class of the day.

Ginny nodded and tapped the piece of parchment with her wand. A duplicate copy of the contract appeared on the table. She set down the one Draco had handed her and picked up the one she had just created.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She said as she turned and walked away.

"No, Red, thank you." Draco muttered.

Ginny, who heard him, merely nodded and continued on her way. She walked to the far corner of the library and smiled at the sight of Hermione with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, looking over several dusty books, which were so large they looked almost like mattresses.

"A little light reading?" Ginny teased as she took the seat across from Hermione.

"Something like that." Hermione muttered as her eyes scanned over the page she was reading.

"I have a copy of the contract." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione finally looked up from her reading, brushing a loose strand of her hair away from her eyes. Her eyes narrowed at the document in Ginny's hand, as if she could break the contract with her glare. After a moment's pause, in which the parchment did not burst into flames, she held out her hand. She tried to smile at Ginny's worried expression, but from the deepening of Ginny's frown, Hermione figured her smile probably looked more like a grimace.

"Really, Ginny, I'm alright. I keep reminding myself as awful as this is, Draco and I are both healthy. I mean it's only been a few days since everything happened with Duncan. I could be dead right now…"

When Hermione's voice broke off, Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "No one expects you to 'grin and bear it', Hermione."

When Hermione remained silent as she scanned the agreement Draco had made with Daphne, Ginny continued. "I do not think it is possible to be 'alright' without the one you love as an intimate part of your life."

Hermione heard the sudden tremor in her friend's voice and raised her eyes from the contract to look at the girl who was the closest thing she had to a sister. "Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes watered with tears she was fighting to keep at bay. "When Ron died, I thought my heart would burst from the grief bubbling inside it. I was so angry, at everyone, and I pushed Harry away because it was so easy to blame him."

Hermione pushed the contract slightly away from her as she reached across the table to take Ginny's hand in hers. "Ginny, you have to know Harry would have given his life to save Ron."

Ginny nodded and gave her friend a sad smile. "Of course I know that, I knew it then too, but heartache and grief are known culprits of bad decision making. But, the point I'm trying to make Hermione, is the entire way through my grief, when I was pushing Harry away, I never was whole. I do not think I even was able to come to terms and peace with Ron's death until I finally opened my heart and arms back up to Harry."

Ginny rose from her seat and moved over to one of the library shelves. She ran a couple of fingers down the spin of a book and then turned to face Hermione. "We aren't meant to go through life without the other part of our soul, so you don't have to pretend to be alright with me Hermione because I know what it is to be without the one you love, and it is anything but alright."

Hermione rose from her seat and walked around the table and embraced Ginny in a hug. "Then, I'll have faith that everything will be alright because if you and Harry can find your way back to one another through the horrors of war and the death of a person you both loved, then Draco and I can survive a few weeks of separation."

Ginny pulled away from Hermione and wiped at her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hermione glanced down the aisle where they were standing, and her brown eyes met a fierce pair of gray, and she smiled. "I'm certain." She turned away from the stare of the man she loved and back to her friend. "Besides, Daphne Greengrass is not even in my intelligence league, I've found at least one flaw in the contract that I intend to use to bridge the gap she is trying to put between Draco and me."

--

Duncan Elddir had never been patient. As a child he had taken that particular trait as a compliment when his grandmother had said he took after his father's side of the family. However, now, he knew she had not meant it as such.

No, his elegant grandmother, terrible and wonderful in her own ways, had meant he took after his grandfather-Tom Riddle.

Duncan clenched his hand into a fist as he thought about the man who he mirrored physically. If his grandfather had not grown up to become Lord Voldemort, he may have been born here in England. He might have attended Hogwarts with Hermione and been her best friend, instead of that bumbling idiot, Potter.

"Silly notion." He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me, did you say something, Duncan?" Lucius asked from his cell, where he was sitting on the cot reading a novel.

"Just thinking out loud." Duncan said dismissively.

When Lucius nodded and went back to his book, Duncan went back to his thoughts. He wondered many times if the darkness that lived in him would have remained dormant if his father's true heritage would have continued to be a secret.

He scowled at the wall in his cell. The past was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered to him now was finding a way to get out of this prison that contained him and get Hermione back. The question that hung in his mind, unanswered, was _how_.

Duncan glanced across the way at Lucius Malfoy. The man had professed his desire to form a union to keep Hermione away from his pretty boy son, but Duncan did not trust him. Duncan had read up on all of his grandfather's former associates, and he knew Lucius Malfoy looked out for the Malfoys and the Malfoys alone.

No, Duncan was going to need an ally that had as much as stake as he did, but whom.

A smile appeared on his face. He knew someone who would help him, someone who would gladly see him free and not care if he kidnapped Hermione and absconded with her to a remote location where they would never be found.

Duncan already knew the place. He was impatient but not foolish. He knew that there was a chance his first attempt to make Hermione his might fail. She was after all one of the most famous witches in the world, not to mention her own resourcefulness and intelligence.

He had not planned on landing in jail, but regardless, he had a plan or the beginnings of a plan.

Glancing at Lucius again, he sighed. He was going to need this blond buffoon to help him, but he had no plan on letting Lucius know what he was helping Duncan with-no that would stay a secret.

Duncan cleared his throat, causing Lucius to glance up from his book. Duncan put his most charming smile; time to convince Lucius what was about to happen was Lucius doing and not Duncan's at all. "So Lucius, what are you reading?"

--

Night settled on Hogwarts, and since the homework was piling up on the sixth and seventh years. Daphne had gone to library to study. Well, actually, she had followed Draco there to ensure he did not break his part of the contract and talk to the Mudblood. She had watched him leave and was getting ready to leave herself when Blaise had shown up and sat down across from her. She had asked him why he was there but he had not spoken to her, merely pulled out his potions book and some parchment. He did not seem quite himself, almost as if he was in a trance.

She had thought to just huff off, but some part of her pulled at her to stay so she did, and when Blaise had made no moves to leave as the library closed and still remained quiet, Daphne had finally left.

Now, however, Daphne felt a chill creep over her neck as she walked down the dimly lit hallway, and she wished she had waited on Blaise. She rubbed her arms as she rounded a corner and ran into someone. She stumbled backwards and glanced up into the angry eyes of Harry Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" She growled.

"I want you, Daphne." Harry said quietly.

"Sorry, I have no interest in boys with ugly scars." She sneered.

"Oh I don't want to date you. I've come to tell you the future." Harry said his voice still calm.

"The future? Have you finally fallen off the deep end and gone barmy, Potter?" Daphne said laughing at her own idea of a joke.

Her laughter seemed to echo in the empty hallway. Harry remained expressionless, which unnerved Daphne.

"Alright, Potter, spit it out. What's going on here?"

"As I said, I've come to tell you the future, the future of the entire Greengrass family." Harry said softly. "And, Daphne, the future is not bright for any of you."

Daphne rubbed her arms again, and she attempted to meet Potter's gaze with a fierce one of her own, but she felt herself wilt under his scrutiny. She understood as she looked into his green eyes, why he was the chosen one.

"I have no time for games, Potter." She said as she tried to take a step backwards, but she found her legs would not agree with the command her brain was sending to them to flee.

"You'll not be going anywhere, Daphne. Not until you've heard your horoscope."

"I'll have you thrown out of school for this." She hissed.

Harry snorted. "You're a very foolish girl, Daphne."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued.

"Did you know I was almost sorted into Syltherin?" Harry asked her, watching her face.

She snorted. "Doubtful."

"Not at all; the Sorting Hat thought my mind and cunning would make me an excellent fit for your wretched house. There are times I have wondered if the hat was right." Harry said quietly.

The chill that had crept across Daphne's neck turned into a complete ice storm as Potter spoke. "You would have been eaten alive." Daphne managed to retort, lifting her chin defiantly.

Harry laughed. "You may be right, Daphne. When I was a young, awkward eleven year old, I probably would have been swallowed whole by you and the vipers you share that lair underneath the castle with, but now, well now I believe I am the one who will do the devouring."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I told you, to tell you the future."

"Spit it out then."

"Very well." Harry said quietly. "I have made arrangements to have your family's skeletons pulled from their closet graves and they are scheduled to run in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet."

Daphne laughed. "That's all?"

"Oh no, I'm quite sure after the Ministry of Magic find out that the reason the Greengrass fortune seems to have disappeared overnight is not due to extravagant shopping trips in Paris." Harry watched as Daphne realized what he was saying. "I believe that the rest of your family's holding and future holdings will be seized by the Ministry after they discover your family was one of the leading contributors to Voldemort's war."

"No, that's a lie." Daphne said in a fierce whisper.

"You know it isn't. You were the one huddled behind the couch when your father professed his guilt to Artho McNalley, who then mysteriously turned up dead a few days later." Harry said as he watched her face and was pleased by the fear he saw there.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I don't care about the past, Daphne. I only care about the people that matter to me, who are suffering in the present because of your own greed." Harry replied. "You saw an opportunity for your family's fortune to be restored through this arrangement with Malfoy, and you took it. You did not give a damn who you hurt."

Daphne glared at him but said nothing.

"I want the engagement broken."

"Have my father arrested, Potter. Go ahead and have his assets seized. I made sure that in the event his exposure, this deal with Malfoy would fall under my name entirely and not able to be accounted with his funds." Daphne said an arrogant smirk playing on her trembling lips.

"Your bravado does not fool me, Daphne." Harry said, calling her bluff. "You know who I am. You know the way I am revered by our entire world. A few words from me, and no shop will accept your knuts. No one will associate with you; you'll be the most socially outcast witch in the entire world. You, your sister, and every one else who holds any relation to you will be shunned."

Daphne's pale complexion seemed to lighten even further as his threat sunk in. "You wouldn't."

"There are things, I wouldn't do, Daphne, but destroying your social standing is something I would do."

Daphne hung her head, unable to meet Potter's eyes any longer. "Can I think about it?"

Harry masked his surprise. He had expected her to fold immediately. "You have until tomorrow night. Meet me here, same time. I'll hold the press that long." He said as he walked away.

Daphne watched him go and as her ability to walk returned; she moved shakily back towards the library. She was going hunting for the man she thought she could always trust. She was going hunting for Blaise Zabini. The only other living person who knew what her father had said in the library that night, and she was going to kill him for selling her out to Potter.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

"What are you trying to say, Potter?" Draco asked, his anger over what Blaise had told him about last nights events was about to cause Draco to physical injure the boy standing in front of him.

"I'm trying to say you idiot that Elddir has escaped and Hermione is currently missing." Harry said gasping for breath.


	34. Chapter 34: A Sister's Reasons

**A/N: **I am very sorry my dearest readers of this fic. I have struggled beyond belief with this latest chapter, and in part, that is because my muse for this story is quite bored with it. I will finish it though. I will tell you know there is probably one more chapter, followed by an epilogue.

On another note, my HP muse has been working on another story, which I am going to be posting the first chapter of tonight as well. For those of you who are interested, it is an alternate seventh year story-it will focus on Harry. However, this story will end Harry's journey as leading man but begin a four story arc focused around (insert drum roll) Draco and Hermione.

I hope all of you who have enjoyed COTH enjoy this latest work in progress.

Hugs to each and every one of you who reviewed the last chapter-your support is why I have been able to find the drive to finish this story.

-I do not own HP- if I did, I'd live in a castle too. =)

**Chapter 34: A Sister's Reasons**

Blaise stumbled into the common room, long after curfew. He rubbed his head, trying to dull the headache currently choking his brain.

"Blaise, where in the hell have you been?" Draco said rising from the couch he had been dosing on waiting for his best friend's return.

Blaise shook his head. "Shh."

"Shh? What kind of bloody answer is that? You're the Head Boy; you're the one person who is not supposed to be out after curfew." Draco said slowly while scrutinizing his best friend's odd behavior.

"Hermione." Blaise said taking a seat.

"What about her?" Draco asked, suddenly alarmed. He thought she was asleep in her room, but he had not been in the common room until late because of his stupid obligations to Astoria.

"She makes two." Blaise muttered.

Draco sighed, relieved that Hermione was safe. "Blaise, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Potter."

"When I ask you a question, can you please not respond with a name?" Draco asked his irritation growing by the minute.

"Yes, I can, but if you want to know what is wrong with me, ask Potter." Blaise said giving his best friend a glare.

"What does Potter have to do with you coming in acting like some sort of third-rate zombie at an ungodly hour in the morning?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what he did to me, if I had to guess from textbook definitions, it was _Legilimency_." Blaise said darkly.

"Potter, used _Legilimency_ on you?" Draco asked stunned.

"Yes." Blaise growled softly. "I'm fairly certain at least. I've never experienced it before."

"Wait, so if you've never experienced it before, then you probably have no idea how to perform _Occlumency_." Draco stated his face grim.

"No, I do not know how to use _Occlumency_, so Potter got every last morsel of information he wanted and then some." Blaise retorted bitterly.

"What was he after?" Draco asked, still reeling from the news that Saint Potter had done something as Slytherin as using _Legilimency_. Everyone who was familiar with the spell knew the adverse affects it had on the person it was being used against, such as potential headaches and a mental-zombie state.

"Information."

Draco sighed at Blaise's vague answer. "I gathered as much, Blaise. What information was Potter after that he couldn't just ask you about?"

Blaise averted his eyes from his best friend's intense gaze as he mumbled. "Information about Daphne."

Draco sighed and finally returned to his seat on the couch he had been occupying before Blaise's return and stared at the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I don't understand why Potter didn't just ask you. I mean you would do anything to help Hermione and me."

Draco looked up expecting to see Blaise nodding his head in agreement, but instead, he saw a sad look of despair as Blaise shook his head. "Blaise?"

"I'm sorry, mate. I would do almost anything for you, but the information Potter derived from my thoughts was something I had promised Daph I would never share with another living soul." Blaise gave his best friend a pleading stare. "Not even you, not even to help you out of this mess."

Draco was hurt, but he understood. He would do anything for Blaise too, except break a promise to Hermione. "Don't sweat it, Blaise. I'm sorry you're suffering because of me though."

"You didn't do this." Blaise said as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, willing his headache to subside.

"No, but he's doing this because of Hermione and I being forced to endure this period of separation." Draco said, choosing his words carefully.

Blaise opened one eye to look at his friend and snorted. "Separation…almost sounds like the two of you are married."

Draco gave his friend a small smile. "No, if we were, then we never would have to go through this bloody shit."

"Well, I'm right there in the misery department with you, buddy. After tonight, Daphne will probably never look at me again, let alone want to be with me."

"She knows whatever it is that Potter drew from your thoughts?"

"Oh yeah, and she was steaming mad. The little wanker wasted no time in giving her his blackmail ultimatum." Blaise said sadly.

"Blackmail…do you think she'll go for it?" Draco asked, trying to hide the hopefulness he felt at Blaise's words.

Blaise shrugged. "I really don't know, mate. I just don't know."

--

Duncan Elddir was sitting on his cot watching a sleeping Lucius Malfoy through the bars of his holding cell. He listened to the soft snores the blond man was emitting and smiled. His manipulation of Lucius had gone brilliantly.

Duncan drew in a big whiff of air from around him and let out a low sigh. He could no longer smell the fear that had permeated the air when he was dealing with Lucius, and Duncan felt some slight disappointment in the scent's evaporation. He loved the power he felt when he smelled the overwhelming scent of fear coming from a person he was interacting with.

His thoughts drifted to Hermione because she never had that scent; perhaps, it was why he admired her so much. He knew she belonged to the Gryffindor House in Hogwarts whose members were noted for their courage, and he believed she had been placed correctly.

"Lovely Hermione." He murmured softly.

His gaze flickered back to Lucius still sleeping form. The blond man was allowed to send owls and he had sent one for Duncan several hours ago, and then another, when a reply had been received. The owls had carried instructions to the one person Duncan knew would help him escape- no questions asked.

Duncan smiled at the simple language encoding in the messages. To an outside observer, the letters would look like harmless letters between two friends catching up, but he had known the person reading it would look harder realizing there was another message.

Duncan glanced around his cell another smile haunting his moonlight lit face. In another twelve hours, he would be free and his plans to obtain Hermione again would be put into action.

He lay down on his cot, deciding to sleep. He did not want to be tired when he saw the bright light of day tomorrow afternoon as he escaped.

--

Harry was perched on his broom, hovering above the low hanging clouds of mist. He had not been able to sleep well last night. His guilt over what he had done to Zabini was like a knife twisting in his gut.

He had not been completely certain that Blaise had known anything, but when he had asked him for information on the Greengrass family that could be used to blackmail Daphne into dissolving the contract, Blaise's gaze had flickered letting Harry know he did have the information. Harry had pleaded his, well Hermione's case to Blaise, but when he had refused to help, Harry had used _Legilimency _on the other boy.

Harry drifted downwards as he watched the first rays of light began to peek over the eastern horizon. His mouth curved into a frown as he watched a red sun rise.

"Red sun at night sailor's delight, red sun in the morn sailors be warned." Harry said to himself.

"You know it can also be red sky or even red sails." A female voice called from the stands a little ways below him.

He glanced down and smiled at the brown eyes watching him. He turned his broom and flew to his best friend's side. "No, Hermione, I actually did not know that."

"What are you doing up this early?" She said watching his face closely.

"Thinking."

Hermione moved to the railing and glanced down at the steep drop. "You couldn't think on the ground?"

"Nope." Harry said smiling at her dislike of broom heights.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Want to tell me what has you thinking so hard this morning?"

He sighed. He had debated evading her question, but he would not lie to her. "I'm trying to live with the choices I've made."

"Oh no, Harry, what did you do on my behalf?" Her voice was sad and her eyes were full of worry as she reached a hand out to him.

"I'll tell you. Meet me on the ground; we'll walk back to the castle together, while we talk." Harry said as he did a loop on his broom and headed for the ground.

He waited patiently as Hermione made her way down the stand stairs and walked over to him. He could see the tiredness manifesting itself in her physically-in the form of dark circles under her eyes.

"So?" She asked as she reached him and the two began their trek towards the castle.

"I used _Legilimency_ on Blaise to get information on Daphne and her family that I am using to blackmail her." Harry said softly.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't?" Hermione exclaimed horrified at the lengths he went to her, lengths she knew were eating him up inside.

He nodded his expression grim. "Yes, and the worst part is I am not certain that it is going to work. Apparently, Daphne Greengrass has more backbone and character than I originally thought."

Hermione nodded. She thought to ask Harry what the information was, but then realized, she did not want to know. "Well, as angry as I am with her and her sister, I am not really surprised that she has some redeeming qualities."

"Why is that?" Harry asked slightly surprised.

"Because, I do not believe that Blaise's match in this life could be a completely horrible person." Hermione stated.

Harry sighed. "I really hope this all works out, Hermione. I do not want to have to follow through with this threat. I just want you to be able to be with Draco because that is what makes you happy."

Hermione was about to say something, when she saw Daphne approaching them.

Daphne stopped in front of them. "Potter, a moment of your time."

He nodded.

"Alone, please." Daphne said fixing Hermione with a cold stare.

When Harry began to open his mouth to protest, Hermione touched his arm. "I'll go. I'll save you a seat at breakfast, Harry." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking past Daphne and heading into the castle.

Harry watched his friend until she had passed through the castle entrance and was no longer in his line of sight. He slowly turned his gaze and met Daphne's irritated glare. "Alright Greengrass, what's your decision?"

Daphne surprised at Harry's directness opened her mouth and closed it without saying anything.

Harry crossed his arms and looked down at the petite blond, but he did not say anything because he could tell she was gathering her thoughts.

"Can you answer a question for me first?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Depends on the question, whether I'll answer it or not." Harry responded watching her warily.

"Did you really use _Legilimency _on Blaise?" Daphne asked watching Harry's face currently.

"Why are you asking?" Harry finally asked after a moment's pause.

Daphne drew in a breath and met his gaze, her cheeks tinting pink slightly before she whispered. "Because, if he lied to me and told you willingly, I do not think I would be able to forgive him, ever."

Harry's arms dropped to his side because Daphne had blatantly exposed her vulnerable side to him-the man blackmailing her. He shook his head clearing away the surprise. "He did not lie to you. He would have died before giving me that knowledge willingly; he told me as much before I took it."

She nodded and tried to mask her emotions again, but Harry saw the small glimmer of joy that sparked in her eyes before she hid it.

There was another moment of silence before Daphne finally spoke. "I was just going to give you my answer, no explanation, but perhaps, Potter, you'd consider walking with me and giving me some time to explain my reasoning before I give you my final answer."

Harry's first thought was to tell her to jump off the astronomy tower, but somehow, the vulnerability he had been privy to only seconds ago made his anger at the Slytherin fade-at least a little. "Okay, lead the way, my ears are all yours."

Daphne could not hide her surprise at his agreement but nodded and turned and led him towards the castle. Daphne pursed her lips together, unsure of where to start and was grateful Potter remained silent.

Finally, after they were inside, she began to speak. "Potter, except for the Weasleys, do you spend time with many other pureblood families?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

Daphne nodded. "I thought as much."

She lapsed into silence for a moment before continuing. "My family, although pureblood, is neither the wealthiest nor close to ranking high in the pureblood circles."

Harry frowned but still remained silent.

"There were several times growing up over the years that we were practically paupers even though my father and mother managed to hide that fact from everyone. During these times of insufficient wealth, my sister and I would suffer my parents' wrath for things no child should be subjected to." Daphne said softly her eyes lost in thought.

"I was able to better handle it being seven at the time, but Astoria was only five the first time mother slapped her physically for eating two apple tarts instead of one, which meant someone at the table did not get one.

"I tried to tell mother it did not matter that I was not even hungry for a tart, but she still struck Astoria." Daphne said her eyes downcast as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly.

Daphne shook her head but said nothing in response to his words of sympathy. "It was that same night my little sister asked me if we were poor and I told her yes.

"Two weeks later, there was a soirée for young pureblood women and their mothers. Even though we did not have the money to buy extra food for our home, mother took us, in dresses she used magic to enhance and look like new. That was the day my sister made a vow that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy." Daphne said softly.

Harry looked at her confused. "I'm sorry but I don't understand. Was Malfoy attending a party for little girls?"

Daphne chuckled. "Not exactly, Potter. The party was being held at Malfoy Manor, and my sister saw all their wealth and the elegance of Narcissa for the first time. I think she fell more in love with the idea of being Narcissa more than anything, of having every comfort available to you. However, Draco did stop by the function and even at five my sister understood as all the girls in that room did, the key to being the next Lady Malfoy was Draco."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked after Daphne finished speaking.

Daphne frowned. "Honestly, I'm not certain. Perhaps, I want you to understand, although she is a young lady now, my sister is still very much that poor, little girl staring in awe at Narcissa, wanting more than anything to be her."

Harry nodded. He was not unmoved by what Daphne was saying. He could only begin to imagine what it must have been like for the two of them, growing up, beautiful, yet poor compared to the rest of the purebloods surrounding them. "I do understand, at least to a degree, Daphne."

She gave him a small smile and remained silent when he continued.

"However, what you endured growing up does not excuse the blatant disregard you have for other people and their happiness." Harry said.

"No, perhaps not, but I'm afraid, Potter, my answer to your ultimatum must be, no." Daphne said, her voice quivering slightly.

Harry sighed. He was not surprised at her answer, not after the story she had told him. He actually felt he had come to understand Daphne Greengrass a little bit better. He realized she was as cold and hard as she was from years of surviving in Slytherin as a poor pureblood. He also could tell from the way her features softened when she spoke of her sister, that she loved Astoria a great deal-probably more than even Astoria was aware. He felt sick to his stomach at having to follow through with the blackmail.

He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Hermione's devastated face when he had told her about the conditions of the renegotiated engagement contract. He opened his green eyes again and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry then Daphne, for what is about to come. But, I will do anything for Hermione."

Daphne nodded, blinking the tears beginning to sting her eyes away. "I understand, Potter. I really do."

"Well, I don't." A voice from behind them said fiercely.

They both turned surprised because they had wandered into an empty classroom and believed themselves to be entirely alone in their conversation.

"Who's there?" Daphne asked drawing her wand.

Harry placed a hand on Daphne's wand to lower it. "Show yourself, Hermione, I know you're wearing my cloak."

Daphne gasped when Hermione's head then entire body materialized out of the empty space behind them.

Hermione's brown eyes were slightly red as tears slipped down her face. She walked over to Harry and handed him his cloak. "Don't be mad. I used it because I wanted to stop you from doing something entirely against your nature."

Harry smiled sadly at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Protecting you is not against my nature at all, ensuring your happiness is in fact very much within my nature."

Hermione pulled away and shook her head. She looked at Daphne and gave the girl a sad smile. "I wanted to hate you, for what you and your sister have done."

"I would not blame you if you did. I wanted to hate you for Blaise going after you the past few months as well." Daphne responded earnestly.

Hermione sighed. "I do not hate you, Daphne, nor Astoria. I honestly feel such sadness at what you must have gone through growing up. I guess we all have our stereotypes of what it's like to be a pureblood or in my case a muggle-born. I always thought you and Astoria had it so easy, but instead, the opposite was the reality."

Daphne nodded but said nothing. She was having a hard-time enduring Hermione's kind eyes and soft voice after she had been nothing short of a bitch to her.

"Harry, just let this go, forget your threats, forget it all. I could never be happy and live with myself if you did this for me." Hermione said turning towards her best friend and taking his hand.

"But, Hermione…" Harry began to protest, but her small hand covering his mouth stopped him.

"Harry, I've been looking at this all wrong. Is it going to be hard to endure being separated from Draco for the next few months? Absolutely! However, I believe in him, and I believe in our love." Hermione's eyes were shining as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked dropping her hand and placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked down in her eyes.

She nodded. "Completely. Besides, just think of it as your last few months to have me, Malfoy free." She teased.

Harry pulled her in for a hug. "Gin and I will be there for you every second, Hermione. I promise we'll try to get you through with as little heartache as possible."

Hermione returned his hug. "I know you will, I'm counting on it." She pulled back from Harry to face Daphne, who was watching the two with wonder in her eyes.

"I've never had a friend or anyone love me the way the two of you love each other." Daphne said softly.

Hermione walked over to Daphne and surprised the other girl by giving her a hug. "Perhaps, Daphne, you just need to open yourself up to the right kind of people, the ones who are able to love you that way."

When Hermione pulled back, Daphne nodded still too shocked from the unexpected and undeserved hug.

Hermione understood the girl was a little overwhelmed and turned to Harry. "Come on, Harry. Let's go. Gin is saving us both seats at breakfast, and I'm hungry."

The two of them left a still slightly stunned Daphne Greengrass standing in the empty classroom, and after a few minutes, Daphne whispered. "Now, I understand why so many people love her…why Blaise loves her."

--

Duncan smiled as he shed the prison robes and slipped into the soft dress robes his coconspirator handed him. He smirked at the witch sitting on the chair looking at his muscular body.

"That's not for you." He said chuckling and tucking the wand she had brought for him into his pocket.

The witch blushed. "I do not want your body, Duncan."

"Hmm." He replied. "We cannot stay here long. It will not take them long to realize the switch and that I am gone. I need to get to somewhere safe and you need to be prepared for the next part of the plan."

The witch nodded and rose to her feet. "This had better work. At the end of all of this, I expect Draco to be mine."

Duncan nodded. "He will be. After all, I did promise you."

The witch snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "The words of a deranged serial killer are worth so much these days."

Duncan's smile faded. "You can doubt me all you want, but I promise you, I will have Hermione. It's up to you to convince Draco that you are the one he should be with once Hermione is out of his reach forever."

"I've got a plan for that as well." She said with a slight sniff.

"Good Pansy, I'm counting on it." Duncan said before apparating away.

--

Draco was pacing around the common room. He felt edgy for no explainable reason. He had tried to find Potter alone all day to confront him about his use of_ Legilimency_ on Blaise the night before, but he had been unsuccessful. Every time he had seen Potter, he had been with Hermione. Draco was not about to confront Potter in front of Hermione because he did not want her to get the wrong impression for his anger. He was afraid since he could not speak to her directly that she might mistake his irritation with Potter to mean he did not want to do anything it took for them to be together.

He would do anything to be with her, but he did not want to hurt the people he cared about to make that happen. Draco wondered where every one was; night had already fallen, yet the other four occupants of the private quarters had not returned.

He decided he had quite enough of waiting for everyone to come back. He stalked out through the door and into the corridor surprised to see Harry Potter storming down the hall. He opened his mouth to begin the tirade of criticism he had written in his mind all day, but Potter practically ran by Draco as if the other boy was not standing in front of him.

"Potter, what the hell?" Draco said turning around and following the other boy into the common room.

Harry, however, ignored Draco as he frantically ran up the steps into Hermione's room calling for her. "Damn it, where is she? This can't be happening, not again. How did he get out? I don't understand." Harry rambled as he frantically went through her bathroom.

"What are you blathering about, Potter?" Draco questioned as Harry brushed past him and back into Hermione's private bedroom.

Harry ignored Draco his eyes frantically looking around Hermione's room, while he muttered softly to himself.

"What are you trying to say, Potter?" Draco asked, his anger over what Blaise had told him about last nights events was about to cause Draco to physical injure the boy standing in front of him.

"I'm trying to say you idiot that Elddir has escaped and Hermione is currently missing." Harry said gasping for breath from the fear he felt choking him.

"What?" Draco whispered his anger forgotten.

"Elddir had his meeting with his therapist that Hermione was paying for today. However, apparently the therapist had been placed under the Imperius Curse and helped Elddir escape." Harry said sadly as he sat down on Hermione's bed, trying to collect his thoughts and reign in the terror that was threatening to make him loose his mind.

Harry looked up at Draco his eyes hallow. "Hermione went down to Hogsmeade to find the Head Mistress who was apparently there, no one has seen her since she left the Three Broomsticks."

"You let her go alone?" Draco asked his eyes widening at the implications of what Harry had just said.

"I thought she was safe. Elddir was supposed to securely contained in a cell. She insisted…" Harry said miserably. "I've looked everywhere. Blaise and Lance have been leading a search team throughout the area from the castle to the town. Ginny, myself, and the Gryffindor seventh years have been scouring the castle and grounds."

Draco sank to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Blaise said not to. He said you'd run off and do something stupid like try to find her, and if nothing was wrong, then you might break the terms of your agreement." Harry muttered.

"Damn this fucking situation." Draco said slamming his fist against the floor.

The sound of the portrait to the common room opening caused the two boys to hurry from Hermione's room and down the stairs, but they were both disappointed when they saw the person was not Hermione. It was Lance, looking forlorn.

"Harry, we can't find, Mi. We had most of the staff and fifth through seventh year students helping us, but no one has seen her." Lance said wearily.

"How long has she been missing?" Draco asked feeling sick as he realized that Potter was not being overly dramatic, and the woman he loved might very well be in the hands of that psychopath again.

"For about four hours." Blaise responded as he entered the common room. He saw his friend's misery and sighed. "I'm sorry, mate, but I am afraid Elddir has Hermione."

Draco felt a scream of agony ripping its way up his throat but before it could explode from his mouth; the fire blazed green behind them and from its flames emerged Hermione, followed by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review.

**Next Time: **

Hermione watched horrorstruck as Draco willfully lowered his lips to Astoria's and pulled the slender blond into a passionate embrace.

**Hugs!**


	35. Chapter 35: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**A/N: **My dearest readers, I am so sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I know it has been almost a year, but I went through a period of not enjoying writing this fic, and then I had about five months this year where I just could not bring myself to write at all.

That being said, I am back. I will finish this story. I am not going to make any hollow promises of when the next update will come, but I do promise it will eventually come.

Thank you for all of you who sent me reviews and messages-even if I did not respond, I did read and appreciate your feedback and support.

-I do not own HP-

**Chapter 35: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

Draco ran a hand through his hair, which was getting long again. He frowned in annoyance as Slughorn continued to drone on and on about one of his famous former students. Draco's gaze drifted across the classroom to where Hermione's long brown locks were strewn across her back and shoulders. He wondered if she knew how mad she drove him when she left her hair down like that; he had to stop himself from doing something rash-like walking over and running his hands through it and then running his hands all over the rest of her.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Blaise muttered while keeping his gaze fixed on their professor.

"This entire situation."

"Mate it's been a month and a half, you only have a handful of weeks left until this arrangement is over." Blaise murmured.

Draco snorted. Blaise was right of course, but Draco would be damned if he voiced that to his best friend. He was of the firm opinion that Blaise's ego was big enough, although probably still not as big as his own.

Draco glared at Slughorn as he patted Hermione on the shoulder for knowing the answer to a question. He wanted to scream at the absurdity of being jealous of his own professor, especially one that was not even young or good looking, but still the idiot was allow to touch her, which was more than what he was allowed to do.

He was relieved when a few minutes later Slughorn announced that class was dismissed for the day. He moved quickly out of his seat, not wanting to watch Potter and all of the rest of Hermione's loyal male fan club come surround her. He ignored Blaise's worried gaze as he brushed through the other students in the corridors and hurried out of the castle. He was desperate for fresh air.

Draco pulled his robes tighter around him. He should have grabbed a coat, but then again, maybe the slight sting of the early November air may help ease the burning he felt inside him. He knew why his insides always felt on fire. The unpleasant sensation was because he still was forced to uphold his half of this arrangement with Astoria Greengrass. He had not spoken to Hermione in a personal manner since that evening their common room, when his parents had made their unexpected arrival.

He climbed on up on his favorite rock by the lake. He sighed as he thought back to that night; his heart had gone from being clenched in fear to utter confusion in moments. He began to replay the last time he talked to the woman he loved in his mind, as he did so many times in the past few weeks.

"_Draco, aren't you going to hug your mother?" Narcissa asked her son a smile on her beautiful, pale face. _

_Draco could only stare at Hermione. He was so relieved she was safe that he moved to take her in his arms, but he found Potter had grabbed his shoulder. _

"_Let me go, Potter." Draco seethed at the other boy, still angry about what he had done to Blaise the night before._

"_Fine, Malfoy, I'll let you go, you daft prick and you can embrace Hermione, and then find your agreement with the Greengrasses nullified and yourself formally engaged to Astoria again." Potter said sarcastically. "I mean, I would like nothing more than to not have you as a permanent part of my life, but considering that my best friend happens to love your miserable arse, I'm inclined to want to see you two end up together." _

_Draco swore knowing that Potter was right. _

"_Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked moving away from Draco and placing his hands on her thin shoulders. _

_She nodded. "I am. I'll explain everything later, can you all just give us the common room please?"_

_Harry hesitated looking at Lucius, who was still standing by the fireplace and had not said a word. "Will you be safe?"_

"_Yes, um, Lucius isn't exactly free. There are two Aurors monitoring him through the fireplace, and there are several binding curses attached to him, if he moves from this room, he instantly be teleported back to his cell in Azkaban and have a life sentence to serve instead of just another three months." Hermione said trying to reassure her best friend. _

_Harry kissed the top of her head and gave Lucius a warning glare before he put a hand on Lance's shoulder and guided the French boy out of the common room. _

_Draco turned and nodded to Blaise, who nodded back and then followed the other two boys out. _

"_Now, Draco, will you please give your mother a hug?" Narcissa asked, moving forward to embrace her son, despite his still stiff posture. _

"_Why are the two of you here?" Draco asked, as his mother pulled back. His gray eyes were conflicted as his gaze shifted between the three faces in front of him._

"_Well, I was actually in Hogsmeade this morning shopping for some items for Lupin and Tonk's wedding in December." Hermione said quietly._

_Draco's turned his eyes so he was looking into her brown ones and realized this was the closest he had been to her in a while. _

"_You can talk to her, Draco." Narcissa said quietly. "You see, this genius, muggleborn witch was smart enough to realize that despite your arrangement with the young Greengrass girls, your father and I, by old magic still trump those agreements."_

_Draco opened his mouth to speak to Hermione, but he shut it again, afraid it was too good to be true. _

_Hermione sensed his hesitation. "She's referring to Prosapia Primoris."_

"_The old laws of family first…" Draco murmured._

"_Yes, back in the days when family was supposed to mean something." Lucius sneered. _

_Draco was slightly shocked at hearing his father speak. He fixed him with a cool gaze. "Why are you here?"_

_Lucius looked away from his son and fixed Hermione with a contemptuous glare. "Ask the Mudblood."_

"_Don't call her that." Draco snarled. _

"_Draco, please, don't quarrel with your father. We only have a few minutes to speak. Percy granted me this favor, but not without, its limitations." Hermione said softly. _

_Draco turned back to her. "I've missed you so much and when I thought you were gone today…"_

"_I acted impulsively when I ran into your mother outside of Hogsmeade. I did not know about Duncan's escape. I was actually going to ask the Headmistress for permission to leave the grounds to visit with your mother. She gave her permission, so when I ran into Narcissa…" Hermione said but broke off her story when Lucius hissed at her for using Narcissa's first name._

"_Oh Lucius, stop. You agreed to this." Narcissa said exasperated. _

"_Only because you told me if I did not go along with you on this, I would have no home to return to in December." Lucius said fixing his wife with a hard look. _

"_And you won't, if you don't stop putting your selfish interest above what is best for our son, what makes him happy." Narcissa said fiercely. _

"_Draco, I found out about Duncan when we went to visit your father. We came as soon as we could, but the Aurors' spells took a while to put in place." Hermione said steering the conversation away from the fight that was about to ensue. _

"_Why did you go through all of this trouble?" Draco said finally turning away from his parents entirely to look at Hermione. _

"_Because, I want you to know that we are going to stop fighting this arrangement you made." Hermione said as she forced herself to meet his eyes. She swallowed when she saw hurt flash in them at her words. "I love you, Draco, but others are hurting now because of our love and this arrangement."_

_Draco took a deep breath. When she had said they were going to stop fighting the arrangement, for a moment he had wondered if she had decided she no longer wanted to be with him, but her next words were balm to his soul-she still loved him. However, he wished she would have stopped at the loving him bit; he did not want to be reminded of how fucked up everything had become since she had been kidnapped by that tosspot Elddir. _

"_Hermione is right, Draco." Narcissa said softly. "She told me all about Blaise and Harry. No one else should suffer." _

"_Suffer? Potter isn't bloody suffering. He's the one who made Blaise suffer." Draco spat. _

"_You don't think it tears Harry apart to go against his nature?" Hermione said, irritated by Draco's continued disdain of her best friend. "You think hurting Blaise, who he truly respects, doesn't hurt him?"_

_Draco opened his mouth to retort, but then he remembered his time speaking with her was limited, so fighting with her over Harry was not the best way to spend their time. He frowned. "Fine, Potter is hurting too." _

_Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips; the man she loved was maturing right before her eyes. Not even a week ago, he probably would have opened his mouth and said something that would have caused a fight. "I want to take your hand in my face and kiss you right now, but unfortunately, I can't." When Draco's eyes snapped to hers, she smiled at him sadly. "The contract still overrides that. However, I want you to know that although you cannot talk to me for the next few months, I have rewritten the prefect schedule, and you'll now be on rounds with me every night that I am scheduled." _

"_I still can't talk to you, Granger." Draco grumbled. _

_Hermione smiled again. "No, but I can talk to you. I can tell you all about my day, and you'll have to listen."_

_Draco chuckled. "Oh Merlin, I'll be ready to hang myself till Christmas Break." _

"_I'm ready to hang myself now." Lucius grumbled. _

"_Shush." Narcissa said sternly to her husband. _

"_Narcissa, this is sickening. Our son is acting like a fool over a Mudblood." Lucius growled._

_The next thing Narcissa and Hermione knew Lucius was lying on the floor his lip bleeding and Draco was standing over his father his right hand curled into a fist._

_Lucius glared up at his son and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip. "Really, Draco, have you come so far as to lower yourself to fighting with your fists like a muggle? Did I not raise you to be a wizard? You're acting like a squib." _

_Draco was about to retort when two Aurors burst through the fireplace and stuck their wands in Lucius' face. "Miss Granger, are you alright?"_

_Hermione sighed. "Yes, Auror Hawkins, I'm fine. I suppose this altercation has caused our little meeting to come to an end?"_

_The Auror named Hawkins nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Minister Weasley said we were to remove Lucius the moment anything that remotely endangered you happened." _

_Hermione nodded. "I understand. Thank you gentlemen for your time today."_

_She turned to Draco. "Remember, I love you." She smiled at Narcissa and then turned and left the room, wiping at her eyes as she left. _

_Narcissa stared at her husband and son. "Lucius, say what you have to say before it's too late." _

_Lucius frowned as he was pushed towards the fireplace. "I had nothing to do with that lunatic's escape, Draco." _

_Draco nodded but said nothing as he watched the Aurors drag his father through the floo. _

_Narcissa turned to her son. "You two will have to find a way to work through this. I cannot bear seeing my family torn apart." _

"_Tell that to your husband." Draco spat. _

_Narcissa shook her head sadly. "I do intend to tell it to your father, the moment he's allowed visitors again."_

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the screeching of an owl swooping down into one of the castle windows. He frowned as he thought of Hermione's retreat that night. "I should have told you I loved you." He murmured to himself.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading over the notes she had taken in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape had given them a very large assignment on defending against different forms of curses. He said there was a practical exam the next class. Hermione was not looking forward to this exam because the list of curses he might use was very long and the defenses needed for each was quite varied.

She shivered as the cold crept across her toes. Sighing, she waved her wand and moved a few more pieces of wood onto the fire. "Bloody cold temperatures." She muttered as she directed her attention back to the parchment in her hands.

"Hey Hermione." Lance said coming down out of his room.

"Hi Lance." Hermione said absently as she compared the current curse she was reading about to a list of possible defenses.

"Working on Snape's assignment?" Lance as coming over to sit next to her on the couch.

She nodded. "Have you looked at this list he gave us? It will be worse than our N.E.W.T.s."

Lance chuckled. "Hermione, you're a brilliant witch, and you fought beside Harry against Voldermort. How can you be worried?"

"Because Professor Snape has always resented Harry… and me for that matter, he will try to trip me up. This may just be the one exam where he succeeds." Hermione said quietly.

"Why does he hate Harry so much?" Lance asked as he grabbed a blanket and tucked it around Hermione's legs.

Hermione looked up at her friend and smiled as she patted the blanket. "Thanks."

Lance gave her a crooked smile. "No problem, Mi. So…this Harry-Snape hate thing."

Hermione shrugged. "Snape was hostile to Harry from the first moment. There was bad blood and jealousy between Harry's father and Snape when they were in school together."

"I heard Lavender going on one day after class to Parvati that Snape had a crush on Harry's mother?" Lance said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head and teased. "Who knew you were such a gossip monger, Lance?"

Lance laughed. "Okay, you caught me, my one weakness is needing to know everything about everyone."

"It's why you're being made lead detective of the Knights after Christmas, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Lance's mouth fell open in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Hermione tapped a finger to the side of her head. "You're not the only one who likes to know everything."

Lance chuckled. "Harry, of course."

Hermione smiled. "We have no secrets."

Lance nodded. "I envy your friendship; it's a very rare and wonderful thing."

Hermione smiled again. "Well, a troll almost killing you in the girl's loo will forge a bond of iron."

"I've heard that story too." Lance said with a chuckle.

Hermione's eyes were thoughtful. "I suppose Harry will always be doomed to be talked about, to have stories told, both those that are the truth and those that are fictional."

Lance sighed. "I supposed years after all of this there will be tons of stories about Harry Potter and his best mates."

"Yes, thousands of pages." Hermione said giving a small chuckle.

"Do you think they'll get it right?" Lance asked watching her expression carefully.

Hermione shook her head. "I highly doubt it, Lance. Years from now, people will still want what they want now, a happy ending, but there really isn't a true happy ending for Harry and I."

She rose to her feet and moved to stand in front of the fire, looking down at it. "People will rewrite history so that it seems Harry has a happy ending. They'll probably say that Ron lives and let someone else die in his stead."

"Well if they are going to let Ron live, do you think this writer of history would be kind enough to let Percy die in his stead?" Lance said ruefully.

Hermione laughed but then grew serious again. "I doubt it; people love to see the redeemed figure-even the ones that truly are beyond redemption."

"Who do you think the history books will say Miss Granger marries and lives happily ever with?" Lance said rising to his feet and moving to stand next to his friend, who was still watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"I hope the truth-I hope they write that Miss Hermione Granger married the man who captured her heart, mind, body, and soul, Draco Malfoy." Hermione gave Lance a sad smile. "I hope our love story teaches people that relationship-stereotypes are archaic and that love is not bound by blood or birth, or any other silly thing the world likes to hang its narrow views of love on like: age, race, religion, gender…"

"Hermione Granger changing the world, one love story at a time." Lance teased.

Hermione nudged her friend in the ribs with her elbow. "I hope I change it with just one love story, the only one I want."

Lance put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "How are you really holding up, Mi?"

Hermione sighed and hugged Lance back. "Awful, but I am faking it with the biggest, brightest smile I can muster."

The portrait door opened and banged shut. Lance and Hermione turned to see Astoria smirking at the two of them.

Astoria tossed her blond hair behind her shoulders. "Oh, don't let me disturb the two of you. Please continue embracing, maybe Draco will enter here in a few minutes and see the two of and realize I really am the right one for him."

Lance moved away from Hermione and started towards Astoria, his fists clenched. "Listen here, you little blond…"

Hermione grabbed him by the elbow. "Lance, she isn't worth it. She's grasping at straws in her attempts to make Draco have feelings for her."

Astoria laughed and gave Hermione a devious smile. "You tell yourself that, don't you, Mudblood."

"I swear, Astoria…" Lance said drawing his wand.

Astoria quickly raised her own wand. "What are you going to do, French boy? Hex me? I'll bring the whole House of Slytherin down on you."

Hermione laughed. "Please Astoria, the whole House of Slytherin? No one in Slytherin can stand you. They only tolerate you because you are currently blackmailing Draco into pretending to be your boyfriend and being nice to you lets them get closer to him."

Astoria's cheeks turned bright red. "You little…"

"That's enough, Astoria." A cold voice said from behind them.

Hermione's eyes shot to the source of the voice and smiled as she always did when she saw his handsome face. His blond hair was growing out in the back again, but the front of it was now even longer and hung down below his eyes. Every time it fell across his eyes and face at it did now, Hermione had to resist the urge to brush his hair away from his face.

"Draco." Astoria purred.

Draco frowned. "I told you, if you come in here, you are to go right up to my room."

"Oh, let's go to your room now, maybe we can take a nap together." Astoria said smiling at Draco.

Hermione clenched her fists to her side.

Draco frowned and brushed past the group and up the stairs into his room.

"Excuse me you two, I have to go snuggle with my boyfriend." Astoria said maliciously.

Hermione watched as the blond girl bound up the stairs and into Draco's room, shutting the door. In the now quiet common room, Hermione and Lance could hear the door lock latching. Hermione let out a choked sob and turned and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Lance standing alone stared between the two doors and sighed. "If the two of them make it through this, their love really will be one for the history books."

Draco sighed the next morning as he saw Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table without so much as a glance in his direction. He knew this situation was pushing her tolerance to its limits. Last night, Astoria pushing Hermione's button was just another straw on the camel's already strained back. He had wanted to grab the blond and shake her for baiting Hermione, but this damn agreement kept his hands tied.

They had done rounds together last night, but Hermione had not even spoken to him like she usually did. Draco had not missed the red around her eyes. The visual remains of her tears had ripped his gut apart as they quietly walked through the castle doing rounds.

He frowned as Astoria sat down next to him. He was not in the mood for her today or any day for that matter. He did not acknowledge her as she began babbling about her night after she left his room.

"Draco, aren't you listening to me?" Astoria said after several moments.

Draco frowned at the porridge in his bowl. "Not particularly." He said before taking a spoonful of the porridge and sticking it in his mouth.

Several Slytherins sitting nearby snickered, causing Astoria's cheeks to flush. She stumbled over her words. "You can't talk to me that way."

Draco finally raised his face to look at her. "What way, Astoria, dear?" He asked sarcastically. "You asked if I was listening, and I merely said I wasn't."

Astoria opened her mouth to respond, but her sister's cold voice cut her off. "Astoria, stop acting like a child, no where in our arrangement with Draco does it say he has to listen to every single word you say."

Astoria narrowed her eyes at her sister but remained quiet.

Draco nodded briefly to Daphne before turning his attention back to his porridge. He was thinking about Hermione's bleak mood last night.

"Hey Draco, did you see the Prophet this morning?" Blaise asked as he came to sit on the other side of his best friend.

Draco shook his head and looked up and saw his friend's concerned expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

Blaise reached into his satchel and pulled out the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and handed it to his best friend.

Draco's jaw tightened and so did his grip on the paper as he read the main headline: 'Escaped Serial Murderer Duncan Elddir Spotted in Italy.'

"At least he is far away." Draco said scanning the article.

'Not that article, Draco." Blaise said quietly.

Draco's gaze skipped to the headline below the top article and he let out a low, angry growl. His eyes lifted to Blaise. "They can't be serious."

Blaise nodded. "The Minister made the deal this morning. I called over to one of my mother's old contacts at the Ministry to confirm."

"Blaise, what's going on?" Daphne asked concerned by Draco's apparent anger and Blaise's serious face.

Draco laid the paper down on the table so Daphne could read the headline: 'Italian Aurors Rescue Serial Killer's Prisoner-Pansy Parkinson.'

Daphne scanned the article that said Pansy was working with the English Ministry of Magic telling them everything she learned while under the Impervius Curse.

"It's a bunch of rubbish." Theo said as he read over Daphne's shoulder.

"I agree, Theo." Daphne said with a nod of her head. "She's claiming she's been under the curse since he bought the property from her family."

"Weasley gave her a full pardon too." Draco seethed.

"They would have had to do testing to see if she was lying." Astoria said with a shrug. "Maybe she really was under his control."

Everyone at the Slytherin table went deathly silent at Astoria's words. Astoria glance at Draco's face and saw his lips pursed shut so tightly they were white. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

She coughed before speaking. "Or, she's completely guilty, but I guess we'll find out when she comes back to Hogwarts."

"Come back?" Theo asked incredulously.

"Well why wouldn't she?" Astoria asked. "If she is cleared of all charges that is the logical move for her to make."

Draco stood up abruptly and stalked away from the table.

Astoria bristled at his departure. "I didn't think I said anything wrong."

Blaise scowled. "That's your problem, Astoria, you never think-at least about anyone other than yourself."

"You can't talk to me that way, Blaise." Astoria huffed.

Blaise leaned over the empty space where Draco had been sitting. His eyes were hard as he responded to Astoria and his voice only a whisper. "You should remember your place, Astoria. I'm Blaise Zabini, one of the richest, most powerful purebloods there are, and you Astoria, I only tolerate because I love your sister. You have no power and no position, and your game with Draco is almost up so you should be cautious of the enemy's you're making now-because soon the Malfoy name will not protect you." Blaise rose to his feet. "Piss me off again, Astoria, and I won't protect you anymore either."

Astoria sat opened mouth as the older boy walked away.

Daphne watched him go; trying to process what he had just whispered to her sister-he still loved her. She smiled at her plate and felt something lift off her shoulders, as if some invisible weight had been removed.

Severus Snape was not a professor who tried to make class interesting. In his personal opinion, the Dark Arts did not need to be dressed up for entertainment purposes; they were interesting by their own merit. However, he had thought today's lecture was especially interesting even despite him not doing anything special for the spell they were studying, so Snape found Draco's obvious lack of interest in the lecture disquieting to say the least.

Snape frowned when Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You're saying this is classified as a spell? But, the effects of it sound much more like a curse." Hermione said her eyes wide with excitement. Her mood had lifted when they had arrived in the classroom and been informed the test had been cancelled.

Snape had always pretended to be irritated with Hermione Granger, but he respected her and not only because she reminded him so much of Lily Evans. Hermione Granger's thirst for knowledge and her ability to absorb and apply it was a phenomenon Snape had never encountered before-one of the many reason he felt she was Draco's match.

Snape's admiration for the young girl was buried deep beneath the sneer gracing his face. "A curse is designed to inflict pain and damage. This is classified as a spell because it simply puts the person into an altered state of reality but causes them no harm."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as Snape made her feel like a first year who did not know the base difference between a curse and spell.

Harry muttered under his breath about hooked nose, slimy gits.

"Did you say something, Potter?" Snape said turning to glare at Harry.

"Well actually…" Harry said glaring back at his professor.

Hermione kicked him under the desk.

Snape sneered. "Potter, what would you ever do without Granger to keep you out of trouble?"

Hermione lifted her chin and looked the Dark Arts Professor squarely in the eye. "He'll never have to find out."

"That's a very arrogant answer, Miss Granger, considering you almost died at the beginning of the school term." Snape said cruelly.

Everyone in the classroom gasped, except Draco. Snape was fairly certain that Draco actually growled at him.

Hermione felt Harry's arm protectively wrap around her shoulders. She turned towards her best friend and gave him a stern look, indicating he should let Snape's remark slide.

Harry opened his mouth, deciding to ignore Hermione's glare, but the string of words he wanted to say were cut off, by the sight of Draco hexing Professor Snape. The hex sent the professor flying backwards into the chalkboard.

There were several gasps of shock from students, but everyone was silent as Professor Snape picked himself up off the floor.

"Well Draco, I guess you'll be spending the last three weeks before your holiday in detention." Professor Snape said in a chilling tone.

"Thank goodness, he's only giving Draco detention. If any one else had done that, they would have been expelled." Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded, and he was about to respond, when Hermione let out a cry, as Professor Snape hit her on the head with his want.

"Miss Granger, I will have quiet in my classroom." Snape scolded.

Hermione's eyes teared up, but she merely nodded, not wanting detention herself.

"Okay class, I want three hundred lines by next class on the practical part of today's class." Snape said before billowing out of the room.

"Practical part?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I think Malfoy's hex made Snape barmy because there was no practical part." Harry said equally confused.

Hermione sighed. "I will have to think and figure out what Snape means, but I have a meeting with the Headmistress in a few minutes that will probably take the rest of the day into evening, so don't wait for me for dinner."

Harry nodded and watched his friend grab her satchel and hurry out of the room. He turned his eyes to look at Draco, who was still sitting at his desk looking down at the wand in his hand.

When the last student had filed out of the room, Harry rose from his seat and moved over to stand in front of the blond boy. "Well, Malfoy, have you finally cracked?"

Draco raised his eyes to meet Potter's. "I might possibly have lost it."

"What has your dander up today more than other days?"

"Did you see the paper?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I highly suspect that is why Hermione is in meetings with McGonagal all afternoon. Pansy probably is going to request to be allowed to finish up her seventh year." Harry said with a slight edge to his voice.

"I gather you do not buy her story either."

Harry shook his head. "Not one word of it."

"So what do we do if she comes back next term?" Draco asked.

"We do whatever it takes to protect, Hermione." Harry said determinedly.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her neck as she walked down the now dark and nearly deserted hallways. She and the Headmistress had worked together for hours, ironing out the issue of Pansy Parkinson returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday. They had gone over security measures to protect the students should Pansy's story be as dodgy as they suspected. The Headmistress had also wanted to design a plan specific to Hermione's own wellbeing.

The two had then visited for a while after both security plans had been completed. The Headmistress had advised Hermione to keep her chin up that Christmas break would soon be arriving.

"I'm just saying, Seamus. Draco is a guy." Dean said from around the hallway corner.

At Draco's name, Hermione stopped in her tracks unable to stop herself from eavesdropping.

"Dean, he loves Hermione, right? So, why would he actually mess around with Astoria?" Seamus argued back.

"Because Astoria is hot and he can't be with Hermione, and he's a bloke. I'm just saying most blokes would grab a bit when they can get it for free. It isn't as if Draco is a prude or like Astoria isn't throwing it out there for him to take." Dean retorted.

"That he isn't, mate." Seamus said sadly. "Too bad for Hermione."

"Yeah, we should get back to the common room, it's almost curfew." Dean said.

Hermione leaned against the wall and let out the breath she did not even realize she was holding. She tried to let Dean and Seamus' conversation roll off of her, but the same thoughts had been haunting her since this mess had started. Astoria was beautiful, and she had been throwing herself at Draco since the beginning of term. Hermione knew Astoria was determined to have Draco, and Draco was only a human after all, which teenage boy could continue to resist a beautiful blond trying to seduce you, again and again.

"He loves me. He loves me. He loves me." Hermione muttered to herself before squaring her shoulders and turn the corner.

She let out a low gasp as she saw the two people she had just been thinking about-Draco and Astoria.

Astoria was leaning back against the wall, and Draco was standing in front of her-one hand braced on the wall beside Astoria's head. Astoria was holding on to Draco's tie and gently tugging it towards her.

Hermione watched horrorstruck as Draco willfully lowered his lips to Astoria's and pulled the slender blond into a passionate embrace. The last thing Hermione remembered hearing before she blacked out was Astoria moaning Draco's name as he broke the embrace.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, please review.

**Sneak Peak:**

Harry grabbed Draco and slammed him into a wall. "This is your bloody fault. She might actual die this time because of you."


	36. Chapter 36: Quod Abest

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. This is the next to last chapter in this story, so I hope you all enjoy.

-I do not own Harry Potter-

**Chapter 36: Quod Abest**

Draco had underestimated just how bad one day could continually go since breakfast. This morning, when Blaise had showed him the Daily Prophet, he figured finding out Pansy had been given a full pardon by that idiot Percy Weasley was going to be the low point of his day. Draco had been wrong.

In his first class of the day, his already stretched nerves broke when his favorite professor, Professor Snape, had decided to ridicule Hermione and remind everyone that she had almost died. Draco could honestly say that he did not even remember uttering the words that he used to hex Professor Snape. He just remember feeling such anger and no where to channel it, but he thought his day really had reached its low point when he had to look Severus in the eye and accept detention for the rest of the term. Draco had been wrong again.

Draco realized he had been wrong about detention when he left detention and Astoria Greengrass was waiting for him with her hands on her hips. She had immediately began to scold him for getting himself into detention and limiting the time they would have to spend with one another the rest of the term. Draco had almost smiled when she had said that because he realized that Professor Snape had actually been helping him by giving him detention. However, Draco's smile never made it from his mind to his lips because the blond girl next to him would not stop prattling and his tolerance limits for her annoying voice had been reached.

They had just rounded a corner, and he turned quickly to glare at her, which caused Astoria to back herself up against the wall. Draco's eyes were thunder clouds as they looked down at her. He opened his mouth to tell her what he really thought about her, but then his rational side realized doing so would undo this bloody arrangement, so instead of unleashing his temper, he simply pounded a fist against the wall by her head.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" Astoria asked hotly.

"I've had a shitty day, okay?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I bet I could make it better." Astoria purred as she reached up to grab his tie.

Draco looked down at her face that blatantly was an open invitation to take her up to his bed and almost gagged. He was about to tell her his response to that invitation would be no tonight and every night, when he heard a loud thump.

The moment Draco turned his head and realized what caused the loud thump, was when he truly had perspective on what constituted a bad day because he suddenly found oxygen to be a foreign substance to his lungs as he looked at the crumpled form of the woman he loved laying on the floor near where he was standing.

Draco felt like he suddenly was stuck in a vat of one of Longbottom's potions gone wrong as he seemed to be moving in slow motion because the seconds it took him to get to Hermione felt like hours.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees by her body and gently lifted her up into his arms to give her a gentle shake.

"What are you doing?" Astoria hissed. "You can't have contact with her."

"The Head Girl just collapsed." Draco bit out. "I'm fairly certain I'd be remiss in my prefect duties if I did not attend to her."

"Please, wake up." Draco pleaded as his heart thumped wildly at the sight of her motionless form.

He scooped her completely into his arms as he rose to his feet and started down the hallway towards the hospital wing.

"Where are you going?" Astoria asked outraged.

"I'm taking the Head Girl to the hospital wing." Draco retorted without giving the younger girl another look.

"Someone else can do it. This is in violation of our agreement. I'm going to Daphne!" Astoria yelled still standing by where Hermione had fallen.

Draco did not respond he just simply rounded the corner and picked up his pace to a run. Each step he took towards the hospital wing seemed to thud in beat with his racing heart. Hermione was still not responsive.

"Come on, Granger." Draco murmured. "We're almost through this arrangement, you don't get to cash out on me now."

Draco was almost to the hospital wing when Peeves, the poltergeist, swooped down in front of him.

"What did little Master Malfoy do now? Kill the Head Girl?" Peeves cackled.

"Go away Peeves!" Draco snapped.

"Wait till I tell Potter you've killed his best friend!" Peeves said as he swooped off.

Draco did not give the Poltergeist another thought as he burst into the hospital wing yelling for Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and her face turned ashen at the sight of a lifeless Hermione Granger in Draco's arms.

"Quickly, Draco, put her over here." Madame Pomfrey commanded as she led him to a secluded bed away from the other students who were ill or injured.

Draco watched as she examined Hermione and was about to ask what was wrong when Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared.

"Thank you, Draco, that will be all." Professor McGonagall said stiffly as she joined in examining Hermione. "How is she Poppy?"

"You can't send me away!" Draco cried outrage his eyes wild with fear as every healing spell Madame Pomfrey had been casting had no effect.

Professor McGongall turned and gave him one of her legendary cold stares. "You will immediately go to the Slytherin common room, Mister Malfoy. After all, I'm fairly certain your girlfriend will be worried."

Draco realize, as he looked at the old bat, that Professor McGongall was actually trying to help him. Draco swore under his breath about the arrangement as he turned abruptly and headed for the lower levels of Hogwarts castle.

Daphne Greengrass rubbed her forehead, her sister's whining for the past ten minutes had given her an instantaneous headache. She fixed her sister with a hard look. "Astoria, grow up."

"You know I'm right." Astoria whined. "He broke the agreement, which means we're engaged again officially."

Daphne heard a low growl from the couch near where she was sitting with her sister and saw Blaise watching the interaction with a creased brow. Daphne sighed. She had half expected Blaise to go running off to be with Granger when Astoria had burst in with her proclamation of what had happened, but he had surprised her by staying.

"Why don't you take your sister's advice for once, Astoria?" Blaise said as he rose to his feet. "Draco did nothing outside of the confines of his prefect duties."

"He is by staying with her, now." Astoria cried, desperate for Daphne to grant her wish and rule the agreement nullified. Astoria was not a fool. She knew she had gained no ground in winning Draco's favor, and she had seen the utter fear and worry on his face when he saw Granger on the floor. She had also not missed how tenderly he held her in his arms. She knew that he would never worry for her in such a way, not to mention he was never tender with her, but if they were legally engaged, none of that would matter because she would still be able to be Lady Malfoy whether he loved her or not.

"Who is staying where?" Draco asked as he came into the Slytherin common room.

Astoria's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"There sister, you see, your boyfriend is here. Now please shut up." Daphne said as she turned back to the book she had been reading.

"Daphne!" Astoria cried shrilly. "Please!"

Daphne fixed her sister with a hard stare. "Please what?"

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Astoria whined.

Daphne sighed and rose to her feet to face her sister. Daphne appraised the desperate look in her sister's eyes and shook her head. "Yes, Astoria, believe it or not, I do want you to be happy. But, are you happy? Tell me, does your heart feel light? Forcing a man who can't stand you to pretend he's your boyfriend..."

The common room grew eerily quiet as Daphne spoke. A lot of the younger Slytherins scuffed their feet nervously against the cold stone floor, not sure if they should leave the room or stay as motionless as possible so they did not draw attention from the Greengrass sisters or Draco Malfoy.

Astoria's cheeks burned red as she realized all her housemates were listening. "He is my boyfriend." Astoria protested.

Daphne let out a long laugh. "You're beginning to believe your own lies, sister."

Astoria felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to wake up." Daphne said more gently. "There are three weeks left to this arrangement, enjoy them but accept this for what it is ...a play where everyone has merely been acting their parts."

Astoria shook her head furiously the tears falling freely. "No."

Daphne sighed again and rubbed her temples. She turned to Draco, who was sitting on the couch behind them, his worried eyes staring at the table in front of him. "Draco."

Draco lifted his head to look at the blond girl. "Yes, Daphne?"

"What are your real feelings for my sister?" Daphne asked and when she saw his hesitation to answer she added. "You can answer without any repercussions or worry of the agreement being nullified."

"I hate her." Draco said bluntly.

Astoria began to cry as she heard some of the Slytherin girls snicker. She sunk into the couch and buried her head into her hands.

Daphne moved over to where her little sister was and sat down next to her. She put an arm around Astoria's slender shoulders and hugged her. "I gave you this time with Draco, this arrangement little sister, in hopes you would wake up and realize there are things you cannot force in this life, like love. You deserve to be with someone who loves you and only you."

Astoria raised her head and looked at her sister, her eyes were cold. "I'll never forgive you." She declared as she ran to the girls dormitory and slammed the door.

Daphne sighed. "Draco, you should probably leave."

Draco nodded and rose to his feet.

Blaise rose to his feet as well, but before he turned to follow Draco out, he looked down at Daphne. "I'm proud of you."

Daphne gave him a weary smile. "Thank you, Blaise."

Blaise nodded and followed his best friend out of the common room. When they were in the hallway, Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulders. "How is she really, mate? I was going to go to the two of you, until I realized what Astoria was trying to pull, and I did not want to leave your interests unprotected."

Draco turned and looked at his best friend. "I don't know, Blaise. Professor McGonagall sent me straight down here. I guess that old hag is just as omnipresent as that nutter Dumbledore and knew Astoria would try this."

"Well, how was Hermione when you last saw her?" Blaise asked his fear and worry growing because Draco seemed almost hallow.

"Unresponsive." Draco said as he turned to look at the floor.

The two friends walked in silence a few minutes before Draco spoke again. "Blaise, you had better go find Potter. If I can't be with her, he should be."

Blaise nodded and walked to the next hallway intersection before turning to leave his best friend as he started jogging towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry Potter was having a wonderful evening. He looked down at the witch, who was snuggled against his chest and let out a content sigh.

Ginny Weasley looked up at Harry and smiled. "Happy?"

Harry nodded. "Very."

Ginny reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "Harry, forgive me."

Harry gave her a questioning look. "For what, love?"

"For pushing you away when you needed me most, for breaking your heart after the war." Ginny said softly.

Harry sat upright, forcing Ginny to do so as well. He pulled her hand away from his face and kissed her palm. He gently let go of her hand so he could frame her face with both of his hands. "Ginny Weasley, I love you and I need you to know that there is nothing to forgive."

Ginny felt the tears piling out of the corner of her eyes. "But.."

"There are no 'buts' in this, Ginny." Harry said gently. "We were both devastated when Ron died. We had to get through it in our own way, and in our journey of grief, we found our way back to each other and that is all that matters."

Ginny leaned forward and laid a delicate kiss on his Harry's lips. She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes shining with the love she felt for him.

Harry let his hands fall away from her face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny mumbled against his chest.

The two turned when someone cleared their throat and saw an embarrassed Dean Thomas looking down at them.

"Sorry, Harry and Ginny, I don't mean to interrupt." Dean said apologetically. "But, Harry, I think you should come outside the common room, Peeves is arguing with the Fat Lady that he needs to speak with you."

"What?" Harry and Ginny both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Peeves is carrying on something fierce, prattling on about Hermione being dead." Dean said with a shrug.

Harry felt his blood turn to ice as he rose to his feet and flew out of the common room. He pushed open the portrait and held it open when he realized Ginny was right behind him.

"Peeves, what is wrong with Hermione?" Harry barked up at the poltergeist.

"Now, now, little Potter, ask me nicely and I'll tell you." Peeves said.

"Bugger this. Ginny, wait here, I'll give you word as soon as I know something." Harry said as worry had turned his stomach to stone. He began marching down the stairs, deciding he would just go back to the common room and see for himself that Hermione was okay.

"Okay, temper temper, Potter." Peeves said as he cackled and flew loops in the air. "I'll tell you."

Harry stopped and glared up at him.

"Draco Malfoy killed Hermione Granger." Peeves said laughing before he disappeared into a nearby wall.

Harry stood still for a moment and shook his head. "I can't believe I almost listened to that maniac."

Harry turned to go back to the Gryffindor common room, but someone shouting his name made him turn back around. He saw Blaise running his way and once again his heart stopped.

"Harry." Blaise said as he gasped for air. "You have to go to the hospital wing, it's Hermione."

Harry heard nothing more as he bolted past Blaise.

Professor McGongall felt every minute of her age as she brushed a strand of hair away from Hermione's face. "Poppy, what else can we try?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm sorry, Headmistress, but I have no idea what is wrong with Miss Granger."

Professor McGongall sighed. "I have some idea, Poppy. I fear the strain of watching Mister Malfoy with Astoria Greengrass these past several weeks has caused Miss Granger to doubt his confession of love for her he made in the hospital after her rescue, and that doubt has weakened the bond that brought her back to life."

Madame Pomfrey covered her mouth aghast. "That would mean she may not be able to be awakened."

Harry heard their conversation as he walked towards Hermione's bed. "Rubbish."

The two women turned and looked at the young man who was looking at them defiantly. "Hermione will wake up. She promised to never leave me, so I don't want to hear she may never awaken."

"Harry." Professor McGonagall began gently. "You have to understand, Hermione is now like you. You two are the only ones to ever survive the killing curse. Hermione's situation very different from how you survived, no one knows how the spell works because it was unique. You heard what she said when she woke up in that hospital."

Harry ignored Professor McGongall and moved to take Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione." He whispered his green eyes searching her face for some sign that she could hear him.

When her hand remained cold and limp in his, Harry moved to sit on the bed. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You have to wake up. You know Tonks will hunt you down in the hereafter if you miss her wedding. Not to mention, Ginny will be livid if you make her suffer through all the wedding preparations without you. And, what about me, how am I supposed to keep it all together without my best friend?"

"You know so many people love you, you can't leave us now." Harry pleaded to his best friend's silent form.

"Touching Potter." Professor Snape said making his presence known.

"Severus." Professor McGongall said shocked that she had been so caught up in listening to Harry's emotional plea that she did not here her fellow staff member approaching. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the Head Girl's condition and came at once." Professor Snape replied coolly. "Who found her?"

"Draco Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said. "I cannot see that she has been cursed or hexed in anyway. There is also no signs of physical trauma."

"Potter. Go get Draco." Professor Snape ordered.

Harry fixed his least favorite professor with a look of loathing. "I will not leave her."

"You will if you want her to have any chance of recovery." Professor Snape replied fixing the young man with a hard look.

Harry narrowed his eyes and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'll be right back." He promised before leaving.

The private common was quiet as Blaise, Lance, and Draco all sat on a couch staring at the fire. Neither Blaise or Lance knew how to comfort Draco, and he had not spoken a word since first telling Lance what happened.

All three boys turned when the portrait opened and Harry Potter walked into the room.

Draco was instantly on his feet and walked around the couch to meet Harry. "How is she?"

Harry grabbed Draco and slammed him into a wall. "This is your bloody fault. She might actual die this time because of you."

The other two boys were so shocked they did not instantly react to Harry's outburst.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco spat but he did not bother to free himself from Potter's grasp.

"This arrangement you got yourself into. Professor McGongall says Hermione has begun to doubt the love you feel for her and it is undoing the healing that saved her life after Elddir almost killed her." Harry snarled and slammed Draco back into the wall again.

Blaise and Lance's shock had worn off and the two of them moved quickly to pull Harry away from Draco.

Draco slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. "No, she can't possibly doubt that she is everything to me." He whispered brokenly.

"Obviously she does." Harry said as he crumpled to the floor as well.

Lance and Blaise both looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"Harry." Lance said gently. "Why did you come back?"

"Snape wants to see Malfoy in the hospital wing." Harry said quietly not lifting his eyes from the carpet he was currently sitting on.

Lance reached down and offered Harry a hand. "Come on, Harry, on your feet. You're not quitting on Hermione are you?"

Harry glared up at his friend and fellow Knight. "Never." He whispered harshly.

"Great, now get up and escort Draco to Snape, and let's hope that slimy git of a professor can save our girl." Lance said with more cheer than he actually felt.

Draco, who had just been helped up by Blaise, glared at Delancy. "She isn't your girl, Delancy."

Lance laughed at the possessive note in Draco's voice. "There we go, that's the hot headed blonde prat, we all know and love."

Blaise chuckled, realizing Delancy was just trying to help. "Come on, Draco. Hermione is waiting."

Harry finally took the hand Lance was offering and climbed to his feet. He gave Draco a dark look before walking through the portrait.

Draco sighed and followed Potter.

Blaise and Lance both looked at each other when they were alone.

"Do you think they'll get there without killing each other?" Lance asked worriedly.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, they are both just at their wits ends. It's been a rough day, just one of many for all of them this term."

"Shall we have Dobby bring us a round of a butterbeer?" Lance asked.

"How about a couple of rounds?" Blaise said tiredly as he walked back over to the couch and sunk down into it.

Lance nodded in agreement his gaze turning to look at the portrait where his friend had just walked through. He said a silent prayer to the fates and whoever else might be listening to please just let Hermione be alright.

Professor Snape was leaning over Hermione his expression grim as he muttered under his breath. He stood up straight when he heard Potter and Draco enter.

"Has there been any change?" Harry asked looking more at Professor McGongall than Professor Snape.

The Headmistress sadly shook her head no.

"Draco, you were the one to find, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked as he focused his gaze on his favorite student.

Draco nodded as his gaze lingered on Hermione's pale face before lifting his eyes to look at his professor. "Yes, I was in the hallway, walking back from my detention with you."

"I need you to tell me in detail exactly what happened." Professor Snape said as he crossed his arms and looked Draco square in the eye.

Draco frowned, not sure why any of this was relevant. "I left your office after detention, and Astoria was outside waiting for me."

"Go on." Snape said calmly.

"Astoria was whining about how because I landed myself in detention for the rest of term, it meant we would not have as much time together." As Draco relayed this he did not miss the almost imperceptible flicker of a smile in the corner of Snape's mouth.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked miserably as he moved to sit on Hermione's bed and took his hand in hers.

Snape sighed. "Potter, I know you think as the savior of the wizarding world that you know everything, but you don't, so please do yourself and Miss Granger a favor and shut up."

"Professor Snape!" Minerva McGongall admonished appalled by the hostility that still existed between Harry and Severus.

"I apologize, Headmistress, but this is crucial to saving Miss Granger." Professor Snape said in a voice that was anything but apologetic.

Professor McGongall sighed and gestured to Draco for him to continue. "Astoria and I were walking down the hall, and she just wouldn't shut up. I was on the verge of losing my temper and had backed her against a wall."

"Then?" Professor Snape pressed.

"I heard a thud and saw Hermione laying on the ground." Draco said his eyes darting to the woman he loved who was still motionless in the hospital bed.

"You heard nothing else?" Snape questioned. "No one else speaking, no other curses, hexes, or spells being uttered?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Snape tapped his wand against his head thoughtfully for a second. "Draco, would it be safe to assume that if you were looking at the position you and Miss Greengrass were standing in that it could be mistaken easily as an intimate position?"

Draco closed his eyes and imagine what it could have looked like to Hermione's eyes and sighed. "Yes, I suppose it could be."

"I had no idea the spell would have this kind of reaction." Severus said apologetically, addressing both Draco and the Headmistress.

"Severus?" Professor McGongall questioned.

"One moment please." Severus said as he moved to the side of Hermione's bed that Potter was not occupying. He tapped his wand against her head and large glowing strand of silver tinged with sparkling white flecks emerged. The flecks of white would grown in size and shrink as the strand was removed from Hermione's head.

"Severus, you didn't!" Professor McGongall exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Minerva, I assure you, I had no idea this would happen. We were studying for N.E.W.T.s and I wanted them to practically see this spell. I figured Miss Granger would be the best test subject for this spell to be shown practically because I also figured she was the smartest and would see through it, never did I imagine it would intersect with the other spell the fire-diamond cast to save her life." Professor Snape said but this time he looked at Draco with eyes truly begging for forgiveness.

"What spell?" Harry asked rising to his feet. "What have you done?"

"Think back to your lesson, Potter." Draco said quietly. His gray eyes angry as he looked at his mentor, understanding what had happened. "Today in class before I hexed Professor Snape, he was talking about _Quod Abest_. The spell of what is not there."

Professor Snape nodded. "This is what made Hermione doubt your love and caused her condition to unravel." Snape flicked his wand and the strand he had removed from her memory appeared as a bubble replaying for all in the room to see Draco and Astoria kissing passionately.

Draco felt his knees go week and he had to grab a hold of Hermione's bed for support. "I did do this." He said weakly looking at Harry for forgiveness.

Harry snorted and shook his head. " As much as I would like to blame you, Malfoy, you had no idea."

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked as he gazed down at Hermione.

Snape nodded. "Yes, the false memory has been removed and after a good night's sleep she should be fine, I think."

"You think?" Harry asked as he glared at his professor, who he was not as quick to forgive as he had been with Malfoy.

"Yes, Potter, I cannot guarantee anything." Snape said coolly.

"Potter, you should stay with Hermione." Professor McGongall said interjecting herself into the conversation before it was allowed to gain any momentum and get out of control. She was well aware that Harry's temper would most likely get the best of him in this situation.

Harry nodded and sat back down on Hermione's bed.

Draco gave the woman he loved one last sad look before following Professor Snape out into the hallway.

"Draco, a word." Professor Snape said gesturing to an empty classroom.

Draco walked in and faced his professor with crossed arms.

"I know you must be livid." Professor Snape began.

"Actually, not really." Draco said tiredly as he sat down at one of the desks. "I can no more blame you for casting that spell than I can blame myself for even having Hermione in this position to doubt my love in the first place. That is how the spell works, correct? It plays on the doubts that lay in the darkest recesses of our minds and twists what really is to make those doubts seem real."

Snape nodded. "You've grown up, a lot the past few months, Draco."

Draco did not respond. He merely sighed and looked at Professor Snape with tired eyes, willing his mentor to tell him whatever it was that was weighing on his mind.

Severus nodded understanding the young man had almost reached his limit for the day. "Draco, you need to be wary and diligent with Hermione from now on."

"There are only three weeks left of this arrangement." Draco stated. "Afterwards, we will be together and she should have no more doubts."

"I do not mean just this spell. Hermione's physical and magical being was forever altered by Elddir's killing curse interacting with the fire-diamond. If this one spell was able to be twisted in such a way, who knows how other spells will react when cast on her." Professor Snape said gravely.

Draco opened his mouth and closed it as the gravity of what his professor said sunk in. Every spell, even little spells could have a monumental effect on Hermione.

Severus nodded. "You must talk to no one about what really happened. I will have Professor McGongall talk to Potter as well. If word was ever to reach anyone who wanted to harm you or Hermione, that spells affect her different, then she could be in grave danger."

"You're thinking about Elddir." Draco said darkly.

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes."

"Then no one will ever know." Draco vowed.

The two said their good nights and went their separate ways, unaware that Astoria Greengrass had been lurking outside the classroom and heard everything they had said to one another.

**A/N: ** Thank you for reading, please review.

There is no next time preview since the next chapter will be the final chapter in Competitions of the Heart. I will try to have the final chapter out to all of my loyal readers as soon as possible.

Hugs.


	37. Chapter 37: No More Competition

**A/N: **My dearest readers, thank you for sticking with me through the journey of completing this story a thousand hugs to you for your patience with me. Without further delay, I bring you the final chapter of Competitions of the Heart, my first Draco/Hermione story.

-I do not own Harry Potter-

**Chapter 37: No More Competition**

The night sky was clear except for the stars sprinkled across it sparkling out their tiny lights of hope. The violinist began to gently move her bow across the strings of the instrument in tune with the harpist. The melody was soft and soothing as it washed over the small crowd of guests gathered in front of an antique magical manor in southern England. The guests all smiled as Remus Lupin, the nervous groom, and his two groomsmen, Harry Potter and Bill Weasley, took their places in the front of them.

Every head turned to watch as Ginny Weasley walked down the aisle carrying her bouquet of lilies, which looked stark white against her long red hair cascading down around her shoulders like a veil. The guest would later retell that her eyes never left the eyes of Remus Lupin's best man, Harry Potter as she gracefully made her way to the front of the audience.

The crowd turned once again to smile at the lovely sight of Hermione Granger moving down the walkway. Hermione's eyes were not fixed ahead like her fellow bridesmaid's. Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd until they met with the sparkling silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt a smile blossom across her face as Draco winked at her. When she reached the front of the room, Hermione watched as all of the guests but one turned to watch Tonks walk down the aisle.

Hermione tried to focus on the bride, but her eyes kept pulling to Draco, who had not taken his eyes off of her. She smiled and shook her head slightly. She had warned him the night before as they were kissing goodnight after the rehearsal run of the wedding and meal that he was not allowed to distract her during the ceremony because as the maid of honor she had important duties.

Draco had laughed and told her that he had seen her lovely knee length green dress hanging in her closet and since it was strapless he had no idea how she expected him to behave at all.

Hermione managed to pull herself out of her thoughts long enough to remember to take Tonks' flowers as Ted Tonks joined his daughter's hand with Remus'. Hermione smiled as Ted Tonks wiped at the tears in eyes as he turned to go sit next to his wife Andromeda, who was accepting the silk handkerchief her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, was handing her.

Hermione laughed as did everyone else when Tonks wrinkled her nose at the wizard performing the wedding union ceremony called her by her proper name of Nymphadora. Hermione knew this was a magical wedding because the two people getting married were both wizards, but she could not help but feel that somehow magic was amplified tonight during this ceremony.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Narcissa squeeze Andromeda's shoulder one last time before settling back into her seat next to her son. Draco put a comforting arm around his mother and whispered something into her ear that caused Narcissa to smile.

Hermione looked at the other side of the aisle and saw Arthur and Molly were sitting in the front row next to Fleur, who was beaming up at Bill, the other groomsman. She saw Arthur take Molly's hand in his and give it an affectionate squeeze. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her eyes as Fred and George both caught her eye and winked at her in unison.

Hermione's attention was drawn back to the bride and groom as Lupin's voice cracked with emotion as he took his vows to Tonks. She felt tears prick her own eyes as Lupin finished his promise to love Tonks for the rest of their lives. She knew how much he had struggled against falling in love with Tonks and letting her love him. His fear of his condition as a werewolf had caused him to push her away again and again, but Tonks was stubborn and would not give up.

She saw Tonks smile with tears in her eyes as she began her vows. Tonks hair was a pale shade of pink tonight, and Hermione thought she looked beautiful as she professed her unending devotion and love to Remus.

Hermione realized as she glanced once more back to catch Draco's eye. There was so much love in the room that it was tangible. She could see and sense it everywhere.

Every person gathered this evening had suffered or been affected by loss and despair just a year ago as the war drew to a close, but here they were, only twelve months later, on a perfect crisp December evening, watching as two people took the most important promise one can make to another, to love them forever.

Hermione smiled as the bride and groom kissed each other tenderly as the ceremony drew to an end. She kissed Tonks on the cheek and handed her the bridal bouquet. She watched with joy as Remus and Tonks walked down the aisle to the clapping and well wishing of their friends and family, as tiny enchant flower petals rained down upon them.

Hermione's attention turned to her best friend, who extended his arm for her to take. She linked her hand into the crook of Harry's arm and they began down the aisle after the newlyweds.

"You look stunning, Hermione." He whispered as he smiled at their friends.

"You clean up very nicely yourself, Harry Potter." Hermione said sincerely as she smiled up at her best friend.

"So how long till I have to put on another set of these fancy wedding robes like these and come to your wedding?" Harry teased.

"Oh don't be silly, Harry." Hermione said squeezing the crook of his arm she was holding.

"I'm not." Harry said sincerely. "Although, it was quite difficult to take my eyes of Ginny, I did not miss how Draco's gaze never left you."

Hermione smiled as she blushed slightly. "He's been most attentive since winter break."

Harry snorted. "As attentive as Tonks would let him, I'm sure."

Hermione laughed because Harry was spot on. Tonks had been waiting to scoop up Ginny and Hermione the second they had arrived in London on the Hogwarts express at the end of term. She had barely had more than a few hours with Draco the past two weeks as wedding preparations were crammed together. Not to mention, Draco had been busy dealing with his family business and his father's return. Hermione noted that Lucius had declined to attend this evening.

Hermione refused to think of Lucius on such a happy occasion. He was still not happy about Draco's relationship with her, but he kept silent for the most part according to Draco. He had no desire to lose his wife and son, or home for that matter.

Hermione hugged Tonks as they reached the inside of the manor where the dinner and after party would be held.

"You look so beautiful, Tonks." Hermione said sincerely.

"So, do you, Hermione." Remus said coming over to hug his former student tightly.

"I saw my cousin eyeing you all evening." Tonks said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head and merely laughed. Tonks had been teasing her endlessly about how soon they would be family, the way Draco owled her twenty times a day when they were trying to get wedding preparations together.

Hermione was grateful when Ginny and Bill arrived in the manor to draw attention away from Tonks teasing. Hermione smiled as Harry and Ginny joined hands. She could not help but wonder if perhaps she would be attending Harry's wedding before her own. The two were more in love now than ever before.

Hermione smiled and greeted the guests one-by-one as they piled into the manor. She was surprised that Draco was not among the guests. His mother had already come through and had hugged her tightly and told her how stunning she looked.

When she was finished greeting the last guest, Hermione walked down the steps of the manor and saw Draco still standing in the enchanted gazebo. She rubbed her shoulders as the spell heating the gazebo from the December cold was wearing off now that the ceremony was over.

"Draco." Hermione said softly.

She caught her breath as he turned and stared at her with such blatant love and affection.

He held out his hand, and Hermione walked up the aisle and placed her hand in his. He pulled her into his arms, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him. He lifted his hand and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

"I love you, Granger." He said huskily.

Hermione smiled and placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up onto her tip toes to kiss his lips softly. "You're not so bad yourself, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and lowered his head to hers once more. He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue seeking to vie with hers in an intricate dance as he enjoyed the taste of her sweet mouth.

"We made it through." He said gently as he lifted his mouth from hers.

She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, we're finally free from everything holding us back."

Hermione smiled as Draco reached up to remove one of the enchanted falling petals that had become caught in her curls.

"My father still opposes our relationship." Draco said as he gently pushed her back slightly so he could watch her brown eyes for a reaction to his words.

"We will handle your father together." Hermione said softly.

"Yes, as we will handle everything, together." Draco smiled. "Hermione, I want you as my partner in life, in all things we face which is why I went to see your father earlier today."

Hermione felt the air get stuck in her lungs as Draco knelt down in front of her still holding her left hand in his.

Draco saw her face and smiled. "This is the muggle way to propose, correct?"

Hermione nodded as tears began to blur her vision.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the extreme honor of agreeing to become my wife and making me the happiest bloke in the world?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Draco..." Hermione broke off and just simply nodded as the tears fell freely.

Draco let go of her hand long enough to reach into his black dress robes and pull out a large diamond ring, surrounded by tiny emeralds. "This is the Malfoy family ring, passed down from generation to generation, it was my mother's engagement ring, and now love, it's yours. By accepting it, you are bound to me and I am bound to you through an ancient magical contract."

Hermione, who rarely found herself for a loss of words, could not find her voice to speak as Draco slid the ring onto her finger.

"Granger, if I had known this was all it took to shut you up, I would have proposed when we were first years." Draco teased as he rose to his feet and gentle traced her quivering lips.

Hermione laughed through her tears and threw herself into his arms, as he picked her up and spun her around.

He paused when they heard clapping and turned to see all of their friends standing at the top of the steps watching them.

"Oi, you two, quit stealing my night, and get in here to the party." Tonks said laughing as Remus held her hand.

Draco was lounging on chase recliner as he watched Hermione dancing with the Weasley twins. He sighed as he saw Potter making his way towards him. "Potter, I'm having the best night of my life, can you please try not to ruin it?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the blond boy and sat down on the edge of the chase. "Malfoy, I some how doubt you and I will ever be the best of mates."

Draco let out a deep chuckle. "I don't know, Potter, stranger things have happened."

"Yes, that is true. Who would have imagined you and my best friend?" Harry said laughing as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I always thought you would marry someone like Astoria."

"Potter, never say that girl's name to me, ever again." Draco said with a frown.

"How did it go with her on the train ride back?" Harry asked since this was the first time he had seen Malfoy since the end of term.

"Not well at all. She whined, screamed, cried, begged and pleaded. It was all very pathetic." Draco said as he closed his eyes the memory alone was enough to give him a headache.

"She made a comment to me on the platform as we left the train in London that I found a little alarming." Harry said softly.

"What?" Draco said sliding his feet back and sitting upright to face Harry.

"She said 'I know her weakness' and then walked away from me." Harry said softly.

"Do you think she knows of Hermione's unique condition to magic?" Draco asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "I believe she does, Malfoy."

"Damn, what do you think she will do with it?" Draco asked alarmed.

"I don't know, but I am hoping Daphne will keep her in line." Harry said honestly.

"What makes you think Daphne will do anything of the sort?" Draco asked surprised by Harry's answer.

"Because, on the last day of term, Daphne asked me to meet her." Harry said his eyes watching as Ginny and Hermione were twirled around by Fred and George. "She told me she admired Hermione and she vowed on the Greengrass name that once the train arrived in London the Greengrass family would no longer do anything to harm Hermione."

"Wow." Draco exclaimed. "You know what Daphne said as the eldest child of the family and the heir apparent, Astoria cannot use magic against Hermione."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco nodded his face very serious. "Yes, Potter, you see, pureblood family magic works a little bit differently."

"So I've gathered." Harry said a little bitterly remembering all the heartache Hermione had suffered because of pureblood conventions the past few months.

"Well, if Astoria is not a threat, we still have others to deal with." Draco said sadly.

"Yes, Pansy will be returning for the last part of our seventh year." Harry said his green eyes darkening.

"Yes, her and Elddir, we will have to be diligent." Draco said his eyes scanning the room. Every time someone mentioned, Elddir, he instantly became overprotective.

"Has the detective agency you've hired found anything?" Harry asked as his own eyes scanned the crowd.

Draco shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, they have not. Any of your connections?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, but I know that every witch and wizard out there is keeping their eye alert for him."

"Draco, I'm not one to meddle in others lives." Harry started.

Draco snorted. "Since, when, Potter?"

Harry glared at the other boy and continued. "But, I know Blaise is your best mate."

Draco nodded unsure of where Potter was going with this line of conversation.

"I think you should tell him to give Daphne another chance." Harry said with a shrug.

Draco leaned back a little to appraise other boy. "Bloody hell, Potter."

"What?" Harry asked look at Malfoy with irritation. "I think Daphne has grown up remarkably since this whole thing began months ago. You said yourself the night Hermione collapsed that Daphne took your side and tried to make Astoria see reason."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know Blaise has been a little hesitant though."

Harry's eyes met Ginny and he smiled as she gave him an inquisitive look as to why he was sitting talking with Draco. He winked at her to let her know everything was fine. "I think we all find ourselves hesitating with matters of the heart. I mean look at you and Hermione, you've been in love with her since our second year."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well you see, Malfoy, I've had some time to analyze this whole thing." Harry started.

"Potter, go get some from Red, you've got too much time on your hands." Draco said rising to his feet.

"You don't want to hear this?" Harry said laughing as rose to his feet as well.

"No, Potter, believe me when I say the last thing I want on this Earth is to ever hear your analysis of my relationship with Granger." Draco said giving Harry a warning look.

Harry held his hands up in surrender before he burst out laughing.

Draco shook his head and let out a few laughs himself. "Alright, Potter, I'm going to go ask the future Lady Malfoy for a dance."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco turned and gave Harry a bored look. "Now, what, Potter?"

"Make her happy." Harry said without a trace of mirth.

Draco gave a small smile, used to Potter's overbearing protectiveness of Hermione at this point. "It is what I will live for." Draco said honestly before walking onto the dance floor and cutting in on Hermione and George.

Draco leaned against the parlor wall as he watched Hermione, who was slightly tipsy from champagne, hug all of her friends goodnight. His eyes traced every curve of her body in that intoxicating green dress she was wearing, which currently since she was slightly hunched over laughing at something one of the two Weasley twins said allowed him to see an ample amount of her cleavage. Draco tugged at the collar of his dress robes feeling flushed with desire, not for the first time this evening either.

Finally, Hermione started walking to him with a large smile on her face. Draco held out his arm, and she linked her arm through his.

"Draco." She murmured.

"Yes." He said smiling down at her as she leaned her head against his arm as they walked.

"It's been such a perfect evening, do we have to go to Malfoy Manor tonight?" She asked softly.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, Malfoy Manor is going to be your home once we're married. My father is just going to have to get used to you being there."

Hermione nervously bit the bottom of her lip. "I wasn't worried about your father."

Draco stopped in front of the fireplace and unlinked his arm from hers so he could see her face. In the glowing amber light of the fire, he could see the slight fear in her brown eyes. "Don't be nervous, love." He whispered as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione grumbled.

Draco laughed and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it down at the flames and called out 'Malfoy Manor' and walked through the now green flames into his family's large living room.

"Good evening, Draco." Lucius said from the couch in the corner of the living room where he was currently sipping on a glass of bourbon.

Draco sighed. Despite what he had just said to Hermione about his father, he really had hoped Lucius would have retired to his bedchambers already for the evening. "Father." Draco said with a nod.

"Your mother has informed me that congratulations are in order." Lucius said darkly.

Hermione chose that moment to walk through the fireplace and see a pensive Draco glaring at his father.

"Ahh, so, it is true then." Lucius said rising to his feet his eyes fixed on the ring on Hermione's left hand.

Hermione glared at Draco's father. "If you're referring to your son and I as being engaged, then yes it is true. By all the ancient pureblood magic, Draco and I are now bound to each other so you can no longer cook up any more schemes to keep us separated."

Lucius snorted and gulped down the rest of his bourbon. "Perhaps not, Miss Granger, but I think I'll just wait and see if after Draco's finally bedded you and satisfied his curiosity if he still wishes to follow through with this wedding."

Draco drew his wand at his father's crude remarks. "Father, I'll say this once and only once, you'll be respectful to Hermione. If not, then you won't be living here any longer."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and made no additional comment as he walked from the room.

"Well that went well." Hermione said sadly.

Draco was surprised at the tone in her voice. "Hermione, why do you sound so despondent? You knew my father still opposed our union."

"I always had this image in my head, Draco, of what my life would be like. My parents would love my husband and my husband's family would love me." Hermione said as she played with the fabric of her dress.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, life is not a fairytale, you of all people should know that."

Hermione nodded and yawned.

Draco chuckled. "Oh no, Granger, you're not going to fall asleep on me just yet."

Hermione felt butterflies suddenly take up residency in her stomach as Draco took her hand and led her out of the living room. She followed up him a large set of steps and down a dimly lit corridor. She made a mental note to ask him for a real tour of his family home tomorrow in daylight.

Draco came to a large door and turned to give her a smile as he pushed it open. He stepped back to allow Hermione to enter before him.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw the lovely scene before her. Draco's bedroom was enchanted so the ceiling reflected the clear winter's night sky. "It's lovely, Draco." She said softly.

Draco closed the door and came to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought you might like it."

Hermione turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "I love it, just as I love you." She said as her hands snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

Draco smiled down at her as he lowered his face so their mouths could join. He could still taste the champagne she had been enjoying at the party as she opened her lips to him, inviting his tongue into her mouth. He willingly obliged and traced her bottom teeth with his tongue before caressing her tongue with his own.

He heard her moan against his mouth and press her body closer to him. He reluctantly broke off the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "Hermione." He said huskily. "I'm about three seconds from picking you up and carrying you to my bed. I want to make love to you, but if you're really not ready, then I'm afraid, I'm going to have to go sleep in the spare room because there is no way tonight, I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Hermione stepped away from him and could see the hurt on his face as he thought she was rejecting him tonight. She smiled at him as she reached up her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground at her ankles.

Draco let out an almost feral growl as his eyes soaked in the sight of the woman he loved standing in front of him in nothing but a strapless black bra and black lace knickers. He moved forward and scooped her up in his arms and quickly deposited her onto his bed.

He stood up as he looked down at her. He pulled his dress robes over his head and let it fall to the floor. He started to reach up to unbutton his white cotton shirt, but Hermione rose up on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Let me." She murmured demurely.

Draco nodded and watched as her slender fingers undid each one of his buttons. He saw a small frown on her lips as she finished undoing the last button.

"What's the matter, love?" Draco whispered as he reached up a hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"You still have another shirt on yet." Hermione said frustrated.

Draco laughed as he shrugged off his button down shirt. "Then please, by all means, relieve me of it."

Hermione let her fingers run down the front of his white cotton undershirt until she reached the hem at the bottom of it. She slid her fingers underneath the fabric and pulled it up, smiling when it got caught coming over his head.

Draco lift his hands to remove the shirt which was now obstructing his view, but he felt her hands on his arms stopping him.

"Not yet." She whispered as she brought her mouth to his chest and kissed the area of over his heart.

Draco shivered. "Granger, I thought you hadn't done anything like this before."

Hermione laughed. "I haven't, but I have fantasized." She said as he ran her hands over his sculpted chest, as she placed delicate kisses everywhere her fingers went as well.

Draco groaned with each touch of her lips. "You're a she devil."

Hermione laughed and placed her hands on his hips to steady her as she lowered his mouth to kiss right above his navel.

Draco growled and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off his head. "My turn, minx." He said, his gray eyes churning with desire.

Hermione laughed and leaned back onto the bed and slowly crawled backwards towards the headboard. "I'm waiting."

Draco chuckled and undid his belt. He watched her eyes, filled with anticipation, as he unzipped his trousers and slid them off, leaving him in only his black silk boxers. He climbed onto the bed like a lion stalking its prey.

Hermione smiled up at him as his body came to lean over hers. "Be gentle."

Draco could see in her eyes, that despite how brazen she had just been, that nervousness was swirling in the depths of the brown eyes he loved so much. He lowered his lips to kiss her forehead. "Of course."

Draco dropped his lips from her forehead to her mouth and kissed her passionately until she once again moaned. Raising his lips from hers used his chin to nudge her face to the side and pulled the lobe of her ear into his mouth, gently raking his teeth over it as he let go.

He lifted up a hand to run it down her neck and over the silken material of her strapless bra. He smiled. "This will never do."

"What?" Hermione questioned breathless.

"This." Draco gestured to the undergarment currently keeping her breasts away from him. "Take it off."

Draco leaned back from her slightly so she could lift her arms up and remove the bra. When he heard the clasp come undone, he positioned his weight on top of her, so her arms were still pinned behind her back.

Hermione was about to ask him what he was doing, when she felt her bra being ripped off the top of her and felt the cool air cause her now exposed nipples to harden instantly.

"Absolutely, beautiful." Draco murmured as he ran a hand over the top of her breast, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

Hermione was about to demand he release her arms, when he lowered his mouth to where his thumb had just been and she found herself unable to speak at all as his tongue lapped at her sensitive skin while his mouth sucked around it.

Hermione moaned as she felt desire that she had never known.

Draco finally released her breast only to move to the other and continue to show it the same attention.

Hermione tilted her head back and cried out in frustrated desire as her body demanded something more.

Draco chuckled and finally moved his weight so her arms would be freed. "You deserved that for your earlier actions."

Hermione let out a breathless laugh. "Perhaps."

Draco stared down at her and saw the desire and love in her eyes. He felt his throat constrict. "Hermione."

"Yes." She said looking up at him and seeing a gentleness in his gray eyes that she knew was reserved for her alone.

"I love you." He said seriously.

"I know." She whispered as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too."

Draco put all of his love into their current embrace as he moved his body to cover hers, using his knee to gently push her legs apart.

He broke the embrace and looked down at her black silk panties. He ran a hand down her stomach and traced a finger over the top edge of the garment. He smiled when Hermione shivered.

"Shall we remove the last of this annoying clothing?" He said glancing up at her with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "You first she said as she reached her hands up and ran it over the area of his boxers covering his erection.

Draco was now the one to let out a shiver. "Take them off me." He said watching her face, enjoying seeing her eyes hazed with lust for him.

Hermione wasted now time in complying as she shifted her position so she could pull his boxers down. Her eyes glued to his hardened member.

"Touch it." Draco encouraged softly.

Hermione tentatively lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers around it, almost letting go when Draco let out a loud groan.

"No." He grunted. "It's fine, it feels so good."

Hermione nodded and gently ran her hand up and down its length.

Draco felt sweat break out on his forehead as he tried to control his body's desire to cum at just this lightest touch from her. He reached down his hand to pull hers away and push her back onto the bed. He ignored her questioning eyes as he lowered his mouth to the edge of her lace pants and left a trail of kisses along its edges that made her wriggle underneath his mouth.

"Draco." Hermione cried.

He understood, her desire was peaked as was his. He grabbed her panties with both of his hands and slipped them down her legs and pulled them off her ankles and tossed them. He ran a hand up one of her thin, sculpted legs.

"Please." Hermione murmured as he lowered his mouth to the inside of her thigh and kissed her gently.

"Patience, love." Draco whispered as his fingers traced her delicate brown curls covering her sensitive folds.

He pushed a finger into her moist depths and watched as Hermione gripped the sheets of the bed for dear life as desire overtook her, while he moved his finger slowly in and out of her.

"Draco, please, I am going mad." Hermione begged.

"Do you want me, Hermione?" Draco teased.

Hermione nodded and lifted a hand up to his hip to pull him down on her.

Draco pulled his finger out of her and braced his hand on the side of her head as Hermione pulled her legs up to allow him to press against her.

Hermione shivered as she felt the tip of him brushing against her.

Draco kissed her lips one last time before lifting his head to lock his eyes with hers as he gently pressed into her.

Hermione felt blinding pain as she accepting him, closing her eyes for a moment as her body expanded to accommodate him.

Draco watched her face as he pressed the final inches and broke through her layer of virginity and claimed her wholly as his. When he saw her wince in pain, he held still until she opened her eyes. "Hermione." He said gently.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine." She reassured.

He nodded and lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked on it, causing her body to buck against his as desire overcame the pain she had just felt.

"Draco." She panted as his tongue teased her swollen nipples.

He gently moved in and out of her, mentally keeping his own overwhelming desire in check. He would not release before he was sure he had fulfilled her pleasure. She moved her body in rhythm with his, faster and faster. Draco felt his heart racing as he knew he was losing his control and just as he felt himself release Hermione screamed out his name as her own climax was reached.

Draco collapsed on top of her, spent. He stayed that way for a few moments, still inside her until he felt her shiver. He finally rolled off her and reached down to pull the blanket folded at the bottom of the bed up over the two of them.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Draco." Hermione said sleepily against his chest.

"Yes, love?" He said as his fingers threaded through her hair that was damp with sweat from their lovemaking.

"We're a mess." She murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Draco laughed. "Only you, Granger." He said before closing his eyes.

The morning sunlight streamed through the window and its rays caused Hermione to stir. She grimaced as she realized how sore she felt. She blinked her eyes open and realized she was still in Draco's arms. She glanced up and saw him watching her amused.

"You snore, Granger." He chided his gray eyes were filled with something Hermione rarely saw in them in their early years of school, happiness.

She laughed and let out a slight whimper as she went to sit up.

Draco frowned. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Just a little sore from last night."

"You'll feel better after a warm bath this morning." Draco said as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

She smiled at him as he pulled back. "Perhaps, you can wash my back?" Hermione said suggestively.

Draco laughed. "Vixen. We're going to give you a little bit of time to heal today. However, tonight, I promise to make you equally sore for tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled and watched as he rose from the bed still completely naked.

Draco turned around and caught her watching him. "Like what you see, Granger?" He teased.

Hermione laughed. "Nah, I've seen better."

Draco shook his head. "Yeah, sure."

Hermione put on her most angelic face as she said. "Well, I did sleep in Harry Potter's bed for the past twelve months almost."

Draco growled at her as he launched himself onto the bed and tackled her backwards into the pillows. He smiled down at her as she laughed up at him. "You'll never sleep in another man's bed or arms but mine from now on."

Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, if I must."

Draco pinched her arm. "Be nice to me, Granger, or I won't let you have a rest today."

Hermione reached a hand up and brushed the strands of his blond hair out of his face. "Can we explore the Manor today?"

Draco nodded. "Whatever you want."

"I want you, Draco, only you, always." Hermione said sincerely.

"Glad to hear it, Granger, I was getting tired of the bloody competition this past term for your affection." Draco groused.

Hermione laughed. "You were tired of the competition? At least you didn't have to watch me play pretend girlfriend to some other bloke."

Draco nodded and lowered his forehead so it rested on hers. "Well, all of that is behind us."

Hermione smiled and lifted her head up to press a quick kiss against his lips. "I know, I'm ready for the future, whatever it holds, as long as I have you."

"You have me, Hermione." Draco promised.

"Now, then, how about we start this future together, with a hot bath, we're still a mess." Hermione said smiling.

Draco laughed and stood up grabbing the witch he loved and pulled her into his arms before carrying her off to the bathroom.

Neither one of them could possibly predict what the future would hold, but as Draco had said last evening, they would face whatever was to come together.

THE END

**A/N: **Yes, there are loose ends to be tied up...but isn't that half the fun in a story you've enjoyed, it means there can always be another at some point down the road.

Hugs.

SGC


End file.
